WEDDING CRASHER
by Briankrause
Summary: SEQUEL TO: CHRIS DONT. Summary: Meet Rachel Burton, sexy, beautiful, a hottie and a naughty, she is what every guys ideal dream girl, Well every guy’s dream except Chris Halliwell, who dream was to be his brother...FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Look what the Cat dragged In!

_**Hey Guys I am Back, I am Posting this Story earlier than I planned as a Valentine gift to all my Loyal Readers, HOpe you all Enjoy it and I let you get on with the reading since I know you must all be dying to find out what is going on at the Halliwell household.**_

_**THE WEDDING CRASHER** - SEQUEL TO CHRIS DON'T_

_**Full Summary:**_ _Chris Halliwell is back, only this time, he is back with some revenge. _

_Meet Rachel Burton, sexy, beautiful, a hottie and a naughty, she is what every guys ideal dream girl, Well every guy's dream except Chris Halliwell, who dream was to be with his brother, but his brother is so deeply in love with Rachel, so what happens when Wyatt and Rachel wants tie a knot, would Chris be happy and stand by to watch the person he love marry someone else…..or would he crash the wedding? Would Chris Halliwell finally have a happy life or would everything go downhill._

_----------------------------_

Life in the Halliwell Manor couldn't get normal than this, no demon attacks, It has been weeks since the banshee attack and now things have been running smoothly between the two Halliwell brothers. Chris was back to his lively self again, which sparked up the Manor as laughter every now and then would rang out from the house, due to Chris's tricks, jokes or just for being himself.

Wyatt couldn't be more happy than he was, to know his brother was back to his old self again and they are back to being the way they used to be, which was beating each other up, hiding each other thing from other, borrowing clothes without asking, but still sticking together and watching each others back.

Piper and Leo was also happy to see the boys get on with each other. However much as Chris was so happy, he knows it wouldn't last long, and he was right, when one day an unexpected visitor turned up at the front door.

"RACHEL?" Chris said looking at the blonde who was smiling. "What the HELL are you doing here?"

"I am here to see Wyatt," Rachel said smiling as Chris gave a look which said get-the-fuck-out-of-my-face.

"He's gone out," Chris said before slamming the door, just as Wyatt came downstairs.

"Who is it?" Wyatt said hoping down the stairs as Chris shook his head. However Wyatt's mobile rang and to Chris's surprise it was Rachel voice that came from the other end of the phone.

"I thought you broke up with her," Chris hissed as Wyatt looked at him as he noticed the sudden change in his brother's behaviour.

"Why would I do that Chris, I was going to marry her," Wyatt said looking concerned while he opened the door to let the…slut in.

"But you….you stopped," Chris said looking at Wyatt then at Rachel.

"We didn't cancel the wedding if that's what you mean," Wyatt said as Chris looked gave him a fake smile.

"We just postponed it, until everything got better," Rachel said as Chris grinded his jaw. Chris folded his arms and tapped his feet, thinking, before looking at Rachel, and with the thought of Rachel and Wyatt back together, he opened his mouth and screamed, just as everything around them shattered and exploded while Rachel was slowly pushed back from the wind turbine of Chris's scream.

"NO," Rachel screamed holding her hand in the front, to fight the wind turbine, but before she had a chance, she exploded like meat, splattering her guts all over the place, as some hit Wyatt on his face who wiped it off.

"Chris…Chris.." Wyatt said clicking his fingers together snapping Chris out of his thoughts to see Rachel standing there looking around, as she held on to Wyatt's bicep with a perky smile. "You okay?"

"Oh…okay," Chris said with a nod, before doing a ninety degrees turn to right as he made his way to the kitchen, muttering awful things about Rachel under his breath all the while making strangling gestures with a thought of Rachel in his grasp.

7777777777777777777777

Later on that day, Chris was helping himself to Ben n Jerry's, when Rachel entered the kitchen, he immediately saw his mother putting up her well known plastered smile, as she greeted Rachel, who like all typical girls, air kissed Piper on both her cheeks.

"So honey, what are you doing here?" Piper said grabbing a carton of juice from the fridge, before offering Rachel a glass to drink.

"Well, seeing how you cook every day, I thought I do you a favour and cook tonight's dinner."

"What?" Piper shouted, while Chris choked on the spoon, nearly swallowing the metal as Rachel clapped like a excited child.

"I know isn't it great?" Rachel said as Wyatt entered smiling to see every one is getting along fine. "Its Wyatt's idea actually."

"Is it now?" Piper said looking at Wyatt with a smile and a look that said wait-till-she's-gone-before-I-whoop-your-ass. Chris saw his mother smile, and before he knew what was going on, Piper grabbed the butcher knife near her and with one movement of her arm, Chris saw the knife lodge itself into Rachel's forehead, who stumbled back and gasped as her eyes travelled to the metal knife that's lodged into her head before collapsing to the floor like a stone.

"Come on mom, let Rachel cook tonight," Wyatt said causing Chris to snap out of his thoughts as he saw Rachel wrap one arm around Wyatt's waist and placing her right hand on his chest. "She is a good cook."

"Oh stop it," Rachel said giving a light smack on his chest. "You are making me blush."

"BITCH," Chris shouted as every one looked at him.

"What?" Rachel asked looking confused.

"Oh sorry, brain freeze….yea, ate too fast," Chris said looking at his mother and his brother with a impression that's identical to his aunts Paige. "Well…I m gonna go, so Mom, have fun with Rachel…you two, take care." Chris said with a fake happy voice to Rachel, who smiled and waved at him who returned it with a plastered smile.

"Catch you guys later…" Chris's said throwing his hand out like Rachel as he turned around the corner, just as his face dramatically changed from being happy to be beyond pissed off. "That bitch…" he muttered under his breath, just as a thought hit him, with a devious smile, he orbed out.

77777777777777777

Chris glanced towards the attic door, once in a while as he flipped through the Book of shadows, but to his dismay he found nothing on the book, the spell he was looking for wasn't on the book, how is that possible, he just saw it few days ago.

"Guys, Little help please…." Chris said as he waited for the trick to work, but nothing happened. "fine, thanks for all the help," Chris fumed slamming the book close, just as they opened and started to flip through till they stopped in front of the spell he was searching for many minutes.

"Thanks…aunt Prue…" Chris said as he looked at the blank page next to the spell, where writing appeared.

_Be careful, if your mom finds out what you are planning to do, she will blow you up._

_Love Aunt Prue_

_P.s: Grams said careful with the book, otherwise you will get a very personal visit from her._

"Come on, its only little fun," Chris said towards the ceiling. "No harm done." Just then he heard Wyatt calling his name.

"_Chris are you up there?" _Wyatt's voice shouted as Chris heard the stairs creak. Chris quickly began to recite the spell.

Day to Night

Night to Day

Hide me from those

who I wish to hide

Let this spell now abide

Now let me disappear

Until I wish to re-appear

The moment Chris finished, his body began to disappear as he turned invisible, just as Wyatt came up to the landing. Quickly thinking, Chris closed the book and watched his brother from where he was standing.

Chris watched as Wyatt came into the attic and stood in the middle to scan the attic to see if there is something out of place, but seeing everything was normal, he walked out, calling out Chris's name and once he is out of sight, Chris Halliwell slowly moved as the floorboards creaked beneath him.

"This should turn out to be fun," Chris said to himself as he looked into the full length mirror as he saw nothing but the attic's reflection, as for his image, there was nothing there.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW GUYS. :D Looking forward to hear from you all. :D**


	2. Run for Cover

_**Hey guys ANNOUNCEMENT : I HAVE STARTED A NEW FORUM, WHERE NEW FICS AND BONUS FEATURES OF CURRENT STORIES WILL BE POSTED, SO WHY DON'T YOU ALL CHECK IT OUT AND DO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK. CHEERS. GO TO MY PROFILE FOR THE WEBSITE URL. NOW THE STORY.**_

Chris sat on the counter, invisible to every one's eyes as he watched Rachel enter with a white apron on and a chef's hat. Chris couldn't help but give a weird look, since she dressed like a chef, when all she is going to do is cook tonight's dinner. He saw his mother standing behind Rachel, mumbling something under her breath which he assumed that she was praying for her kitchen to be in one piece, since it was recently refurbished and not only that she is scared to death about the food Rachel is going to prepare for them tonight.

"_Don't Worry Mom, I am here to Help her…"_ Chris thought to himself as he saw Rachel neatly wash her hand in the sink, careful not to splash any water over the counter, before wiping her hand away in the table cloth. Then she turned around to Piper, who stopped mumbling and put on a plastic smile.

"Piper, go on, I can take care of this," Rachel said as Piper sat there watching.

"I know sweetie, but I am just watching, pretend that I am not even here, you continue with your cooking," Piper said as Rachel made her way to Piper.

"No, You Missy, are going to go and put your feet up for once," Rachel said steering Piper around the counter towards the door. "Let me take care of this, just go and relax, paint your nails or something." Rachel said pushing Piper out of the door before turning around and to dust her hands.

"Now, lets see….." Rachel said as she made her way to the cook book and flipped through the pages, trying to see which one she should cook for every one.

------------------------

"One glove of crushed garlic," Rachel said throwing in crushed garlic into the bubbling liquid, just as the cookery book page slowly turned to the next page behind her.

Rachel turned her attention to the page, she studied the recipe one more time as a frown appeared on her face before moving around with a big smile on her face.

"Apples….Apples…where are you….Hah ha….found you….Okay…what does it say, core out the apple and chop to pieces….okay…."

Chris sat there watching as Rachel began to cut and dice the four green apples she grabbed from the fridge. While Rachel was busy cutting, with her back to the stove. Chris slowly moved around, looking around at the range of herbs and spices that has been placed upon the counter, as he can barely see the counter beneath the objects.

"_Lets see….One large tablespoon of curry powder,_" Chris said grabbing two spoons of heaped curry powder before throwing them into the pot along with the spoons. He slid across the kitchen to grab handful of lentils and a handful of sugar, before once again sliding back to the pot, where he disposed them.

Rachel then, came and added the chopped apples to the pot. Chris can clearly see that the…whatever that was bubbling in the pot was not pleasant looking, but then a thought hit him, smiling to himself, he grabbed handful of Cardamom, where he crushed them and added to the pot while Rachel was busy picking few leaves of rosemary. Then he added few rolls of Cinnamon stick followed by handful of Anise.

Soon the entire kitchen was smelling so nice. Rachel was practically giggling, thinking that her dish of the night is going to go through the roof. Rachel turned her attention back to the book, while Chris added few extra hot chilli peppers and Coriander behind her back.

"Okay, stir and close it to cook for ten minutes before serving hot." Rachel read off the book, before going over to the pot where she begin to stir the pot as Chris heard the metal spoons in the bottom click and clack, along with other items. "Okay that's done, now for the dessert," Rachel said to herself, as she covered the pot and lowered the heat.

"Lets see, what we can make for tonight's Dessert." Rachel said as Chris looked at her before smiling.

"_Make something unique,"_ Chris thought sending out his thought waves to Rachel, who stopped to think.

"Make something Unique huh….Let see…" Rachel said to herself as she begin to flip through the pages. "How Raspberry Cream torte."

"_Sounds good…"_ Chris thought as he looked over her shoulder to read the recipe, when Wyatt entered with a smile. Chris slowly edged himself sideways to the corner of the counter, as Wyatt came from the other side of the counter and wrapped his hands around Rachel's waist.

"Hey babe, how you doing?" Wyatt said as Rachel turned and kissed him.

"Fine. I am just about to make the dessert."

"Chocolate Raspberry Cream Torte, huh, sounds good." Wyatt said nuzzling into her neck.

"Yup, and its low fat, so you wouldn't have to worry about getting extra pound."

"uh huh…." Wyatt said as he slowly began to kiss Rachel's neck, working from her earlobe and all the way down to the collarbone. "Need any help."

"No…" Rachel said as she unwilling leaned back against Wyatt, who held her, while he began to suck on her neck where she is most sensitive. "I….Ahh…..Ooooo…." Chris who was watching this couldn't believe, he didn't know whether to be disgusted or be angry.

His temper began to flare as he heard Rachel moan from Wyatt's kisses. Grinding his teeth, he stumbled back when most of the herb and spice bottles that were sat there on the edge of the counter, fell to the ground as the two couple turned his way to see the mess. However what Chris wasn't expecting was when one of the spice bottle fell to the ground, the dust of the spice rested on his legs, which means, Wyatt and Rachel saw part of his leg.

"What the hell…" Wyatt said looking at the point where he saw a leg covered in Orange powder. He immediately knew someone was there invisible. Chris who saw Wyatt creating an energy ball, took off just as the energy ball exploded where he was just standing as Rachel screamed.

**_THANKS TO THOSE WHO ALL REVIEWED, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, dont forget to Review. _**


	3. Little Less Fine

**_Hey Guys Sorry for the Delay of posting this chapter, but I try and Post another Chapter soon, So Enjoy. and Huge thanks to those who reviewed. _**

**_--_**

Chris ran out of the kitchen, hoping to give Wyatt the slip, but half way, he was thrown forward, as he crashed into the china Cabinet, where fragment of cabinet glass shredded his body and as he fell, he tried to regain control of his body however he tripped backwards and twisted his ankle. If its not enough, he banged his head on the couch nearby him as he fell from Wyatt's sight into the corner.

Wyatt on the other hand ran to the place where the demon he assumed fell, looking at the empty place before him, however Chris who saw this, held his hand out, sending objects flying at other side of the room, as Wyatt's attention turned to the noise. Chris took that precise moment to orb out, unnoticed by his older brother, who turned back and held his hand out, as a ray of power shot out, hoping to reveal the demon before him, but nothing happened. Wyatt was confused as he saw nothing but air.

Wyatt stood there, before taking in the empty air before him, to sense for the demon, but to his surprise or shock, he sensed orbs….an orbs of a white lighter. He was confused, no doubt about that, whoever it is, that person was clearly an white lighter, but what seems odd about the orbs are, he cant sense where it leads to, he cant locate the orbs anywhere in the universe, neither up in the heavens or even in the underworld, its vanished from the entire plane of their existence.

--

Chris on the other hand cursed himself as his orbs settled slowly on the swing of the golden gate park. The swing was his favourite bit of the park, as no one barely comes here and its also his Aunt Prue's favourite place to hang out when she was alive.

Chris looked at himself as he saw a large piece of glass sticking into his thighs. Groaning out in frustration, he plucked, pieces of glasses from his body all the while, yelling in pain.

"That bastard…." Chris hissed as his eyes travelled his surroundings. The sun is now gradually going down, beneath the horizon, basking him with the orange glow of the evening. The wind also picked up, sending chills down his spine and the loneliness, for some reason getting to him, as he knew this is not a golden gate bridge to sit on his own at night but then again he is Chris, an Halliwell, he is not scared of anything.

Chris sat there, blowing at his bleeding hand, when he heard a hiss, followed by a growl, which made the eyes of brunette witch widen in fear. Then he heard the low whistle of the wind, just as the sun slowly went down, just then something jumped on him, causing the fearless witch to scream as he orbed out. However the little squirrel, who lost his grip and fell from the tree was confused to see a human disappear in orbs.

Chris orbed into the living room of his aunt Paige, panting in fear, before going back to his fearless posture. Just then Henry and Paige came down the stairs, followed by their children and they all looked as if they are ready to go somewhere.

"Hey guys…" Chris said as Paige looked at him and without a word, she quickly rushed to her nephew side to heal him. "Ow……thanks…" Chris hissed as Paige looked at him waiting for an explanation. "Demon hunt.…"

"Chris…" Paige began but Chris threw his hand up to surrender.

"I know, I know…please don't tell mom." Chris begged like a little kid as Henry laughed while Paige smirked. "So where you guys heading?"

"To the Manor," Henry said as Paige finished healing her nephew while the girls giggled, grabbing the adults attention, who all turned to see Henry Jr slowly being levitated into the air with orbs circling his feet. "Girls…" Henry said just as the boy fell to the ground.

"Yea, so why to the Manor again?" Chris asked confused.

"Its Sunday, its family dinner…." Paige said as Chris realised she was right, which means Phoebe's family would be heading there too.

"Right…..You… I heard Mom telling me about shifting tonight's dinner to the restaurant for some reason," Chris said looking sideways not meeting his aunts eyes.

"Really, I didn't hear anything about it," Paige said looking at her husband. "Did you hear anything from Piper?" but Henry just shrugged and shook his head. "Well we drop by the Manor to check with Piper to see what's happening tonight."

"Alright…." Chris said not knowing what to say that would stop them from going to the dinner, but then again it would be fun. "So I catch up with you guys later, bye." with that Chris orbed off.

7777777777777777777777

Wyatt sat on the counter watching his fiancée make the dessert, he has to say the dessert looked really inviting, if its not for others, he would've helped himself to the chocolate dessert right there.

"Okay, its ready," Rachel said to Wyatt just as they heard the front door close, indicating that Paige or Phoebe must've arrived.

"Alright, I set the table up," Wyatt said grabbing the plates and making his way out as he saw his aunt phoebe standing near the foyer talking to his mother, while the kids ran in and out of the living room. "Aunt Phoebe." Wyatt called out as Phoebe turned to look at her eldest nephew with a smile before making her way to him.

"Hi sweetie, how you doing," Phoebe said pulling him into a hug before pulling away to pinch both his cheeks. "You are so adorable."

"I am alright…ow," Wyatt yelped as Phoebe withdrew her hands away from Wyatt's cheeks, who pouted causing Phoebe to smile. "Where is Uncle Coop?"

"Oh, he is with his charge, he said he be home soon," Phoebe said just as Paige and her family orbed in.

--

_**Thanks to those who reviewed Especially to: **BlackYaoikit, Sandy Murray, Lexi-Charmed, Stormy322, RavenHeart101, Born-to-be-a-shocker, JustAnAmateur, Zacarane, Ohhdarkstonedone11, Spellspinner777, Lientjuhh, Absolutelycharmed, Guardian Music Angel._


	4. Run Away, Run Away

**_Huge Thanks to every one who reviewed, Sorry Last chapter was bit short, So make up for it, this Chapter is long. Hope you all Enjoy and dont forget to review, cause there are plenty more action coming up, rather than seeing our bitchy whitelighter sulk in Misery._**

Chris made his way down the Prescott street on his own. As he glanced up ahead he caught the sight of the pink Victorian house, basking in the silver light from the moon, making the manor standing out clearly on that night. As he made his way down the street, a gentle breeze blew across him, making him shiver a little in that warm night. Chris stopped in his tracks as he felt that something doesn't seem right. Glancing around him casually, Chris surveyed his surrounding, just as the bush nearby a house moved, followed by a snap of a twig.

"Not again, I cant deal with demons now," Chris thought to himself as he slowly made his way to the bush. "Whose there?" Chris asked out loud in that silent night, however he received no reply, looking around to see if anyone is around, Chris moved his hand as a stone nearby TK flew and landed on the bush just as something black flew out from the bush, making Chris take a step back and threw his hand up, just in time to freeze the incoming creature.

Chris took a deep breath as he caught the sight of his neighbour's black cat, frozen in mid-air, with its claw out, ready to strike. Shaking his head Chris took a side step and waved his hand as the cat unfroze and fell to the ground with a hiss, before running under a nearby van. Laughing about the little incident Chris made his way towards the manor.

Chris slowly made his way up the stone pavements of the Halliwell household, he can see the dim lights from the foyer through the living room windows. Deciding not to go in just yet, Chris turned around half way up the steps and sat down, taking in the silent night before him. The moon light basked him with its silvery light casting his shadow upon the stone pavements. As Christ sat there listening in that silent night, he heard voices from inside the manor, people laughing and talking. Just then a sleek open top car pulled up in front of the house.

As Chris watched, a figure got out of the car, grabbed something from the passenger's seat and made its way up the stairs. However soon as Chris realised who the figure was, he couldn't help but fume a little bit under his breath, however the closer Jack Burton got to him, the more Chris took in his appearance. For a second, Chris felt himself catch his breath at the sight of the incoming person. Jack was fitted in blue denim, white top with a black jacket and a black woollen hat and even though his dress sense haven't changed, for some reason, he looked really hot that night.

"Oh…Chris," Jack said looking at dazed of Chris, who looked mesmerized one second then next he returned to his normal angry self which only made Jack smile. "What do you doing out here?"

"Just taking a bit of fresh air," Chris said as Jack smiled at him, For some reason Chris didn't feel like upsetting Jack, still doesn't mean he shouldn't take a piss out of him. "but seriously dude, what are you wearing?"

"Why, don't you like it?" Jack said looking down at himself as Chris shrugged.

"Yea, I guess its alright," Chris said looking at the road as a gentle breeze blew through that night. "But then again I seen a tramp down the street wearing much better clothes than ya."

"Ouch, that hurts," Jack said with a mock hurt, while Chris smirked. Jack seated himself next to Chris with a little smile.

"Good, now piss off," Chris hissed as Jack shook his head with a little chuckle.

"Are you sure you want me to leave?" Jack asked looking at Chris, just as something buzzed from Jack's pockets. "Hold your thought for a sec." Jack said as he grabbed his mobile to check the caller ID.

"Excuse me," Jack said as he got up and made his way down the steps to speak as Chris heard Jack's conversation, not even turning away when Jack turned to look towards Chris, who made it obvious that he was indeed listening to Jack's conversation.

"Jessica, hey, yea…of course not, yea I still think about you…..no…come on….yea….of course I am free tomorrow….hang on, I got another call waiting." Jack said as the phone made little beeping noise. "Hello….Sophie sweetheart, how you doing…no, of course not babe….yes I still remember…I Pick you up at eight tomorrow….yup it's a date, alright then…Miss you too…Love you too…bye."

Chris just sat there watching Jack, since this is a new side of Jack, two timer, then again what did he expect from a rich asshole, his sluty sister already wrapped Wyatt around her finger. "Jess, Sorry about that….oh no one….yes, of course, yup it's a date, Pick you up at ten tomorrow….Yea, alright then…yea, cool…bye, miss ya." Jack turned around to find Chris sitting there with a smirk on his face.

"You fucking two timer," Chris said out loud before he can stop himself.

"I am sorry?" Jack asked confused while Chris shook his head with a chuckle.

"Wow, Jack, I never thought I would find out that you are dating two girls at once, and here I thought you were gay," Chris said with muffled laughter, while Jack looked totally lost. "Wow, nice actor too."

"Alright Chris, I think you got the wrong idea here," Jack said as Chris got up and threw his arms around Jack's shoulder.

"Seriously, two timing…..then again, you are rich jerk," Chris said as Jack face slowly lit up with smile.

"Am I sensing some jealously here?" Jack said as Chris jumped away from him, as if he was pricked by needle.

"Jealous,…..why would I be Jealous?" Chris said turning around as he made his way up the stairs, while Jack laughed before following him up the stairs.

"I am just saying…" Jack said as Chris knocked on the door lightly but not strong enough for others to hear.

"Yea whatever Jack, keep living in the little dream world of yours," Chris said orbed out, leaving baffled Jack out on his own. Jack stood there looking at the place where Chris disappeared in thousand orbs before coming back to reality to knock on the door, this time loud enough for others inside to hear him.

Just as Jack waited for the door to be answered, he heard a screech and followed by a footsteps upon the pavement, figuring it must be Chris, Jack turned around to see……

--

When Chris Halliwell orbed into the hallway of the first landing, he heard a faint what seemed like a knock on the door. Looking around the hallways, he slowly made his way to his parents room, when he heard another light knock and a scarp. Immediately Chris became alert, as he looked towards his brother's room, where the noise came, just then he heard something crash from inside the room. Fearing for his brother's safety, Chris orbed out and tried to orb into his brother's room, however his orbs collided with the solid wall, rather than going through, just as he reformed from the thousand particles.

"what the…" Chris mumbled as he looked at the room, something blocked him from orbing into his room. Chris once again tried to orb into the room, and once again, he felt as if he collided into solid brick wall. Quickly making his way to the door, he flicked his wrist and blew up the entire door from the hinges and ran in to find his brother and Rachel on the bed.

Chris took in the image before him, Rachel was at the bottom and Wyatt was on top and it seems like they only started doing what he thinks that they were planning to do, as he saw Wyatt's t-shirt on the floor, however Rachel was fully clothed.

"CHRIS…GET THE HELL OUT," Wyatt roared snapping Chris out of his trance, who quickly ran out without saying a word. Chris made his way downstairs, trying to get the image out of his mind and desperately trying not to replace Rachel with him in that image.

When Chris reached the landing of the foyer, he saw the box Jack bought with him from the car, sitting in the dinning table. He saw every one was getting ready to eat Rachel's cooking, He saw his father and his uncle Henry setting up the plates, as they placed extra chairs for Rachel and Jack. Chris also saw his aunt Phoebe lingering around the food, while his aunt Paige gathered his cousins towards the table.

"Come on every one, dinner's getting cold," Piper called out as every one began to seat themselves in a chair, just as pink heart appeared in thin air, as it took the form of his uncle Coop.

"Sorry I am late," Coop apologised as he took a seat next to Phoebe, while Chris heard shuffling noise as he turned around to find Rachel and Wyatt coming down, as Rachel gave him a half hearted smile, while Wyatt looked crossed between pissed and annoyed.

"Chris?" Wyatt called out looking at his brother, who seemed startled but didn't answer him. "What the hell was that all about?" Wyatt asked his brother, who shrugged.

"I am sorry alright," Chris said walking away just as Wyatt grabbed his arm, which stopped Chris on his tracks. "Look, I am sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you, but I thought you were in trouble and when I couldn't orb in, I panicked. I am really sorry."

"Yea, well next time, make sure you check before you decide to blow my door open and barge in," Wyatt said as Chris nodded and made his way to the empty chair next to Jack, while Wyatt let out a deep breath and made his way to his fiancée.

Chris sat down next to Jack, only to find Jack sitting there with a huge smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Chris asked as Jack turned and looked at him before turning to see if Chris was talking to anyone else.

"You talking to me?" Jack asked as Chris shook his head. He cant deal with the burtons or he would end up killing one of them. Just then he heard Rachel's voice over every ones, turning around he found her standing next to Wyatt, with her finger pointed out in a diva style.

"I need a hand with the pot," Rachel said looking towards Wyatt, who got up but Piper and Paige also got up, for a second every one looked at them.

"Its alright sweetie, you sit down, we bring it out," Piper said as she and Paige made her way to the kitchen, while Rachel smiled before taking a place next to Wyatt, who sat back down smiled at his fiancée before leaning in to give her a peck on her lips, making every one in the table smile, every one except the bitchy, neurotic, half white lighter, however his frown slowly turned into a wide smile and a glint of mischievousness in his eyes.

_**Thanks to those who reviewed, I hope You all Enjoyed this Chapter. **_

_**Special Thanks to all my reviewers: Spellspinner777, Zacarane, Lientjuhh, dreamgirl93, BlackWhiteYaoikit, Sandy Murray, born-to-be-a-shocker, JustAnAmateur and RavenHeart101.**_


	5. Dinnertime News

_**I must Apologise for the Delay in Updating this Chapter, Sorry I have been Very busy with my College Work, anyways I hope you All enjoy this Chapter.**_

_**Wedding Crasher**_

_**Opening Credits**_

_**(Music - Simple Plan - Don't Wanna think about you)**_

Piper Halliwell - **Holly Marie Combs**

Leo Wyatt - **Brian Krause**

Wyatt Halliwell - **Wes Ramsey**

Chris Halliwell - **Drew Fuller**

Melinda Halliwell - **Christy Carlson Romano**

Phoebe Halliwell - **Alyssa Milano**

Coop the Cupid - **Victor Webster**

Penelope Halliwell - **Jennifer Love Hewitt**

Brianna Halliwell - **Anna Hathaway**

Ashley Halliwell - **Rachel Bilson**

Paige Matthews - **Rose McGowan**

Henry Mitchell - **Ivan Sergei**

Henry Jr Halliwell - **Ian Somerhalder**

Patricia Halliwell - **Hilary Duff**

Charlotte Halliwell - **Hilary Duff**

Clive Burton - **John Schneider**

Kathleen Burton - **Jane Seymour**

Jack Burton - **Enrique Iglesias**

Rachel Burton - **Rachel McAdams**

**--**

Camera pans over San Francisco Bridge, then to the night's full moon, then slowly descends upon the Halliwell's Manor.

--

Inside the Halliwell kitchen, two figures were moving around. Voices can be heard outside the door, just as the figure on the right stops to grab something from the counter.

"Paige have you got the drink?" Piper Halliwell asked the youngest witch lighter, who nodded as she grabbed orange cartons from the fridge and began to empty them into a pitcher.

As usual tonight is the Halliwell's family dinner, except tonight they are having dinner with their future daughter-in-law and her brother, who are both seated outside at the table with the rest of the family.

"So Piper is it true what I heard?" Paige said as she stopped what she was doing to study her eldest sister, who for tonight was dressed in black pants, maroon top with her hair tied up in a elegant bun and small curls, while her sliver long earrings dangled around her curved face.

"What did you hear?" Piper asked as she studied her youngest sister, who shrugged as Piper took in the image of the witch lighter before her, who was dressed in black jeans and white shirt, with her brunette hair in curls.

"The wedding," Paige said out in two words, hoping for her sister to catch up with her.

"Oh right, well that what we are going to talk about at dinner," Piper said as Paige nodded before grabbing the drinks and existing, while Piper grabbed the huge pot and slowly made her way out to the busy table.

--

"So Rachel exactly how old are you?" Patricia Halliwell, the eldest of the twin asked the blonde before her.

"twenty f-f-our," Rachel spat out as if the words were stuck to her tongue, while the brunette twin roller her eyes towards her blonde twin sister.

"Really, so you are Penelope's age," Ashley the youngest of Phoebe Halliwell said as Penelope smiled with Rachel.

"How about you Jack," Patricia asked Jack, who smiled at her.

"I am two years older than my sister," Jack said as Charlotte looked mesmerised by him, while Brianna cleared her throat snapping the blonde witch out of the trance.

"Okay every, pass your bowl over," Piper said standing up as every one grabbed the bowl, while Chris lazily held it up between his fingers. "Tonight's dinner was cooked by Rachel, so be polite and don't complain like you guys do with my dinner."

"Ahh Aunt Piper, we only kid around, but in truth we love your cooking the most which, when I say this, I speak for every one, far best than our mom's cooking" Henry Jr said to his favourite aunt, as every one on the table nodded including Coop and Henry senior which only made Piper, Jack and Wyatt chuckle.

"Right," Piper said as she grabbed a big spoon to give the soup a stir. As every one on the table, who were watching the eldest witch to dish out the food, were surprised when they all heard a clicks and clanks erupting from the bottom of the pot. Chris who was watching, couldn't help but snigger when he saw the look on his cousins face, who all looked as if they are doomed.

Piper on the other hand was speechless when she pulled the contents of the soup to see silver spoon coming out with the vegetables. Without a word she quickly dropped the spoon back into the soup and gave every one a plastered smile, before scooping some soup from the top to pour it into everyone's bowl.

The first bowl of soup that's handed back was to Leo who took it from his wife with a smile, however the moment he locked his eyes with hers, he understood something was wrong, so he avoided eating right away. Piper then handed the soup to the adults first, before handing it over to the kids.

"Hurry up, I am starving here," Melinda whined from her place as Piper grabbed her bowl and poured her a small amount. "Mom come on, little bit more wouldn't hurt anyone,"

"I think its gonna hurt every one today," Piper muttered under her breath while she scooped some more for her daughter with a huge smile, while Chris held back.

"Mom, don't forget our Guests first," Chris said grabbing Jack's bowl and handing it to Piper. "you always told me that they must be served first."

"_that's right, you have to be polite on one day when you could've kept your mouth shut_," Piper thought to herself as she grabbed jack's bowl with a smile to give him some of the soup. Twice Piper pulled out spoons from the pot of the soup and each time she did, she gave Rachel a huge smile which she returned with her unnatural white teeth.

"Smells really nice," Penelope said taking a spoonful to her mouth, just as Chris kicked her under the table. "Ow.." Penelope yelped as every one looked towards her while Chris apologised.

"Sorry, I was just stretching my legs," Chris said as Piper finally passed the last bowl to Wyatt, just as every one grabbed their spoons.

"Enjoy your dinner every one," Rachel said proudly while Chris smirked.

"Five, four, three…" Chris thought to himself as every one took a big spoonful of soup. "Two…" And before he can finish, soup sprayed out of every one's mouth as every one spat the liquid out at each other's face across the table.

"My eyes…" Henry Jr screamed holding his hands up to his eyes. "I am blind."

"My hair." Patricia screamed looking towards Brianna who sat opposite of the table with Oops-Sorry Look.

"My face," Ashley yelled as soup dripped from her face, while Chris howled with laughter.

"I think I am going to be sick," Melinda said covering her mouth and at once every one scattered out of the dinning room like little rats, and up the stairs, pushing Rachel out of her chair like a toy bunny.

--

"Sweetheart….Chris, honey, CHRIS," Piper hissed at Chris, who blinked just to find every one was seated before him talking to each other calmly, no chairs turned upside down, no soup stains on each other and no screaming at Rachel.

"Is there something wrong, honey?" Piper asked him as he realised he once again zoned out.

"Sorry," Chris muttered looking down at his bowl of soup, before looking up at others and as he watched them, to his surprise, every one seem to be enjoying the soup, no screaming, no hurling, nothing.

"You have to give me this soup's recipe," Phoebe said to Rachel as every one slurped their soup with their loaf of bread.

"What?" Chris said out loud just as every one looked at him.

"The soup is really delicious Rachel," Penelope said as Rachel smiled widely. "you have to teach me, how to cook this good,"

"Oh don't worry," Rachel said waving Penelope off. "When we get to our ranch, I will teach you of everything I know." however this comment only made Jack laugh from his seat, which in returned he received daggers from his blonde sister.

"Ranch?" Chris said once again as Leo looked towards him with a smile.

"Oh didn't you guys know," Rachel said looking towards every one before looking at Wyatt and Piper. "I thought you already told them?"

"No, not yet," Wyatt said looking towards his mother. "Mom…"

"Of course, Every one there is something Rachel and Wyatt need to tell you guys," Piper said with a smile as every one looked towards Wyatt and Rachel.

"Well guys, since the wedding is coming up, Rachel parents invited the whole family to their ranch in California, so our family can get to know each other little bit better before the wedding." Wyatt said as Rachel nodded.

"Are you sure about that?" Brianna asked Wyatt who just rolled his eyes with the thought of Rachel parents getting to know the true Halliwell's, which in this case would either be emergency room for the two burtons or front page news for the Halliwell's

"Yup you guys be with us for whole two weeks in our mansion," Rachel said as Chris thought he's gone deaf.

"What was that?" Chris snapped before he could help himself.

"She said we would be there for two weeks," Brianna said to his cousin with a look that said keep-up-will-ya.

"In our Mansion," Jack filled in as he looked at him sideways.

"That's great," Chris said with a cheery fake smile and a thumbs up. "Oh boy," Chris muttered under his breath.

_**Thanks for the Review : SandyMurray, Ravenheart101, AngelDevilKit, Dreamgirl93, DyingInnocence, Zacarane, Proud--to-be-Insane, Lexi-Charmed, Ffeona 'sarcasm-is-my-drug'**_


	6. Dream Come True Part1

**_HEY guYS i HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, and ALSO HERE IS THE FOLLOWING LINK TO THE NEW OPENING CREDITS Including the Entire Family. Comment and Rate Guys. _**

**_YOUTUBE _**/watch?v6GwJxdIOEm8

--

Dinner that night went smoothly for the Halliwell's, yet Chris still haven't found the reason of how the disgusting soup he helped to make turned into something delicious that the entire Halliwell's seem to love. However he did have a faint idea of who might be responsible for the change in the soup.

"So we are leaving this weekend?" Charlotte asked randomly at the table.

"Yup, that is, if its alright with you," Jack asked which only made Charlotte giggle and snort madly which made all the Halliwell's women look at the blonde witch as if she is gone crazy.

"Well you should take that as a yes," Henry Jr said as Jack nodded, before looking towards the blonde girl who was still snorting under her breath.

"This weekend," Chris said as every one looked at him. "I don't think I can make it,"

"Why not," Wyatt was the first one to ask before anyone else can.

"Because I got some important things to take care of," Chris said rolling his eyes before taking a forkful of his fruit dessert.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Wyatt asked his voice raising by every second.

"Don't worry about it," Chris said not looking towards his family as Wyatt, Piper, Leo, and almost all the adults are sitting at one side of the table and Chris was almost afraid to look towards that side of the table.

"What do you mean, don't worry about it," Wyatt said his voice raising slowly as every one at the table sensed the tension that's raising.

"Wyatt…" Piper began but Chris cut her off.

"I mean don't worry about it," Chris said his voice almost going up with every word he spoke. "Its my business and I will take care of it."

"what exactly do you mean by that?" Wyatt shouted as for some reason his anger taking best of him. "We tell you that we are leaving this weekend and all of a sudden you got a more pressing things to do than coming with us, so what exactly are you saying, that we are not that important to you?"

"What is the big deal anyways," Chris shouted back. "Its not like you need me there to baby-sit you, is it now?

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT," Wyatt yelled just as the lights lightly flickered on the ground floor.

"WELL I DON'T CARE," Chris yelled back as he orbed out of the room.

"DON'T YOU ORB OUT ON ME" Wyatt shouted waving his hand as the orbs which disappeared through the ceiling, re-appeared back and re-formed back into Chris, who looked surprised at his surrounding.

"What is your problem?" Chris said looking at his pissed off brother.

"I DON'T KNOW YOU TELL ME," Wyatt yelled as he moved away from the table and walked towards Chris.

"BOYS THAT'S ENOUGH," Piper shouted banging her both hands on the table as she got up, which made both boys halt dead on their tracks as they turned and looked at the eldest witch.

"Please guys, lets not ruin tonight's perfect dinner," Rachel said looking at the Halliwell boys, as both boys inhaled and exhaled deeply while Piper gave them the death glare which told them both that she is in the verge of blowing both of their asses to their room.

"Sorry I tried my best not to," Chris said looking at Rachel as Wyatt looked at him.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Wyatt snapped back looking at the brunette witch before him.

"Can you please stop trying to get on my back, what is wrong with you, stop being so over dramatic," Chris said looking at his brother with his arms folded in his chest.

"Chris that's enough," Piper said with a look that said one-more-word-I-will-spank-you-in-front-of-every-one.

"I am out of here," Chris said and with that he made his way up to his room, leaving others in silent.

_**Opening Credits: **_

_**STARRING in this Chapter**_:

_WYATT HALLIWELL, _

_CHRIS HALLIWELL_.

_**Song: GirlFriend by Avril Lavigne **_

_Camera Pans over the San Francisco City then on to Prescott Street, gradually descending upon the manor, where a black cat was sitting on the dumpster nearby watching the Manor. Camera pans over to upper bedroom window, fade in to Chris's room. _

--+

That night Chris Halliwell rested in his bed staring at the moonlit ceiling above him. In the darkness the moon light flittered through the window like a sliver blanket casting a soft glow upon the room. Chris who was drowned in thoughts saw something flicker at corner of his eyes, however Chris didn't think anything of it. Just then, in the moonlit ceiling, for a second he saw a shadow whiz past across the room as it blended into the darkness. Immediately Chris sat up as his eyes travelled around his room dark corners, trying to peer into the blackness that surrounds him, he heard nothing but the clock ticking by, the net curtains swaying in the night breeze and his own laboured breath. just then a loud knock erupted the silence, startling him.

"Who is it?" Chris said as he glanced at the clock to see the red figured indicating its past mid-night. Chris saw Wyatt poking his head through the door before slowly entering the room, in his PJ's.

"What do you want?" Chris said turning the bed lamp on beside him.

"I wanna apologise for what happened at dinner," Wyatt said as he sat down on the edge of Chris's bed, who didn't say anything. "I know I was out of line, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, I am sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Chris replied as Wyatt looked at him. "I am sorry too, I shouldn't have said what I said and its my fault…It just….I don't know…..never mind."

"Go on tell me," Wyatt said looking at Chris.

"Don't worry about it," Chris said as Wyatt sighed deeply.

"Come on Chris, you know you can tell me anything," Wyatt said as Chris nodded and smiled.

"yea, I do," Chris said as he saw Wyatt move towards him and out of the blue he leaned over him as Chris felt Wyatt's chest brush against his face, just then Wyatt moved back again as Chris saw Wyatt holding the water pitcher.

"Tonight is fucking hot, huh," Wyatt said before gulping down water from the pitcher as Chris saw water over spilling from Wyatt's mouth down to his front white t-shirt, which became transparent and clung on to his body. "I am sorry about that." Wyatt apologised as Chris saw he spilled some water on the bed.

"You better be," Chris said as Wyatt once again leaned over Wyatt as this time, his wet t-shirt rubbed against his face. "Jesus Wyatt." Chris shouted as Wyatt pulled back to see Chris.

"Sorry Chris, I didn't mean to," Wyatt said laughing as Chris shot him daggers. "Here let me clean you up," Wyatt said as he grabbed the tissue box from the table and began to wipe Chris's face who swatted away his hand.

"Get off me," Chris complained as Wyatt laughed.

"You are so cute when you are pissed," Wyatt said as Chris rolled his eyes.

"Please…." Chris said as Wyatt ruffled the brunette hair.

"it's the truth, you know you are going to make one lucky girl so much happy," Wyatt said looking at Chris, who became silent but Chris knew he can never have Wyatt.

"Yea too bad you are not that girl." Chris said plastering a fake smile at him.

"Yea too bad, if only, then you know what would happen," Wyatt said with his raised eyebrows and a mischievous smile.

"What.." Chris asked confused.

"I would have you naked right now and beneath me," Wyatt said as Chris couldn't believe his ears but at the same time, he felt a sensation that he knew he shouldn't be feeling right then.

"Oh Fuck," Chris muttered to himself as he grabbed his pillow and placed it in his lap.

"What's wrong?" Wyatt asked as Chris saw the blue eyes travel down to the pillow.

"Nothing."

"You sure."

"Yeah…." Chris began but before Chris has any idea what is going on, Wyatt grabbed his pillow, just as a tent popped up in Chris's trousers. "Its not what you think it is," Chris babbled out going beet red in his face as Wyatt laughed.

"Chris its alright," Wyatt said as Chris grabbed the pillow back and placed it over his lap. "If you want, you can go and take care of it."

"No thanks," Chris hissed back as Wyatt looked at him.

"You sure….I can lend you a hand if you want?" Wyatt asked Chris looked as him as if he is gone crazy.

"Excuse me?" Chris said not believing his ears.

"Don't worry dude, I wont tell no one, if you don't tell mom and dad," Wyatt said as he grabbed the pillow while Chris looked at him worry as well as confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Chris said but somehow everything seemed surreal, however all the thoughts were cast away when he felt a warm grip around his manhood and before he can control himself, he moaned loudly.

_**Thanks for the Review : Lexi-Charmed, Ravenheart101, Blade77706555, SandyMurray, MelindaHalliwell, Zacarane and JustAnAmateur. **_


	7. Dream Come True Part 2

Chris slowly opened his eyes, only to squint against the morning sun that filtered through the window. He felt his body ache as if tiredness have consumed every fibre of his body, yet When waking up Chris is at first to groggy to remember much of last night.

He awakens only to the thought that he felt much more relaxed than he had been feeling lately. After all he had been very busy lately. If he hasn't been arguing with Wyatt, he was plotting against Rachel and trying to think of ways how he can make her run screaming for her life, with the added bonus of the Wedding that's looming over the horizon, He had been so stressed lately that his sleep had suffered.

It wasn't until Chris attempted to shift out of bed that he becomes aware of the possessive arm wrapped around his very waist making it difficult for him to move. Confusion taking over him, Chris looked down at the arm that's around his naked body, he slowly traced the strong arm and its length back to its very naked owner…..Wyatt.

The First words that screamed in Chris's heads were "Oh my god." Chris had no idea what has happened, for a moment he felt as if he was back when it all started, the drunken party night, but his surrounding told him, he was in his room, certainly not at Wyatt's apartment.

Then the memories of last night begin to replay in his head.

_Insert Flashback **_

"_it__'__s the truth, you know you are going to make one lucky girl so much happy,__"__ Wyatt said looking at Chris, who became silent but Chris knew he can never have Wyatt._

"_Yea too bad you are not that girl.__"__ Chris said plastering a fake smile at him._

"_Yea too bad, if only, then you know what would happen,__"__ Wyatt said with his raised eyebrows and a mischievous smile._

"_What...__"__ Chris asked confused._

"_I would have you naked right now and beneath me,__"__ Wyatt said as Chris couldn__'__t believe his ears but at the same time, he felt a sensation that he knew he shouldn__'__t be feeling right then._

"_Don__'__t worry dude, I won__'__t tell anyone, if you don__'__t tell mom and dad,__"__ Wyatt said as he grabbed the pillow while Chris looked at him with worry as well as confusion. __"__What__'__s wrong?__"_

"_Nothing,__"__ Chris said but somehow everything seemed surreal, however all the thoughts were cast away when he felt a warm grip around his manhood and before he can control himself, he moaned loudly._

_End of Flashback ***_

"Oh crap" Chris whispered to himself, as he desperately tried to remove himself from the bed, but his attempt was in vain as it seems Wyatt had a very strong grip around him.

Chris let his head hit the pillow as he gazed upon at the ceiling. "How the hell did this happen?" Chris said out loud not realizing he had awakened Wyatt by the desperate attempts of trying to get out of his hold. Chris felt Wyatt remove his arm from his waist, that made Chris go rigid, filled with fear of what Wyatt reaction would be at finding himself naked and cuddled to his brother

Chris glanced sideways to see, Wyatt stretch his muscular body and yawn before turning towards Chris. Getting ready for the rejection that he was sure to come, he looked at his brother.

"Hey," Wyatt whispered with a smile.

"Hey," Chris replied back in a whisper, but he only found himself stiffen further when Wyatt leaned in to snuggle at the crook of his neck, where he felt the softness of Wyatt's lips being pressed upon his skin.

Chris loving the attention that's being granted, felt himself surrender to the bliss and moaned. But just as he thought he might return the favor to his blonde lover, he heard voices, more like the voice of his mother coming down the hall, calling his name out.

"Chris, come on sweetie, wake up," Piper's voice shouted. Chris saw that Wyatt was now fully awake.

"I am coming," Chris shouted out as Wyatt rolled on top of Chris and pulled him into a suffocating passionate kiss and dissolved in orbs, just as Piper threw the room door open.

"Are you awake?" Piper said as Chris jolted up in his bed, to avoid showing his erection and Frantically thinking of a reasonable explanation to his nakedness.

"What are you doing?" Piper asked her youngest son with her eyebrows raised.

"I ….uh….took a shower last night and was really too tired to get dressed so I just got into bed". Chris answered with a plastered smile.

"Hmmm…..Well next time make sure you get dressed, otherwise you'll catch cold" Piper replied as she entered the room with the dirty laundry basket. "And put your clothes in the laundry basket."

"Sure," Chris said as he watched his mother grab the clothes from the floor and stuff them in the basket in her hands.

"Is this all, or have you got any more laundry to do?" Piper asked her son as she stood in front of him.

"Oh no, that's all." Chris replied with a uneasy smile, just as he caught a glimpse of his brother standing in the doorway, water dripping from his body with towel around his waist.

"Are you sure?" Piper asked her son, who nodded frantically as Wyatt blew kisses at Chris from the doorway.

"Well come down stairs, breakfast will be ready soon" Piper said with a smile, as Wyatt disappeared out of sight with a wink.

Soon as Piper was out of the room, Chris got out of the bed, but only to meet the hard floor as he felt something catch his ankle, tripping him.

"I' am Alright," Chris said to himself as he laid on the floor, sprawled out like a flat pigeon.

-----------

Later that day, after eating breakfast, while getting questioning glances from Piper as to why he took "another" bath, Chris decided to orb to the golden gate bridge and to try clear his mind. Tried to figure out how he and Wyatt ended up in bed together.

Chris stood there thinking about how it was possible that they could've gotten to this point. The night that they had made love had been….wonderful, That's one way to put it.

But that had been done while Wyatt was under a spell….a spell.

"Oh god", Chris said as realization settled upon him. "It cant be…" Chris thought to himself, even though he tried not to believe that Wyatt could actually want him, he had begun to hope that, but was it the case? That Wyatt had finally felt all the dizzying emotions that Chris had been feeling all this time.

Chris heaved a world weary sigh at the thought of what he would now have to do. He knew that this must be the side effects of the spells, so he has no choice but to "cure" Wyatt of the one affliction that Chris wanted him to have. He would have to help him stop wanting him. Letting out a huge labored breath, Chris orbed out.

_Later in the Attic__……__.Cue Song from Hilary Duff - Little Voice._

_I wont tell you what I am thinking,_

_Cause its not the same thing you are thinking too_

_You could say I've got a best friend and she is always telling me what to do…._

Chris corks a potion bottle that held dark purple liquid in it. He has finally finished the potion that would cure whatever side effects the spell may have caused Wyatt delusional.

_She is out of sight, but easy to find, she is up my front of my mind…_

Yet he was unsure whether he should do it, after all isn't this what he wanted? Should he destroy everything when he has everything he wanted, Wyatt showering his love on him, only on him, not Rachel.

_The little voice in my head wont let me forget it_

_The little voice in my head is never mislead…_

"I have to do this, it's the only way", Chris told himself as he looked at the vial before him.

_All of this noise is what keeps me from making a mess_

_The little voice in my head, just wont let me get with you…_

He had been sorely tempted to allow Wyatt to stay just as he was. But the thought of Wyatt coming on to other family members kept him focused.

_la la la, la la la, la la la, la la, _

_la la la, la la la, la la la, la la,_

"Wyatt", Chris yells towards the ceiling, calling for Wyatt. Seconds passes and Orbs fills the air before him in the form of Wyatt with a seductive smile.

_When I see you I admit I start to lose my grip on all of my cool,_

_You smell so sweet just like my perfume, _

_what have you been doing since I left you…_

"Hey Chris, where have you been all day", Wyatt said.

_You are always there, in my thoughts, that doest mean that its on. _

Wyatt moves to touch Chris. Chris seeing this backs up.

_The little voice in my head wont let me forget it_

_The little voice in my head is never mislead…_

"Look, I know that you are under some kind of spell especially after what happened last night" Chris said.

_All of this noise is what keeps me from making a mess_

_the little voice in my head, just wont let me get with you…_

"What? No, I am not. Who said that."

"I am sorry…"

_la la la, la la la, la la la, la la, _

_la la la, la la la, la la la, la la,_

Chris throws the potion at Wyatt's feet. The vial explodes, realizing smoke that surrounds Wyatt, he begins to scream as if he was in great pain. Chris backs away in fear, but then his screams turn to laughter and he steps out of the whirlwind of smoke surrounding him.

_I know I sound insane, like I'm playing games,_

_But all I really want is you, but there is something I wont do...Ooohh..._

"Hmmm, well I guess that's sorted", Wyatt said looking at his confused brother.

_The little voice, The little voice…._

"That is impossible, what about what happened last night" Chris said looking at smiling Wyatt, who approaches him.

_The little voice in my head wont let me forget it_

_The little voice in my head is never mislead……_

"You think entirely too much", Wyatt whispers looking deep into his eyes, before leaning in to capture Chris into a intense kiss, who felt the kiss send lighting current shooting through his body and his knee buckle.

_All of this noise is what keeps me from making a mess_

_The little voice in my head, just wont let me get with you…_

"Bed…bedroom" Chris muttered through the hot kisses.

_la la la, la la la, la la la, la la,_

_The Little voice, _

_la la la, la la la, la la la, la la  
The Little voice. - Music Fades. _

Wyatt orbs them directly on to Chris' bed. Chris felt the intensity of Wyatt's kisses that trailed over his body, nibbling at his sensitive part of his neck before suckling on them like a child, which just turned him on even further, making his buldge grow bigger against his briefs that seem to tighten around him.

Wyatt swiftly helped Chris remove his shirt before ripping his own off. He then began to work his way down from Chris neck to his red erect bud, taking his time to suckle on each of his hardened nipples.

Chris was in a world full of bliss, who couldn't help but let out throaty moans as Wyatt trailed his hand over his bare upper body. Although a thought like this is _really_ happening, would float through the haze occasionally in Chris's mind but they were pushed back when he felt Wyatt's hand trailed down to his Jeans, where he begins to work his hand to the zipper of Chris's pants

Wyatt rolled Chris to be on the top, just as the door slammed open and Piper burst in sounding angry

"Chris did you drop a potion in the attic without…………." Piper trails off the moment her eyes landed on the sight of her two sons naked from the waist up on top of one another, very obviously about to have sex.

Piper takes a few seconds to collect her bearings and with a huge intake of deep breaths, she began to speak again in a voice that tuned chills down Chris's spine.

"Well here's the good news I'm no longer mad about the mess you made in the attic," Piper said with her voice shaking of anger that reflected in every word she spoke. "But the bad news is I am beyond pissed off and I am _damn_ sure, it isn't about the mess".

___Thanks For the Review Guys - Sorry for the Delay, but after a huge crash I lost most of the Fiction and I do not have time to re-write them again, however thanks to my new Ghost Writer – __**Stormy322**_

_You guys get to enjoy reading this story again. So don't forget to leave review. _


	8. Start to Make you Nervous!

-1_**Chapter : 8 - Start to Make You Nervous!**_

"Mom, I can explain," Wyatt said looking at his mother, who looked beyond pissed off.

"Get downstairs now" Piper hissed in a firm tone without blinking that made Chris shiver.

"Mom, please I love him so much," Wyatt said looking at his mother as Chris looked at Wyatt.

"How dare you, he is your brother," Piper hissed looking at Wyatt. "How can you do that to your own brother?"

"All I have done is to show how much I love him." Wyatt said looking at his mother. "There is nothing wrong with that."

"What spells did you cast on him…" Piper began but got cut off.

"He didn't cast no spells on me, I love him." Chris said as Piper looked from Chris to Wyatt as they took each other hand.

"I wont have my sons gay, you are suppose to get married to Rachel," Piper said Just as Phoebe's voice called Piper from downstairs.

"Piper…Anyone up here?" Phoebe voice shouted as She and Paige came up the stairs.

"I like her, but I don't love her, not the way I love Chris here," Wyatt said looking at Chris with a smile.

"I'm sorry mom, I love him, please don't hate us," Chris said as Wyatt wrapped his arm around Chris. Phoebe and Paige looked shocked but watched the scene in silence.

"How, you are my babies, how can you…its Incest." Piper said trying to calm her voice down and tried reasoning with her boys.

"We don't care," Wyatt said looking at his mother. "We want to be together mom, cant you be happy for us?"

"happy…?" Piper looked at her sisters for support. "I…demons, demons must've done this, It has to be…."

"No! mom, there are no demons, I love Chris, plain and simple," Wyatt told his confused mother.

"No sweetie, you must' be under a spell, demons must've cast a spell," Piper said looking at her boys before looking at her sisters.

"Then try casting a spell on us, it will prove it to you that we are not under any form of spell," Wyatt said looking at the charmed ones.

"Phoebe?" Piper said looking at her sister, who thinks.

"Repeat after me," Phoebe said looking at her sisters.

"Ancient Spell or Magic that may have cast upon these boys, take it away and return them to their senses now." The Charmed ones chanted, expecting some form of transformations but to their dismay nothing happened.

"Why didn't that work?" Piper said in confusion as Wyatt laughed.

"That's because we are not under any spell, that's why," Wyatt said looking at the sisters. "I love him mom and there is nothing you can do or say will change that, because you don't have no control over us."

"I do, you do what I say as long as you are under this roof," Piper said looking at the boys.

"Then We have a problem don't we, then again" Wyatt said as he took Chris's hand to press his lips upon them. "you don't worry about them babe, because If we got our own place, we don't have to worry about these old folks barging in while we consummate our love."

"That wont happen as long as I am alive," Piper said as nearby Light bulbs exploded.

"Mom, I am warning you, I love Chris," Wyatt said looking at his mom and aunts. "If you stand in my way of getting what I want, I wont hesitate to…."

"Hesitate to do what, Wyatt?" Paige said looking at her nephew. "Hurt us?"

"As long as you three understand that," Wyatt said looking at his mother.

"Well, you got another thing coming because like I said, as long as I am alive, I wont let you and Chris be together," Piper said looking at her offspring.

"Then we have a problem here, don't you three think?" Wyatt said looking at his mom and Aunts.

"Wyatt…" Chris said looking at menacing Wyatt, then towards Pissed off Piper and Paige and confused Phoebe.

"don't worry babe, I won't hurt them," Wyatt said as he leaned in and captured Chris's mouth in a sweet seductive kiss, just as Wyatt is blasted sideways away from him. Chris stumbled back lightly to see Piper have blasted Wyatt with her Molecular Combustion power.

"Wyatt…" Chris called out looking at Wyatt, who hissed as he got up from the floor.

"Never pegged you as the type of parent who hit your kids," Wyatt said looking at Piper.

"Well, First time for everything," Piper said looking at Wyatt. "I wont have you do any of that in my House."

"Let's go Chris," Wyatt said holding his hand out, Just as Chris reaches for Wyatt's arm, it was blasted away from Chris's reach.

"Wyatt," Chris shouted as Wyatt looked at his arm to see a Large wound, which self-healed within moments.

"Too bad I can self-heal huh?" Wyatt asked his mother as She shrugged.

"Doesn't mean you're Invincible," Piper said as Paige and Phoebe looked at each other.

"Piper, he is kind of Invincible," Phoebe whispered from behind as Wyatt laughed.

"I am not even angry, not with Phoebe over there," Wyatt laughed before returning to his serious tone," Let us go or I may have to rethink that decision."

"Well better start doing it now, cause you two are not going anywhere," Piper said looking at Wyatt as he smirked.

"Guys, I think we should sit and talk this one over," Phoebe said to her sister.

"No, Piper is right," Paige said looking at her middle sister. "They may not be under any spells but we cant let them start a relationship together."

"But they are our nephews, if being happy with one and another, who are we to judge," Phoebe said as Chris smiled.

"See Aunt Phoebe understands us, why cant you two?" Chris said looking at his mother.

"Phoebe shut up, You are married to Cupid you may able to encourage all forms of Love, but we cant, they are my sons and that's the way they are staying, nothing more, nothing less." Piper said to her sister.

"Piper…" Phoebe began but got cut off from Wyatt.

"One final chance, get out of our way," Wyatt said to the Charmed ones.

"Or what?" Piper said with a glare that mirror's the Twice-blessed.

_THANKS YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR REVIEW, Hope You Lot enjoyed this Chapter, Since you lot waited so long, I decided to post the next chapter too. Enjoy._


	9. I Am going to Extreme!

-1_**CHAPTER 9 - I Am going to Extreme!**_

_Previously on Wedding Crasher!_

_Aunt Phoebe understands us, why cant you two?" Chris said looking at his mother._

"_Phoebe shut up, You are married to Cupid you may able to encourage all forms of Love, but we cant, they are my son and that's the way they are staying, nothing more, nothing less." Piper said to her sister._

"_Piper…" Phoebe began but got cut off from Wyatt. _

"_One final chance, get out of our way," Wyatt said to the Charmed ones._

"_Or what?" Piper said with a glare that mirror's the Twice-blessed._

With one final Glance, Wyatt approached Chris, however he was Blasted away from Chris by Piper as he crashed into the Dressing table.

"Mom, stop," Shouted Chris looking at his mother.

"Stay out of this Chris, I am warning you, I don't want to hurt you too," Piper said keeping her gaze firmly fixed on her eldest son who slowly got up from the floor, grunting. Chris ran to Wyatt and stood in front of his brother.

"You have to go through me first," Chris said looking at his mother. "It wasn't his fault, Its my fault, alright, I put a spell on him.

"You did what?" Paige said sounding Shocked.

"yeah, I did, I put a spell on him, so he would love me, alright, stop hurting him." Chris said looking at his mother.

"Reverse the spell Chris," Paige said looking at her nephew.

"I cant," Chris said looking at his aunt.

"Reverse the spell," Piper said in a warning tone.

"He cant, because the I'm not under any spell, remember," Wyatt said looking at the confused sisters. "The Spell Chris cast on me, simply made me realize the love I have for him, that's all." Wyatt laughed.

"Let's go," Chris said as he grabbed Wyatt, they begin to dissolved in orbs which begun to raise towards the ceiling, just as Piper Blasted the orbs with her full Power.

Chris and Wyatt reformed, Wyatt had a large wound in his leg, but Chris left side of the face has been burned off, right side of the clothes are ripped and bleeding from arm to leg.

"No! Chris" Wyatt shouted as he reached for Chris, He was blasted sideways.

Chris felt as if his body was burning in live flames, the pain was excruciating for him to bear, yet at the same time he begun to feel numbness taking over him, just as his body started to go into shock. Through his blurred vision, Chris saw Wyatt yelling out in anger and in pain as he tried to reach Chris.

Chris felt helpless as he heard Wyatt's voice's echo in distance. Chris desperately wanted to shout "don't hurt him, its my fault," Yet he felt no control over his body. Chris heard a agony scream and Explosion before he felt Wyatt's strong arm pulling him in his strong embrace. Chris saw Wyatt's disoriented face hover above him as his Voice echoed in the distance. "Don't give up on me Chris, Please….Not now." Chris tried so hard to hang on to that voice, yet he felt helpless but to succumb to the darkness he felt that's taking over him.

Chris opened his eyes to a disoriented room that danced around him, slowly his vision began to focus before him to make the surroundings very clear. To Chris's surprise, he was in his room, tucked under his blanket. Slowly shifting the blankets away, Chris sat up and looked around to see his room was back in one piece, not a single thing out of place. He also noticed what seemed like a breakfast tray sitting on the table next to him and the clock that's indicating its past noon.

Lightly groaning to himself, he got out of the bed and stretched his tired body, before making his way out of his room on his bare feet. The moment he stepped out in the corridor, he was hit by the smell of his mother's cooking, which made him lightly water in his mouth and at the same time, make his stomach growl in hunger from beneath him, as if he hasn't eaten for days.

Chris slowly made his way downstairs, following the smell that's led by his nose. As Chris reached the landing, he found the Manor to his surprise quiet. It seemed like no one was home, not a single voice can be heard, except this distant humming that's emanating from the Kitchen. Confusion and fear taking over him, he made his way to the Kitchen to find his mother cooking, however the moment Piper Halliwell saw him, she attacked him as she hugged his life out of him.

"Oh thank god, you are awake," Piper said as she once again pulled Chris into a hug.

"Here sit down, you must be hungry," Piper said pushing Chris into a nearby breakfast stool. Before Chris have time to protest or even utter a word, Piper started pilling plates of food in front of him. From croissants, to pancakes, there were so many things to eat, Chris had no idea where to begin. "Dig in"

However Chris just watched her, something strange is going on, mainly because the last thing he remember was his mother and his aunts were trying to stop him and Wyatt….Wyatt, where is he? Fear gripped Chris.

"Sweetie, is something wrong?" Piper asked her son placing a hand on his forehead to check his temperature. When she noticed he wasn't eating.

"Nothing," Chris shook his head, he felt his heart skip a beat when he felt his mother's gaze upon him.

"Eat," Piper said as Chris grabbed a forkful of Pancakes. "How are you feeling right now?" Piper asked her son who shrugged as he tried to swallow his food down.

"I am alright..." Chris said as Piper studied her youngest carefully.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Piper asked as Chris stopped halfway chewing to look at her.

"Erm… why do you ask that?" Chris asked his mother who shook her head. Chris decided if would be best to approach the situation with Innocence. "Did something happen?"

"You don't remember? Piper asked as Chris shook his head. "Okay maybe its for the best."

"Why what happened?" Chris asked his mother, what have they done to Wyatt? Piper glanced at the clock that's mounted on the Kitchen's wall.

"Oh god, I'm sorry honey, but I am running bit late, New Orleans are to performing tonight in P3 and Randy is off sick today, I gotta drop by the club before the band comes by for their sound check," Piper said running around the kitchen, as she sorted everything from putting back the orange carton back in the fridge and cleaning the counter tops.

"W-w-where is W-Wy-Wyatt…?" Chris asked just as Piper froze in her steps. Chris felt his heart beat against his chest.

"oh…Erm…Wyatt, Mel and your cousins are gone to Rachels' parents ranch," Piper said turning around to face her youngest.

"What? Why? When….Wyatt said he didn't…." Chris said looking at his mother. "How….I mean….I don't understand."

"What do you remember last?" Piper asked her confused son again.

"I...er…its fuzzy, I cant remember," Chris said failing to tell the truth of what he remembers to his mother.

"Sweetie, do you remember the night where you had an argument with Wyatt?" Piper asked her son, who looked confused but slowly nodded his head. "Well, that night Wyatt went to your room to apologize to you, except he didn't find you in your room.

"What?" Chris said confused.

"You were missing, when he tried to sense for you he couldn't find you, none of us could find you, we didn't know what happened to you, we thought you cloaked yourself, but when our scrying spell didn't pick anything up, we figured something was wrong, Wyatt went to the underworld and found out that you were trapped in a pocket realm. "

"What?…." Chris said lost for thoughts, as his brain pounded against his head. Chris felt as if Piper was lying to her, to prevent Wyatt and him being together, yet her eyes tells him, that was the truth. How can everything be a lie, when everything felt so real to him, so nothing was true, everything from that night was a lie, everything that happened with him and Wyatt was nothing but a demon's prank.

"It took us days to find you and when we did, we found out you were in a state of shock nearly dead. Wyatt healed you but for some reason you never woke up instead you went into short coma."

Chris couldn't believe his ears, he felt his blood rush through his veins, pounding against his ears and worst of all, his mother's words echoed around him.

"You were trapped in a pocket realm….

pocket realm….

Trapped in a pocket Realm…."

_THANKS FOR THE REVIEW FOLKS! I Know You guys weren't Expecting the story to turn like this, but Come on now, it wont be interesting if Chris got Wyatt that easily, then where is the fun in the story. So Don't forget to Click that Review button down there. _


	10. Tomorrow I Will Change!

_**CHAPTER 10 - Tomorrow I will Change.**_

Somewhere in California, somewhere near Los Angeles, in a ranch, stood a large Mansion that belonged to a famous ex-actor and a world's number One business man, One of Many. The Mansion stood in middle of the 100 acres of woods and open space of green land. As well as the white sandy Beach and the crystal blue ocean that laid in the distance, given the time, it can be reached just under twenty minutes from the Mansion.

Anyone who glance upon the mansion would ache to live in a place such as that, however that is highly unlikely to happen as the front gate is good ten minutes walk away from the mansion. The pathway to the mansion was lined with oak trees, as in the summer it gives a perfect shade to those who are taking a little walk. However the one person that's likely to do in the Burton family is the eldest son, as for the daughter, she would ride her bicycle and only walks if she was accompanied by someone. As for the parents, well they prefer to use mean of transport. Of course this Mansion one of many that belonged to the Burtons.

The Burtons owns so many things that is doubtful to say what they don't own. Mr Burton who is also known as Clive Burton, is the world's top 3rd business man and one of the wealthiest man alive, he owns a oil company, he is the top director in Paramount studios, he owns his own airlines, train companies, mobile centre, and even his own Island near Hawaii. His wife Mrs Burton, a famous ex actor, runs a fashion industry, clothing line and a fashion magazine, as well as that now she is directing and producing her second blockbuster movie, after her first one was reviewed as one of the best moving family movie.

As for Jack Burton he is the director in his mother's fashion magazine, as well as a model for clothing line and now trying to become a singer. As for Rachel Burton, thanks to her mother's influence, she has appeared in numerous movies, only for small part due to her impatience of re-taking scenes which she felt pointless, she also starred in her own TV show called Rachel's Family Life, however that didn't take off as the rating plumped down after the first episode, which the viewers felt a mockery show of middle class family.

Right now the burtons have invited the Halliwell's to stay with them for two weeks, to get to know the family of Wyatt Halliwell, whom Rachel seem to love dearly. Even though Wyatt Halliwell isn't the first choice of husband for their daughter Rachel, the Burtons feel, since their daughter loves him, there is nothing they can do to change her mind. They never declined anything their daughter asked, whether its ponies or top class Shopping mall, however it took them a little while to come to terms with what their daughter have asked them now which was Wyatt Halliwell, from a middle class family.

-------------

Wyatt Halliwell lightly waved across the room towards his fiancée, who smiled and stuck her tongue out before turning her attention back to the plasma TV that mounted up in middle of the wall.

"Rach…" Wyatt cooed from the couch as Rachel pretended not to hear him. "Rachel…"

Both the Halliwell and the Burton are sitting in the living room, except the living room is a size of a tennis court, leaving at least thirty feet space between the two. The comfy white sofas that encouraged anyone that glance upon to sit down on them were arranged in semi circle, facing the large plasma TV that's on the wall. In either side the TV were glass doors that leads to the large Balcony, which were open allowing the summer breeze to sway the net curtain in the air. A large white circular feather like rug sat in middle of the white marble floor. A huge glass coffee Table with design of marble fairies for the leg sat in middle of the rug, with vase of white orchids. The room was so light and bright, in that sunny day it was beautiful place to sit and relax.

"Rach, babe…" Wyatt called as Rachel hushed him down causing the twice blessed to roll his eyes.

"I am trying to watch this movie," Rachel said just as the butler came into the room carrying a tray with two drinks.

"Madam Rachel," The butler offered the drink before making his way to Wyatt. "Master Wyatt."

"Dave, its plain Wyatt, how many times do I have to tell you, call me Wyatt" Wyatt said looking at the young butler before him, who looked around the age of Chris.

"Yes sir," Dave replied with a nod as Wyatt shook his head. "Is there anything else Madame and sir require?"

"No that would be all," Rachel said waving her hand without taking her eyes off the big screen before her, as Dave gave a little nod and made a quick exit.

"Rachel, if you don't come here right now, I am leaving," Wyatt said but Rachel didn't respond to the empty threat. "Alright I am leaving," Wyatt said making his way outside.

"Have fun honey," Rachel called out after him as he gave a low growl and left through the glass door and out into the Balcony.

Wyatt walked outside just as the Noon sun basked him with its warmth. He looked around, just as he spotted his Cousins down below basking in the sun, Penny, Ashley and Melinda are sunbathing. Charlotte and Patricia are playing with Jack's Dog Baxter. Henry and Brianna are nowhere to be seen. Though he loved seeing his family, most of his family down there, he couldn't help but wonder about his parents and Chris.

He has recently orbed home to check up on his brother, yet he hasn't woken up from his coma, which made him worry, however his father told him that he has nothing to worry, it's the state of shock that his brain has gone into coma to recover and he should wake up soon. His aunts and Uncles have also refused with his parents to come down to Rachel's ranch, until Chris has fully recovered. So its all up to Chris. A Week has already been gone by and still got another week, Wyatt can only hope his brother wakes up soon.

"Chris…" Wyatt whispered before letting out a deep sigh, remembering how the entire family was worried when Chris went missing, especially Wyatt when he couldn't sense Chris.

At first Wyatt thought Chris has cloaked himself from everyone even from the twice blessed, so the charmed ones decided to summon his ass down from wherever he was hiding from, but when the spell didn't work, Wyatt offered to combine his powers with them to make the pull stronger, that's when they realized something was seriously wrong when the spell brought nothing to them. Wyatt remembered how every one in the family went on demon hunting trying to find Chris, although they have found Chris, Wyatt couldn't help but shake something off from his mind, something the demon said right before Wyatt vanquished him.

~~~Flash Back~~~~

Wyatt slowly entered the fire lit cavern, nothing can be heard around him except the shuffling of a feet, in a distance. Wyatt saw a what seemed like a black liquid of pool on the ground in middle of the cave. Staying within the shadows, Wyatt slowly approached the pool but stopped when he saw a Scrawny Looking Demon with Potion bottles in his hand approaching the pool.

"Yes, yes, who would've thought…." The Demon muttered to himself in excitement as he looked into the Pool. "the Offspring of the Charmed one love with another," he muttered as he placed the bottles on the edge of the pool just as Wyatt stepped out of the shadows.

"Demons are so pathetic," Wyatt said looking at the Demon with his arms folded in his chest. "And Unreliable."

"The Twice blessed," The Demon said sound excited and shocked at the same time. "How did you find this place?"

"Like I said Demons are Unreliable," Wyatt said looking at the Demon whose face is etched with fear.

"It doesn't matter, what I have discovered from Your brother's fantasy will put even the charmed ones to shame," The Demons laughed as he got up.

"Right, if you say so," Wyatt said as he created an Energy Ball. "But if you excuse me, I am kinda busy…"

"But you see, your brother's Love for you is nothing more than Lus…" The Demon said Just as Wyatt Threw the energy ball at him, vanquishing him in mid-sentence.

"Demons." Wyatt said with a head shake, just as Chris shimmered in before the Pool in Glittering Lights. His body Convulsing in shock.

"Chris" Wyatt shouted as he rushed to his brother. "Don't give up on me Chris, not Yet." Wyatt told his brother as he held him in his arms.

~ End of Flash Back~

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW GUYS,**__ Glad to see you guys are enjoying the twist and turns of the story so far. Yup Wyatt was so Close from finding out about Chris From the Demon, but then again Wyatt's Motto is to Vanquish First, Question Later, Which in this Case favored Chris but for How long?_


	11. Today Wont Mean a Thing!

_**CHAPTER 11 - Today Wont Mean a Thing!**_

Chris rubbed his tired eyes and looked away from the Book of shadows. He doesn't know what he was looking for, but looking through the book relaxes him for some reason.

It's been two days since he woke up from the so called coma, yet he has no a clue what's bugging him. For some reason the little voice at back of his head keeps saying he is forgetting something. But so far all he knows is that Wyatt and his cousins have left to California and none knew that he is awake.

His aunts and Uncles have stayed behind with his parents to look after him and agreed to Wyatt that they would fly to Rachel's Ranch soon as Chris wakes up. Of course his mother informed Chris that Wyatt often drops by to check up on Chris, which Chris believed for his own selfish needs, assuming that Wyatt only orbs home to check if Chris is awake so he can whisk their mom and dad to Rachel's ranch. Piper also informed him that Wyatt came by the day Chris woke up, except when he orbed home, Chris was still slumber deep.

Chris slowly flipped through the book of shadows when he heard the stairs creak, followed by mutters and hushed voices. Chris waited for someone to enter the attic but to his surprise no one entered the attic, except the hushed voices can be heard from the other side of the door. Chris slowly approached the door however when he reached the door, the voices stopped, Chris wrenched the door open to find no one on the other side of the door. Chris looked surprised and confused with thoughts of him hearing voices, Chris turned around just as his Aunts jumped on him, as they both pulled him into a hug.

"Oh honey, how are you?" Phoebe asked her nephew as Paige hugged and squeezed the air out of him.

"Cant…breathe…" Chris exaggerated as Paige whacked him in the hand playfully.

"How are you feeling?" Paige asked as Chris shrugged.

"I am alright," Chris said as both his aunt smiled. "Was it you two outside?"

"We wanted to surprise you," Phoebe said as she hugged and squeezed the air out of him. "So you feeling alright?

"Yup, good as new," Chris said to his aunts.

"Good, your cousins phoned us and they send their love," Phoebe said as Piper entered the attic.

"I thought I heard your voices up here," Piper said as Phoebe and Paige hugged their sister. "When did you two get here?"

"Just now, Leo phoned us saying Chris is up," Paige said with a shrug. "So we orbed to his room but then we sensed he was up here."

"By the way Piper, Wyatt phoned me again today, asking when Coop and I are flying over," Phoebe said looking at her sister who let out a sigh.

"Yeah, he phoned me too' Paige said looking at her sister. "Actually he called me more than my kids did."

"Well I wish I could, but what about the club and the restaurant," Piper said looking at her sisters.

"But I thought we talked about this, like we planned, that Randy would look after the club and Stacey will look after the restaurant" Paige said as Piper shook her head in dismay and left the attic. Phoebe and Paige share a look of confusion before following their eldest sister out of the Attic followed by Chris.

"Well, right now it seems like a bad idea" Piper said as she made her way downstairs.

"Why?" Phoebe asked looking at her eldest sister as they stopped at the Landing while Chris stopped at the stairs.

"I…", Piper began just as Phoebe picked up her feelings.

"Don't tell me you already hate Rachel parents like you hate Rachel?"

Paige, Chris and Piper looked surprised at the comment.

"What? I don't hate her or her parents," Piper said sounding shocked as Chris smirked. "I don't even know them for me to hate them."

"But you just feel that way," Phoebe said as Piper glared at her.

"Stop reading into my feelings," Piper snapped as Paige smirked while Phoebe opened her mouth like a helpless goldfish. "Besides Hate is too strong word, dislike sums it up."

"Why?" Paige asked as Phoebe looked at her while Chris made his way into the living room, the charmed ones made their way to the kitchen.

"I don't know," Piper said entering the Kitchen but only to stop when orbs filled the air before her, causing the other two sisters to bump into the Eldest witch.

'Hey mom,' Wyatt said as he found his aunts standing behind his surprised mother. "Hey Guys, what you two doing here?"

"We are here to talk to your mother about why she doesn't want to fly over to Rachel's ranch," Phoebe snitched on her sister who glanced back to shoot daggers at her sister.

"Mom…?" Wyatt said confused as Piper brushed past her son and entered the Kitchen, while the twice blessed turn to face his mother. "what's wrong, why don't you wanna come, I mean I understand if its because of Chris."

"Well its not because of Chris," Phoebe said from behind Wyatt while Piper looked as if she is ready to blow Phoebe up.

"Phoebe honey, Zip it," Piper muttered through her gritted teeth as Wyatt looked at his mother concerned.

"Mom, what's wrong, did I do anything to upset you?" Wyatt asked as Piper shook her head.

'Of course not, honey,' Piper said looking at her son. 'I am just concerned about the club and the restaurant.'

'But you said Randy will take care of the Club and the girl…what's her name?' Wyatt said looking at his mother.

'Stacey' Phoebe piped from behind her nephew.

'Yea Statecy will look after the restaurant' Wyatt said voice filled with confusion and concern.

'I know…' Piper said looking for a excuse to get out of going to Rachel's place. Just as Chris entered the kitchen, which Piper was thankful for as it turned every one's attention on him.

"Aunt Paige, I was wondering…' Chris said as he came in but cut off by what he saw before him. Wyatt standing there, looking more attractive than usual, he is glowing. However before Chris can understand what was going on, Wyatt jumped on him, pulling Chris into a tight hug.

Chris gave into the warm and strong embrace, however he felt his chest tighten and asphyxiate for air when his senses were engulfed in distinguish perfume of Rachel's, which reeled him back into the reality as he pulled away from Wyatt, looking quite mad.

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW GUYS**__…..Poor Chris, Rachel seems to Haunt him even in his senses. You guys know what to do, so press that button below and let me know what you think._


	12. Season's Already Changing!

_**CHAPTER 12 - The Season's Already Changing!**_

_Previously On Wedding Crasher - _

"_Aunt Paige, I was wondering__…'__ Chris said as he came in but cut off by what he saw before him. Wyatt standing there, looking more attractive than usual, he is glowing. However before Chris can understand what was going on, Wyatt jumped on him, pulling Chris into a tight hug._

_Chris gave into the warm and strong embrace, however he felt his chest tighten and asphyxiate for air when his senses were engulfed in distinguish perfume of Rachel__'__s, which reeled him back into the reality as he pulled away from Wyatt, looking quite mad._

_NOW --_

"Sorry I didn't mean to…' Wyatt began but Chris cut him off.

'No, I'm sorry, I just panicked.' Chris said as Wyatt smiled.

'So how you feeling, are you alright, do you want me to heal you just to be on a safe side?' Wyatt asked as the three sisters watched the blonde getting swatted away by the younger witch for trying to heal his head.

'Stop that, I am fine,' Chris said as Wyatt looked at him.

'Are you sure?' Wyatt asked as Chris glared.

'Oh sweetie, you got tanned.' Phoebe said as everyone looked at Wyatt. Chris realized why Wyatt was looking hotter than usual, the tan, he is glowing.

'Yup and you guys are going to get tanned too, since Chris is awake, you guys are ready to fly down to LA.' Wyatt said as Piper shook her head and began to protest but Wyatt cut her off. 'Mom, I don't wanna hear another word out of you. You are coming, that's final, so get your things packed.

Piper rolled her eyes as Paige and Phoebe did a little victory dance.

'Seen you soon bro,' Wyatt said ruffling Chris's hair with that he disappeared in swirling orbs, leaving Chris and Piper to roll their eyes.

Chris patiently sat in the waiting area with his family, waiting to check into their flight. Unfortunately the flight is half an hour late, which means, every one is waiting in the lounge area, while Chris fumed under his breath and cursing every god in existence for putting him through this.

'We could've orbed by now,' Paige said looking at her watch.

'We could've but then how are we going to explain to them, how we materialized out of thin air.' Piper snapped as Paige let out a sigh.

The three husbands of the charmed ones kept their mouth shut, all the while the sisters snapped between themselves, knowing that it would be a suicide to get involved in their quarrel. Piper is pissed off at Phoebe and Paige for forcing her to come to Rachel's ranch, Phoebe is pissed off that her column got deleted and Paige is pissed off cause they are wasting time waiting when they could've orbed to the god damn place.

Chris sat there looking up at the screen, before looking down at his hand luggage. With a sigh, he shifted his position in his seat just as his mobile rang, looking at his caller ID, he saw to his surprise it was Jack, Chris first thought of avoiding the call but then he decided against it, since he was sitting there getting bored, he might as well talk to someone.

"Hello," Chris said almost lazily.

"Hey, Chris," Jack voice said from the other side.

"Hey Jack," Chris said trying to sound enthusiastic but it didn't work out as he hoped.

"How are you, I heard you were in an car accident,"

"Car Accident, who told you that?"

"Your mom,"

"Oh right, yeah, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Lesson to be learned there for next time huh?"

"Yup definitely"

"Wyatt told me you got discharged yesterday, so how you feeling?"

"I'm feeling alright, how about you?

"I'm good, I'm good. So when are you guys flying over here?"

"Well today actually."

"Are you serious."

"Well I wish I wasn't but yeah, we are waiting in the lounge area, unfortunately our flight has been delayed."

"Does Wyatt know that you guys are flying in today?"

"I have no idea to be honest,"

"Well What time your flight suppose to land?"

"Half an hour ago, actually… It just landed right now."

"That's great, I cant wait for you guys to get here. It will be fun."

"Hopefully."

"Don't worry, you'll enjoy it here, I make sure you have a good time here. You can count on me."

"Alright then."

"Alright then Chris, take care, see you soon man."

"You too bye."

"Bye." Jack said finishing off the conversation.

Chris punched the red button on his phone and stuffed his cell away into his pocket with a roll of his eye. All he want to do right now is to have some hot chocolate and go back to his warm and fresh smelling bed of his, but thanks to the Blonde and the Bimbo, he is waiting for a damn flight, falling asleep. Chris turned towards his parents to find most of them are sitting on their own, looking pretty much hostile towards each other, then he sensed anger radiating from the Halliwell sisters and all of the sudden he felt Angry, angry beyond imagination.

"You Bitch," Chris said out loud looking at Piper before he can stop himself. Chris hands were automatically on his mouth in shock, as Every one turned to looked at him.

"Excuse me, what was that?" Piper said looking surprised and shocked.

"Nothing," Chris said as Coop who seem to have gone somewhere, came by with few Ice Creams.

"Ice Creams anyone?" Coop said as the sisters glared at the Cupid. Chris who was sitting down, all of the sudden on his feet and charged down at the cupid to the ground, putting him in a headlock and delivery a Jaw cracking punch as Piper, Phoebe and Paige jumped up in shocked and tried to pull the witch away from the Cupid. Chris looked surprised as he felt his dad pull him away from his uncle.

"I am so sorry Uncle coop, I don't know…Ouch," Chris held his Jaw in pain. The Sisters looked from the Witch-lighter to the Cupid as both mirrored each other's action of pain. Phoebe looked at her nephew then looked towards her young sister who was standing next to her, with a little smile, she stepped on Paige's leg with a full force.

"Ouch," Paige and Chris shouted in Pain as they jumped. Every one looked at Chris in surprise, who seem to have felt Paige's pain. Piper looking confused pinched Leo's arm who jumped away from her in pain.

"Ow," Leo and Chris chorused, both holding the spot where Piper' pinched Leo.

"Oh my god, you are an Empath," Phoebe said looking at her nephew.

"That's just great," Chris said sarcastically as he sat down on the floor with his hand on his head.

_THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW GUYS….Poor Chris, as if his life wasn't filled with unshed emotions, now he has the power to feel other people's emotions. What the hell were the Elders thinking?_


	13. I'm a Bitch!

_**CHAPTER 13 - I Am a Bitch!**_

Penelope Halliwell sat in Dinning Table in the large Dinning area of the Burton's Mansion, watching the Plasma TV on the wall, while eating her breakfast. Although her mother doesn't and wouldn't approve of watching TV while eating, Penelope couldn't help but shrug away that thought and smile at the thought of living two weeks of Luxury. After in-between all the demons vanquishing and Innocents saving, Penelope figured this must be a form of way for someone up there to thank them.

"Does Ma'am, I mean Miss Penny requires anything else? Perhaps more refreshments or freshly cut Fruits?" The Young Butler asked Penelope, who smiled at him. Penelope can sense the love that's radiating from him, being a half cupid, its has its up's and down.

"No Dave, that's all. Thank you." Penelope said as Dave gave a little nod and returned to the Main Kitchen. Penelope smiled and turned her attention back to the TV, just as Rachel's Mom Kathleen who is also known as "Molly" in the Burton's Household, entered the Kitchen, holding her head.

"Oh God, what a Racket," Molly said as she sat in front of the Penelope, before grabbing the remote control from the table and switching the TV off, surprising Penelope since she was watching the Show.

"Can you run along to the Kitchen and get me something to drink," Molly said holding her head. "I got a server headache."

Penelope looked around but realized minutes later that Molly was talking to her.

"Yes, sure," Penelope said in a low voice with a tight smile, grabbing her finished plate and exiting towards the Kitchen.

Dave who was cleaning the silverware in the Kitchen saw Penelope entering the Kitchen, looking rather confused. Quickly stopping what he was doing, he approached her.

"Is there something I can get you?" Dave asked Penelope with a smile, who seemed pleased to see him.

"Molly is asking for something to drink, she says she got a serve headache." Penelope said to the Young Butler, who gave a short nod.

"I will take care of it, you should be outside with your sisters and cousins," Dave said as Penelope smiled, with a little nod, she left through the door that's leads to the Back garden. Happy to see Penelope smiling, Dave approached the Drink cabinet where all the alcoholic drinks are stored.

Once making sure Dave has the Alcohol drink is poured into the Crystallized Glass to serve Molly, he Made his way to the Dinning area, to find Molly is there on the phone.

"Ma'am Your Drink," Dave said lowering down for Molly to take the drink from the tray.

"Where is the girl I told to get my drink?" Molly said quite irritated that her drink arrived late.

"She is outside with her sisters," Dave said looking at his boss, who rolled her eyes.

"Insolent girl, she and her sisters, doing nothing around the house except eat, drink and enjoying themselves as if they own the house," Molly said speaking into her phone as she took a little sip from her drink.

"But Ma'am they are our guests," Dave injected, as Molly raised an eyebrow.

"That's the only thing that's stopping me from kicking them out," Molly said looking at her young adorable butler. "You are excused" Dave gave a little nod and exited towards the Kitchen.

"Its bad enough our daughter getting married into that family, but having the entire family over here, its like a Haymarket. I am counting my days of when this hell would be over." Molly said into her cell phone. "If that's not enough, I heard few more are coming in today, Jack has send the Limo to pick them up……..That's what I said, a Taxi would've been great for those type of people, and who is going to be paying for the Limo's Petrol……..Of course they wont be paying……..That family is atrocious, I cannot help but wonder how the boy my daughter is getting married to born into that family, he is very good looking, such a decent gentlemen, but his sister and the rest….I cannot even go there."

Penelope who came to get her cell phone from the dinning table, stopped near the entrance of the dinning area when she heard Molly speak very badly about her family and her siblings. The first thing that popped into Penelope mind was to go down there and rip her to pieces for badmouthing her family but soon as she heard Wyatt's name, she stopped, reminding herself that she has to adjust and pretend she didn't hear nothing, at least for Wyatt's sake or he'll be hurt and might say something to the Burtons that everyone might end up regretting especially him.

"I'll be back," Penelope said to her loud enough, hoping that will cause the woman to change subject as she entered the room, yet to her surprise the woman carried on as if Penelope was not in the room.

"My husband and my daughter are telling me the same, they are here for few days, they might as well enjoy this lifestyle since they cant get, even if they daydream." Molly said as Penelope grabbed her cell phone. "Of course........soon as my daughter marries him, you don't think I am going to agree to a marriage if my daughter was to chained down to that kind of lifestyle? Oh no, I spoke to my husband and its been sorted out, once they are married, Wyatt will move in here with our daughter. Its perfect for them to start their life together."

Penelope looking rather hurt about the situation she is under, mainly she couldn't do anything about it, she left the room towards Kitchen. Dave who watched Penelope enter from the Dinning area, noticed the tear filled eyes but unknown to him, they are anger tears, not a sad ones.

_..............................._

Rachel sat outside in the Lawn with Charlotte and Patricia, while Brianna, Henry and Melinda played Frisbee with Jake's dog Baxter. Penelope on the other hand was drowned in thoughts, mostly hurt when Dave entered carrying what seems like a Large dish of Ice Cream with various fruits and Ice Cream. He approached Penelope who was sitting by the Steps near the Garden.

"Dave…What's this?," Penelope said as Dave offered the Tray.

"Little Cheer me up, my own Creation, I don't know what made you upset earlier on but I just want you to know, as long as you are here, I want to see you smiling" Dave said with a smile, which made Penelope smile. "I know Molly can be harsh sometimes, foot in a mouth type, but the best you can do is ignore her."

"Thanks," Penelope looking at the Ice cream before her.

"Sorry, I didn't know which flavor you like, so I put scope of everything." Dave said as Penelope took a spoon of Ice cream to her mouth. "Hope you are not allergic to nuts."

"I am," Penelope said grabbing her throat as Dave's eyes went wide with fear. "Relax I am messing with you." Penelope laughed as Dave breathed in relief.

"Please don't do that, You nearly gave me a heart attack." Dave said as Penelope nodded with a chuckle.

_..............................._

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW GUYS…..Wow, No surprise there, the Title said it all about Rachel's Mom. Sorry about Spelling Mistakes, dont really have time to go through them again but thanks for those who pointed them out. I try and make less in the future, lol. enjoy**_


	14. I'm a Lover!

_**CHAPTER 14 - I Am a Lover!**_

Chris looked at the Mansion that seems to stretch at least few miles before him. It seems nearly as big as the Queen's Buckingham palace in London. Of Course Chris once orbed in there, saw every one Including the Queen and now the Queen believes he is an Angel send down from the heavens to watch over her, that was after he accidentally exposed himself in middle of orbing, which gave the queen a heart attack, thankfully a quick chant resolved that.

Chris saw Jack, his cousins, his sister and a Butler waiting outside to greet them, other than that, no sigh of Wyatt, Rachel or her parents, which seemed awfully rude to Chris for some reason although he was sure he would hate the sight of Rachel. The moment Chris stepped out of the Limo, he was attacked by every one, who hugged, kissed, pinched and Punched the hell out of him. By the time every one pulled away from him, Chris was sporting two bruised cheeks, messed up hair and bruised Body.

"Oh my God, we cant believe you guys are actually here," Patricia said to her family.

"yeah, we thought you guys are never going to show up," Charlotte, Patricia's twin said as the Guys Helped to unload the luggage from the Limo while Baxter started sniffing around Chris's legs.

"Yeah, we only got like three days left," Henry said looking at his mother. "I'm surprised you guys even bothered to come, knowing Aunt Piper, she probably wouldn't have bothered." Piper gave a short glare at her nephew, who chuckled.

"Better late than Never I say," Jack said as the sisters smiled at the Young man before them. He is the only guy the sisters seems to be fond of from the Burton's family so far, he is decent, polite, caring, genuine and down to earth, even though his sister Rachel lacks some of those qualities.

"So where are the Soon to be Bride and Groom?" Phoebe asked as Chris stopped playing with Baxter to listen to Jack.

"They must be down at the beach," Jack informed Phoebe who looked surprised.

"Beach, well how long have they been gone?" Paige asked as Dave, Henry Jr and Coop took the luggage inside.

"They must've left about ten minutes ago," Jack said as Chris tightened his jaw, feeling the anger bubbling inside him. "Don't worry, I'll give them a ring, they should be here in under ten minutes."

"How far is the Beach?" Henry Senior Asked the young man who shrugged his shoulders.

"Ten minutes walking distance Max," Jack said as Phoebe and Paige looked at Piper in amazement. "Come on, you guys have plenty of time to check everything out, let's get you guys inside and to your rooms."

The Charmed ones smiled at each other and followed the Burton's Eldest son inside. As they entered the Mansion, the first thing that their eyes were drawn towards was the beautiful painting of Archangels on the ceiling of the foyer, that reminded them of St Paul's Cathedral. A Large Mirror in the Foyer captured and reflected the summer sun around the room, making the room bright. The white Orchids in crystallized Vase that surround the Place added a little touch to the entrance. As the Family walked on, the white marble beneath them squeaked, while the sisters felt the smoothness of the polished Marble as they struggled, trying to keep their balance on the slippery floor.

To their right, they saw the Mahogany polished staircase that spiraled upwards to the first floor, with the hint of Gold colour added to the banisters. As the Sisters entered the Living room, they were thrown off by the beauty that surrounded the place. Beautiful artworks, exotic flowers, Expensive couches, Table & carpets, Crystal chandelier that gleamed in the sunlight. The Sisters and their husband were mesmerized by the sight, When a maid came in carrying a tray of drinks.

"Wow, this is what I call a Lifestyle," Henry Senior said as he helped himself to a glass of champagne as Jack chuckled.

"Care to change lifestyles then?" Jack asked as Henry nodded. Although Jack said it in a comical way, the sisters noticed the hint of sadness or perhaps a little longing in his voice. On the other hand Chris didn't need to notice this mainly because the charmed ones spell was wearing off, making him the target for Jack's unsaid feelings about his lifestyle.

"I would rather be Poor and Happy than be Rich and Miserable," Chris said out loud before he can stop himself. Every one looked at Chris including Jack, who looked little taken back, mainly because it was what he was feeling inside him. Chris on the other hand felt the glare of his mother burn into his skin, with a wide fake smile, Chris turned around, just to see the Portrait of the Burton's family.

The moment his eyes landed on Molly, he can tell that she is more of a bitch than Rachel, which didn't make things better since that pissed him off, on the other hand, her husband, he could tell that he is bit like Jack, which only made Chris laugh a little, because he couldn't believe how two down to earth dudes are stuck with one stuck up bitch and one Spoilt brat.

"So where are your parents?" Piper asked, seeing as they were not there to greet them felt little rude. All the sisters felt the same way yet none opened their mouth to utter those words, however Chris did as he was once again hit by their open emotions.

"They are bit rude, not being there to greet us," Chris said out loud as the cousins looked at him oddly, while Chris looked like a trapped toad.

"Chris, are you feeling alright?" Brianna asked her cousin, who nodded yet they all could tell something was not right.

"I am sorry," Chris said to Jack as he shook his head. Baxter who was getting bored of getting no attention began to bark loudly.

"We'll take care of him," Charlotte said to Jack, who showed thumbs up. The Twins and Melinda left with Baxter.

"No, you were right, I mean I would feel the same way if I were in your position." Jack said as the sisters smiled at him. "Dad send his sincere apology since he had to fly to New York this morning for urgent business meeting."

"Yeah, he has been waiting to see you all," Henry Jr said looking at his parents and aunts.

"But he was glad that Chris was alright and promised he would try and fly back soon as he can," Jack said looking at Chris, who smiled. "Mom, just left few minutes ago to her DVR meeting."

"DVR?" Paige asked as Jack nodded.

"Don't ask me what it stands for, All I know is, it's a group gathering where all rich women in the county comes together to drink tea and to talk about other people's business." Jack said as the Halliwell Men laughed.

"Sounds really interesting," Phoebe chipped as Jack nodded.

"Very Interesting," Piper said as Penelope phone started to buzz.

"Excuse me," Penelope said as she left the room, Just as Brianna grabbed her cell phone.

"Excuse me too," Brianna said leaving with her sister.

"Alright, You guys probably be tired, If you come with me, I'll show you, where your rooms are, this way please," Jack said as Melinda and Henry sat down while others left the room.

The sisters couldn't believe the personality Jack has, complete opposite from her sisters and all the while he is from a rich family. Often Rich kids whether its boy or girl, they would have this sense of ego in them, the ego of being rich and able to get anything, and the thoughts of being superior than others. However in Jack they cannot name one bad thing about him, he is a perfect gentlemen, the sisters would love to have him as part of their family. Right that moment all three sisters were thinking one thing, if only Jack was being married into the family rather than Rachel.

_..............................._

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW GUYS…..I cant help but wonder about the Chapter**__**'**__**s Title from Chapter eight….It seems to Rhyme and Yet I swear I heard this Lyrics somewhere before….Maybe You will able to figure out in the Following Chapters.**_


	15. I'm a Child!

_**CHAPTER 15 - I Am a Child!**_

Chris jumped on his bed which bounced him back in the air. Surprised at how comfortable the bed was, Chris laid back on the bed, feeling his body mould into the soft mattress. He was so tired from the journey although it was not even above two hours, he couldn't believe how beat his body was, he felt tired and drained. Chris turned on his side just as he heard Wyatt's excited voice down the corridor speaking to his aunts, not wanting to face his brother yet, Chris lazily waved his hand towards the door, Just as the door Telekinetically locked itself, emanating sound of a click to confirm it. Chris felt his eyes drooping off from tiredness and it wasn't long before he gave into deep slumber.

_..............................._

Chris woke up to a sound of someone knocking on the door. Not wanting to get up, Chris turned away, mumbling to himself to leave him alone, the bed was so comfortable he would be so happy just to sleep there and not do anything. Just then Piper's voice came through.

"Chris, Open the door," Piper's voice badgered from the other side of the door. Chris muttering to himself, waved his arm as the door Telekinetically unlocked and swung open to let Piper in.

Piper who saw the door open, entered just to find her youngest fast asleep on the bed. For few seconds she was confused before realizing that her youngest had used his power to open the door.

"Chris wake up," Piper said looking at her youngest who was sleeping deeply. Although five hours have passed and many things have happened downstairs, she cannot believe how her youngest can sleep like not a care in the world.

The Charmed ones have met the Mother of Rachel, after few words and share of welcome, Piper felt the urge to blow her head to pieces since that bitch kept on hinting with a subtle remarks of how poor the Halliwells are and how lucky to engage into a wealthy family such as theirs. She seemed far worse than Rachel and wondered how both of her children turned out alright and not a stuck up bitch like their mother, however that thought was cleared when Clive Burton came home, few words from the man explained all to the sisters where the children get their friendless and down to earth characteristics from in the Burton family.

"Come on sweetie, wake up," Piper said as Chris sat up moaning in sleep.

"Just five minutes," Chris said before Orbing beneath the covers.

"Hey!" Piper shouted as Phoebe and Paige entered the room.

"I see, he is still asleep," Paige said looking at her nephew as Phoebe closed the door behind her.

"Five more minutes," Chris mumbled from under the bed sheets.

The Sisters approached the large window in the room to see the backyard of the Mansion. Down below they saw the Twins playing tennis, under the cherry blossom tree, Penelope is talking to the young butler Dave with Baxter at their foot. They can see in the far distance there is a river flowing down from the valley; Wyatt and Rachel seem to be sitting underneath one of the Oak Tree that stood by the flowing river. Half way across they saw Henry Jr, Jack, Ashley and Brianna fishing. In the Far distance to the right, they saw Leo, Coop and Henry Senior playing golf with Clive Burton.

"Perfect Place and surroundings," Phoebe said to her sisters who both let out an audible sigh. "So what did Rachel's mom wanted to speak to you about?"

"It about Wyatt," Piper said looking out at her family below. Chris who was going to tell his mom and aunts to get out of the room so he could sleep peacefully stopped to listen to his mother when she said out Wyatt's name.

"Is something serious?" Paige asked her sister who shook her head.

"Depends on how the family wants to take it." Piper said looking at her confused sisters.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked looking at her sister's eye which filled with worry and sorrow.

"Maybe we should talk about this outside." Piper said looking towards the bed where her youngest is sleeping. "I don't want Chris to hear this." Chris, who heard this, let out a loud snore.

"He is sleep Piper, besides if this going to affect the family in anyway, Chris is going to find out about it sooner or later," Paige told her eldest who nodded as she came to realization.

"So what did she want?" Phoebe asked her Sister.

"She wanted Wyatt to stay here with them after the marriage," Piper said as the sisters looked confused.

"What do you mean, stay here with them?" Paige asked as Chris puzzled inside, just as he was hit by his mother's emotion, as he begun to feel anger and sadness.

"She wants Wyatt to be here, to raise their family in this place, not back home, not in the Manor." Piper said as Phoebe and Paige shook their head subconsciously.

"That's ridiculous, Wyatt would never agree to this," Paige said as Phoebe nodded with her youngest.

"She cant ask you to do that, its not your decision, its Wyatt's." Phoebe said as Piper nodded.

"She knows that, that's why she asked me to persuade Wyatt to agree to this, since I'm his mother," Piper said as Chris clenched his Jaw but making sure he makes no movement so he will be caught. "He can visit us in the festive seasons and holidays."

"You know what Piper, I think this is something Rachel and Wyatt should discuss, not us or her for that matter," Phoebe said to her sister. "We don't live Wyatt's life, he should decide where he wants to stay, whether here or back home with us in San Francisco."

Just as Phoebe finished speaking Paige noticed Swirling Orbs appear and Disappear beneath the covers, Just as the silhouette of sleeping Chris molded back into the mattress. The Charmed ones looked at each other, surprised, yet little confused of what Just happened. Chris who just orbed out of the room, hovered above the Mansion in swirling particles, not knowing where to Orb to, right then he sensed Wyatt's presence nearby, directing his molecules towards the gravitational pull of his brother's powers, he zoomed through the air like a bees after honey, his orbs circled the air, twirled around his cousins and zoomed towards the Oak tree.

Just as Chris was to reform back into the ground, he felt another presence by Wyatt's side, more like, he saw Rachel in thousand different angle through his orb molecules, choosing not to orb down next to Wyatt, Chris reformed among the branches of the Oak tree.

Although its evening, the sun was still high in the sky, basking them with light as if it was still noon. Chris looked below him through the branch leaves to see Wyatt and Rachel sitting there laughing, although Chris was pissed, his empathy power filled his head with happiness and love.

"So Andrew and Caroline it is then," Wyatt laughed as he pulled Rachel into a loving hug. "And maybe one more after that to make the family edition three, what do you say?"

"Three, why three?" Rachel asked as Wyatt shrugged.

"I don't know, three is our magic number, I guess," Wyatt said looking at his wife.

"More like your families magic number," Rachel said sticking her tongue out as Wyatt chuckled.

"Yeah, you could say that," Wyatt said laughing. the couple who had no idea about the young Witch-lighter, who was sitting just right above them, carried on with their conversation about their future.

"But two children is enough for us," Rachel said as Chris's eyes widened in shock and surprise. They are already talking about children, boy they are moving on fast. However his empathy power seem to confuse Chris of what emotions that are his, mainly because his head seem to be filled with happiness, belonging, love, lust, anger, pain, fear, nervous and among other emotions.

"Come on, you want two boys, I want one girl, its only fair that we have three kids," Wyatt said looking at his fiancée. Meanwhile Chris on the other hand looked around the branches for something he could use as a weapon and to his luck, he found a clove of acorns. Grabbing a single small acorn from its branch clove, he aimed the hard berry at the Witch's blonde hair. At one sharp movement, he threw the berry at the Witch, using his Telekinetic Power to make sure he wouldn't miss the cheating bastard.

"Ouch" Wyatt hissed starching his head, looking around for the cause of pain but didn't think of looking up which would've exposed the young witch.

"What happened?" Rachel asked Wyatt, who saw the small hard berry on the ground.

"Acorn?" Wyatt said holding up the small hard berry, Just as a Squirrel ran past them. Rachel laughed at pouting Wyatt, who rubbed the spot where the hard berry hit him. Chris meanwhile saw the last hit had made no progress, decided to grab another yet a large acorn. Aiming the hard berry carefully, he threw it once again at the blonde witch, who howled in pain.

"What the Hell…" Wyatt hissed just as a thought came to Chris. If they look up, he is busted and as if on cue, both of them looked up. "whose there?" Wyatt asked as he saw pair of legs dangling from high above the branches. "Chris…is that you?" Wyatt asked noticing the pair of familiar Nike sneakers dangling from the branches.

"Oops…Busted, huh?" Chris said looking down at the couple, who looked surprised at the appearance of the young witch among the tree branches.

_..............................._

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW GUYS….Alright, Don't forget to Click that Button Or My Muse will Strike Again and I know you guys don't want that. The Faster you review, the faster the Update will be. Cheers.**_


	16. I'm a Brother!

_**CHAPTER 16 - I Am a Brother! **_

Chris looked at himself in the full length mirror before him. This is the final day he would be spending with Burton's as tomorrow everyone's leaving back home to make the wedding arrangements. Chris had somehow managed to track down a Potion maker in the underworld to help him create a Empathy blocking potion, similar to the ones that's made by his aunt Phoebe except this dosage of the Potion, helps him not only to keep his feelings and emotions to himself but last much longer than his aunt's potions which has to be taken every two months.

The reason he is looking into the mirror is not because he is admiring himself, which he never does, only done by others. He is looking at himself in the Mirror because he is getting ready for Jack's Birthday Party, although he already have plotted Molly's humiliation and envisioned it in his inner mind, but now he is having a second thoughts about it. Not because he doesn't want to embarrass her, of course he do, the first chance he gets, no, he is hesitating cause of the men in the family, both Jack and Clive are good men, who looked out for Chris and his family for these past two weeks so it doesnt feel right to embrass them as well.

"Then again….who cares," Chris said to himself smiling, mainly because he wants to teach that bitch a lesson for putting his family down, though his cousins may not have said anything to him, yet thanks to his empathy powers, he felt their feelings. He felt their anger, rage and sadness all because of that bitch. Chris felt like marching down there to torment her till she dies of heart attack, which also favored Chris because Molly the bitch would put a stop to the marriage, but the hesitation only started after getting to know Jack's dad, which made Chris think, it wasn't right of him to do anything to upset them.

Chris, Once again looked at himself in the Mirror, after an hour of changing clothes, he is back to his Jeans and Black shirt, which he thought looked perfect, so deciding this is the clothes he is going to wear, he made his way out of his large luxury room. Chris made his way down the stairs towards the large living room that's double the size of a tennis court, however what Chris noticed the most was how everyone down in the party all looked posh dressed in expensive evening dresses and tux, only Chris stood there in his casual outfit.

Not caring what other would think, Chris made his way through the crowd who seem to be enjoying their free glasses of champagne and wine that's going around. Just as Chris reached the middle of the room, he noticed in far distance near the fireplace, Jack, Wyatt and few of their friends stood there, talking and laughing. However what struck Chris the most is what Wyatt was wearing, a Dark blue tux, with purple shirt and undone top buttons, looking causal yet hot and sexy at the same time. Jack doesn't look that bad either, he was in his black tux, with emerald shirt and his top buttons are also undone, both looked great, which made Chris take a second glance at his own outfit.

Chris couldn't help but wonder how, no matter what clothes Wyatt wears, it always suits him, making him the object of ogling. Another thing that confuses Chris the most is how, the perfect guy, the most handsome guy, the caring guy, the hottest guy could fall for someone like Rachel when they could have anyone. Then again the same thing goes for Clive Burton, the most down to earth dude, falling for a bitch of his wife. If he was to question that, then the answer would be simple, Love, because of Love, they are together, but the trouble is, this answer leads him back to the first question, What characteristics these people possess for these hottest guys to fall for them, other than having either a big boobs or being a plastic.

Chris glanced sideways as he noticed his cupid cousins Penelope and Brianna in the distance mingling with the crowd, however he was surprised to find that both of them looked amazing in their posh outfits. Both were wearing a flowing silk like dresses that matches their hairstyles. Penelope is wearing a Purple evening dress or gown however you call it with matching hair clips and plastic flowers. Brianna is equally equipped with Dark blue flowing dress. Both are talking to two guys, who seem to be flirting with them. Just to their left he saw Melinda and Ashley both dressed equally impressing, Melinda in silver and Ashley in gold, talking to another yet good looking rich dudes. With a little smile and shake of his head, Chris made his way towards the Kitchen but stopped when he noticed Rachel's mom and her stuck up friends standing in the dinning area with drinks, talking among themselves. Chris figured they must be probably talking about the Halliwells, that thought alone bought anger to Chris's heart.

"Bitch," Chris whispered his thought out loud as he noticed people around him give him a funny look. Then again he is the only guy standing among them dressed in causal outfit, even the servers are dressed in suit's.

Chris made his way through the crowd as they departed away to give him some space, careful not to let him touch them as if he was a guy from the slums. Chris, even caught a glimpse of his dad and Uncles in suit, so he figures if he gets caught by his mom, she'll probably send him straight back up to his room to change his attire. Then again he is an grown adult and if she doesn't like the way he's dressed, then he's happy to go somewhere else where people are more appreciative of his presence, like his friends place back at San Francisco.

Chris, couldn't believe how snob these people were, they all seem to think they are more superior than others, its mostly the ladies and some gents. Much as Chris wants to teach all these rich snobs a lesson, he knew better. Grabbing a Drink from a nearby passing waiter, he turned around just as he bumped into the Twins. Who are both dressed identical in their black flowing dresses with their blonde hair arranged with black floral clips.

"Hey Chris," Charlotte said looking at her cousin.

"Where is your suit," Patricia asked before Chris could reply to her sister.

"If Aunt Piper sees you, she is going to send you back to change," Charlotte said before Chris can get any words out.

"You might as well, didn't you bring anything with you?" Patricia asked as Chris looked at the twin and held his finger up, indicating them to shut up.

"Let me speak will ya?" Chris said as the twins grinned ear to ear.

"Aunt Piper, twelve clock," Patricia said looking behind Chris.

"Run," Charlotte said looking at her cousin, who quickly turned right and disappeared into the crowd, Just as Piper appeared from the crowds. Piper is dressed stunningly as the other Halliwell girls in the family. She is wearing a Dark maroon dress, with her hair twister back up to make her look elegant rich lady, she blended perfectly with the others.

"Who were you two talking to?" Piper asked the twins as they smiled.

"No one," They chorused as Piper looked at one twin to another. Simultaneously they grabbed their cell phones and disappeared into the crowd. Piper stood there looking confused at what just happened.

Meanwhile Chris saw Wyatt, Rachel, Molly and Clive Burtons in the distance and from what he could tell, they seem to be introducing Wyatt to their side of the world. Wyatt shook his hand with some of the snobs Chris came across, with a smile and a laugh. Chris walked little further down the crowd to stop in front of a group of gents to overhear what the Burtons and the Blonde Halliwell were talking about, so as they moved, so did Chris, every time move little further down to eavesdrop on them.

Chris, who was busy trying to lip read the Rachel Burton, overhead a conversation that's taking place between the group of guys. Glancing sideways, he caught the sight of the dude that was speaking, who was apparently the same one that was flirting with Melinda and Ashley.

"Man, she is fucking hot, I bet you're goanna get some action tonight," Another guy said laughing as he high-fived the dude." Isn't that right Ian?" The guy addressed the dude who was flirting with Mel and Ashley.

"Hell Yeah! Look at her man," Ian said as Chris causally glanced sideways to see Ian is addressing Melinda. "I want to stretch that little pink meat so badly and fuck her hard until she screams." Ian said in a voice that's filled with Lust.

Chris on the other hand, felt rage consume him, just to hear someone talk about his little sister that way. Before any of the guys in the small group know what's going on, Chris pushed through them and delivered a Jaw Cracking Punch at Ian, who crashed into a small table of Ornament near the wall.

"What the Fuck…" Said one of the Guys as Chris grabbed Ian from the floor and pulled him to his feet. Some girls who saw this screamed, while party guests backed away muttering themselves. The Guys tried to pull Chris apart, yet not knowing Chris, they all felt the power of his fury as each one was send flying in the air. The Halliwells and the Burtons noticed the chaos that's taking place in other part of the living room.

Chris not caring about the screams or anything else, threw another Punch towards Ian, who ducked before grabbing Chris by his waist and charging down towards the crowd. Chris who seen many demons do this, elbowed Ian on the back right on the spine causing him to crash down to the floor. Turning Ian around on his back, Chris jumped on him and punched his nose as blood gushed out. Chris started showing his pent up anger on this dude, all the anger he had on Wyatt, Rachel and every one else, he was showing it to this guy.

Before Chris can throw anymore punches, Leo and Coop appeared out of nowhere by his side and pulled him away from bleeding and nearly unconscious guy. The other Halliwells were also on the spot Including stunned Piper.

_..............................._

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW GUYS….Well there is some Action for You Guys. Once again Thanks you so much to my Loyal readers, I love hearing your thoughts, so keep them sending. As for Wyatt finding out about Chris's feelings…Guys…You just have to wait and see, remember there is a silver lining behind every moon or they say. **_


	17. I'm a Sinner!

_**CHAPTER 17 - I Am a Sinner! **_

**[A/N: Before we Go to the Story. I would like to apologize to those who think I am dragging on this story, but its already been written up, like every movies and tv show, there are some boring bits however I can reassure all my readers, you will soon get what you are looking for. So Just hang on there. I am so sorry to those who are put off because it keeps on stretching with no sign of Chris and Wyatt getting together. – Now on with the Story] **

_Previously on Wedding Crasher:_

_Turning Ian around on his back, Chris jumped on him and punched his nose as blood gushed out. Chris was showing his pent up anger on this dude, all the anger he had on Wyatt, Rachel and every one else, he is showing it to this guy._

_Before Chris can throw anymore punches, Leo and Coop appeared out of nowhere by side and pulled him away from bleeding and nearly unconscious guy. The other Halliwells were also on the spot._

_..............................._

_NOW_

"Chris," Piper shouted looking at the young witch before her, who looked beyond pissed off as Chris struggled to get free from the grips of his father and his uncle.

"Someone call the cops," shouted a voice Just as girl rushed forward from the crowd.

"Oh my god Ian," She screamed looking at the man on the ground. The Burtons have also pushed through the crowd to see what is the cause of the chaos.

"Ian," Molly shouted rushing to the Man's aid followed by Rachel.

"Chris, what the hell you think you were doing?" Wyatt shouted looking at his brother, who simply glared back. "Do you know who he is?"

"I don't care who he is," Chris shouted at the twice blessed. "If only you heard what he said…"

" I don't care what he said," Wyatt said cutting him off. "You have no right to pick a fight with anyone, especially not here."

"I don't need no rights," Chris hissed back at the blonde witch.

"Don't talk back young man," Piper shouted at her youngest who rolled his eyes.

"We are not back home Chris and they are not your petty friends," Wyatt hissed, voice filled with anger as he saw his brother's careless face stare back at him. "They are millionaires."

"And who gives a crap, these people think they are more superior than others," Chris hissed sending a loud mutter through the crowd. "Please they are just freaking humans with lots of money, doesn't give them the right to act like right bitches."

"Mind your tongue boy," Molly barked looking at the man.

"Or what?" Chris hissed back at Molly surprising every one in the room. "What you going to do?"

"I can do lot worse than you think," Molly hissed back.

"Oh, I like to see you try." Chris said with a scoff as Molly narrowed her eyes.

"Mom," Jack said looking at his mother with a warning glare. He knew Chris, he wouldn't intentionally beat anyone up for no reason and he also know Ian, so something must've happened. Molly looked at her son, then realized the party people are still there watching the scene, so with a awkward smile she turned to them.

"Sorry about this folks, just a little family crisis," Molly said with a little laugh as she saw the members of her DVR members muttering under their breath. "please move on the back garden where the Barbeque party will be starting soon."

The Crowd had begun to leave, however not so quietly as the Halliwells hoped, they were all muttering loudly among themselves as they made their way out.

"Jerine, take Ian to the Kitchen and fix him up," Molly said as the girl nodded before leaving with her big brother Ian. Molly then swiftly turned back to look at Chris, before casting a quick glance at Piper and Leo, with no words being uttered between the Halliwells and Burton, Molly turned on her heel and walked out. Chris also turned on his heel and started to make his way upstairs.

"Where do you think you are going?" Piper shouted looking at her youngest, who has not only embarrassed the Halliwells but the Burtons too. Chris turned towards Jack and Clive Burton, both men looked really disappointed and upset, the same expression that reflected upon his dad and his aunts.

"I'm really sorry for what happened," Chris said to the two men who really deserved some sort of explanation for his actions, after all their hospitality. "I didn't mean any disrespect to you or your family and the embarrassment that I may have caused, I am truly sorry."

"Chris…" Jack began but Chris cut him off.

"Happy Birthday Jack," Chris said and before anyone can say anything, Chris rushed upstairs to his room, leaving the Halliwells shocked because far as they know Chris never apologized to anyone. Even if he knew he was wrong, he never apologizes, only makes a mends. Piper always grounded him for that but now, he even shocked Wyatt.

_..............................._

Wyatt stood outside in the back garden near the entrance of the Mansion with a champagne glass in his hand. His mother just informed him that Chris just orbed home. Clive and Jack were asking for him but the Halliwells had to come up with the excuse of what happened to the young witch and how he left the mansion without coming downstairs or taking the limo to the airport.

Wyatt looked around him, the party guests have now calmed down from the chaos that happened earlier on and now they are enjoying themselves. Clive Burton has somehow managed to convince Ian not to press any charges against Chris. While Paige, Phoebe, Henry and Coop have left to fly back home with Penelope, Brianna and Henry Jr, while others agreed to stay with Wyatt to fly with him back home next day.

Wyatt made his way down the stairs towards Piper, who is stood by the Cherry Blossom tree.

"Hey," Wyatt said as Piper looked at her son and smiled.

"Hi sweetie," Piper said to her eldest who smiled back but she can tell that he's not happy about something. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…Its Chris" Wyatt said looking at his mother. "I…"

"Sweetie, I'm sorry he ruined your day," Piper said figuring her eldest wants to talk about his brother humiliating Rachel's family.

"No, its not that…" Wyatt said looking at his mom. "I think I may have over reacted. I should've known about Chris, he doesn't do anything without a reason." Wyatt told his mother who smiled and nodded.

Wyatt wouldn't have even realized this about Chris, if Jack didn't talk to him about it. It was Jack who made Wyatt see sense about his own brother which he felt ashamed of because Chris was his brother not Jack's, yet Jack understood Chris and kept Calm, unlike Wyatt who overreacted and shouted when he should've been supporting him.

"Don't worry I'm sure…Ouch!" Piper hissed swatting her neck, where she felt a stinging sensation.

"Are you Alright…Ow," Wyatt hissed holding his neck, mirroring Piper's actions as he felt a stinging sensation. Piper looked at her son confused.

"You alright?" Piper asked her son who nodded.

"Something stung me," Wyatt said to his mother, who looked around the air above them.

"It must be fly from the trees, let's move away," Piper said moving away from the tree. Right then they all heard a scream in the distant and something shot up in the sky. The two witches looked up to see what seemed like a silhouette of an Angel with Wings, however the Angel, or whatever it was, flapped its wings, ripping its garments into shreds, its wings fluttered and emanated the sound of a bee. Three more similar creatures shot up in the air.

"What the Hell is that…" Wyatt said turning around to look at his mother and simultaneously taking a step back away from her. "Mom…" Wyatt said in shock.

Piper's liquid brown eyes were no longer there, instead there were replaced by yellow silt eyes and dark blue scales for skin that resembles a Lizard. The ridge on her head grew outward, they flattened and fanned into a saurian crest. Her nails grew thick and black to form into talons, from her back, Four wings that resembles the structure of Fly protruded out from between her shoulder blades. Her legs lengthened and arms thickened.

Wyatt who saw this, panicked however before he can do anything, he felt a burning sensation shoot throughout his body, he felt as if he was on fire, his skin burned, his eyes burned, his fingers and nails every fiber in his body screamed in pain, as he too transformed into a similar creature, Piper turned into before his eyes.

The shreds of Piper and Wyatt's clothes fluttered to the ground as the two Demonic flies rose up to the sky, fluttering their wings. One of the creature in the sky shrieked in a shrill voice causing everyone on the ground, to clamp their hands around their ears to block out the shrill noise, while every windows and glasses that surrounds, in and out the Mansion exploded. Those who were near the Mansion screamed when the fragments of the Mansions window showered them. The Burtons looked up in the sky before them in shock of the terror that has been bestowed upon their family.

Rachel who had little ideas about Demons had one thing in her mind.

"Wyatt," Rachel shouted out looking up at the Sky, just as the one of the Female Demonic Fly swooped down from the Sky, grabbed Rachel by her hair and lifted her off from her feet into the air.

_..............................._

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW GUYS…..Whoa, What is going on I wonder, only way to find out by Clicking that Review Button.**_


	18. I'm a Saint!

_**CHAPTER 18 - I Am a Saint! **_

Chris entered the room with glass of orange juice, looking around he saw his suitcase still stood where he left it when he orbed into his room. Chris knew once again he left his family to answer the burtons, this time about the disappearance of Chris, since he grabbed his packed suitcase and orbed straight home. However he has to admit how good he feels right now, especially after punching the hell out of that guy.

Chris glanced around the room, before waving his hand lazily, his suitcase disappeared in Swirling orbs, his folded clothes appeared in his wardrobe and his dirty clothes in the laundry basket in orbs. Good thing his mother wasn't here to witness his misuse of magic or otherwise she would've grounded his butt.

With a little smile, Chris made his way up the stairs towards the Halliwell Manor's Attic. Chris entered and inhaled deeply taking in the afternoon smell of the wood. Stopping to take a sip of his drink before approaching Aunt Pearl's couch, when Pink Glow appeared before him in form of Penelope as she hearted into the room with her luggage.

"There you are," Penelope said looking at her cousin. "Next time a warning would be good, you know."

"Sorry, I just didn't want to talk to anyone there about what happened," Chris said as Penelope sat next to him.

"Every one was worried about you there, especially Aunt Piper," Penelope said looking at her cousin who shrugged. "Are you Alright?"

"Yeah, I'm cool," Chris said as Penelope nodded. "So What are you doing here?"

"Well, after you left, my parents, Aunt Paige and uncle Henry decided to come after you," Penelope said to his cousin. "Brianna, Henry Jr and I also decided to come with them, but mom thought it would be best to send me first to check up on you since they are coming by non-magical way. Their flight lands in three hours."

"What about my parents and others?" Chris asked his cousin.

"They'll be flying in tomorrow," Penelope said looking at his cousin. "Also Jack asked me to apologize to you for what happened at the party since you left in a hurry."

"Its my fault to be honest…" Chris started but stopped when the Book of Shadows opened up and begun to mystically flip through its pages. Both Halliwells saw this and approached the ancient book, which stopped at a certain Page.

The Witches glanced the page section, to see a Demon that resembles a little troll with a stick in his hand.

"Mephisto, the Master of Morphious," Chris said reading out the Title of the Page.

"A Demon that feeds on Human's fear and Flesh," Penelope read from the section. "This Demonic Master, targets Powerful Magical beings to do his bidding by transforming them into Morphious, Demons of Insects. Once transformed, the victims are freed of their own will and succumbed to this Demonic master's will." Penelope glanced at the page of the Demon's picture before carrying on reading.

"Beware of this Demon and not only his weapon, he cannot be seen easily yet his darts are deadly, those who are infected are transformed within minutes, to undo what he has done, he must be vanquished within the time limits, An hour is what you got to reverse his evil deed or those who have succumbed cannot be freed."

"I am confused," Chris said looking at his Cousin. "Who is this referring to?"

"I have no idea," Penelope said yet the Halliwells know the book don't do this, without a reason. "But there must be a reason why this book showed us this page."

"Who cares, I am in the mood for demon hunting, how about you?" Chris asked his cousin, who looked at Chris hesitantly. "Aunt phoebe wont be here for another two hours, and the rest are at Rachel's ranch."

"I am not too sure…" Penelope started but Chris cut her off.

"Come on Penny, whoever this book is referring to, only got an hour, so all we have to do is find the demon, vanquish him and presto, he is gone, Innocent saved and we are back at Manor by the time your mom and dad gets here. Well…what do you say?" Chris asked as he saw he had won.

"Alright, I'm in," Penelope said with a smile, she is not much of a demon hunter but its fun when she goes demon hunting with her cousins. "Here is a spell to reveal him and a Vanquishing Potion to Vanquish him."

"I don't think we have time to make potions," Chris said as he went to the potion cupboard that Leo built couple of years ago in the attic for emergency use. Chris looked through and took out couple of potions. "We can do with this,"

"What's this?" Penelope asked as her cousin handed blue colored vial.

"Stunning potion," Chris said to his cousin. "We try vanquishing him with our powers, if we cant, then we stun him long enough for Wyatt to come down and Vanquish its sorry ass."

"Good idea, you get the scrying crystal and Map, I'll find the scrying spell" Penelope said as Chris nodded before going to grab the San Francisco map, while Penelope started to flip the book to its beginning.

"Alright, got the Map and Crystal," Chris said placing it on the table, as Penelope brought the Book of Shadows to the Table.

"I found the Spell." Penelope said looking at her cousin. "Here you go…" Penelope said turning the book towards Chris.

"Being who see, Beings who say, Aid me in task I pray, where Mephisto wanders, let me see, as I will, so mote it be," Chris chanted holding the dangling crystal above the San Francisco Map. The Crystal started to swing back and forth, picking up momentum as it went along. However both witches looked at each other in confusion when the Crystal begun to spin outwards away from the San Francisco map and before Chris knew it, the Crystal was plucked out of his hand and the Globe across the Attic, rotated as the Crystal attached to its destination.

The Witch-Lighter and the Cupid Witch approached the Globe to find the crystal, before looking at each other in shock.

"LA…" Penelope said looking at his cousin.

"Mom, Dad," Chris said looking at the witch before him as realization drawn upon them.

_..............................._

Leo Wyatt looked at the scene before him in pure terror and bewilderment as everything seems surreal. Six similar creatures are flying around and all of them are his family, the Halliwells. If that's not enough, one of them got Rachel, who is screaming to be let down, while others swooped across trying to catch those who are running for their life in that vast acre of land.

"Paige, Phoebe," Leo shouted just as Jack came flying across the sky and crash landed with the Barbeque grill set. "Paige." Leo shouted as Jack slowly got up, grunting in pain, just to see Paige and Phoebe materializing out of thousands of glittering lights.

Paige and Phoebe who orbed in were surprised when Leo pulled them down to the ground just as a moth like creature flew past them.

"Leo, what is going on here?" Phoebe said looking at his brother-in-law. "Ouch" Phoebe hissed holding her arm, where she felt a sharp pain. Paige also hissed in pain, holding her neck.

"What the hell was that?" Paige asked looking at his sister. Right then before Leo's eyes the sisters transformed into similar creatures, taking off to the sky. As the two sisters rose up in the sky, the shrieked loudly sending Jack and Leo to their knees in pain. Jack saw when they stopped one of the creature in the distant flew towards them.

Leo who saw this figured it must be Piper, they called Piper, but why? The charmed ones, demonic, this is a bad sign. Jack rushed to Leo's side.

"What is happening here?" Jack asked Leo who looked taken back, since Leo wasn't expecting to see Jack there. Right then similar creature but tall and masculine came buzzing towards Leo who figured it out, to be his eldest son Wyatt. Just as Wyatt about to swoop down on the two mortal, they heard Rachel's scream in the distant, halting Wyatt in mid-air.

"Rachel?" Jack shouted. For a second, the Mortals saw the Creature looking confused and in Pain. Leo who saw his son was trying to fight it, shouted out.

"Come on Wyatt, you can fight it, you can do it, do it for Rachel, she need you," Leo shouted as Jack looked at him before looking towards the creature.

"Save Rachel, fight it, don't let it control you," Leo shouted out. "You can do it son, I believe in you." At these words the Creature began to fly in ziz-zag motion up and down as if it has no control over its body movements. Once again they heard Rachel's scream in the distant, at this the Wyatt shrieked loudly in agony, sending both mortal to the ground.

_..............................._

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW GUYS…..I Am a Bitch, I am a Lover, I Am a Child, I Am a Brother, I am a Sinner and I am a Saint….I wonder who is going to feel the Shame?**_


	19. I do not feel no Shame!

_**CHAPTER 19 - I Do not feel no Shame.**_

_Previously on Wedding Crasher!_

"_Come on Wyatt, you can fight it, you can do it, do it for Rachel, she need you,__"__ Leo shouted as Jack looked at him before looking towards the creature, which began to fly in ziz-zag motion up and down as if it has no control over its body movements. Once again they heard Rachel__'__s scream in the distant, at this the Wyatt shrieked loudly in agony, sending both mortal to the ground. _

_..............................._

_NOW!_

"Wyatt…." Rachel's voice shouted out in the distance, as the creature that hovered above Leo and Jack shrieked loudly before crashing into the cherry blossom tree out of control.

Leo and Jack got up to see Morphious Wyatt, unconscious on the ground, his wings fluttering like a dying insect. Meanwhile the charmed sisters have already flown away to gather their victims. Jack gulped, feeling his sweat beads slid down between his shoulder blades in fear. He had no words to describe the bunch of emotions he was feeling, just by watching the surreal scene before him. He had no idea what to do, his parents are nowhere to be seen, his sister is dangling fifty foot in the air, screaming for her life and there is nothing he can do to help. Right then Glittering lights appeared before him, similar to the lights that the sisters appeared from.

Jack watched in surprise and awe as Chris appeared out of it, followed by pink heart glow that took shape of Penelope.

"Oops," Penelope said looking at Jack whose eyes rolled back as he passed out on the ground.

"Chris, Penelope," Leo said seeing his youngest and his niece. "Inside now," Leo shouted, directing the two witches inside.

"What, why?" Chris question as Leo shoved both of them inside, just as something hit the doorframe. The young witch and the Mortal saw the small dart that's lodged in the wooden doorframe, which seemed to be originally aimed for Chris and within seconds the dart disappeared into nothing.

"Mephisto" Chris hissed as Leo backed the two witches against the wall, out of window range and door, in fear of them getting attacked.

"What is going on here?" Leo asked his son.

"Demon," Chris said as Leo rolled his eyes. "I mean a Demon Mephisto."

"What does he do?" Leo asked looking at two witches before him. Times like this he hate being a mortal, not being able to do anything to help his family, he felt helpless especially when all he could do is watch while his loved ones suffer. Although he is a walking demon dictionary, more new demons are appearing that he doesn't know about.

"He targets powerful beings and control them to get his prey," Penelope said to his uncle.

"Which would be?" Leo asked Just as they heard Explosion followed by shrill laughter.

"Humans, the demon who control them, feeds on humans' fear and their flesh," Chris said to his father.

"But the thing is the book said he can't be seen easily," Penelope said.

"Which means he is either invisible or somewhere we cant see him," Leo said as the witches nodded. "So what's the Plan?"

"Reveal him, Vanquish him, dust people and everything goes back to normal." Chris said in short verses.

"What else did the book say about this demon?" Leo asked as Chris looked at Penelope.

"It didn't say anything except to beware of his weapon," Penelope told her Uncle, who gave a little understanding nod. "It gave us the spell to reveal him, so it should show us where he is hiding."

"Alright, cast it," Leo said as Chris took out a piece of paper from his back pocket. Penelope went to her cousin's side and both began their chant to reveal the demon.

"_Unseen, Unknown thought he be, _

_He shall be revealed to me, _

_All the elements you we ask,_

_Let our enemy be unmasked,__"_

As the mortal and the witches watched, a golden glow washed over them, spreading through the mansion, the land, until it sought out its target. Right then a small creature, no bigger than a garden gnome whizzed into the Kitchen in a blur, landing right on top of the fridge. its ugly features, large ears, razor sharp teeth and its demon smile looked much more worse than the picture that's given in the book of shadows.

As the three Halliwells watched, itt took out what seemed like a spitball and aimed it at Chris.

"Chris, watch out," Leo shouted as Chris dived out of the incoming dart which hit the counter. Unlike regular spitball, this demon doesn't have to load its weapon. Finding he has missed the first witch, he swiftly aimed its weapon at Penelope, who hearted out and back in the room, missing the dart by seconds.

"Chris, Freeze him," Penelope shouted as Chris flicked his wrist to freeze the demon, but to his as well as to his cousin's surprise, he didn't freeze, however the incoming dart and Leo did.

"He is immune to my power," Chris shouted, shocked, moving out of the dart's way.

"But your dad's not," Penelope said as the demon fired again at Penelope. "Dart," Penelope shouted.

The incoming Darts was engulfed in Pink dust particles and changed direction, which hit the fruit basket and at once the fruits aged and withered. The little Demon laughed. Chris narrowed his eyes in anger as Penelope saw the familiar Piper Halliwell's trait seeping through her cousin and before she can respond chunks of kitchen exploded. Chris exhaled and flicked his wrist again using his molecular combustion, just as the demon whizzed out causing the plant pot on top of the fridge to explode.

"We have to catch him," Penelope shouted as the Demon laughed, whizzing around the Kitchen as Chris kept flicking his wrist, missing the demon but combusting everything else to pieces.

"He is pissing me off," Chris shouted as he inhaled deeply before flicking his wrist using much power as he can in that final combustion, however the demon whizzed out but the entire cabinets across the one side of the Kitchen, including the wall, combusted to pieces, sending the Cupid Witch and the Frozen Mortal to the ground as everything shook in the rumble, showering them with debris.

The Demon just simply laughed a sinister laugh as he jumped on the Breakfast counter across the kitchen. Penelope stood up, dusting away pieces of debris from her clothes, half pissed and half annoyed by the intimating laugh. The demon hunter inside her taking over, she locked her eyes on her target.

"Fridge," Penelope shouted waving her arms towards the Demon as the one and only standing object in the kitchen unscratched by Chris's power. The Fridge disappeared in Pink Dust zoomed towards the little demon but Mephisto escaped just inches before the fridge collided with the counter. Chris who saw this was inspired by the move.

"Demon," Chris called out and waved his arms towards the wall, just as Penelope shouted "Stick" waving her arms in the opposite direction.

Leo who got up, groaning in pain, saw Mephisto getting engulfed in Swirling Orbs while his weapon dissolving in Pink Dust. Mephisto zoomed left towards the wall where he met the hard concrete wall, while his weapon zoomed towards the opposite direction, flying out of the window. Chris and Penelope looked at each other and smiled. Working together is one of the traits of Halliwells, always knows what to do when they are faced with threat, however Mephisto got up and hissed at the witches who stood before him smiling. With one sinister smile, Mephisto waved his arm.

Chris and Penelope exchanged a glance, just as they heard a very loud buzzing noise. Looking towards the door, the mortal and the witches saw three female Morphious flying into the kitchen, one by one like a army cadets.

The Charmed ones Landed swiftly on the ground before the three Halliwells, their wings beating strongly creating a strong gale as the wind howled around them, sending the fragments of debris's across the Kitchen. The Young Halliwell, who did not have time for dramatic entrances waved his arm, telekinetically sending the sisters off their feet, sprawling across the kitchen; however Chris's attention was caught by the demon. Chris, who saw Mephisto planning to escape, flicked his wrist, the ground near Mephisto Exploded sending the small demon flying across into the dinning area.

"Brianna, Henry," Penelope called out as the Charmed ones got up to their feet. Swirling Orbs and Pink Glow appeared in form of her sister and her cousin.

"Hey Guys." Brianna asked not being aware of the creatures behind them as they only noticed the combusted Kitchen.

"whoa! What happened here?" Henry asked looking at his cousins and his Uncle. They all looked petrified for some reason.

"Demon," Penelope said glancing past her sister as Brianna nodded. "No, Demon, behind you."

Brianna and Henry Jnr turned around to see the Morphious sisters, only to scream in horror. Right then Mephisto whizzed outside, Chris who saw this ran out, leaving the three witches to deal with the Morphious Charmed ones.

Chris who ran outside saw Mephisto whizzing around the smaller part of the garden searching for his weapon, however it was Chris who spotted it first, lying among the grasses and its was not long before Mephisto spotted it too. Seeing the Demon whiz towards its Weapon, Chris flicked his wrist, combusting the small baboon stick into pieces along with a large chunk of the ground. The force of the combustion threw the small creature once again into the air.

Mephisto got up from the ground, looked directly at Chris and growled, baring his fangs at Chris, who raised his hand towards him with a cocky look, ready to combust the little demon. The Demon looked at Chris and his wrist, venomous eyes sparkled with fury. The young witch-lighter saw Mephisto raise his hand and move it towards him. Chris saw the creature on the ground near the Cherry blossom tree raise up into the air, like a puppet. It turned around and faced Chris, who subconsciously took a step back.

_..............................._

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW GUYS…..Nothing Much to Say Except Press that Button. Oh One more thing – since its summer and all – here is the deal – For every five reviews, I will update the next week, however for every ten reviews, I will update the Next day of receiving my tenth review – Author's honor. So remember to click that button, that way we can get over soon to the point of some Wyatt and Chris slash. **_


	20. I'm your Help!

_**Although I only received eight reviews, I decided to Update because of my loyal readers, hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review. Eight and Above, I might be tempted to update!**_

_**CHAPTER 20 - I Am your Help! **_

_Previously on Wedding Crasher:_

_Mephisto got up from the ground, looked directly at Chris and hissed. His venomous eyes sparkled with fury. The young witch-lighter saw Mephisto raise his hand and move it towards him. Chris saw the creature on the ground near the Cherry blossom tree raise up into the air, like a puppet. It turned around and faced Chris, who subconsciously took a step back. _

_..............................._

NOW ---

The Morphis creature before the young half elder, moved his body to perform some martial art moves and gestured Chris to come forward. Chris immediately figured the creature before him was none other than his brother, the twice blessed Wyatt. At this he smiled, the perfect chance for him to take his anger out and to beat the crap out of Wyatt.

Out of corner of his eyes, Chris saw Mephisto Whiz away, disappearing into the background. Chris turned his attention back to his Morphious brother, who made a low hum as his wings fluttered. With one final glance, the young witch charged towards the demonic twice blessed child, right then fight between the two charmed offspring's started.

Meanwhile in the far distance away from the Mansion, near the Valley of the river, the other young Morphified Halliwells buzzed around. Creating what seemed like a Beehive made with demonic saliva and soil, each tunnel encased with the Party guest. So once its filled with enough Humans, Mephisto claims its victims by feeding on their fear and flesh, however the book of shadows didn't mention one thing, one thing the warren witches did not know about Mephisto. Which was once he preyed on his victims, he moves on to feed on the magic essence of his Morphious creatures.

Dave, the burtons butler who has been hiding behind the bush, out of the creatures sight saw the Molly, Clive and Rachel Burton encased high up in the beehive. Fear of not knowing what to do, Dave held on to his silver cross and prayer in his native tongue, chanting to get rid of the demons. Just then, he heard a loud buzzing above his head as he saw two Creatures in the sky, flying towards the beehive with something in their hands. Dave got a closer look of the man in the demons hand when they flew by his head. The man in their hands was none other than Burton's eldest child, Jack Burton, unconscious in their grip.

Dave gulped as the creature wings creating the noise of thousand honey bee. Fear of being spotted, Dave quietly began to crawl away when he felt a strong grip on his hair yanking him off the ground. The pain alone brought tears to his eyes, through his blurred vision he saw one of the creatures looking at him. Struggling to get free from their grip, Dave kicked and moved, only to be yanked even further up in the sky by his hair. Pain rooting through his head, Dave screamed in agony.

Back at the Mansion, Henry Jnr was slammed against the wall by a ball of Demon saliva, which glued him to the wall.

"Shit," Henry Jnr hissed trying to pull his hands free. "Guys little help," Henry Shouted as Brianna ducked, while Penelope levitated into the air.

"Orb, you idiot," Brianna shouted, holding her hand out, creating a gust of wind, sending the creatures sliding back, whose wings fluttered to keep them balanced against the gale of wind.

"I cant, I'm trapped," Henry Shouted looking at his Cousins. Penelope rushed to her cousin's side to free him, while Brianna kept the Morphious Charmed ones at Bay.

Cut back outside in the garden, Chris moved swiftly to avoid the attacks from Wyatt, blocking the hits that came from left and right. Chris blocking hits with both his arms, he curled his right fist into a ball and delivered a stomach crawling punch on the Morphious, sending the dazzled demon back in agony. Lightly bouncing on his feet, Chris looked at his wrist watch only to realize they only have ten minutes to find Mephisto and Vanquish him before its too late.

Chris who wasn't on his guard was charged down by Morphious Wyatt, however he avoided colliding into a table by orbing out just in time, causing Morphious Wyatt to crash into the table of party snacks. Just as Chris was about to attack the creature again, he heard a scream in the far distance, looking at the creature before him which is groaning in pain, he looked towards the direction he heard the scream. Just then a thought came to his head.

"Uncle Coop," Chris shouted within seconds Pink glow appeared in form of Cupid.

"Chris…" Coop began as he saw the creature on the ground. "What is going on?" the confused cupid asked, since he heard screams and explosions surrounding his senses.

"Demon, I want you to go find the party guest and get them out of here," Chris said as Coop nodded, knowing his role when it comes to dealing with demons – to find innocents and get them out of there. "Be careful." Coop once again nodded and disappeared in pink glow.

Chris glancing at the spot were his uncle was standing few seconds ago, turned around just as he felt an powerful impact across his face, scorching pain seared across his cheeks and his visions blurred but before he had time to react to the next move, Morphious Wyatt spun and kicked him, sending Chris high in the air, flying across the large garden.

Chris, not being able to see through his blurred vision, felt the second powerful impact scorching across his abdomen, as he felt the hit lifting him off his feet and send him flying. Chris didn't have time to react as his senses dimmed by the impact, however when he landed, he felt another powerful yet sudden impact on his back, draining him of his air as he gasped. His heart skipped few beats just as his body sank into something, his stomach filled with burning pain, tears ran from his eyes and his air ran short. He placed his hand on his abdomen to find something sticking out, looking at his blood filled hands, Chris, panicked. Just then Morphious Wyatt approached him and behind him, Chris saw Mephisto whizzing in from the background.

The little demon stood on top of the stone steps and laughed a sinister laugh, a very taunting laugh, at this Chris got pissed off, and for that second he didn't care about dying. Grunting in pain, he looked at Wyatt as the Demon did a little dance from the top of the steps. Quick as a Flash, Chris held his hand out, Lighting bolt struck out and hit the Demon in mid-dancing, who screamed and Exploded into Ashes.

"Laugh on that bitch," Chris hissed just as Morphious Wyatt transformed back to human, revealing his bare body and torn jeans that made him look like Hulk. Back at the House, Henry Jnr winced as Brianna landed on top of the Counter. Penelope who held her hand up to brace herself against the impact of getting kicked, looked confused when nothing happened. Henry Jnr who was glued to the wall, fell forward when the hardened saliva evaporated into nothing.

The Charmed ones morphed back into their human form only to realize they are unclothed, so quick as a flash the sisters scrambled out of the room.

Cut back outside in the distance where the Beehive, the Morphious Halliwells transformed back, Melinda and Ashley who were in the sky fell directly in the river when they transformed. Coop who was going to attack one of the Morphious that got hold of screaming Dave, was very much surprised when it transformed into one of the twins, naked. At this he screamed, when they saw him, they screamed and orbed out.

_..............................._

_**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW………….Whoa, what a rollercoaster ride huh?**_

_**Thanks to: Wee-hoo, Melinda Wyatt Charmed, Whitelighter-01, I-Love-Trunks1, xxxxTwilighter For Everxxxx, magic, RavenHeart101 & Charmed Forever Fan.**_


	21. I'm your Dream!

_**CHAPTER 21 - I Am your Dream! **_

_Previously on Wedding Crasher:_

_Morphious Wyatt spun and kicked him, sending Chris high in the air, flying across the large garden._

_Chris gasped at the sudden impact on his back, his heart skipped few beats just as his body sank into something, his stomach filled with burning pain, his vision blurred, his air ran short. He placed his hand on his abdomen to find something sticking out, looking at his blood filled hands._

_..............................._

_NOW ----_

"Chris…" Wyatt shouted when he realized what just happened. Wyatt feeling his heart skip a beat, ran towards his brother as he dropped to his knees, skidding across the blood filled grass to hold Chris.

_**Insert Song - Take Hold of Me by Alex Band **_

_**Never been more than Alone, **_

_**I am sinking like a stone,**_

_**It seems like everything I knew…. **_

"No!" Wyatt whimpered in shock as Chris smiled at him with face, that's filled with pain and sadness. "no, no, no…I'm so sorry…" Wyatt whispered feeling his own tears spill from his eyes.

"Déjà vu," Chris gasped to Wyatt who shook his head. Wyatt knew this is not the same as the time, when Chris got impaled through the coffee table when they were young, mainly because unlike last time, its not a demon who threw Chris half-way across the lawn, it was him.

_**A long as it gets me through this maddness, **_

_**I can take it now…**_

"No! Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise," Wyatt said holding his brother's arm. "Just hang on, alright. I'm going to pick you up so I can heal you." Wyatt laced his arms under the young witch's body only to be stopped.

_**Everything I planned is crumbled into sand….**_

"Don't…Its too late…," Chris whispered, looking at his brother. This may be the only chance for Chris to die peacefully, because he don't think he has the strength to see Wyatt getting married to Rachel, for that he can die thousand times over and over again.

_**Oh slipped into the sea, **_

_**someone please save me from this pain**_

_**as I' m going insane…**_

"I cant lose you Chris, I need you." Wyatt said to his brother, who was too weak to even smile. "Please don't leave me."

_**So take hold of me, so take hold of me,**_

_**Yeah, take hold of me and never let me go.**_

_**Don't let me go…**_

"I…." Chris began but Wyatt shook his head, placing his arms firmly under the Witch, he lifted Chris off from the spike, who screamed in pain.

"Just please hang on, Please, please, Please" Wyatt said as he rushed to put Chris on the ground for him to heal. Penelope, Brianna and Henry who heard Chris's scream, came running out to find the Witch bleeding to death.

_**People I leaned on, **_

_**One blink and they are gone…**_

Chris felt his heavy eyes drooping, begging him to close them; his body's weak and drained. All he wanted to do is sleep, tiredness seems to seep through every fiber of his body yet he can't give in yet, he has something to say to Wyatt before he can succumb to the darkness.

_**Oh, So I turn to you, **_

_**To pull my lost soul out of this life, **_

_**Dying for love…**_

"Chris, just hang on please," Wyatt cried looking down on his brother, who held on to his arms tightly.

_**So take hold of me**_

_**Yeah, take hold of me, well take hold of me**_

_**And never let me go. Don't let me go!**_

_**Oh, don't let me go...**_

"I-I…I love you," Chris whispered to Wyatt through his blurred vision, just as he felt a tear drop hit his right cheek, with a smile, Chris gave into the deep darkness. Wyatt who saw this, panicked as he held his arms above Chris, waiting for the healing to work. Everyone saw the gold light shine but far as the Halliwells can tell, nothing was happening, it was not working yet Wyatt didn't stop, even when the healing glow stopped, he held his arms above Chris.

_**Can you see me, **_

_**Find me, free me…**_

"No! No, no, no, no, no, not again," Wyatt sobbed as he cooped Chris's body in his arms. "Don't do this to me, Chris; please not again, I can't lose you."

"Wyatt…" Brianna's emotional voice called out, yet Wyatt paid no attention to it.

"I can't lose you, you hear me, I can't lose you," Wyatt shouted. "Come on wake up, you hear me, Wake up, damn it." Wyatt shouted shaking Chris's body.

_**Just take hold of me, yeah, take hold of me,**_

_**Oh, well take hold of me, got nowhere left to go…**_

Penelope grabbed Wyatt's arm to stop her cousin shaking the young witch's body so roughly. Wyatt looked at his cousin, her eyes told him all he needed to know and he crumbled right there, crying his eyes out. Once again Chris left him crying, more like Once again he is the reason for his death. Whichever one is worse, Wyatt didn't know, cause all he want right now is for Chris to wake up.

_**Well take hold of me, Oh, take hold of me,**_

_**Yeah, take hold of me and never let me go,**_

_**I'll be alright….**_

"Please wake up…" Wyatt whispered as Penelope, Brianna and Henry felt their vision blur and tears spill.

_**I'll be alright,**_

_**I'll be alright, **_

_**Yeah, I'll be alright.**_

_....................................._

_**THE END…..**_

_**JUST KIDDING. LOL. HAHAH. **__**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW….I know what you all thinking right now….But are you right? Poor Chris, will this open Wyatt's eyes and his love for Chris…..I wonder, Review people.**_

**_thanks to: 3Cobra3, Charmed Forever Fan, Kyoshiro-Crimson King, RavenHeart 101, xxxxTwilight Forever xxxx, born-to-be-shocker, I-Love-Trunks 1._**

**_Special Thanks to: Melindahalliwell & Sucker4WyattnChris For reviewing all the chapters._**


	22. I'm Nothing Inbetween!

_**CHAPTER 22 - I Am Nothing In-Between! **_

_Previously on Wedding Crasher:_

"_Don__'__t__…__Its too late__…__,__"__ Chris whispered, looking at his brother._

"_I can't lose you, you hear me, I can't lose you,__"__ Wyatt shouted. __"__Come on wake up, you hear me, Wake up, damn it.__"__ Wyatt shouted shaking Chris__'__s body._

"_Please wake up__…"__ Wyatt whispered as Penelope, Brianna and Henry felt their vision blur and tears spill. _

_------------------_

**Now ~**

A crack of thunder can be heard as emotionally drenched Wyatt stood alone in the Chapel that has been set up with rows and rows of Chairs. Like the heavy outpour of rain outside, Wyatt's own Tears are spilling down from his crystal blue eyes, which hasn't seem to have stop from the day he lost his brother. He glanced down at the flower in his hand before gently gracing his finger upon the White tulips, which were Chris's favorite flowers. The whole room is decorated with White Tulips and Yellow roses. Wyatt felt his heart rapidly beat against his chest as he walked on; illuminated by Large Candles and electric Light that surrounds the room.

Wyatt felt his vision blur when he saw the brown polished coffin glint in the Night's Candle light. His tears turned into a loud sob when his eyes landed on the large portrait of smiling Chris that stood by the Coffin. Feeling the heaviness of his footsteps Wyatt slowly approached the coffin, he felt so many emotions yet he couldn't identify them, one word to describe how he felt right that moment was, feeling the sadness of hundred humans.

Roughly wiping his tears off with his right sleeve, Wyatt looked at the Coffin before him. The top part of the coffin was open, leaving his pale brother exposed in the candle's light. At this sight Wyatt crashed to his knees, his head against the coffin as he sobbed his heart out.

"I am so sorry," Wyatt whispered holding the tulips to his face, crying. "I couldn't save you."

"You killed me," A Voice echoed around him, causing Wyatt to look up, with his tears glinting in his blood-shot eyes.

"Chris?" Wyatt whispered getting up to his feet just to find the Coffin empty. "Chris…"

"You killed me," Said a voice behind Wyatt, who turned around to find his brother standing there. Looking almost demonic, his pale white face, glowing in an unnatural light, his green eyes have turned white, blood seeping from his wound – where he landed on the barbeque set - through his Tux. Chris craned his neck to look at Wyatt. "I trusted you Wy….but you betrayed me….why? I loved you…all I've done is to look up to you and love you but you….you killed me."

"Chris…" Wyatt said almost shocked as well as in terrified of seeing his brother at that state.

"You killed me," Chris hissed walking towards Wyatt, almost like a zombie. "I can never forgive you…..EVER!!"

"No, please, Chris, I'm sorry," Wyatt said as he backed himself against the coffin. He didn't want to use his powers unless its absolutely necessary.

"You have to die," Chris said as his voice echoed around the room.

"Please Chris, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I love you…" Wyatt said tears falling from his eyes, helplessly.

"You - Have - to - Die," Chris shouted each word out, which echoed loudly, as Wyatt tried to get away from the outstretched hands of his brother.

"Please Chris, Please…" Wyatt said just as he felt the powerful impact of his brother's arm shoving him back into the open casket and before Wyatt had time to respond, he saw the casket's top slam shut on top of him, engulfing him into a eerie darkness.

"Chris…" Wyatt whimpered in the darkness, which surrounded like a velvet blanket. Just then a candle flame burst into life next to him and his brother's demonic face with fangs appeared in the glow.

"NO!" Wyatt screamed as the Flame Extinguished.

_..............................._

Somewhere in San Francisco, in a small apartment, a figure was trashing around in the bed, just as Wyatt sat bolt right up in his bed, panting and sweating. His t-shirt clung on to his body from sweat, while he felt his sweat slide between his shoulder blades and his forehead. Looking around the dark room that's illuminated by the Night's full moon, he saw that he was in his room at his apartment in San Francisco.

Taking few deep breaths, he pushed his sheets aside and got up, deciding that he needs a drink to drown his nightmare. Although it's been a week since they returned from Rachel's ranch, the nightmares of Chris dying haunted Wyatt for days. It's the same dream over and over again, Chris accusing him of something he does not understand.

Wyatt approached his laundry basket where he stripped his top layer and discard it before grabbing another t-shirt from his wardrobe. Once changed, Wyatt made his way out, making straight to the Kitchen where in the fridge; he found a bottle of water that crunched his thirst for liquid. Then a thought came to him, the feeling and the need of seeing his brother, Wyatt orbed out.

_..............................._

When Wyatt's orbs materialized inside Chris's room, he saw his baby brother, sound fast asleep in his bed. Seeing that sight made Wyatt smile before thinking back to the day when Chris died in his arms.

**~~~INSERT FLASHBACK~~~**

Wyatt cried looking at his brother's body which laid on the ground, with sadness and pain etched in his lifeless eyes. Just as the Charmed ones ran in from inside the Mansion with Leo. The Moment Piper saw her youngest, she screamed and threw herself on the ground to embrace her dead son.

"Chris, Chris, what's wrong baby…. come on, come on…..wake up," Piper said tears spilling from her eyes. "Paige, heal him" Piper cried as the youngest charmed one, rushed to heal her nephew despite knowing the results of her healing, she still tried.

"Mom…" Wyatt sobbed looking at his mother who kept her eyes firmly on Paige's healing. Paige stopped healing to look up at her sister, tears spilling from her eyes.

"I can't…." Paige cried as Piper shook her head before looking towards her eldest son.

"Wyatt, heal him," Piper said as Wyatt opened his mouth but Piper shouted. "Now!" tears spilling from the twice blessed eyes, Wyatt held his arms over but this time the glow didn't even appear, knowing deep inside he won't wake up. The thought of losing his little brother alone made his angry but the thought of how he was unable to do anything to save him, made the twice blessed fill with rage.

"You can't heal the dead son," Leo said his voice almost cracking yet his eyes were moist like his wife.

"Why?" Wyatt asked in rage. "Why cant I heal him, huh, I am suppose to be the twice blessed god damn it, I should able to heal him,"

"Our powers don't work that way," Phoebe cried looking at her nephew.

"No, you hear me," Wyatt said looking at his aunt before looking at his brother. "Wake up Chris, you hear me, I said wake up, you are not dying and leaving us here all alone, we need you, I need you, please wake up….please….." Wyatt sobbed before shouting in rage. "I said WAKE UP!"

Right then before the Halliwell's, swarm of white glittering orbs like buzzing bees appeared over the youngest witch. All the Halliwells watched in shock as the white orbs spiraled around Chris's body levitating him off the ground, about an inch or so, while gold glow appeared from within, washing over Chris like a blanket, healing his wound in the process. As the long strands of spiraling white orbs that's rotating around Chris's body reached his head, they disappeared into Chris, through his open mouth. Chris slowly levitated back down to the ground, just as he opened his eyes and Gasped. The Entire family members were stunned by what happened, however they were cast aside when Wyatt dropped to the ground and pulled Chris into a breath taking hug.

**~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~**

Wyatt smiled at his sleeping brother, just seeing his brother on that bed, relaxed Wyatt, knowing the name twice blessed isn't for nothing. No one knew how Chris was brought back to life, until later Leo explained to others that Wyatt must've used his "Thought Projection" power to bring Chris's soul back and to heal him.

What surprised every the one most was that even Wyatt didn't know he had this powerful power, but the Charmed ones seem to have clocked on to Leo's explanation and explained to others, how Wyatt often used this power when he was a child, bring dragons out of TV and turning his Toy soldiers into real people, which Wyatt seemed to be so proud off.

So Wyatt figured as he grew up, he must've forgotten about the countless powers he had and now only sticking to the basic ones he was aware of, like energy balls, Telekinesis, orbing, Energy Blast and Molecular Combustion.

Chris who shifted his position in the bed, saw something out of his corner eye. A Figure in the Dark corner, at this his sleep went out of the window. Careful not to alert his enemy, Chris slowly lifted his arms out of his blanket and in a lighting flash, Chris waved his arm, sending the Figure Telekinetically flying across the room, only to hear a familiar voice cry out in pain when it crashed into the study table.

Wyatt who wasn't expecting Chris to be awake was surprised when he reacted in a lighting speed and the next thing Wyatt knew, he flew across the room and crashed into Chris' study table.

Chris seeing the figure on the floor turned around and switched on the table lamp, illuminating the blonde witch.

"Wyatt…?" Chris said confused as Wyatt slowly got up grunting, clutching his Abdomen.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," Wyatt said as he limped towards Chris's bed and sat down.

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked his brother, confused, not knowing the reason for the twice blessed sudden visit in middle of the night.

"Just dropped by to check up on you," Wyatt said as Chris nodded.

"Why, to make sure not another demon kidnapped me?" Chris asked the twice-blessed, not knowing whether to be happy because Wyatt cared so much about him to drop in at middle of the night or to be angry because Wyatt thinks he is incapable of looking after himself. So for that reason Chris kept his voice in monotone.

"Not if they knew any better," Wyatt said to his brother, who raised his eyebrow.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Chris asked the twice blessed, who laughed at the hint of irritation in his brother's voice.

"It means they either have a death wish or stupid maybe even both if they decided to go after you or anyone else in our family," Wyatt said as Chris shook his head.

"Alright then, if that's all, Good night," Chris said lying back down before pulling his blanket over his head as Wyatt looked at him little taken back but then grinned ear to ear.

"Chris…" Wyatt voice cooed as Chris opened his eyes at the sudden change of tone in his brother's voice but decided not to answer him. "Chris…" Wyatt once again cooed, tapping Chris on his butt.

"Leave me alone," Chris said from under the blanket, just as he felt a cold air breeze through his blanket.

"Come on Chris," Wyatt voice cooed. "Look at me," Suspicious taking over the young witch, Chris peeked over the Blanket to find his bed in middle of the road to nowhere.

"What the…" Chris tried to move, but found himself unable to move. He tried to orb but to his surprise he couldn't. "Catch me if you can," Wyatt said sticking his tongue out before disappearing in Swirling Orbs.

"What?….I cant orb," Chris shouted looking towards the star filled Sky that masked the dancing swirling orbs. Right then Chris heard a Loud Horn behind him, craning his head; he saw two bright flashes coming towards him at alarming speed. Chris once again tried to orb but he found himself grounded, the truck once again Honked, yet unable to do anything, Chris screamed.

"WYATT" Chris screamed just as he disappeared in Swirling Orbs, leaving his bed to get run over by the truck, which smashed to pieces the moment the trunk collided into it at full speed.

_..............................._

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW Guys, Well Atleast Wyatt is trying to get the Old relationship back between him and Chris. He is trying, give him some break! **_

_**Thanks to : 3Cobra3, RavenHeart101, Zotikos, Born-to-be-a-shocker, I-Love-Trunks1, Kyoshiro-Crimson-King, WyattxChrislover, Sucker4WynChris, Charlie-becks, Whitelighter-01, Melinda Wyatt Charmed and Zacarane.**_

_**Thanks you all so much for the review guys. Hope you all enjoy this long chapter. I'm pretty sure to those who know the lyrics to the song "Bitch" can guess the name of the next chapter. **_


	23. Wouldnt Want it Any other Way!

_**CHAPTER 23 - Wouldn't Want it Any other Way. **_

Chris pushed the embracing arm away and turned to his side, just as the alarm went buzzing off next to his head. Groaning in his sleep, he punched the alarm clock to shut it up as he once again felt the embracing arm wrap itself around his body. When he realized he wasn't dreaming, his eyes snapped open to follow the masculine arm that lead to rest of the body. It belonged to none other than his brother Wyatt, who was sleeping soundly next to him, mouth half open, drooling on his pillow. For a second he was confused, he didn't know what was happening…. why the heck was Wyatt sleeping next to him, entangled like this together….did he cast another spell, no, he cant remember anything like that…. and then everything came back.

After losing his bed to a truck, thanks to Wyatt's little prank, Chris chased the twice blessed around the world in eighty orbs but to his dismay the coward cloaked himself. So he orbed back home, only not empty handed but with Wyatt's bed from his apartment, leaving Wyatt without bed. However he has no idea how the mighty blessed ended up in the same bed as him since little did he know about the time the blonde witch orbed back home. On the other hand, Chris wasn't surprised to find the blonde witch sleeping half dead next to him, since he often use to do this when they use to sneak out to go clubbing or watch a movie, but those were back then, now everything has changed.

"Oi," Chris said jabbing the twice blessed in the bare chest. "Oi, wake up" Chris jabbed, feeling his finger sink into his chest muscle and bounce back.

"Ouch!" Wyatt shouted snapping his eyes open to see his brother sitting there with a raised eyebrow. "What's the matter with you?"

"What's the matter with me," Chris asked his brother, as Wyatt turned his face away and went back to sleep on his stomach. "What are you doing here?" Chris asked as he rolled on Wyatt's back, pressing his back into Wyatt's back. "Get out of my bed," Chris hissed elbowing his brother in his back.

"Ow!" Wyatt shouted turning on his back, sending Chris off to the floor on the process.

"Damn it!" Chris hissed looking up at his brother, who pulled the bed sheets over him and returned to his slumber. Just then Chris heard a loud explosion followed by a scream. "Mel." Chris said as he scrambled to his feet and dashed out of the room. Wyatt on the other hand, disappeared in Orbs leaving his silhouette on his bed sheets to mold back into the mattress.

By the time Chris reached the landing, Wyatt's orbs have already materialized. The two young witches saw their parents - Piper and Leo - are stood calmly by the entrance to the Living room and looking in where the explosion and screams can be heard.

"Where is the demon," Wyatt asked creating an energy ball as he ran towards his parents, thinking a Demon may have put a spell on them. "Mom, Dad?"

"Put that thing out," Piper said to her eldest son, swatting him on his arm as Wyatt sighed, while the energy ball in his hand disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What's going on here" Chris asked his parents who looked at the boys.

"Your sister received a new power," Piper said looking at her sons, who looked into the Living room, see most of furniture are in pieces. "Stop panicking, you are destroying my living room."

"Well, tell them to take it back…" Melinda said waving her arm just as nearby vase exploded causing her to scream again, which in return, the plant pot next to the sunroom door exploded.

"Great, thanks a lot Mel, do me a favor will ya, Next time, when you scream wolf, try to do it less louder, I gotta dream to catch" Wyatt said as he dissolved in orbs causing Chris to roll his eyes and shake his head.

"I'm sure that's not the only thing he wants to catch," Chris muttered under his breath while Piper raised an eyebrow at him, which made him smile widely at his mom, who reflected back with her toothy pearly smile.

_..............................._

Chris made his way down the stairs, hair dripping wet from the cold shower he just had mainly because Wyatt used most of the hot water up. "_Why does he shower here? He doesn't even live here anymore."_ Chris questioned himself as he made his way downstairs. "_Atleast I got my bed back!"_ Chris thought to himself, since when he got to his room to change after his shower, he found that Wyatt was nowhere to be seen, along with his bed and in that place, Chris's old bed – the one that was smashed to pieces - was sitting there.

Although it's the weekend and Wyatt has invited Chris over for their sleepover routine out of the blue, for some reason to Chris, it just doesn't feel right anymore, not with him marrying Rachel, he's starting to feel like the third wheel around Wyatt and he hates being the third wheel. Chris signed, clenching his jaw, trying not to get emotional again; after all he still wishes that things could've been gone differently. Maybe if he didn't cast the spell on Wyatt that night, things wouldn't have escalated this far.

Chris made it to the landing when Wyatt came out of the Kitchen, not so surprisingly followed by Jack and Rachel. After all they seem to have hang around the manor more than Chris, himself and he is surprised they are not attacked by any demons.

"Chris," Wyatt said sounding excited. "Just the person I was looking for. We are going shopping, let's go." Wyatt said grabbing Chris's shoulder and steering him towards the front door.

"But I haven't had my breakfast," Chris said as Wyatt kept his hands firmly on his hand. Chris didn't want to push away to break the contact but at the same time, he was starving.

"I'll buy you something to eat on our way," Wyatt said as he shoved Chris out of the door, while Jack and Rachel followed Wyatt with a smile.

_..............................._

"Are we there yet?" Chris asked his brother, who was driving but reluctantly shook his head.

"No" Wyatt said with a tight smile as he turned left to join the Highway 101 to Oakland.

"Are we there yet?" Chris asked for what seemed like the fifteenth time.

"Not another word, Chris, Not another word," Wyatt hissed stepping on the gas, feeling the engine revive into full speed. He should've known Chris, how annoying he can get when he hasn't eaten food and now his stomach is empty, he is hell annoying.

"Are we there yet?" Chris simply asked as he studied his fingernails, when Wyatt saw Chicken Bucket up a head. "Are we…" Chris began only for Wyatt to step on the gas double, as everyone in the car was thrown backward by the sudden speed. Wyatt swerved his car and drove straight into driveway and stopped in front of a speaker that shaped like a chicken face.

"Thank you," Chris said with a smile as he rolled down his window.

"Welcome to Chicken Bucket, I'm Stella your friendly hen serving you, what would you like to have today?" said the lady's voice from the speaker.

"I would like one large Chicken burger, large fries, strawberry milkshake, 4 spicy chicken wings with Salsa and One Strawberry Ice cream." Chris said into the speaker. "You guys want anything?" Chris asked as the other three shook their head.

"Anything else?" The voice enquired.

"Yeah, one more Chicken Burger with extra thick strawberry shake, that's all." Chris said to the speaker before turning around to face his brother, who looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "For later." Chris said to his brother with a smile. Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"Please drive to window B, to collect your order," Stella voice said as Wyatt drove around to the instructed window to collect their meal. The Window opened up and the lady held their orders out in a large paper bag and two drinks in a plastic holder.

"Two large Chicken burgers, two strawberry milkshake, one extra thick, one large fries, four spicy chicken wings with salsa and One strawberry Ice-cream. That'll be eighty five dollars and 30 cents," The woman said as Chris simply looked at Wyatt.

"Pay up," Chris said to his brother as he grabbed the orders, while Wyatt simply shook his head before leaning forward in his seat to grab his wallet from his back jeans pocket. Taking few crisp dollar notes, he handed the money to Chris, who smiled and handed the money to the lady with a Chicken hat and microphone attached to her face.

"Here you go," Chris smiled handing the dollar notes to the woman who smiled back. "Wy, you are short on 30 cents."

"Don't you have change?" Wyatt asked his brother, who shrugged. "Come on, its only 30 cents, I'm sure you must have it."

Chris's mouth flew open in shock.

"What exactly are you insinuating?" Chris asked his brother, who looked confused. Repeating what he just said inside his head to see what he said wrong.

"I said maybe you have 30 cents?" Wyatt said looking at his brother, who looked at him with shock and anger.

"You think I'm some sort of beggar, just because I don't have eighty dollars to pay for my food, you think I'm cheap and Broke," Chris said jabbing Wyatt in the forehead.

"No, I didn't," Wyatt said as Rachel and Jack looked at each other. "Ow…stop that."

"Hey, if you haven't rushed me out of the house, maybe I would've had money to pay for my own food, so I wouldn't have the need to ask you in the first place." Chris said to his brother poking him once more. Jack glanced at the lady at the window; she simply blew bubble in her chewing gum.

"Its 30 cents, Chris." Wyatt said in disbelief that Chris wouldn't even have that.

"You know what, forget it, I don't need your pity food, I can go home and eat," Chris said, grabbing his order. "Here, you can have it back," Chris said to the lady, taking the order towards the car window but not above that. Jack, who saw this, grabbed his own wallet and pulled out a five dollar note as he hasn't got one dollar note.

"Here you guys," Jack said extending a five dollar note towards the front.

"No, I only came because Wyatt here said he'll buy me food, now I can't expect you to pay for it. It's not right. " Chris said to Jack as Wyatt looked at him disbelief.

"But I don't have change Chris," Wyatt said to his brother, who rolled his eyes. "I can pay him back later."

"Oh, I forgot, you are so damn rich, you don't even have a dollar note on you," Chris said to his brother in sarcastic surprised voice.

"Jesus, don't you have 30 cents?" Rachel asked looking at Wyatt, who shrugged as he looked at her over his shoulder. An impatient honk came from the cars waiting behind them. "Even I don't have change." Rachel said looking through her purse.

"Cool it Buddy," Chris shouted out.

"Hurry up," the Man's voice shouted.

"We'll hurry up, when we're ready Or unless you have 30 cents to pay for us," Chris shouted out as Wyatt banged his head against the wheel in embarrassment.

"Why Should I pay for you," The Guy yelled back as Jack and Rachel turned around to find a man, probably in his late 30's, bald and fat, sitting behind the wheel in his office suit.

"Then Shut the fuck up," Chris shouted back through the window.

"Screw you asshole," The Man voice shouted as Chris hissed and waved his index finger. They all heard the man's yelp, followed by his car horn honk. Chris smiled to himself and looked at Wyatt, who shook his head in disbelief – Not surprised at his action, nevertheless.

"Chris, it's alright, I don't mind paying," Jack said holding the money out to Chris.

"I can't take it, Jack," Chris said and looked at his brother with a stern look.

"Why are you being so hard?" Wyatt said sounding annoyed, as Chris pulled a mock shocked face.

"Me, hard, I should've known never to come out with you," Chris hissed as he looked away in anger, while helping himself to few fries.

"Fine," Wyatt said as he leaned forward in his seat once again to grab his wallet from his back pocket with a shake of his head. "Here you go," Wyatt said handing a ten dollar note to Chris, who smiled.

"Cheers." Chris said as Wyatt shook his head and threw his wallet above the board next to the wheel, just in case if he needs more money. Just then the guy yelled again.

"Are you done yet?" The Guy's voice yelled.

"Don't me make come out there," Chris yelled back as he handed the ten dollar note to the lady.

"Don't you guys have Change?" The lady asked just as her gum bubble popped.

"Unfortunately the printing press only gave us ten dollar note," Chris said to the woman. "One dollar notes were not printed."

"You wanna buy something for it." The Lady said looking at Chris.

"No, we'll like the change please, nine dollars and seventy cents, no quarters please" Chris said with a smile as the lady punched her cash register and looked back at her customers.

"Sorry, we only have quarters," The Lady said looking at Chris.

"Well, you better find something else because…" Chris started but Wyatt cut him off as he leaned over Chris.

"Quarters are fine," Wyatt said to the woman, who nodded and gave the change back to Chris.

"I'll keep the change, just incase you expect me to pay again," Chris said as he pocketed the cash, while Wyatt shook his head in disbelief. God, Chris can be so hard sometimes, then again, he has forgotten how much hassle and fun it was to be around Chris. Usually Chris and Wyatt love these sorts of Drama, but He'd guessed over the years, he and Chris grew apart for them to have any sort of fun like they used to have when they were young.

"Can you fucking hurry up," The Guy voice yelled from behind. "My work starts in ten minutes."

"I said shut the fuck up," Chris yelled back over his shoulder.

"Thank you very much, come again soon," the Lady said as Wyatt stepped on the gas and pulled out the Drive-in. Rachel and Jack shook their head, disbelief at the amount of time they spend at the Drive-In, all because of 30 cents.

"Man, I'm starving, don't mind if I eat here do you guys?" Chris asked as he bit into his, already unwrapped burger. "You guys sure don't want any…maybe fries?" Chris said holding the fries out behind him. Jack shrugged as he helped himself to few fries as Rachel glared at her brother.

"So where exactly are we going then?" Chris asked as he slurped his milkshake.

"Just wait and see," Wyatt said to his brother as Chris shrugged before taking another bite into his burger. After what seemed like an hour drive, Wyatt started to slowly pull up. "We are here," he informed Chris, who was taking his, second to last bite of his second burger. Chris saw they have pulled up in front of a Jewelry store, the Name "Swarovski" Stood out for everyone to see.

"Why are we here?" Chris asked his brother as he slurped his milkshake.

"We are here to buy the wedding rings," Wyatt said with a smile as he got out, while Chris, who stuffed his last bit of his burger into his mouth, felt himself choke on it.

_..............................._

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW.....I know, I know – Swarovski, is a real name guys, I didn't make that up. You can search for it, if you don't believe me. As for the Story wise, Damn!!!….Just as everything beginning to go normal, Wyatt has to do this…..**_

_**Special Thanks to: 3Cobra3, Charmed Forever Fan, Music-Writer-123, Charlie-becks, Born-to-be-a-shocker, I-Love-Trunks1, xxxxTwilighter For Everxxxx, Kyoshiro-Crimson-King, sucker4WynChris, Melinda Wyatt Charmed, RavenHeart101 and MelindaHalliwell.**_

_**Once again thanks for the review Guys, All I can say is more interesting Bits to come, Dont give up your hopes yet on Chris… ;-)**_


	24. You're a Bitch! He's a Tease!

**CHAPTER 24 - You****'****re a Bitch, He****'****s a Tease! **

Chris stood against a glass cabinet, with his arms tightly folded in his chest, cursing the burtons using the entire dictionary of swear words he'd learned over the years so far under his breath, all the while glaring at the nervous man in suit behind the counter, who was offering various types of Wedding ring designs to Wyatt and Rachel. Chris shifted his glance towards the eldest Burton, who was on the other hand looking through the Gold Jewelry encased behind the counter in a glass cabinet mounted up on the wall.

"How about that one?" Rachel said pointing to something as the man offered the band to her. "Wow, what do you think Wy?"

"_Wy…_" Chris, though as anger flared inside him. How dare she address him that way, the word solely belongs to Chris, no one else…..not even Melinda, who refers to Wyatt as "_Mighty blonde__"._ In fact every one in the family has their own unique name for each other and "_Wy__"_ belongs to him, he created that name when he was just two, so how dare Rachel uses that word.

"_Fucking Bitch!"_ Chris thought to himself.

"Its Great," Wyatt said looking at the ring before addressing the assistant. "How much is it?"

"17, 5600 dollars," The man said as Chris looked baffled at the Price.

"What you trying to do, buy yourself a Mansion and new car-bot?" Chris remarked with a laugh as the man shook his head.

"Chris, be quiet," Wyatt hushed his brother down, who shrugged. "Don't mind my brother." Wyatt said to the shop assistant, who gave a little nod.

"However, we can customize the bands for you," The Man said as Rachel smiled.

"How much will that cost?" Rachel asked as Chris looked around to see if he can freeze the room, and orb the entire collection somewhere, however he noticed the camera embedded upon the ceilings. He wouldn't have noticed them if it wasn't for the latest gadgets show that comes on channel 2. They are a small tiny damn thing that catches the criminals off guard, plus the downside of Wyatt being immune to his powers.

"We'll do that, free of charge." The shop assistant told the couple. "It's an incentive for our customer as well as a small gift for the wedding couples."

"Chris, come on over here," Jack called out, as Chris shook his head and walked over to the eldest Burton. "What do you think about that?" Jack asked pointing towards a charming elegant necklace made of white gold, covered in sparkling sapphire.

"Really Jack, they are not my style, maybe a bracelet but not necklaces." Chris told Jack, who chuckled at the comment.

"No, it's for my girlfriend," Jack said as Chris gave a little nod. "So what do you think? Is it good?"

"What you trying to do? Get her into bed?" Chris asked the playboy before him, who laughed once again. What is the matter with this guy, no matter what, he is always smiling and laughing, like there are no problems with him whatsoever.

"No, it's a engagement gift," Jack said as Chris looked at him, totally surprised.

"You're engaged?" Chris asked as Jack nodded. "Since when?"

"Since last few months," Jack said looking at Chris, who looked between surprised and shocked.

"Here I was thinking we are buddy, buddy and you go and do something like this behind my back," Chris said with a dramatic head shake. "You hurt me so much, how can you cheat on me?"

"Sorry, didn't think you would be interested in knowing," Jack said with a shrug as Chris nodded with a little agreement. After all, he has been running after Wyatt, plotting ways on how to separate him and Rachel, he barely had time for his problems, let alone someone else's. "But yeah, she said yes."

"So when is your wedding then?" Chris asked the eldest Burton while keeping an watchful eyes on the twice-blessed blonde and the bimbo blonde, who are still looking through varies types of ring. Chris can tell one thing, they have come to an shop that's only for rich people like Rachel's, not for ordinary middle class people like Chris. Plus the exterior of the shop and the name – Swarovski - was bit of a give away. Chris can tell by the amount of guards that's guarding this place that this place is loaded with gems and other items.

Chris doesn't even consider Wyatt to be normal status anymore, since he is becoming like one of the rich snobs, although he is not rich….yet, he is certainly acting like one. Then again, he is not surprised, after the last month event of Clive Burton making Wyatt an MD to one of his many companies, Wyatt seem to be bathing in money. Chris didn't like any of this, mostly Wyatt didn't seem to have time anymore, office, work and Rachel, the bastard doesn't even bother coming home…."_maybe that's why he is taking showers at the Manor_," Chris thought to himself.

Chris sabotages things for Wyatt at work, whenever he could, of course. Like the one time when Wyatt was expecting an important cargo from Europe, Chris orbed to the docks only to orb the entire cargo ship to the middle of Pacific Ocean. If that's not bad enough, Chris even enchanted the security guards and other staff members to burst into rude rhymes whenever they are around important clients.

"It's a 30 carat pure diamonds and white gold," The shop assistant said looking at the couple. "The amount I just said is a discounted value of 25% off, similar design was once purchased by Royals from England for the marriage of King William's son, Prince Dane."

Chris raised his head and chuckled. The Dane's wedding, of course he remembers that, after all the Queen wanted her guardian angel to watch over the marriage of her eldest great-grandchild. Chris thoroughly enjoyed the wedding, if it wasn't for the fact; he had to glamour himself to look like someone else in fear of being broadcasted live to thousands of Britons across the nation. Plus King William was a nice dude and he was cute, actually he was hot so was his wife, sadly.

"Is there any other designs?" Rachel asked interrupting Chris out of his thoughts.

"I believe they are looking more expensive than that," Chris said it to the guy, who gave a little nod. "Something better than the royals, very unique you can say."

"I got just the thing," The man said with a nod before disappearing into the backroom, while other assistants kept careful eye on them. Wyatt turned and glared at Chris.

"What was that?" Wyatt asked his brother who shrugged.

"I was just helping you, after all you are rich enough to get the best right," Chris said hoping the next one, be more expensive than that.

"Or are you trying to raise the bill?" Wyatt asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Now come on Wyatt, give Chris a break," Jack said to his friend. "He is just trying to help you guys find the perfect wedding band, isn't what you guys brought him here for?"

"Yeah," Wyatt started as Rachel nodded.

"Then, why are you not letting him help you pick out your bands?" Jack asked as Wyatt looked at Rachel, who shrugged.

"Don't worry about it Jack, it's the habit of my brother's." Chris hissed under his breath. "Solely brings me to places like this to either to shame me or hurt me." Chris said as he began to leave the store.

"Chris, hang on," Wyatt said rushing to his brother's side. "I didn't mean it that way," as the young witch shook his head, discarding what the eldest witch was saying to him. "Please, help me pick out the bands." Chris hesitated, not really wanting to do anything but orb out of there.

"Come on Chris, please help us," Rachel said but Chris shook his head.

"Please Chris….?" Jack asked the dude, although Chris wanted to refuse helping them, the assistant chose that precise moment to return to the room with a glass tray and sitting among it was two purple velvet boxes. The assistant opened the box to reveal the wedding bands only to mesmerize everyone else. The ring was so great, not only caught everyone else attention in the store but including Chris's too.

"That's beautiful" Rachel whispered in awe. Chris leaned over to look at the ring. The pearl in the middle what caught the attention since they can tell its no ordinary pearl, its smooth amethyst and Sapphire mixed colored pearl sat in a crown like case, with its intertwining vines for its band.

"Rarest pearls obtained from the Alaskan's sea," The shop keeper said looking at the couples. "This is only the one of few pearls that exist, cost about 6.9 million dollars."

"Are you serious?" Chris asked in shock that came out as a high pitch squeak.

"I-I…" Wyatt croaked but Rachel cut him off.

"We'll take it," Rachel said without blinking that made Chris and Wyatt blink.

"Say what?" Chris and Wyatt chorused, before glancing at each other, remembering their old times. Wyatt smiled at his brother, - its a phrase they often use when they are in shock - before turning towards Rachel.

"Are you sure?" Wyatt whispered to Rachel, who nodded with a smile. "6.9 million Is a lot of money especially for a ring."

"I know but I want it," Rachel said to her fiancée. "Come on Wy, you don't have to worry about paying. Dad will get it for me."

"I agree," Jack said knowing their father will be happy to pay for it. However Wyatt began to protest but Rachel gave her puppy eyes. "Please Wy, please, please, please, please; please…I'll do anything." Rachel said bating her eyelashes. Chris saw Wyatt crumbling into the decision of purchasing the ring and he could also tell that what she meant by "_Anything__"_ That sly bitch is using sex as leverage.

"Fine….but I'm the one who is paying," Wyatt said throwing his hands up to surrender as Rachel jumped into his arms.

"So shall I pack that up?" The assistant asked as Wyatt nodded, taking his wallet out to hand the assistant his credit hand. Chris looked totally surprised, where on earth did Wyatt get his millions from, especially more than six point nine mill? If he is carrying around that much money…..bloody hell, he doesn't he want to think what else the blonde witch is not telling him.

Chris inhaled and exhaled deeply before turning towards Jack when he saw something sticking out of Jack's blazer pocket. "What's that?" Chris asked Jack, who looked at the envelope before looking at Chris with a smile.

"Actually, I've been meaning to show this to you guys," Jack said as he grabbed few white envelopes from his pocket. "And you guys can be the first people to give me your opinion about it before I show it to our parents."

"Alright, what is it?" Wyatt asked his friend, who smiled as he handed one envelope to Wyatt and Rachel and another one to Chris, who took it with confusion.

"What is this?" Chris said turning the white envelope around as he pulled out a card with gold border.

"It's the Wedding Invitation, just a draft to see what you guys think, before prints are made," Jack said with a smile as Chris felt his heart skip a beat. He glanced at the white card before him, decorated by two white dove's carrying a ring and a olive branch each, they are leaned together as the ring made a small yet an elegant heart. Chris flipped open the card to see Wyatt and Rachel's face beaming back at him, with the address, date: July 24th 2029 and everything else he needed to know about the wedding was imprinted on that card, feeling his heart tighten for a second, he handed the card back to Jack.

"What do you think?" Jack asked as Chris saw Wyatt's expression, who looked ecstatic while Rachel bore similar reaction but mostly excitement. "The Layout was my idea."

"Its great," Wyatt said to his future brother-in-law as he gave a brief hug. "Thanks dude."

"Chris…?" Jack asked the young witch, who gulped as he smiled a little.

"It's nice," Chris said as Jack gave him a little nod. Chris turned away, willing and praying to himself not to break down there. Just then the shop assistant returned.

"Can we have a final look at the rings before you wrap it up?" Rachel asked as the assistant nodded. "Oh god, Wyatt…it's so beautiful."

"Yeah, have to agree….what do you think, Jack?" Wyatt asked looking at his soon to be brother-in-law.

"Well, its great but I think you should ask your best man there," Jack said looking towards Chris, who raised his right eyebrow at the comment. Wyatt nodded. "Well Chris…?"

"What?" Chris asked looking at Wyatt since he just felt a big cannon blast right through his ears when Jack uttered those words, with the added bonus of him in a emotional state, Wyatt couldn't choose any better time than this.

"Well, Chris….Will you be my Best man?" Wyatt asked Chris, who looked taken back and surprised, for a minute, Chris's emotions stood still, his brain stood still not being able to process the new information.

"You didn't ask him before?" Jack asked as Wyatt shrugged lightly.

"I forgot, didn't get time," Wyatt said before looking at Chris. "Chris…"

"huh?" Chris said, head buzzing with unsaid words and thoughts. There is no way Chris is going to stand next to him while he slips the ring into that….bimbo's fingers…he cant…he wont…he…doesn't have a choice.

"Will you be my best man?" Wyatt said looking at his brother, who looked away. Chris didn't know what to say, he was confused, so many things were running around inside his head, he was expecting so many things, he was certainly not expecting this from him.

"I…." Chris started but he knew if he continues, he is going to break down, so without a word, he turned around and walked away, leaving the twice blessed confused.

Wyatt glanced back at Rachel and Jack. He didn't know what he said that could've upset his brother….then again, siblings often get depressed at these sort of times. After all, its kind of time that makes you feel and wish that you were the person, that's getting married to someone you love. Maybe Chris feels that way right now, Wyatt sure did, when he saw his mates getting married, he was depressed and sad, he went around shagging the bride's maid. He just needs to give Chris some time and soon he'll be back to normal….hopefully.

_..............................._

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW Guys, wow, Poor Chris, what is he going to do Now…..? You know what to do, right? The Faster you review, the faster I Update…**_

_**Thanks to: 3Cobra3, xxxxTwilighter For Everxxxx, adictd2life, Melindahalliwell, Charlie-becks, BethPruedenceHalliwell, Kyoshiro-crimson-King, I-Love-Trunks1, Sucker4WynChris and RavenHeart101**_

_**From here onwards, Actions starts, you'll see what I mean soon enough. ;D**_


	25. I'm a Witch on my Knees!

**CHAPTER 25 - I Am a Witch on My Knees! **

_Previously on Wedding Crasher:_

"_Well, Chris__…__.Will you be my Best man?__"__ Wyatt asked Chris, who looked taken back and surprised, for a minute, Chris's emotions stood still, his brain stood still not being able to process the new information_

"_I…." Chris started but he knew if he continues, he is going to break down, so without a word, he turned around and walked away, leaving the twice blessed confused. _

----------------------

**NOW**

The moment Chris orbed into his room, he crashed down to his knees sobbing his heart out. All he wanted was Wyatt; he wants nothing more and nothing less, his Wy by his side, but…even Wyatt doesn't seem to understand him. Why can't he see the love Chris has for him. Why does he have to born to be his brother and worst of all, why does he have to feel this way towards his brother….but he…he, how can he do this to Chris? After everything they been together, how can he do this to Chris, how can he abandon him without a second thought.

Rachel wasn't the one who was there for Wyatt, when he was sixteen and got trapped in the dream world. It was Chris. She wasn't there when Wyatt was stripped off his powers and had to deal with a higher level demon after the charmed ones and his cousins were put to coma. It was Chris. She certainly wasn't there when he was dying after getting attacked by a dark lighter. It was Chris. So how can she be there for him now? He looked around his room in confusion and anger, he felt cheated, and he felt…he didn't know what felt except one emotion he was definitely aware of. ANGER!

Anger consuming the young witch, Chris, waved his hand with a scream, sending all objects on the dressing table soaring through the air. Most shattered against the wall painting it with lotions, spray liquids, gels and other substances while some other objects shattered on the floor. Chris waved his hand around, screaming in anger, frustration and most of all hatred sending his study table flying across the room, as it crashed into his wardrobe, while the objects on the table shattered in the collision. Chris grabbed his study table's chair and flunked it right at the window, which shattered, allowing the heavy object to fly out of the house.

Chris, waved his hand as his mattress telekinetically flunked itself, out of the bed and across the room. Chris flicked his wrist, combusting his wooden bed base to pieces. He then turned towards his mattress lying sprawled across the room; he flicked his wrist again, combusting large chunks from the mattress, sending its fillings shower around the room. Anger still cursing through his veins, Chris threw his hand out towards the wardrobe, lighting bolts shot out, hitting the wardrobe as it combusted to pieces, sending shards of wood and debris flying everywhere, some which flew past grazed his skin, leaving him with small cuts. Just the thought of Rachel and Wyatt being together, made Chris consume with rage as he punched the dressing table mirror, which shattered, cutting his knuckles on the process as blood begin to spill like a open tap.

After many minutes of destroying his room, Chris finally shrank into a corner of his room, tears falling from his eyes and blood spilling from his hands like a broken tap. The thought of losing Wyatt crushed him, the one who took care of him ever since he was little, the one who always said he'll be there for Chris, no matter what, the one…that held him in a loving embrace when he made love to him for the first time in his life….Chris felt as if Wyatt is slipping through his fingers, yet he is helpless to do nothing but watch him slip away….he can do nothing but cry. No, he is not going to do that; he needs to find a way to stop this so called wedding.

Chris roughly wiped his tears away just as he caught his reflection in a piece of mirror on the floor. Just looking at his reflection made him feel ashamed of himself, what is he, a Girl? - No- Then why is he crying like this, for god sake, he is a witch with powers. - _"But what good are they when I cant get the one person I love the most"_ - cause even Chris knows Magic cannot intervene with true love and even if he wants Wyatt to fall for him, he still may have to use Rachel for the Object of his Objection – depending on how strong his love for her - and turn it towards him with magic but these sort of things are only done by evil witches with black magic. Chris knew he cant take that route, no matter what because he wants Wyatt to love him from his heart, to be true to his feelings but he knew that is also something that will never happen. He knew Wyatt would never love him more than as brother and a best friend. He can't expect anymore than that from his brother, not from Wyatt.

He felt disgusted with himself for wanting Wyatt to bed him, he felt repulsed by his own self-being, the sight of himself in the mirror made him sick, even though he knew it's wrong to love Wyatt that way, he cant help it. But why…? Why does he love his brother this way? Why, there must be a reason…..and he needs to find out.

Millions of thoughts rushing through his head, Chris got up, wrapping his hand in a t-shirt; he made his way up to Attic. The one place where most magical things are done, whether making potions or summoning ghost, they are all done near the Book of Shadows.

Chris, knew no one would be home, not for another few hours, which was a good thing since he can worry about fixing his room later before his mother find his room in the state its in right now and he knows when she does, he'll be forced to give an explanation of why on earth, he destroyed his own room. Upon entering the Attic, his gaze automatically fell on the ancient volume, thats sitting in his pedestal with a ray of sun beam hitting the book; he saw the dust swirling in and out, enlarging its mystique character. He approached the book with a sense of determination. He wants to find out why he feels this way about Wyatt, what made him start, maybe then he can change it. Though he doesn't know if it's for the best, he can still try to correct the wrong to save the heartache he may have to endure in a weeks time. Chris started to flip through the ancient volume, looking through parched pages.

After an hour of searching, to his dismay Chris came up with nothing. The book was filled with information but not the type of information that could help him right now. He needed a spell that could enable him to see where all this mess started. What age was he when he started to feel like this? He needed to know. Then a thought accrued to him, he is a witch with magical abilities, which means writing spells are not that hard. He can come up with his own spell that will help him understand bit more about his….love.

Chris grabbed the notepad and pen from the potion table and retreated to Great Aunt Pearl's couch. He sat there thinking, thinking of perfect way to rhyme, so it will show him exactly where it all started. Once scribbling his spell down on the piece of paper, Chris approached the table, where a lone candle stood. Grabbing a matchbox, He lit the candle before tearing the piece of paper from the notepad. He knew what he was doing was a personal gain spell, but he cannot let that thought enter his mind, mainly because he needs to know why he loves Wyatt the way he does. Is it a Demon's spell that escalated over the years that made him fall for Wyatt or was it something else, he doesn't know about. Chris believed that this spell will help him understand little bit more about his feeling, if anything else.

_  
The power of love comes from the heart  
the desire to kiss is but a start,  
Whispering winds hear me well,  
Show me the path of this Lust, be sure to tell,_

_The reason I am not aware of I wish to know,_

_Show me where I'm heading, yet I wish there not to go._

Chris chanted as he held the paper above the burning candle, where the paper was engulfed by flames. He held the burning paper in his fingers, until the flames licked his fingers and disappeared in a wisp. Chris looked around, for a brief second nothing happened, just then an out of nowhere, a Lighting bolt from high above struck the ground right where Chris was standing.

Chris collapsed to the ground while his spirit slowly rose out of the body. Chris hovered above his body in a spirit form, totally stunned by what just happened. Thinking the spell he cast has backfired on him, he looked around but before he can think of anything else, his surroundings whizzed around him as he disappeared in Gold Orbs.

-------------

"Is anyone home?" Piper called out as she walked through the front door. Placing her handbag on the table, she made her way into the Kitchen to grab something to drink, after all Managing P3 and Charming Restaurant has become a great hassle. Though her nieces are helping out in the club, she cant help but pop in there once in a while to check up to see what is going on there and ensure that her employee's are well aware of who she is, after the incident of the new bouncer not knowing who she was or not even letting her in – for a second, she though her Identity has been stolen, when the bouncer laughed upon hearing her name, but soon realized, he is just an idiot, who later on groveled for his job.

"Chris, Wyatt…" Piper called out as she made her way upstairs, assuming the boys should be home, after all Wyatt said, they be back by three. Its around half past three, so the boys should be home. "_Or maybe not!"_ Piper thought to herself as she made her way to her room just to stop when her eyes landed on boxes that sat by the bed.

"Oh Leo…" Piper thought looking at the boxes. "I just wish you and the boys develop the habit of putting things back where they belong." Piper said to herself looking at the boxes, before grabbing the boxes. Although they are just full of papers, they were still heavy but nothing Piper Halliwell can't manage. Piper slowly made her way upstairs, kicking open the door with her leg, she entered the evening attic only to be shocked when she found her youngest son unconscious on the floor. Fear gripping her she dropped the boxes and rushed to his side.

"Chris, Chris…" Piper shouted trying to wake the youngest witch up; however to her dismay Chris laid there, succumbed to his sleep. "Leo, Paige" Piper hollered out in fear as swirling Orbs and Golden Orbs filled the air to take form of her sister and her husband. Both adults rushed to Piper's side who started crying in fear.

"He is not waking up," Piper said to her husband, who took her hand to comfort her. It's a good thing that the charmed ones have enchanted the Magic school, so whenever one of them in trouble, Leo can hear them to rush to their need, even though they barely do so, knowing whatever danger they may face is nothing compared to the ones they could face by putting Leo's life in jeopardy. Paige quickly rushed to take Chris's arm in her hand to check for pulse but her face turned grave when she found none.

"I cant find his…." Paige said looking at her sister and her brother-in-law. Leo quickly rushed to Chris's side to check for pulse while Piper tried to control her emotions. Being a World War 2 paramedic, Leo checked his wrist, before checking the pulse on neck then dropping his head against his son's chest to listen.

"He's alive," Leo said to his emotional wife, who breathed out in relief. Yet their worry didn't end there, knowing he is alive is one thing but what happened to him was another thing they must find out. "What happened to his hand?" Leo said noticing the blood drenched t-shirt.

Piper removed it to see the cuts on his knuckle. "Paige, heal him," Piper instructed as Paige nodded before holding her hand out above her Nephew to heal him, the healing started working but once it healed the wound in his knuckles, it stopped yet Chris didn't wake up.

"Its not working," Paige said to her confused sister, as both charmed ones looked at the ex whitelighter, elder and an avatar for help.

"I don't know, the only reason he cannot wake up is….if he is under a spell," Leo said to the sisters as Paige and Leo saw the look in Piper's face, she seems to be thinking.

The Piper started to chant a little spell, hoping to awaken her son.

_Slumbering child, wake up now,_

_Hear your mother's call, heed her plea,_

_Magic forces black and white_

_Bring forth my son from his slumbering sight. _

However to their dismay, nothing happened. Chris still out cold on the floor with his head on his mother's lap, yet his face looked peaceful, which indicated he is not struggling or fighting with a demon in his inner mind.

"What kind of demon could've done this?" Paige said looking at her sister.

"Any, but we can't be sure unless we find the demon that attacked," Piper said as Paige orbed her nephew to the Aunt Pearl's settee.

"But…how? We don't even know who or what attacked," Paige said as Piper flipped through the book, while Leo surveyed the room.

"It may not be a demon," Leo said looking at his wife, who stopped to look at her husband.

"Of course it's a demon," Piper began but Leo cut her off.

"There is no sign of struggle, nothing is out of place and if a demon did attack Chris, what's the reason for it to leave him behind, we all know, no demons would pass the opportunity to kill or use one of us as leverage to get the rest of us." Leo said as Paige and Piper followed his train of thoughts.

"But Chris might be already fighting for his life," Piper said as Leo shook his head, he nodded towards the potion table. A single candle is lit there. "He cast a spell?"

"Looks like it," Leo said going over see the pen and the paper pad that placed next to the burning flame. "I guess, we have no choice but to wait until the spell does what it meant to do."

Piper exchanged a worry glance with her sister.

--------------------

Chris opened his eyes to find himself in a cabin, which seem to move up and down in a very slow motion. Slowly glancing to his left, he confronted the cabin's window. Through the glass, he saw what seemed like blanket of blue sea that seems to stretch and disappear beyond the Horizon. Surprised at the sudden change of his surroundings, Chris thought of looking around the cabin once more to take in his surrounding's however to his surprise, he couldn't, he didn't move. His eyes were fixed firmly on the sea.

"My Love," Said a familiar voice. At this, Chris felt himself turn around just as soft lips were pressed upon his, taking his breath away. Chris blinked to clear the haze as he saw to his surprise, was Wyatt. But he looked different, he had long curly blonde hair that fell just around his shoulders, his blonde moustache and a goatee gave his features a unique look, casting him between Young Shakespeare and Pirate, however they were confirmed when Chris saw the dress sense, he was indeed dressed like a pirate, minus the parrot and the eye mask with good hygiene.

"Alcazar," Chris found himself saying as Wyatt sat by his side.

"I heard thy feeling poorly," Alcazar/Wyatt said looking concerned, softly gracing his hand across Chris's cheek.

"It is nothing to fear," Chris heard himself reply to the young pirate before him, before he heard himself cough. "_Alright clearly that's a lie.__"_ Chris thought to himself, trying to take control of his body. "_okie dokie, what is going on here?"_ Chris thought to himself, since it seems like, he only inhabits this body but he is certainly not in control of it.

"My Love, thy at Ill-health, I shall turn the ship towards the shore at Once," Alcazar said getting up as Chris stopped him. Well more like the man, who is in control over Chris' body before standing up to look into the Hazel eyes in front of him.

"_Whoa! Gotta admit, Hazel is not so bad on ya, little change from blue." _Chris thought to himself as his mouth opened on his own to reply back.

"We cannot return to the shore, the King Guards will capture thy ship and thy men," Chris said before coughing as Alcazar or Wyatt embraced him in his arms.

"My Love," Alcazar said as he gently pushed Chris back on the bed. "Thy fear is understandable yet thou are more precious to me, then any gold and gems. I do not fear thy King's Army. Let them come, thy health is most important." Alcazar said embracing Chris in his arms, which literally made Chris melt in his embrace, inhaling the distinguished smell of jasmine, Just then Alcazar planted a soft yet firm kiss on his forehead before leaving the cabin.

Chris, well the guy who Chris inhabits, coughed. Chris can tell himself that his cough are not common cold cough, every time this guy coughed, Chris felt his heart burn deep inside him as if he swallowed a hot cup of tea straight down from the kettle. Although he hated to feel this pain, Chris was not complaining since he also gets to feel everything else including the touch of Wyatt or…_Is it Alcazar?_ Chris thought to himself.

Chris heard Wyatt/Alcazar's voice in the distant shout. "Turn the Ship towards the Shore at Once."

Chris had no idea, what was going on but by the looks of it, he seems to be in the past, yet he has no idea, where or when. His clothing sense told them around 60's, given or take couple of centuries off. Although this isn't what he had in mind, when he chanted that little spell, nevertheless, the spell worked, it has send him back to learn where and why his lust for his brother begun. Though Chris got a chance to see Wyatt calling him "My love", kissing him sensually and adoring him like Chris often dreamt of, he still had no control over his body. He is there as if he was simply the viewer through the eyes of this man, to see what was happening around him or more like what happened.

It would've been even better if he can see this from the third person view, however he was not complaining mainly because he get to feel, sense, touch and smell Wyatt very close to him, even if he cannot control them.

_............................_

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW GUYS! Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter. I hope for those whose patience are wearing thin cause lack of Wyatt and Chris Action, here you go folks. Enjoy the upcoming Chapters! So you know what to do right. So send me those reviews fast as you can and I will update Fast as I can. ;D**_

_**Thanks to:**__** RavenHeart101, Charmed Forever Fan, 3Cobra3, I-Love-Trunks1, Born-to-be-a-shocker, xxxxTwilighter For Everxxxx, Sucker4WynChris, Charlie-becks, Kyoshiro-Crimson-King, Whitelighter-01, Melinda Wyatt Charmed, Zacarane & Liddlepierat. **_


	26. When You're Hurt!

**CHAPTER 26 - When you****'****re Hurt! **

_Previously on Wedding Crasher:_

_-----_

_A single candle is lit there. "He cast a spell?"_

"_Looks like it," Leo said going over see the pen and the paper pad that placed next to the burning flame. "I guess, we have no choice but to wait until the spell does what it meant to do."_

_----_

"_My Love," Said a familiar voice. At this, Chris felt himself turn around just as soft lips were pressed upon his, taking his breath away._

"_Alcazar," Chris found himself saying as Wyatt sat by his side._

_Although it's a plus point to see Wyatt calling him "My love", kissing him sensually and adoring him like Chris often dreamt of, still Chris had no control over his body. He is there as if he was simply the viewer through the eyes of this man, to see what was happening around him or more like what happened. _

_-----_

"_My Love, thy at Ill-health, I shall turn the ship towards the shore at Once," Alcazar said_

"_We cannot return to the shore, the King Guards will capture thy ship and thy men," Chris said before coughing as Alcazar or Wyatt embraced him in his arms. _

_-----_

_Chris heard Wyatt/Alcazar's voice in the distant shout. "Turn the Ship towards the Shore at Once."_

_----------------------------------_

**Now** _......_

"_Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Are we going to do what I think we're going to do?"_ Chris questioned himself, more like echoing the words to the guy, he inhabits, hoping that he might hear him. Chris saw night has fallen but unlike in the movies, there were no storms. It was a peaceful quiet night that made the Ship [Siren] a ghostly ship, traveling among the mist of fog.

"_Well, not that I'm complaining or anything."_ Chris thought as he felt himself backed against the cabin door, pressed between Alcazar firm body and the wooden panel.

"You have starved me long enough," Alcazar whispered in his ears before lightly nibbling on them.

"Yet we must stop this," Chris heard himself reply. "_What? Why we must stop this, of course we can do this… he is starved…feed him… come on!" _Chris thought outloud.

"But my Love, my desire and passion overwhelms me. Does, one thou not find passion and love in our consummation?" Alcazar asked looking into Chris, who felt his body quiver by the penetrating gaze.

"Nay, but I fear our consummation may lead thou to find a sickbed next to me." Chris found himself reply.

"Remember our oath, through sickness to death, we shall be together," Alcazar asked Chris, who felt himself nodded.

"_Hang on, when did this happen? What you guys already married or something."_ Chris thought to himself as Alcazar lifted his chin.

"I fear thou keeping me away would make me at Ill-health, nothing more." Alcazar said to Chris, who opened his mouth to protest but Alcazar placed his finger upon his lips to silence him.

"_Well, clearly he doesn't have a problem, why do you care, just enjoy will ya,"_ Chris muttered inside. _"Besides it not like our body is resisting his touch."_ At this Alcazar chuckled, which halted Chris in his thoughts.

"Thou may be resistant yet thou body seems to enjoy my tender touches." Alcazar said grinding his waist with Chris.

"_Whoa…just say whatever you want but don't stop doing that…." _Chris thought to himself as he felt his body gasp when Alcazar pressed his lips upon Chris, feeling the soft tongue snake into his mouth probing for the unknown treasure. Chris felt Alcazar's soft palms snaking into his shirt to feel his soft skin. Chris literally felt his body respond to every touch Alcazar made, from light traces of his fingers across his stomach to the sharp pinch on his erect nipples.

Chris felt Alcazar pull him towards the bed, where he gently pushed Chris down and crawled slowly on top of him, grinding his hard erection against Chris's hard member. "I Love thee so much," Alcazar whispered in Chris ears before moving his head to suckle on Chris' sensitive spot on his neck.

"I Love thee…" Chris found his voice trail off and succumbed to the pure feeling of pleasure. Just then Alcazar stopped. _"What, Why?"_ Chris questioned as he saw Alcazar stripping his top garment off to expose his built flesh to Chris. With a smile, Alcazar unbuttons Chris's shirt to expose his upper body. Chris heard his voice gasp when he felt a warm mouth suckle his erect nipples, while he felt his hand, snake through Wyatt's – _Fine Alcazar's_ - the long curly blond hair.

Alcazar laid butterfly kisses on Chris stomach as he slowly moved downwards, sucking and blowing on his hot skin, before running his tongue along Chris' treasure trail which disappeared into his pants. Chris saw nothing but felt everything, since the guy closed his eyes in ecstasy leaving Chris to see nothing but darkness, but still the feelings were enough for Chris to blow his load.

Chris gasped when he felt Alcazar's mouth lightly bite his hard member over his pants and just as he felt Alcazar slowly began to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants, he sensed something, more like saw a gold glow wash across in that pitch darkness.

"_What the hell…."_ Chris thought when his eyes opened, he no longer felt Alcazar's hand running through his body, and instead he comforted a naked Alcazar, lying on his stomach, fast asleep.

"_What…NO! no, no, no, damn fucking shit no, this cant happen to me, not now….you gotta be kidding me….I didn't even get to the good part yet…..who would do this to me….I cant have slept through the whole thing…Can I?"_ Chris whined to himself as he saw the sun filtering through the cabin window; however that's not the only thing that caught his attention. It was the tattoo that Wyatt -"_Fine, Alcazar,"_ Chris thought to himself – had on his left shoulder since it looked awfully like the Triquetra in their book of shadows.

---------------

Wyatt saw his unconscious brother on the Living room couch. He's been standing there watching him for the past ten minutes, yet his brother hasn't showed any sign of waking up. He even tried so many spells hoping to wake him up, he even tried to fast forward the spell after his father informing him that he can only wake up once the spell shows him what he needed to know, yet none of his spells seem to have worked.

It seems like whatever spell Chris cast upon himself wanted Chris to see everything before he can come back to the reality. With heavy sigh Wyatt slowly turned around and made his way into the Kitchen.

-----------------

Chris blinked.

Only to find himself making his way down the wooden panel that's been placed between the ship and forest ledge. Chris saw that the crew was pulling down the flag as he heard them talk among themselves about not wanting to attract attention towards them, incase if the king guards were to pass by through the forest.

Chris once again felt himself cough, however this time not only his inside burned in pain but he also coughed out a little amount of blood.

"My Love…" Alcazar said looking at Chris with worried eyes.

"It is nothing," Chris said to the young Pirate before him. "We must move fast, before the King Guards find thee. We must go to my sister."

"Is thy Sister a Healer witch like thee?" Alcazar asked as Chris nodded.

"Yes, she and her coven lives nearby in the forest, they will tend to us," Chris said as Alcazar nodded before turning back to his crew. "_What, he knows you are witch, hang on! I'm still a witch even in this damn timeline? That's just…flipping Great!"_

"We'll be back by Dusk. Any sign of trouble take the Siren and flee," Alcazar said to his crew, who all looked hesitant. "Do not fear my friends, we will meet each other soon, it's a promise I make to thee." Alcazar said to his crew, that's when Chris noticed something, he hasn't noticed before, the entire crew members look familiar. In fact he had seen them before….only not in form of Pirates, but in form of Wyatt's football team.

"_Timelines are so messed up_"Chris thought to himself as he and Alcazar made their way into the forest, leaving the crew behind.

Chris and Alcazar walked through the forest, with Alcazar's arm firmly wrapped around Chris's waist inside his cloak. So if someone were to see them, they would not be able to tell anything between these two men, since their black cloaks prevent any intruding eye from spying on their actions.

"It is not often thou speak of thy sister," Alcazar said as they made their way through the forest, while Chris felt himself smile a little. Man if only he had control over this body, he would just shove this man down and have his way with him, mostly for missing out on last night. "Is there any reason of why?"

"Do not worry about it," Chris said to the man, as they stepped over the green leaves and twigs to reach their destination.

"Is it because of us?" Alcazar asked indicating whether their relationship is the root of his trouble with his sister, after all it's forbidden for a man to be in love with another man, let alone to share their love and to consummate.

"Nay, she is happy that I have found someone, she is very supportive of us," Chris said to his lover. "I'm little furious with her."

"Why?" Alcazar asked as Chris shrugged. Right then both men reached an opening of the forest. Chris coughed once again, cursing the guy from inside for having such a terrible cough, that made his heart burn badly but he stopped when he saw Alcazar's hazel eyes were filled with worry.

Chris felt, the guy he inhabits merely shaking it off as if no concern. Yeah right, only if knew the pain he is putting Chris through.

"Because she has failed to inform me of the baby she had, I am her blood, yet she didn't think of informing me, that I'm an uncle." Chris found himself saying words he has no meaning to, what so ever. "Although she did have a beautiful baby girl, I must say and she named her after our mother." Chris said leaning on Alcazar's shoulder.

Just then they saw a few huts with smokes coming out of it. It made it seem like a small village. There were few women outside, some washing their laundry, while others gardening and few children were playing nearby. Chris saw Alcazar looking around in confusion since he seems to look in every direction except towards the huts.

"Why are we stopping here?" Alcazar asked as Chris saw Alcazar hands going to his sword's handle, listening to the noise that surrounds them.

"_What, He can't see?__"_ Chris thought, while he felt his hand taking hold of Alcazar and with that they walked on, only to feel something wash over them like liquid.

"What in the…" Alcazar asked as they saw a Blue force field, ripple and disappear behind them. Alcazar looked surprised at the sudden appearance of the huts and the women that stood before him, since mere seconds before, the opening had no sign of life.

"What was that?" Alcazar asked Chris sounding astonished.

"Magical barriers, to prevent evil from entering our mist," Said a voice, as Chris and Alcazar turned to find a woman stood there with a broom. "And who ye two might be then since, mortals cannot see us as we are protected within the barriers."

"I should ask ye the same question," Chris said looking at the woman he hasn't seen before; then again he has been gone for more than three years. "_Actually, I haven't seen you in my entire life but I can't exactly go around, saying that now can I?"_

"The one who intrudes on our homes uninvited should be the first to introduce themselves." the woman said harshly as Alcazar looked at his lover.

"Very well, I'm a William Warren, brother of Charlotte Warren," Chris found himself saying as light bulbs fused inside his brain. _"__Did I hear that right?__"_ Chris thought, just as a red hair woman came out of a hut calling out for someone but when she saw Chris, she came running.

"William," Charlotte cried as she flung her arms around him. "Ye have returned."

"Charlotte," Chris said hugging his sister back, well more like the Great-Great-Great-Great…well the root of his magical heritage, grand mother. "How have you been? I have missed ye so dearly." Chris/William said as Charlotte pulled away to look at her brother.

"William…There is something different about ye," Charlotte said looking directly into William's eyes. The gaze which Chris felt penetrates into him.

"Indeed, he is at Ill-health." Alcazar said to Charlotte. "We were hoping, maybe thou can remedy a healing herb or potion which can help him."

"And who ye might be then?" Charlotte said looking at Alcazar.

"This is Alcazar, the man I have spoken of," Chris/William said to Charlotte as she bowed towards Alcazar.

"I have heard so much about ye, My brother speaks so fondly of none but ye. It is nice to see that he has finally found someone that he can share his love with." Charlotte said as a Blonde woman approached them with a smile.

"Indeed, he has spoken of thee many times and it is my pleasure to finally meet the woman that William looks up to," Alcazar said as Charlotte smiled. Chris couldn't help but notice the difference in their language, how both seem to use different accent and vocabulary. That's when he realized Alcazar or Wyatt is English, with added bonus of him being a pirate, can he be any sexier than he already is. Man he love this man so much.

"Charlotte, let the men come inside, they must be vary after their long journey," Said the blonde woman as Charlotte nodded.

"Of course, Forgive me, please come, you can rest in my hut while we prepare ye two something to eat," Charlotte said but Chris grabbed her.

"Forgive us Charlotte, I wish to stay, yet we must return before dusk, Alcazar's crew will be waiting." Chris/William said as Alcazar gave a little nod.

"Aye, the Captain of the Siren," Charlotte said looking at Alcazar as Chris coughed once again, this time his head spun and everything turned black.

--------------------

**_THANKS FOR THE REVIEW Guys. Well this is certainly interesting, Charlotte's brother William is Chris's past life? Huh, here I was thinking, Chris's former life must be one of the Woman from the Warren line but born with their gender confused. Don't sue me…You guys know what to do. Press that button._**

**_Special Thanks to: xxxxTwilighter For Everxxxx, Melinda Wyatt Charmed, Charlie-becks, Whitelighter-01, 3Cobra3, Sucker4WynChris, lilyrose242, Born-to-be-a-shocker, I-Love-Trunks1, du1387 & BethPruedenceHalliwell._**

Once Again thanks for the Review Guys! :D Damn Wyatt! If only he kept his Spells to himself, maybe then chris wouldnt have missed his...tender moment? lol.


	27. When I Suffer!

**CHAPTER 27 - When I Suffer! **

When Chris opened his eyes, he feared he may be back at Manor and his trip to the past was short lived; but to his surprise he found himself starring at the roof of a small hut, just as a small face appeared above him. Chris found himself sitting up to confront a four year old girl with her big hazel eyes.

"And Who ye might be then?" Asked the little girl as Charlotte entered the hut.

"William, you are awake," Charlotte said as Chris/William smiled. "Melinda, go and fetch your uncle some water," Charlotte said as the little girl nodded before running out of the hut.

"Is that ye daughter?" Chris found himself asking as Charlotte nodded, sitting down in the wicker bed next to her brother William.

"Aye," Charlotte said with a face full of worry.

"Ye do not need to fear for her," Chris found himself saying to the red haired woman, who sighed and shook her head.

"Nay, I do not fear for her, I fear for ye," Charlotte said as Chris looked confused.

"What do ye mean?" Chris/William asked her sister, who looked really worried.

"Ye are very ill, my brother, I fear even my healing abilities may not save ye," Charlotte said looking at her brother. "It can prevent your illness from spreading, yet it cannot fully cure ye, me and others have tried everything we know, yet we only managed to stop the illness at its bay."

"So ye saying I'm going to die?" Chris/William asked the woman, who shook her head.

"Nay, do not speak in such an Ill-manner," Charlotte snapped. "Of course I would not allow my young brother to suffer, we are witches after all."

"Does Alcazar know of my…." Chris/William began but Charlotte shook her head.

"Nay, we shouldn't worry that fine man of yours," Charlotte said looking at her brother. "The Woman of the coven are preparing something we haven't tried, with your niece help, we are sure to believe that it will cure ye of your illness."

Chris felt himself smile a sad smile.

"Do not fear my brother, ye do not know what Young Melinda can do," Charlotte said to her brother. "She is the first warren witch to possess magical abilities."

"Don't we all?" Chris found himself reply with familiar tone of sarcasm as Charlotte shook her head.

"Nay, her powers are not simple as ours she has the ability to command magic at will." Charlotte said as Young Melinda ran into the room; however she tripped sending the glass flying in the air, instinctively Chris felt his body jumping up only to find the glass frozen in mid-air.

"_Did I do that?_" Chris thought to himself as Charlotte rushed to her daughter's side, helping her get up as she dusted the young child's clothes of dust. Melinda started crying, the glass that was frozen became mobile and fell to the ground.

"My, my, have I not told ye not to run?" Charlotte said as the young girl nodded. "Do not worry; it's just a small graze." Charlotte looked at Chris. "See have I not told ye about the powers she possesses. She is a special child this one." Charlotte said wiping away the young girl tears.

Chris blinked.

Suddenly Chris saw his surroundings have changed. He is no longer in the hut; instead he was in an open space of the village, backed against a huge wall, which he assumed as the fortress wall. Charlotte and Young Melinda are nowhere to be seen.

"_What the Hell?__"_ Chris thought to himself. _"Why is this keep happening to me, Can't I enjoy a damn memory in peace?"_ Chris hissed to himself. Although he was unable to move to look around what is going on, he felt few things. One the firm grip on his hand and another, he was panting as if he was running. Then Chris found himself looking to his right as he saw Alcazar stood by his side and soon realized it was Alcazar's hand, which had a firm grip around his right wrist and he too was panting for breath. Chris saw the sweat beads slide down his temple as Alcazar gulped for air, just like Chris/William.

"_Why are we running? Are we participating in a race or something?"_ Chris thought to himself just as three guards came running in around the corner.

"Arrest them," One of the guards shouted pointing his sword at them, Just as Chris felt his own hand snaking in to take a vial out of the bag he was wearing that he wasn't aware of.

"_What the Hell is going on here?_" Chris thought to himself as he felt his hand flung the vial at the feet of the three guards. Purple smoke appeared from the explosion; it slowly rose up steadily around the scared guards and began to entangle themselves around their necks like snakes, suffocating them until the guards dropped dead on the ground.

"Capture them," Shouted a voice in a distance.

"Hurry…," Alcazar said, fear reflecting in his voice as he grabbed Chris's hand and turned into an alleyway, before running through the maze for an alleyway. Chris felt his breath ran short, yet the firm grip on his hand, had him going.

"_We are so Screwed__"_ Chris thought to himself. _"__And I don__'__t even know what the hell is going on here.__"_

"Capture the Witches," One of the guards shouted.

"_Yeah, that should do it,__"_ Chris thought to himself while the body carried on running with Wyatt, well Alcazar as he is known in this time. However as they reached the opening they were blocked by two guards and before they can back out the way they came, Chris saw two more guards ran in from the alleyway behind them, blocking their way and surrounding them. Chris felt his hand grabbing yet another vial from his bag, but felt him hesitate when he saw the red vial. He grabbed a brown colored vial from the bag and threw it at the Guards behind them. The soil beneath the Guards feet turned into a Quick sand, sucking them down into the earth faster than he could blink.

"Nay," Chris heard Alcazar shout, turning around he saw Alcazar collapse to the ground in front of him with an arrow lodged in his chest.

"Alcazar," Chris heard his own fury scream as he grabbed the red vial from the bag and threw it at the Guards in the front. The moment the potion collided with them, there was a loud hissing noise, like water being evaporated fast from a hot pan, and the two guards before Chris began to wither away in pain as their skin began to bubble within like a lava pool, their agony scream echoed around as they melted away before him.

"Nay, nay, nay, nay, nay" Chris/William cried as he dropped to the ground and cradled Alcazar in his lap. Chris grabbed the Arrow and pulled it out as Alcazar screamed in pain. "Alcazar…" Chris/William cried wiping the tears away from Alcazar's eyes. "Do not fear, my Magic will save thee," Chris found himself cry just as he felt his own heart burn inside him.

"I fear it is too late…I…I…" Alcazar said raising his arm towards crying Chris/William.

"Nay, it is merely a flesh wound, my potion will heal thee," Chris/William said taking out a green vial from his bag as Alcazar shook his head, tears sliding down from his hazel eyes.

"It is no ordinary arrow, It has been dipped in a special Poison, One of my own weapons that I have sold to thy king," Alcazar grunted in pain as Chris/William shook his head not knowing what to do, although Chris was watching through this man – William's - eyes, Chris felt William's emotions and pain as if they were his own.

"No, it will heal thee," Chris/William mumbled, tears blurring his vision he uncorked the potion and poured the liquid over the wound, but to Chris/William's dismay the wound didn't heal, blood still seeped through the open wound.

"Forgive me…" Alcazar said running his fingers along Chris's face. "I do not wish to leave thee alone…." Alcazar grunted in pain as Chris/William shook his head, holding Alcazar's blood covered hands close to his chest.

"We will be together, I promise thee," Chris found himself saying as he tightly held on to Alcazar's hand, who smiled with face full of pain.

"Thats is all my soul can wish for....I love thee…" Alcazar said raising his head towards Chris to kiss, but before their lips can become one Chris felt the heaviness of Alcazar head hitting his lap.

"Alcazar…" Chris found his voice quiver, purely out of shock, knowing what has happened to the man before him. "Alcazar…. "Chris found his voice cry out, feeling the tears slide down his eyes as he saw the lifeless eyes before him.

"Nay, Please….Awaken…..I need thee, please, return to me," Chris/William cried as he cradled the lifeless body in his arms. "I love thee….please…be awaken from thy slumber….I need thee….please, do not leave me here alone….I do not have anyone but thee, please…..come back….Pleaseeee" Chris/William cried out loud with his face buried in Alcazar's chest. Just then he felt strong grips around his arm, looking up, he saw the King Guards have surrounded him.

Chris felt his heart being ripped into two, not only has he witnessed William's true love being taken away from him but he also saw for a second, his own Wyatt being taken away from him. William's feelings told Chris so many unsaid words and one thing he felt most was vulnerability.

William lost his love that day and he knew in his mind and heart, there is nothing in the world for him to live for anymore.

"Take the Witch to the courtier," The Head Guard said as Chris/William quickly planted a kiss on the soft lips before him just as the guards dragged him away, yet all the while Chris gaze never left his dead lover, on the ground, tears blurring, and he let them take him away.

-------------

IN the Kitchen, the charmed ones were there with Leo. Paige just have been "Up there" to see if they can figure out what type of spell Chris have cast upon himself, but as Usual the Elders were no help.

"Any sign?" Piper asked her eldest son, who shook his head with eyes filled with worry. Piper can see what is running through her eldest son's head. It can be obvious when it comes to this family, often everyone at some point wished they had a normal life, with no magical heritage, then their life would've been so much simpler.

"I just wish he wakes up soon," Wyatt said, he has no idea what kind of spell Chris cast upon himself but he hoped he would just wake up soon, since every thing that's happening around his family only seem to put his wedding on hold.

"Don't worry buddy, he will wake up soon as the spell does what it suppose to do," Leo said just as Wyatt clutched his chest, lightly grunting in pain. "Wyatt, are you okay?" Leo asked as he and Piper rushed to Wyatt's side.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Piper asked as Wyatt stumbled to sit down on the stool. Piper slowly rubbed soothing circles on his back while the other two charmed ones quickly surrounded him.

"I…I…" Wyatt started but soon as the pain started, it stopped. The pain in his heart was so intense; he felt every muscle in his heart pulling into each other that he literally thought he was going to have a heart attack. "I don't know…I just felt this sudden pain in my heart." Wyatt said to his worried family, while the charmed ones exchanged glances. "But…, but it's gone now…"

---------------

Chris blinked.

Just to find him standing in middle of a large crowd shackled to chains. Above him in the castle looking down were the King and the Queen. Chris couldn't think properly mainly because he seems to be hit with William's emotions, which cursed through him like a wild fire. He felt his pain, the loss which seriously made him consider if someone did rip his heart out. Chris couldn't measure the sadness that is being felt in this body, it's worse than the pain he had felt with Wyatt. He can tell that William felt as if everything was his fault, if he wasn't at ill-health, they would've been sailing away now, happy to be together.

"Burn the Witch, Burn the Witch," The crowd chanted around him, just as someone threw their shoe at him. Tears filled William's eyes. _"__That bastard,__"_Chris thought to himself.

"Silence…" The King bellowed causing the crowd to seize their chanting as Chris found himself looking up at the high fortress. "How a Man can be a witch?"

"Sire, he has killed thy men with his powers." Shouted the Knight. "Here, we have his satchel of potions that used on thy men to vanquish them."

"Do thy plead Guilty of these charges that has been bestowed upon thou head?" The King asked Chris, who slowly nodded as the crowd booed and hissed.

"Those are not the only charges, My lord," the Knight said looking at Chris before he spat on his face. Chris felt the spit hit his face, anger cursed through him, but William on the other hand was helpless and heartbroken, he did nothing. "This vile satanic creature has committed a sin that's against god himself."

"What sin would that be?" The Queen asked looking at the crying young man whom she felt sorry for.

"He has engaged himself with another man, not just any man, my lady, the Young Pirate wanted by the kingdom Alcazar, for body pleasure in the name of Love," the Knight said as the Crowd hissed and booed, more people threw their shoes, brooms, eggs at Chris as others spat on him.

"Kill that evil demon," Someone from the crowd shouted as the King held his hand up.

"I condemn thee to be burned before dawn," the King said before leaving with the Queen.

-------------------------

Chris blinked only to find himself strapped against a wooden pole. Guards were placing green woods around him, getting ready to burn him to eternity.

"_This is getting to be a drag now!"_ Chris thought to himself as he saw the Sun is about to descend behind the Horizon, casting its orange glow through the Castle. The Kingdom has gathered around to witness the burning of the Warren.

"_Uh-oh, Not a good sigh, am I going to burn to death as well? Why on earth his family always ends up being burned at the stake…__"_ Chris thought to himself as one of the guards came up to him.

"If thy found pleasure in men, thou should've come to me," The lead Guard sneered. "I would have gladly helped thee find such pleasures; thou sought out in thy beloved Alcazar." The lead Guard hissed as two more guard added gasoline to the wood, before one approached with the flaming wood.

"Bite thy tongue, art thou serpent beneath, my fate may have been condemned, yet thou I curse for the Witch I am. When thou life ends, thou shall spend eternity in limbo as a cursed soul." Chris found himself hiss, at the guard.

"_Nice one William,__"_ Chris thought as the guard sneer turned into panic and then it turned into a growl.

"Cursing me, see if thou can save thyself first." At this, the Guard threw the burning wood upon the green wood and at Once, Chris was surrounded by flames.

"_Flames bad, flames bad, I m gonna die, I don__'__t wanna die yet.__"_ Chris thought as he heard William scream out his death sentence

"We can not live together in this lifetime, where the world is against us but I promise thee Alcazar, we will be together in another life time, where we'll be accepted, My Love." Chris/William shouted out just as Flames engulfed him, his screamed echoed throughout the Kingdom.

---------------------

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW PEOPLE. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as Always. **_

_**Big Thanks to: Stephanie-meyerfan6, 3Cobra3, Charlie-becks, I-Love-Trunks1, xxxxTwilighter For Everxxxx, Charmed Forever Fan, Sucker4WynChris, BethPruedenceHalliwell, Melinda Wyatt Charmed, Whitelighter-01, Born-to-be-a-shocker, du1387 and RavenHeart101. **_

_**Thank you guys for the amazing reviews. Hope to hear from you about what you guys thought about this chapter. ;)**_


	28. I'm Your Angel UnderCover!

**CHAPTER 28 - I am Your Angel UnderCover! **

_Previously on Wedding Crasher:_

_"__We can not live together in this lifetime, where the world is against us but I promise thee Alcazar, we will be together in another life time, where we__'__ll be accepted, My Love.__"__ Chris said just as Flames engulfed him, his screamed echoed through the Kingdom._

_..............................................._

**NOW ................**

Piper Halliwell handed her eldest son a glass of water to drink, when they all heard a shrill scream echoed through the Manor, making the Halliwells Jump. As a Flash every one dashed out, knowing who the scream belonged to.

When Piper, Phoebe, Leo and Wyatt reached the Living room, they saw Chris screaming loudly, yet his eyes were still glued shut, not knowing the reason why the youngest witch was screaming all of the sudden, Leo and Piper rushed forward only for them to take a step back, when fiery flames appeared around Chris, which forced the Halliwell Witches to shield their eyes from the bright flames.

"Chris…" Piper shouted just as the flames disappeared as it appeared. "Chris…" Piper once again shouted as she rushed to her youngest side, who sat bolted up gasping and panting. Chris looked around his surrounding in confusion. What the hell just happened, he was just burning in flames, but now his surroundings changed.

"Where am I?" Chris asked looking around his surrounding as Piper looked at her husband.

"Sweetie, you are home, don't you remember?" Piper asked as Chris looked at her, confusion etched across his sweaty face.

"Here let him drink some water," Phoebe said handing a glass of water to Chris, who gracefully took it and emptied the cup in one gulp. Then his eyes went back to the woman, just as bits and pieces of images flashed before him, from his childhood through his adult years.

"M-Mom," Chris stuttered feeling the overwhelming happiness that stirred in his heart. Chris looked at Piper and Leo, eyes filled with surprise and happiness. Before Piper can register what is going on, her youngest pulled her into a hug, before jumping to Leo. Chris pulled away with a smile, while the sisters looked confused, what the hell did the spell do to him?

Chris's eyes surveyed the room, taking the three Charmed ones, his father and finally landed on the man that stood between the archway of the foyer and the living room. The Man was dressed in blue Jeans and baby blue shirt, short blonde hair, and beautiful smile. _"_Alcazar…" Chris whispered taking in the side before him, his appearance may have changed but he can still see the beautiful man beneath the new appearance, which only made his heart skip a beat.

Wyatt shifted his stance as he felt Chris's eyes pry into him.

"Alcazar…" Chris shouted at Wyatt, who looked taken back. Chris, who was hit with overwhelming happiness and love, jumped to his feet and rushed to Wyatt, pulling his firm body into a tight embrace.

"I missed you." Chris said inhaling deeply against Wyatt's t-shirt, only to stop when images came flooding into his mind, making him shake his head, not wanting to understand the memories.

"Chris…" Wyatt said, confused at the state of mind his brother seems to be in right now. "Are you…are you Alright?" Wyatt asked, sounding little nervous, just as Chris looked up at him with his crystal grey/blue eyes. Chris smiled at him before walking away, leaving Wyatt confused. Chris had blue eyes, a blue eye, that's not possible, Chris's eyes are green, and then where did he get the blue eyes from?

----------------

Wyatt gazed out of the restaurant window, drowned in millions of thoughts. He and Rachel had come for Lunch At Romeo's - to see which five star restaurant is the best, so they can cater for their wedding - now she excused herself to use the restroom, while leaving Wyatt to think of the events that's taking place. For one Chris seems totally different, his habits are changed yet in a subtle way that none of the Halliwells except him who noticed. Whenever Wyatt asks him if he is alright, he just flashes a big grin and nods. Other words, he's drowned in his own world, laughing, crying whenever he feels like it, on his own. With minimum contact with his brother, he is beginning to feel as if he is loosing his brother and if that's not enough, strange things are happening around his apartment, lately.

Wyatt does not know why but whenever he is at his apartment, he felt as if he was being watched 24/7 even when he is alone, he felt as if he wasn't alone. There is always someone or something there with him. He started to get this sense few days ago.

It all started when he was in the shower, as usual Wyatt was singing and lathering himself up, when he saw someone or something move through the shower cubicle, because it was fogged up, Wyatt couldn't see who it was at first. Hoping its not Chris or Jack walking in while he is in shower - Since both of them have the wrong timing to walk in, especially when he is in the shower, they just walk straight in - he wiped the glass, only to find there was no one there and he also remembered that he locked the door, so no one could be in there. With a little shake of his head, he pushed away the odd feeling and Wyatt went back to his shower. Once again the glass fogged up, then he saw it again, someone or something moving beyond the fogged up glass.

First Instinct to Wyatt was, it's a demon, so he got out of the shower naked and studied his surroundings, since he could be facing all sorts of demons from a Chameleon to Invisible demon. However even after he waved his arm, hoping to reveal whatever hiding behind its invisibility shield, nothing came up. He knew once again he was alone, but his mind and heart raced through, thinking how its possible since when was in the shower, someone was definitely in there. If they were to teleport out, he would've sense something, but the air around him was free of Magic.

The Second encounter was with Rachel in the Manor, usually he only get the sense of being watched when he was alone in his apartment but this time, it happened when he was with Rachel in the Manor. Someone or something was watching them. However the sense was drowned when his mother walked into the kitchen.

Being watched wasn't the only thing he had encountered in his apartment. There were other things he experience too, he didn't realize this at first but it was one particular night, when he realized this. It was few days ago, when he went back to his apartment late, after a night out with his friends, usually Wyatt keeps his room clean and make his bed before going out – habit, he learned from Chris.

However that particular night when he returned home, it didn't feel right when he entered his room. It felt cold and draft, someone has left the window open, which he was sure that was close. He also found Someone or something went through his wardrobe since he found most of his clean boxers and shirts on the floor and whatever's been in his room was also been on his bed since he found it unmade, the crumple where the head lays on the pillow was still there.

These thoughts thoroughly disturbed him. It seems like someone or something is stalking him and he is not sure whether it's a demon or a mortal. To test this theory, he placed an spell in his room, to capture the essence of whatever goes into the room, so that way he will able to identify whose been in his room. However it didn't work since the intruder didn't enter his room that specific day but made its sign on the rest of the apartment. Wanting to find out who is really behind this, Wyatt enchanted the spell to cover entire apartment. So if the being was back, he should able to identify it when he return back to his apartment.

"Shall we go?" said a voice, snapping Wyatt out of his thoughts as he saw Rachel standing there with a smile.

"Sure," Wyatt said getting up as both of them made their way out in that beautiful sunny day. Wyatt pushed his sunglasses down to his eyes from his blonde curls.

They waited outside the restaurant as the Valet drove by with Wyatt's car. Once handing him a tip, the couple got into their vehicle and made their way down town. Wyatt drove his car in silence, all the while his thoughts revolving around his apartment.

"Wyatt, are you okay?" Rachel asked the blonde witch, when she noticed he's being unusually silent the past few minutes since they left the restaurant.

"Of course," Wyatt replied with a smile, while keeping his eyes on the road. He knew he has no reason to worry Rachel, whatever this thing is, Wyatt will able to take care of it, if not, he knows three powerful witches who can help him get to bottom of this mystery.

"Damn," Rachel said looking at Wyatt, who stopped at the signals.

"What's wrong?" Wyatt asked as he changed the signal to left, getting ready to turn the car, towards the Manor.

"I just remembered, I left my shopping bags at your apartment." Rachel said looking at Wyatt, as she felt the blonde witch roll his eyes through the shade. "Hey, you said we'll go and get it after lunch."

"Alright, back to the apartment, it is then," Wyatt said turning the car around.

.......................

Wyatt stepped on the brakes, halting his vehicle with a little screech in front of his apartment, before shrugging innocently when Rachel glared at him. Wyatt, with a smile killed the engine off, as the couple unbuckled their seat belts and got out of the car. Making their way into the apartment block, they glanced towards the Elevator which had "Out of Order" sign on it, before heading towards the staircase to the sixth floor.

"Wyatt I need to ask you something," Rachel said as they slowly made their way up the steps.

"Sure, what is it?" Wyatt said as they reached the second floor.

"Mom's wondering…where we are going to live after the marriage," Rachel said looking at the blonde, who lightly shrugged as he pushed his red sleeves up to his elbow.

For that summer day, Wyatt decided to go with Blue denim jeans and red v-neck t-shirt, that made a silhouette of his physic yet leaving everything else to the imagination, with his shades on his head. Rachel on the other hand is suited with white jeans, blue top, White Jacket, with her blonde hair flowing freely with her sunglasses perched among her locks, accessorized with mini white bag and other things that matched her clothes. To anyone who sees them, they are the perfect hot blonde couples.

"What do you mean?" Wyatt asked as they reached the third floor.

"Well, once we get married, where are we going to settle down?" Rachel asked as they turned around the corner.

"Well, here of course," Wyatt said reaching the fourth floor, but before he can say anything else, he sensed it. The being is back, Wyatt looked around the stairs, below him and above him, yet he saw no one, a sense of dread washed over Wyatt. Something wasn't right; he could feel it, the magic in his being, told him that it was not such a good idea to take Rachel to the apartment this particular moment. There is something waiting for them.

But Wyatt clenched his Jaw, he is the twice blessed, anything mess with Rachel, it will suffer a prolonged death that he can guarantee personally.

"But Wyatt, I don't even know anyone here," Rachel said looking at her hubby as they reached the fifth floor, yet Wyatt didn't answer her, he kept his silence while glancing back and forth. "Wyatt, did you hear me?" Rachel asked as Wyatt gave a nod. "I only moved to san Francisco because of you."

That was true. Rachel only moved to San Francisco because of Wyatt, she had no other reasons to move here. Wyatt only met Rachel by coincidence, well, fine because of Chris.

It all started when this movie "Raven Choc Binkis" came out, Chris wanted to go to the movie premiere but their mother wouldn't allow him to go on his own or Orb all the way to LA for that matter. So as usual Chris came to him with his big puppy eyes, begged and annoyed Wyatt out of his sleep that day until Wyatt agreed to go with him.

Knowing Chris, Wyatt didn't have another wink of sleep, since Chris orbed both of them to LA the minute he said yes. While inside the building, Wyatt conjured up a VIP passes for them to seat themselves with the stars and expensive attire for them to look good. Although Wyatt knew was a personal gain, he couldn't care less, since Chris was just eighteen then and he was twenty, so he cared more about making his brother happy than worry about damn consequences. It was in that Premiere, he met Rachel, who sat right next to him. That's how Wyatt got introduced to Rachel, the first time round and he knew he felt something that night.

He didn't know what but he knew it was something, especially when he registered Rachel's image in his mind, who looked like the most beautiful goddess on earth, with her beautiful purple flowing dress that looked like a cross between Victorian and current fashion, her blonde hair flowing elegantly around her face in curls, she looked sensational that she took Wyatt's breath away.

Right when he though it was all over, he got another chance to know more about her that night, when he and Chris went to the Premiere party held for the movie stars and other high profile clients. Although it wasn't easy for the boys to get into, after few quick twitch of Wyatt's nose and flick from Chris's hand, they were able to get in and that made everything worth it.

Wyatt blinked away the old memories and inserted his apartment key into the door and unlocked it. Rachel was the first one to enter and she was the first one to scream. Wyatt rushed inside getting ready to throw whatever creature that might be around the corner only to confront a messy apartment, more like it was in shambles. His Couch has been torn to pieces with fillings littering the floor, half of the TV was missing, and all the groceries from his fridge have been thrown across the room, while some painted the wall. Microwave was in the same condition as the TV, chairs been broken with tables thrown against the Balcony Door, pieces of glass from the balcony door littered the floor, while the breeze swayed the ripped curtains.

Wyatt looked shocked and stunned to find his apartment in that state. It seems like someone or something was so mad, it decided to take its anger out on his belongings. Rachel quickly made her way into the bedroom to get her belongings, only to scream again. Wyatt rushed into the room and looked around, only to be consumed with wide range of emotion, since his room was in a complete opposite state of the apartment; everything was just the way he left it, clean, however he saw few things that stood out from the ordinary scene.

First thing was Rachel's purchase, which was on the floor, torn to pieces as if someone went through the trouble of cutting them all into small pieces.

Second was the message that was inscribed on the Mirror, which drew both of their eyes to, since it seemed like it was written in blood.

It said: Your Love for him will wither and depart from his life and from his heart.

Third and final thing was the blonde female Barbie doll beneath the mirror. What was odd about the doll was, it looked like replica of Rachel, clothed in Rachel's current attire, including her accessories, however there was a large pin struck right through its body and a small pin through the chest.

Rachel, on the other hand gulped in fear as she slowly approached the doll. The feeling of fear and sense of dread washed over her as she slowly extended her shaking hands to pick the doll up when a loud voice yelled that halted her in her place.

"No, don't touch it," Wyatt shouted looking at what seems like a voodoo doll. There are various kinds of voodoo dolls, but if this one is what Wyatt think it is, then one touch is all its needs from Rachel to capture her essence and bind it to the doll, making her prey to this being or demon or whatever this thing that has been stalking him. Wyatt waved his arm, hoping for his magic to reveal the essence of this being that has been in his room however to his surprise the air around him stayed the same, clean, as if no one has been in his room.

Wyatt getting frustrated rushed out of his room, hoping to once again capture the essence, but to his worry, he found nothing. It was clean; the essence he felt was his and Rachel's other than that, there was nothing in his apartment. Turning around, he found scared Rachel by the doorway of his bedroom.

"Is everything alright?" She asked fear dancing in her eyes and voice.

"Yeah," Wyatt said Just then he sensed it, something was watching him. Hoping to capture the essence again, Wyatt waved his arm but once again the air stayed the same, but Wyatt felt this being getting angry, especially he sensed that anger was directed at Rachel. "We need to go," Wyatt said going over to Rachel, however before Rachel can say anything Wyatt grabbed Rachel and orbed them out Just as he sensed the being getting closer towards Rachel at alarming rate.

**_THANKS FOR THE REVIEW Guys, Whoa! Freaky Stuff is happening around with Wyatt and Chris sounds as if they're gone Loco, what's happening? Find out by pressing that button._**

**_Thanks To: I-Love-Trunks1, Charlie-becks, RavenHeart101, El, xxxxTwilighter For Everxxxx, Melindahalliwell, Melinda Wyatt Charmed, born-to-be-a-shocker, sucker4WynChris, lilyrose242, whitelighter-01 & _**

**_Kyoshiro-Crimson-King [Glad you can catch up with us :D]_**

**_Don't forget to Review Guys, the Faster I update. _**


	29. Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubble!

**CHAPTER 29 – Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubble!**

**[A/N: Those who are Confused, Rachel is aware of Wyatt's Magical Heritage from "Chris Don't" Hopefully clears the confusion.] **

_Previously on Wedding Crasher:_

_The message that was inscribed on the Mirror drew both of their eyes to as it seemed like it was written in blood._

_It said: Your Love for him will wither and depart from his life and from his heart._

_The blonde female Barbie doll beneath the mirror, what was odd about the doll was, it looked like replica of Rachel, clothed in Rachel__'__s current attire, including her accessories, however there was a large pin struck right through its body and a small pin through the chest._

_Then he sensed it, something was watching him. Hoping to capture the essence again, Wyatt waved his arm but once again the air stayed the same, but Wyatt felt this being getting angry, especially he sensed that anger was directed at Rachel. __"__We need to go,__"__ Wyatt said going over to Rachel, however before Rachel can say anything Wyatt grabbed Rachel and orbed them out Just as he sensed the being getting closer towards Rachel at alarming rate._

----------------

**_Now_**** – **

Melinda Prudence Halliwell stepped into the Halliwell manor, carrying two large paper brown bags of herbs and potion ingredients in her hands that obscured her face from view.

"God, tourists and Media are getting worse each year," Melinda muttered to herself as she kicked the front door close behind her. She'd just been to China Town to purchase some potion ingredients and what was suppose to be twenty minute trip turned into 2 hours stay, since it took her nearly half an hour to find a parking space. "Chris, Ashley…where are you guys?" Melinda called out to her brother and her cousin.

"In the Kitchen," Ashley's voice replied back as Melinda made her way toward the Kitchen.

"You wouldn't believe the crowd in China Town" Melinda called out as threw her keys on side cupboard of the dinning room and made her way to the Kitchen. "They are shooting a movie scene in China Town and apparently they find it amusing to take up half up the block's parking space." Melinda muttered as she entered the kitchen. Upon entering the Kitchen, the first thing that reached her was the smell of lavender, which tickled her nostrils. She saw her brother Chris was standing behind the stove adding handful of Lavender to red brewing liquid in the black cauldron, while Ashley sat on the stool with a notepad, writing something down.

"Really, Is the Hero hot? Who is he?" Ashley asked her cousin, who shrugged as she placed the bags down on the counter, that's covered in wide range of potion ingredients. "Anyone famous? What's the movie called?" Ashley attacked Melinda with questions after questions.

"I have no idea, I spend half an hour driving around, and another half an hour arguing with the security guards," Melinda said setting the herb jars and ingredients from the paper bag on to the counter. Chris grabbed the jars to inspect the ingredients before flashing a satisfied smile. "When I finally got to the shop, they didn't have Echinecea, so I had to find another shop and they were selling them for 30 dollars per gram."

"That's a daylight robbery," Ashley gasped as Melinda threw her hand up in defeat.

"Thank you, that exactly what I said, so I spend another ten minutes arguing with them, trying to make them reduce the price," Melinda said as Ashley shook her head, while Chris grabbed a mortar and pestle from the cupboard.

"And did they?" Ashley asked indicating whether they reduce their price.

"No! They said either I buy them or get out cause I'm disrupting their business," Melinda said looking pissed as Ashley opened her mouth in shock and surprise. "The Nerve, I was so tempted to blow his head off!"

"Wait, why were you arguing with the security guards?" Chris asked Melinda as he crushed something in the mortar.

"Because they blocked me off from Herbs and Anoints," Melinda hissed as she stuffed the folded brown paper bag under the cupboard. "They wouldn't let me park near the store because they were going to video shoot on that place with their actors, but I got there first. They can't just go up to people and tell them to piss off; they were acting as if they own the place, taking half of the parking space with their damn trailers vans."

"Chill Mel," Chris said adding the crushed ingredients to the brew, while Melinda took a seat next to Ashley.

"What's this?" Melinda asked her cousin, looking at the notepad Ashley was writing on.

"The list of ingredients so far that's been added to the potion," Ashley said as Melinda skimmed through the list.

"Ash, pass me the billing root," Chris said looking at Ashley who looked totally confused.

"The billie what?" Ashley said looking at Chris, then at Melinda.

"He meant, ginger," Melinda said as she grabbed the chopped root and handed it to her brother, who gave a nod. "Why can't you just use the simple term? Every one has to be so complicated now days." Melinda fumed.

"Well, what I need to do, is take lessons from Aunt Piper," Ashley said to Melinda, who shook her head.

"Now watch carefully, so you guys know what to add next time," Chris said it to Melinda and Ashley as both of them watched the Half-whitelighter adding a handful of chopped billing root to the bubbling potion before him.

"Are you sure, this is safe?" Ashley asked the witch-lighter, who rolled his eyes. "I mean, it wouldn't have any side effects or anything, would it?"

"Hey, you asked me this about twenty times. You came to me for help, so if you want my help, stop questioning me," Chris snapped back as Ashley closed her mouth shut just as Melinda did the same, since she was about to ask doubtful question as well.

"_I hope he doesn't poison us,"_ Ashley whispered to Melinda, who lightly shook her head as she twirled a lavender sprig between her fingers.

"Just one question, Are you sure this will definitely help us to teleport," Melinda asked as Chris who grabbed a mayapple and dropped it into the potion with a little splash and glared at the two witches.

"Have you ever thought; maybe these are the few of the reasons why I never chose to help you two before?" Chris asked the girls, who both looked apologetically at the half-whitelighter.

"Sorry, no more questions," Ashley said with a nod as both girls mimed zipping up their lips, locking it and throwing the key away over their shoulder. Chris shook his head and returned to the bubbling brew.

Melinda and Ashley are the only witches in the Charmed offspring's set who doesn't have the power to teleport, for some reason the Cupid form of teleportation power hasn't reached the youngest Ashley, who was disappointed from the moment both her sisters can teleport anywhere they want to, while she, like cousin Melinda cant do go anywhere. Although it's a major disappointed that she cant heart out, she still cherish the fact that she isn't the only one that has the same problem as her, because of this Melinda and Ashley tend to stick together most than others.

"You then add Pinch of sage for sensibility," Chris said as he added the ingredients as he went along. "A dash of Carrot seeds for lightness, a leaf of Arrow for sharpness, 2 wings of purple butterflies for flight, 2 drop of Dwarf Milkweed for height, 3 pinch of Echinecea for health, 3 pinch of rosemary for smell, 3 tsp of honey for taste, 2 pinch of Dragon's blood for protection and to activate the magic and let the wine shimmer for five minutes." Chris said as Ashley wrote it down on her notepad.

"How do you know all this?" Melinda asked her brother, who simply shrugged.

"Now, you have to be careful not to let the brew shimmer for too long," Chris said as Melinda nodded, while Ashley leaned in to take a peek of the red brew. "Every thirty seconds, you must stir the contents three times, first clockwise, the next thirty second, you stir anticlockwise, then clockwise again and so forth. But you must take care when stirring because you stir too fast, you destroy the magic. You stir too slowly, you won't activate its magic, and it has to be precise so watch carefully."

Melinda and Ashley got to either side of Chris, watching him with interest as the Liquid within the black cauldron began to whirl around like a whirlpool. Once the Five minutes was up, Chris turned off the stove and grabbed the ladle to scoop the hot liquid into two separate glasses.

"You are going to break the glasses," Melinda said looking at Chris pour the hot liquid into the glasses. "And Mom's gonna blame it on me." Ashley touched the glasses and yelped in surprise.

"Its…It's…." Ashley started looking at Melinda.

"Hot?" Melinda said in a matter of fact tone.

"No…its freezing cold," Ashley said looking at Chris as Melinda looked surprised. Right before their eyes, cracks began to appear within the liquid and the liquid froze into solid ice.

"Now you add one drop, just one drop of your blood to the potion." Chris said handing an Athame to Melinda, who looked confused.

"For what?" Ashley asked her cousin.

"Don't worry, a drop of Blood for master to fill, so he or she can command its magic at will," Chris said as Melinda and Ashley exchanged a nervous glance.

"You do it," Melinda said giving the Athame to Ashley, who looked startled and gave it back to Melinda.

"No, you do it," Ashley said as Melinda shook her head.

"No! You do it," Melinda said shoving the Athame back in her cousin's hand, who shoved it back at her. This carried on for about few minutes, until Chris stepped in.

"I'll do it," Chris said grabbing the Athame, as both girls looked nervous, yet stuck their hand out to him. Ashley closed her eyes, when she felt the blade press among the tender flesh of her index finger.

"I can't do it," Ashley squeaked pulling her fingers away as she felt a sharp pain run across her finger. Opening her eyes, she saw the thin line of blood appear in her index finger. Chris smiled.

"You were saying," Chris said as Ashley narrowed her eyes and growled, while Chris turned around and drew a thin line across Melinda's index finger, who also yelped.

"What? just drop it in top of the ice?" Ashley asked as both witches looked at the half-whitelighter, who gave a firm nod.

Both Witches let their drop of blood spill into the frozen concoction. For few seconds, nothing happened, the drop of blood just sat on top of the ice cube, just then as they watched, the red blood began to spread outwards; the thin red lines began to spread like cobwebs, they crisscrossed, they fanned into every corner until the whole frozen liquid was covered in thin layer of their blood and before the two witches can ask what's next, the light red potion slowly turned dark red and ripples appeared within to indicate, the solid has been turned liquid.

"Now it's ready to be drunk." Chris said as to the two witches.

"You know, I don't mind drinking it, honestly I don't, since all the ingredients were…normal…except the wings of butterfly…I'm not so fond of drinking poor little butterflies." Melinda said to her brother as Ashley nodded.

"Yea me too," Ashley said looking cross between worried and scared, bracing herself for explosion from Chris. However Chris simply inhaled deeply and remained calm.

"Well, unless you guys don't want the power to teleport, then don't drink it." Chris said simply as he emptied the rest of the potion in the sink.

"Hang on; if we drink this, will we definitely have the power to teleport?" Ashley asked as Chris nodded.

"No side effects?" Melinda said showing her sparkling teeth as Chris growled lightly.

"No! But remember this potion is only temporarily," Chris told to the young witches. "It will last for three month. After that you guys have to re-make the potion again but now, it's your choice whether to consume it or not, since I gave you two an answer for your question." Chris said as Melinda looked at her brother. Melinda glanced at her cousin Ashley, who gave a little nod.

Melinda gulped; she felt her heart drum against her chest as she nervously grabbed the glass, Just as Piper walked into the kitchen.

"What's going on here?" Piper asked when she spotted her children and niece in the kitchen with ingredients littering the counter that seemed like it was used for potion. "Why were you guys making potions?"

"Chris was helping us create a Teleporting potion," Melinda said as she took a sip, to her surprise, it tasted nice so without any hesitation she gulped it down.

"Teleporting potion?" Piper asked confused looking at her son. "What does she mean by that? Don't we have some in the storage cupboard?"

"No, this potion is little different from yours." Chris said to the witch before him as Piper narrowed her eyes. "This potion they have to drink which will enable them to teleport where ever they want to, using their magic, similar to the way I teleport,"

"But that's ridiculous, there is no such thing as a teleporting potion that you drink to make you go anywhere," Piper said to her son. "Where did you find it, in the book of shadows?" Since Far as Piper knew, there are potions to teleport you where you want to go, however they are not edible potions.

"No, He created it," Ashley said as she felt a sense of power wash over her being. Piper looked at her son before looking towards the two witches.

"Then it may not be safe, who knows what kind of side effects it will have," Piper said to her daughter and niece as they continued drinking. "Worse…who knows what will happen, Don't drink that."

"Don't worry, it's a safe concoction," Chris said to his mother as Piper looked at Melinda and Ashley. "So how do it taste?"

"It taste great and best of all I feel great," Melinda said looking at his mother. "So how do I work this?"

"You got to figure that out," Chris said as Melinda rolled her eyes, while Ashley placed her glass on the counter with a little bang with a defeated look. That's just great, she drunk a potion hoping to see results but now Chris is saying she has to figure it out.

"Any other way?" Ashley asked as Chris shook his head.

"Okay, if anything happens to them, your butt is the first one to get bust, Mister." Piper warned Chris since he seemed calm about this situation. "You better call your Aunt Paige, just in case," Piper said moving to put her grocery bag on the counter.

"Mom," Melinda said with an eye roll as Piper gave her a stern look. Ashley chuckled a little, mostly out of fear and nervousness, right then.

"Mom," Shouted a voice behind Melinda causing the two witches to jump. Wyatt who just orbed into the Kitchen with Rachel safely secured in his embrace was surprised when he saw his panicked sister and cousin disappear in sparkling lights. Ashley disappeared in spiraling tunnel of red and white glittering dust particles, while Melinda disappeared in spiraling tunnel of blue and white glittering dust particles. Even Piper was surprised when they both re-appeared.

"How did you do that?" Rachel asked as Melinda turned back to look at her brother.

"Don't do that," Melinda hissed as Wyatt looked stunned.

"How did you guys do that…You just disappeared….I don't even know what's it's called….in these lights." Wyatt said as Melinda and Ashley looked at each other in surprise. They turned towards Piper, who gave a confirming nod.

"It's called Glittering and it's a fear response," Chris said to Wyatt.

"OH-MY-GOD!" Ashley and Melinda squealed in excitement as they linked their arms and jumped up and down. At last, they got their own teleportation power, so without any warning; they jumped into Chris's arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you So much," Melinda and Ashley squealed, squeezing Chris in a tight embrace.

"Cant breathe…" Chris gasped as both witches released him. You're welcome," Chris said with a chuckle before turning towards Piper. "Told you it was nothing to worry about, it was a safe concoction."

"I still give about three hours before I comment," Piper told her son who lightly chuckled, while Wyatt looked surprised.

"You did that?" Wyatt asked his brother, who gave a little nod then Chris's eyes shifted towards Rachel who gave him a smile, which Chris returned half-hearted. "How did you do it?" Wyatt enquired.

"He made us a teleporting potion," Melinda said to her brother showing him the glass of wine.

"Really, that's so cool," Wyatt said as he felt himself forget the reason for being there, another light bulb blinked into his head. "Do you think it would work on Rachel?" Wyatt asked as every one looked surprised at the comment, including Rachel.

"What?" Chris blurted out before he can stop himself.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW. I Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter, Whats happening in the Halliwell House Hold nowdays?**

**Special Thanks To: MelindaHalliwell, Du1387, Kit Of Light And Dark, KyoShiro-Crimson-King, Charlie-becks, Melinda Wyatt Charmed, I-Love-Trunks1, Lilyrose242, RavenHeart101, Born-to-be-a-shocker, Sucker4WynChris, Whitelighter-01 & Happybunny**

**Thank You Guys So Much for the Review, you all know what to do right. press that Button.**


	30. To Guard You and To Guide You!

**Chapter ****30 – To Guard You and To Guide You!**

_Previously on Wedding Crasher:_

_Ashley disappeared in spiraling tunnel of red and white glittering dust particles, while Melinda disappeared in spiraling tunnel of blue and white glittering dust particles._

"_You did that?" Wyatt asked his brother, who gave a little nod then Chris's eyes shifted towards Rachel who gave him a smile, which Chris returned half-hearted. "How did you do it?" Wyatt enquired. _

"_He made us a teleporting potion," Melinda said to her brother showing him the glass of wine._

"_Really, that's so cool," Wyatt said as he felt himself forget the reason for being there, another light bulb blinked into his head. "Do you think it would work on Rachel?" Wyatt asked as every one looked surprised at the comment, including Rachel._

"_What?" Chris blurted out before he can stop himself._

_-------------_

**Now -~~**

"Well, do you think it would work on Rachel?" Wyatt repeated Chris, eyes full of hope as Chris shook his head.

"Sorry, no," Chris said feeling little annoyed and pissed. That Wyatt would care for this mortal, if only….

"Why not?" Wyatt asked little disappointed.

"Because she is not a witch," Chris replied back as Rachel looked little hurt and disappointed. "Sorry! But my potion only works through the use of that Witch's magic, she doesn't have any magic in her being for my potion to work."

"Mom, how about you, cant you make one for Rachel?" Wyatt asked his mother, who shook her head.

"Sorry honey, Chris made this potion; I don't know how he did it." Piper replied to her son.

"Chris, can't you modify the potion?" Wyatt asked his brother, almost pleadingly, however Chris simply walked out without another word. Wyatt looked taken back, yet he followed his brother out, leaving others in the Kitchen.

"Come on Chris…don't be like that. At least tell me the ingredients, I'll make it," Wyatt said as Chris rolled his eyes and glared. The blonde witch was getting on his nervous, he doesn't act remotely like his past life – Alcazar – now that guy, and he was amazing. So caring and so sweet, but this blonde witch…was nothing compared to his past life version. "Please, Chris, come on dude,"

"I'll be happy to tell you the ingredients, but don't come to me if something happens to your precious Rachel, cause of it." Chris said as Wyatt looked disappointed and hurt.

"Please Chris, cant you do anything, come on buddy, I'm sure you can come up with something, please for me, I beg you. Do it for me." Wyatt asked as Chris exhaled deeply. Wyatt can tell Chris was annoyed but he doesn't care as long as Rachel has the power to teleport, she'll be safe from the creature. He just has to plead little longer and Chris will crack. "Please Chris…..for me."

"What exactly do you expect me to do?" Chris asked the blonde witch before him.

"I-I…I want her to able to teleport like us," Wyatt said as Chris inhaled & exhaled deeply. "That's all…Please."

"Fine, you want her to have teleportation power?" Chris asked eyes narrowed as the twice-blessed nodded. "So shall it be. Call her,"

"What…why?" Wyatt asked his brother, confused.

"Don't you want her to have teleportation power?" Chris enquired the twice blessed who nodded. "Then call her."

Excitement bubbling through Wyatt, he disappeared into the Kitchen to call Rachel.

"_You asked for this!"_ Chris thought to himself with a smirk Just as Wyatt returned with Rachel, followed by Piper, Melinda & Ashley. Although he knew what he was about to do was…well, little harsh, he doesn't care, the twice blessed, the powerful witch of all time, wants this mere mortal to have the power to teleport, then he will certainly help her obtain one.

"Ready?" Chris asked as Piper, Melinda and Ashley looked at each other before looking towards Chris. What is he going to do? But that thought became very clear when he started chanting;

"_This Witch before me that I see,_

_Let his Orbing power no longer be,_

_Take it from him which helps him to travel_

_And transfer it to this mortal Rachel."_

As they watched a single Gold Orb rose out of Wyatt and went into Rachel. Blue glow washed over her as Wyatt's power merged with her.

"What the…" Wyatt said sounding shocked as Chris smiled.

"There, what you wanted now has been fulfilled. Now she has your power to teleport," Chris said looking at the shocked witch. Piper, Ashley and Melinda looked taken back, because they weren't expecting this from Chris. Even Rachel looked stunned. "What, aren't you happy now that Rachel has your power to teleport?"

"I-I…I was…" Wyatt stuttered not knowing what to say cause for one, he was shocked, second, he needs his orbing power yet he cant bring himself to blurt out, "no, I want my power back," since he was the one who insisted.

"Hoping for another way?" Chris asked as Wyatt nodded. "I'm afraid there isn't any. This is the only way she can have the power to teleport without being a witch. I'm sorry but If you want your power back, I can easily transfer it back to you but it will leave her without the power, your choice."

"Wy, why do you want Rachel to have a teleportation power anyway?" Melinda asked her brother, who just remembered the being that has been taunting him for the past week. Wyatt didn't say anything but signaled his mother with his eyes, to go into the sunroom. Piper nodded and walked into the Sunroom as Wyatt followed her right behind.

Meanwhile Chris simply smirked, while Rachel looked at herself surprised because something went inside her but she felt no difference.

"Boo…" Chris shouted as he orbed in behind Rachel. At this Rachel screamed orbing out and back in as Wyatt and Piper stuck their heads out. "What do you know?" Chris asked with a little shrug at scared Rachel.

"It's a fear response," Melinda and Ashley chorused said with a laugh as Chris chuckled.

---------------------

After ten minutes of serious conversation, Piper and Wyatt entered the living room to find Chris watching TV while the girls were nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Rachel?" Wyatt asked Chris, who simply shrugged indicating he knows nothing. However that's not true, he just orbed Rachel to other side of the world, Melinda and Ashley just gone upstairs to summon Rachel. Wyatt closed his eyes to sense for his beloved Rachel; however to his surprise he sensed nothing. "I can't sense her."

"That's because you're not fully a whitelighter now, your sensing abilities comes from your orbing," Chris simply said as he flicked through the channels.

"Chris, sweetie, please reverse the spell," Piper's voice said as Chris looked up at the old Witch before him, while the blonde witch looked uneasy.

"But I thought it was his wish to see his mortal lover with the power of teleportation." Chris said as Piper narrowed her eyes at Chris.

"Why do you speak like that?" Piper asked her son, who looked taken back as he smiled a little. Although it was nice to see her youngest calm, patient and seems more mature, she cant help but get the feeling that Chris was after something, that's the only reason he would behave like this. "Are you inhaling something?"

"Like what?" Chris asked back defensively as Piper glanced at Wyatt before looking back at Chris, who huffed and folded his arms in his chest.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Piper said to her son. "Can you just reverse the spell, please?" Piper said as Chris smiled looking at Wyatt.

"_Ther__e may still be a little hope left," _Said a voice inside Chris, who gave a little nod to it.

"Of course," Chris said to the eldest charmed witch before turning to the twice-blessed. "As you wish…brother..." Chris smiled.

"_This witch before me that I see_

_Bring back his Orbing Power and let it be,_

_Bring back that, which helps him to travel,_

_Return his powers back from Rachel."_

As the Halliwells watched, a Gold orb flew downstairs and merged back into Wyatt as the blue light washed over him. Wyatt looked at his mother, orbed out and back in with a smile, just as two witches and the mortal came downstairs, carrying the book of shadows.

-----------------

Piper Halliwell surveyed the damage that's done to her eldest son's apartment. The words inscribed upon the mirror and the doll indicates whoever did this to the place are not just angry but fuelled with rage. But why? Who would be so mad to seek vengeance on Rachel? Did Wyatt cheat on someone that they want a revenge on Rachel or did Rachel cheat on someone, that's now come back to haunt her? After all girls like her tend to have leave cases of broken hearts behind and often those stories don't end up pretty. However it does not answer the reason of how Wyatt can't sense their essence, only reason would be if it's a spirit, a very one mean evil spirit.

"Even my powers wouldn't reveal anything mom," Wyatt said sounding distressed.

"Is that why you wanted Rachel to have the power to teleport?" Piper asked her eldest, who nodded.

"Yeah, Incase of anything was to happen, she can get away." Wyatt said as he sat down on the bed and buried his face in his hands, while Piper looked at the son.

"What's wrong sweetie," Piper asked her son, sitting down beside him as she placed a comforting arm on his shoulder, while Wyatt shook his head.

"I don't know, ever since Rachel and I tried to take a step forward in our relationship, things keep happening that…" Wyatt said not knowing how to string his words together.

"Maybe it wasn't meant to be?" Piper asked finishing off her son's sentence for him, who slowly but reluctantly nodded. "Sweetie, you can't think like that, no matter what. You love Rachel right?"

"More than anything Mom," Wyatt told his mother, who smiled. "Whenever I'm with her, I feel like I'm the happiest guy on the planet. Its like you said when you first met dad, I feel the same way about her mom. I know you guys don't approve of Rachel because of her parents and the way she acts, but she is good person Mom, she has a good heart."

"I know sweetie," Piper smiled at her son. "Rachel may not be the type of girl, I expected to have as a daughter-in-law but I know there must be something special about her, if she can make my baby boy fall head over heels." Piper said holding Wyatt's chin, who chuckled at the comment. "And I know she is a good person and I don't blame her for the way she acts, it's the way she was brought up, but despite all that, I know most of all how much you love her, that's why no matter what you cant give up," Piper said to her son. "It's hard to find true love sweetie and when you do, you got to hold on to it tightly and never let it go."

"But mom, I can deal with magic and demons but…" Wyatt started but drifted off, not wanting to finish that sentence.

"But what?" Piper asked as Wyatt refused to meet her gaze. "Wyatt, what's going on?"

"I…,I just keeping getting this feeling that Chris is not happy with this marriage," Wyatt said looking at his mother, who looked confused. "I think he hates Rachel."

"Of course not, what makes you say that?" Piper asked her eldest.

"Come on mom; remember how he was in high school?" Wyatt asked his mother, who thought back before nodding lightly. "Every cheerleader I dated, he hated them because the way they are but….Rachel is not like them mom, fine she may overreact to things but I think Chris seems pretty quick to judge her without giving her a real chance."

"Sweetie, he will eventually come around, don't worry about it. He is a good kid." Piper said as Wyatt nodded.

"And I also know how stubborn he is," Wyatt said as Piper chuckled a little. "I…I don't know…"

"Okay, why do I get a feeling you are not telling me the full story here?" Piper asked her son by lifting him up by his chin to meet his gaze, who sighed.

"I asked Chris to be my best man and…." Wyatt started as Piper watched her son hesitate for few seconds. "He didn't give me an answer but just ran out."

"Oh sweetie, do you want me to speak to him for you?" Piper asked as Wyatt shook his head.

"No! Its partly my fault, I was so busy I completely forgot to ask him about this until we were at Swarovski buying the rings, even then Jack was the one who reminded me of it. I felt so bad mom. It feels like we are drifting apart…" Wyatt said looking at his mother who sighed and smiled.

"Wyatt, you should know your brother by now and how sensitive he can get when he feels like a third wheel." Piper said as Wyatt nodded. "He didn't speak to you for a nearly a month when you went out partying on your birthday without inviting him."

"Yeah, I think he wouldn't have spoken to me even then if it wasn't for the fact I got attacked by the demon when I was trying to protect him." Wyatt said as Piper nodded. "I don't know mom, these…" Wyatt started but as he started, he stopped.

He once again sensed it, the being watching them from above. Wyatt glanced towards the ceiling as he felt his heart beat increase by the second. "I think its time mom," Wyatt said to his mother, who gave a nod of question, indicating if the thing is back - since Wyatt already filled her in about the sense of being watched, they came prepared with a spell they found in the book of shadows - and Wyatt replied back with a nod, confirming her question.

"Well, If its time, then its time, huh?" Piper said getting up as Wyatt grabbed a piece of paper from his back pocket. "Ready?" Piper asked as Wyatt nodded as the two powerful witches started their chant.

_By the power of a twice blessed and a charmed one_

_Bind it together to make it pure and strong,_

_The evil that lurks in its hidden way…._

---------------

Somewhere in the Underworld lair, the chanting of the Wyatt and Piper echoed against the walls. The lava pool that reflects their image was being watched by pair of Icy Blue eyes, which were now filled with pure horror and fear.

"_Do something"_ A voice inside Chris yelled as he looked into the lava pool.

"_Shall now be banished and taken away,_

_The vengeance that seeks on its prey,_

_Shall be shattered and now becomes fray…"_

Chris felt a stinging sensation erupt between his legs. Glancing down, he saw his feet were getting consumed by fiery flames.

"_Reveal your essence" _the voice inside Chris shouted.

"But then he will know," Chris hissed through his gritted teeth in pain.

"_Do it before its too late…" _the voice shouted.

"_When in the circle that is home,_

_Safety's gone and evil roam..."_

"_Do it…" _the voice yelled while Chris screamed in pain just as the flames reached his waist.

"_We draw our powers to do this work…"_

"_Do it NOW!" _the voice Yelled just as Chris plunged his hand into the lava pool, screaming in agony.

-----------

**Dum, Dum, Dum… THANKS FOR THE REVIEW Folks! I hope you All Enjoyed this Chapter. Its funny, how almost everyone felt the same way about Wyatt – To Bash his Head In – Lol, its hilarious but he is only looking out for his Love. So you gotta give him credit for that, even if it's Rachel. **

**Special Thanks To: _HappyBunny, RavenHeart101, Melindahalliwell, Born-to-be-a-shocker, I-Love-Trunks1, Charlie-becks, Kit Of Light And Dark, Kyoshiro-Crimson-King, Sucker4WynChris & Chris and Wyatt Fan._**

**Once again, thank you guys so much for the review. You Know what to do Right! ;)**


	31. Promise Me All That You Say Is True!

**CHAPTER 31 ****– Promise Me That All You Say Is True!**

_Previously on Wedding Crasher:_

_Somewhere in the Underworld lair, the chanting of the Wyatt and Piper echoed against the walls. The lava pool that reflects their image was being watched by pair of Icy Blue eyes, which were now filled with pure horror and fear. _

"_Do something"__ A voice inside Chris yelled as he looked into the lava pool._

"_Shall now be banished and taken away,_

_The vengeance that seeks on its prey,_

_Shall be shattered and now becomes fray…"_

_Chris felt a stinging sensation erupt between his legs. Glancing down, he saw his feet were getting consumed by fiery flames. _

"_Reveal your essence" __the voice inside Chris shouted. _

"_But then he will know," Chris hissed through his gritted teeth in pain. _

"_Do it before its too late…" __the voice shouted._

"_When in the circle that is home,_

_Safety's gone and evil roam..."_

"_Do it…" __the voice yelled while Chris screamed in pain just as the flames reached his waist. _

"_We draw our powers to do this work…"_

"_Do it NOW!" __the voice Yelled just as Chris plunged his hand into the lava pool, screaming in agony._

----------

**Now ~**

Back in the Apartment, the twice blessed and the charmed ones were chanting:

"_To vanquish this unseen foe from this..._

"NO!......" Wyatt shouted ripping the paper away from his mother's hand as Piper stopped her chanting to look at her son.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked her son, half panicked, half in worry just as Wyatt inhaled and exhaled deeply with his eyes closed. When he opened them, his blue eyes reflected the shock and confusion that danced in his mind.

"Its Chris essence, I sense…" Wyatt said looking at his mother, who looked baffled.

------------------------

Meanwhile the flames that wrapped Chris's body extinguished, leaving a burned flesh as Chris weak body slipped down from the lava pool to the ground. Chris saw sets of Orbs appear right before darkness consumed him like a velvet blanket.

------------------------

Wyatt paced the room, head filled with thousands of questions to ask his brother the moment he wakes up, who was still out cold. It's been hours since they returned from the underworld, during which his entire family have heard about the incident and came to Manor, now the house is full of witches. Although Wyatt was worried about Rachel – who left few hours ago to pick up her wedding dress – he chose to stay at the Manor, because he needs to know what Chris have been doing in the underworld. He'd healed Chris from the fire burns and marks that their vanquishing spell left behind, but in truth he doesn't know what bothered him the most, whether the fact is that they found Chris in the underworld in front of a pool of bubbling lava or the fact that it had been him, who's been spying on Wyatt for these past week…and worst of all, was it him, who left the threatening note and voodoo doll for Rachel?

Wyatt sat down, exhausted from pacing and thinking too much. Just as Henry Jnr walked into the room, waving his head like a maniac, I-pod plunged in his ears yet his heavy metal music seeped through his headphones. When Henry saw Wyatt, he showed thumbs up before propping himself down on the living room couch.

"Wyatt, sweetie, have you guys decided on the caterer for the wedding yet?" Paige said as she rushed into the room, but Wyatt was too lost in thoughts to respond to her. "Wyatt?" Paige called, snapping the blonde witch out of his world into reality. "Well?"

"Sorry Aunt Paige?" Wyatt asked as Paige rolled her eyes.

"Have you guys decided on the Wedding caterers yet?" Paige asked as Wyatt nodded.

"Yeah, we chose Lewis but I gotta confirm it with Rachel," Wyatt said as Paige nodded before turning towards Henry.

"Henry, have you picked up the stuff for the rehearsal dinner tonight?" Paige asked as Henry nodded his head, although Wyatt doubted if he truly heard what his aunt was saying to him. However Paige also clocked on with her nephew, so she mouthed and pretended to say something to her son. As Wyatt watched, Henry once again nodded and showed thumbs up.

"Right, that's it mister," Paige said as she clipped Henry around his ears and dragged him away. "Let's go…"

"Ow, Ow…Mom…Ow, it hurts…" Henry Jnr voice whined as Paige dragged him away to the Kitchen.

Wyatt completely forgot about the rehearsal dinner with all the chaos. Although its was first decided among the family that the dinner would be held in the Manor, the burtons felt the place is small and would not able to fit everyone in comfortably, where as they have a huge dinning room that can cater for everyone. So the rehearsal dinner have been moved to their Mansion in San Francisco and Wyatt seem to think it's a good idea too, since its only couple of minutes away from the Chapel that's been selected to hold their wedding. That way, Wyatt can take a look of what's been happening for the wedding.

Right then Wyatt heard Rachel's distress calling, which reflected the terror. Feeling his heart skip a beat, Wyatt disappeared in swirling orbs, just as Phoebe briskly walked in to find the Living room empty. She stood here for few seconds thinking of something before turning around on her heels and disappeared around the corner.

----------------------------

Meanwhile Rachel Burton ran for her life, as three black dogs, the size of an Alsatian, with large fangs and red demonic glowing eyes chased her. She didn't know how this happened, one minute she was coming out of the bridal shop, next she was running for her life. Well, that's not exactly true.

Rachel was on her way back to her car from the bridal shop, after picking up her wedding dress when she saw this black dog lying on the car bonnet. First she thought it was a stray, so she tried to scare it away by activating her car security beep, however that's when she realized she made a huge mistake.

It snapped its red eyes open and growled revealing its large fangs. In fear she dropped her dress, which was the first thing it attacked, it shredded her expensive - when she meant expensive, she meant VERY expensive - dress into pieces, before directing its anger towards her, making her the next target. That's when she ran for her life, jumping over the nearby bush and over the railing and into the park before hollering for Wyatt.

She even removed her Prada shoes and threw it at the demonic dog, hoping to knock it out, but that's when she realized she made a even bigger mistake, since not only the throw of her shoe delayed the demonic creature a bit, giving Rachel extra few seconds a head start but it also split itself into two like something out of sci-fi movie. Panicking, she threw her other shoe with such force that to her luck, the heels lodged itself right into the second dog's right eye socket, but instead of backing down, the dog once again split itself with a viscous growl.

So that's how Rachel ended up getting chased by three, very pissed off demonic dogs that chased her, like a fox after a bunny. Rachel ran head over heels for her life, all the while screaming for Wyatt.

"Wyatt…" Rachel yelled, knowing she can't afford to glance behind, since she can hear the growl and feel the cold breath right next to her expose legs. She knows her legs are going to give up soon and if she was to trip anytime soon, then she is toast…sorry, dog meat.

"Wyatt," she screamed from top of her lungs, glancing behind to see all three were nearly on top of her. Just then one of the dogs leaped in the air to attack her, turning around she bumped into Wyatt's orbs, sending both the witch and the mortal into the ground. The dog that leaped in the air missed Rachel and Wyatt by inches, as it landed on the other side of the grass with a skid.

The three dogs stopped and growled sensing the twice blessed aura surrounding the mortal. Rachel's body shook in fear as she hid behind the twice blessed frame.

The demonic dogs bared his fangs and barked, just as Wyatt created an energy ball. The dog that stood behind Rachel made an attack on her, just as Wyatt pushed her down and threw the high voltage ball at the dog, which landed on few feats away from the witch and mortal from the force of the collision with the voltage ball. Right then the dog howled and turned into nothing but pile of ashes, just as the other two dogs whimpered.

Wyatt turned his attention to the other two dogs, creating another energy ball. The demonic dogs watched the witch and the energy ball carefully before one of the dog leaped into the air as Wyatt flunked his energy ball at the dog. The energy ball caught the dog in mid-section in the mid-air, sending it crashing to the ground in whining pain. It whined as it got in his four legs - shaking - it looked at the twice blessed.

Both dogs howled and shook their body as If they were clearing their fur of water, however right before Wyatt's and Rachel's eyes, fire erupted around their fur, lighting up their inside, which glowed like a furnace.

Both opened their mouth and spat fireballs at Wyatt and Rachel, however Wyatt who was ready for it, ducked, pulling Rachel with him and at the same time as he spun to avoid the incoming fireballs, he threw his energy ball at one of the dogs at his right, which jumped to avoid the energy ball.

"Stay back," Wyatt said pushing Rachel behind him as he glanced at the glowing demonic bounty hunters. The dogs slowly started to circle them yet Wyatt saw all their glare was fixed upon Rachel, not on him….but Why? Wyatt knew he had to get rid of these dogs, even if he was to orb out with Rachel, there is a chance they could come back when he is not around. Right then one of the Dogs spat out a fireball, Wyatt quickly with a blink of his eyes, he re-directed the incoming fireball towards the other dog, which was little too slow to react as the fireball collided with its body. For a second nothing happened that made Wyatt wonder if it's possible for the fireball to have any affect on its body seeing it seems to be burn with fire, however his thoughts were proven wrong when the dog howled and turned into ashes.

The third one whimpered as if it was feeling the pain, but before a second can pass by, the pain turned into vicious anger. It growled at the twice blessed, baring its large canine teeth and barked that seem to send sonic wave through the place as nearby light bulbs exploded. Wyatt and Rachel were also forced to their knees with its barking that seemed like a huge cannon being blasted into their ears. Right that moment the dog leaped for Wyatt. Rachel screamed out Wyatt's name as she saw the dog leap but Wyatt who was expecting this, threw his hand out, stream of fire shot out of his palm, which collided directly at the demonic dog's head and began to envelope the dog in a great big fire cocoon at mid-air. Within minutes, they heard howling as bright lights shone through the cocoon and ash particles seeped through the fire cocoon. Wyatt extinguished his stream of fire and looked at very frightened Rachel, who was shaking with fear and tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Wyatt asked as Rachel nodded, yet her book involuntarily shook in fear. Wyatt seeing this pulled her into his arms as Rachel calmed down in the comfort of knowing Wyatt was there to protect her. "I don't know what I would've done if something happened to you." Wyatt said kissing her on her forehead as Rachel wrapped her arms around his frame tightly, feeling her lover's heart beat madly against her ears. "I promise I won't let anything hurt you."

"I love you." Rachel whispered against Wyatt's chest.

"I love you too," Wyatt said tightening his embrace with a smile.

----------------------

"Shit," Chris hissed as he knocked the bowl of black dye off his night table in frustration. Chris knows he has to answer the family soon about the reason why he cast the spell on Wyatt's apartment. The sisters have already questioned him about the first spell he cast upon himself, yet he could not bring himself to answer them, mostly because he knew if he does that, then everything would be ruined, the plans he has for twice blessed would be ruined and his identity would be revealed. Although he knows he can't give them any reason to be suspicious of his behavior, he can't help but prevent the mortal from getting closer to his love.

William knows he did not return after all these centuries to this body to lose his beloved Alcazar to this mortal, even if his beloved is not aware of their love yet.

_----FLASHBACK ----_

_Piper, Phoebe, Leo and Wyatt ran into the Living room to see Chris scream loudly, yet his eyes were still glued shut. Not knowing the reason for why the youngest witch was screaming all of the sudden, Leo and Piper rushed forward only for them to take a step back, when fiery flames appeared around Chris. The Halliwell Witches shielded their eyes from the bright flames._

_B__ut unknown to them, another image appeared above Chris, reaching out from the flames towards the ceiling, the Image of William reached out before disappearing back into Chris. _

_----END OF FLASHBACK----_

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW....Ooh, I knew Some of You Guys have already figured out something was Quite not right with Chris, Now You guys got the Answer for it. I hope You all Enjoyed this Chapter. **

**Special Thanks To: **_RavenHeart101, Kyoshiro-Crimson-King, HappyBunny, Kit Of Light And Dark, Born-to-be-a-shocker, Charlie-Becks, I-Love-Trunks1, Sucker4WynChris, MelindaHalliwell, Whitelighter-01_

_& 3Cobra3 - Glad To Have you back again with us!_

**So Once Again Thanks for those Reviews & Keep them coming!**


	32. Come on Baby, Twist a Little Closer Now!

_**CHAPTER 32 – Come on baby, Twist a littler Closer Now! **_

**a/n: CHRIS WILL BE KNOWN AS WILLIAM FOR SHORT PERIOD OF TIME. [HIS PAST LIFE'S NAME "CHRIS = WILLIAM"]**

William surveyed his surroundings with his icy blue eyes. The memories he obtained from the inner Witch told him, he was among the most powerful witches on earth, yet not so powerful as Wyatt – His Alcazar, who was the most powerful witch on the Universe – at the current era, so he must be careful and not give any of these witches a chance to doubt him. At least until he gets what he want, his beloved Alcazar's love.

William glanced at the old ancient volume that sat on his bed. Every time he looks at the Triquetra, it only fuelled his desire to have his beloved Alcazar by his side.

"_I will go any length to have you by my side, my love,"_ William thought to himself as he grabbed the ancient volume and flipped through the Book of Shadows again.

The plan to make the mortal become a prey to the Caninus - Breed of demonic guards, that's in search for lost or escaped souls to take back to Hades – was foiled by the twice blessed. He knows the inner witch, Chris, have been very helpful to him by informing him of what he needs to be aware of and what to avoid in the Halliwell Household to avoid suspicious, since Chris seems to have the same goal as William. To separate the mortal away from the blonde witch so they can be together.

There was a knock on the door and Melinda entered in spiraling tunnel of Purplish red and white glittering dust particles.

"Melinda, what's wrong?" William asked the young witch, half startled by her sudden appearance, while Melinda flashed him a smile. William replied back with a smile, hoping the young witch wouldn't come in any further or she may notice the spilled bile on the floor, on the other side of the bed.

"Your room door was locked, sorry! Oh, you got a phone call." Melinda said handing the phone to William, who nervously took the phone - Which first he believed it to be Magic, until the Inner witch memories made him realize, it was an communication device discovered by mortals - and smiled at the young witch. "See ya."

Melinda disappeared the way she appeared. William nervously spoke into the hand set.

"_Hey Chris buddy, how are you?" _Said the female's voice as William looked thoroughly confused.

"I'm alright, how about you?" William replied back, still not knowing who this woman he was talking to, although to the inner witch, she sounded familiar but even he couldn't identify the caller.

"_Great, __just returned from Corfu and got a really nice tan. How about you? How is your summer going, huh? I bet you are one busy bee with Wyatt's wedding and all. You know I was kind of surprised when I heard your brother is getting married but when I saw the wedding invitation. I was like, whoa! He is getting married to Rachel. How is she with you?"_

"Alright, I suppose, wait who are you again?" William asked since something familiar with the way this woman was yapping away.

"_Christopher Halliwell, I can't believe you forgot me already, when I used to baby sit you, you tend to follow me like a little puppy."_

Something inside William clicked as he recollected his memories from the inner witch.

"Aunt Billie?" William asked as the woman laughed.

"_At last you remember me." Billie's voice replied back with a laugh. "So tell me about you, what's been happening, what gossips have I missed that I didn't hear from Melinda?"_

"Nothing, really… but I doubt whether Wyatt is going to go through with wedding."

"_Why? What makes you say that? Are they having problems already?"_

"Well, you can say that, but its more of an hunch I've got, that Wyatt wouldn't go through with this wedding." William replied back with a sly smile, knowing he wouldn't let Wyatt go through with this wedding.

"_Well hopefully they do, because I just brought myself a dress for the wedding that cost me a fortune, so they better go through with the - I do – part or they will be paying me back for that dress. Well babes, I'll be flying in a day before wedding, so I will see you and the soon to be bride and groom."_

"Good Luck with that." William replied back with a smile as Billie chuckled.

"_Alright sweetheart. I see you on 28__th__." _

"Of course. I'll see you then."

"_Bye babes." Billie said before cutting the phone. _

William smiled to himself as he placed the handset down on the bed, before returning to his search on the book of shadows.

William's eyes scanned each page of the book, searching for an entry he entered the book before he left Charlotte that last day, the last day of holding Alcazar alive in his arms, the last day of losing his love to the king's men and his life. Although William knows he can simply cast a spell over Wyatt to become his lover, he knows its not possible, since Wyatt seems to be in love with this mortal, this is another obstacle that stood in his way, as everyone knows, magic cannot interfere with true love….Well, that is, if its true love, if not, then he can merely cast a simple spell to shatter their bond, giving him the space he needed to consummate his true love with Wyatt.

Just then a rapid knock disturbed William from his thoughts, before he can register what was happening, he heard a voice.

"Chris, you in there?" Wyatt's voice badgered from the other side of the door.

"Wyatt, just relax." Piper's voice calmed him down from the other side.

William, half startled, quickly waved his hand over the spilled contents on the floor, which disappeared in swirling orbs, before pushing the book of shadows under the bed.

William looked up and before he can open the door to let them in, he saw the lock telekinetically click and the door swung open. "What was that?" William asked as Wyatt walked in straight without saying a word, his face set in determination. William figured the twice blessed must've had a heart attack by having to rescue Rachel from the Caninus. Hopefully the twice blessed wouldn't clock on that William enchanted Rachel for her to appear on Caninus radar.

"Where is the book of shadows, Chris?" Wyatt asked as William kept his face blank.

"What do you mean?" William asked as Wyatt started to search his room. "What you think you are doing Wyatt?"

"I'm looking for the book," Wyatt said in a firm tone before looking under the bed to retrieve the old volume. "What did I tell you mom?" Wyatt said showing the book to his mother. William glanced from the twice-blessed witch to the charmed one. Piper raised an eyebrow at the man before her, while Wyatt glared at him. William felt his heartbeat increase and beat rapidly against his chest; he felt his sweat beats form beneath his brows.

He knew they were suspecting something, specially the twice blessed, but he can't let them clock on to them; he needs to throw them off track, but how?

"_Don't say a word,"_ a Voice inside William hissed as William gulped, obeying that voice, maybe then, he would able to work something out.

"What is the book doing here Chris?" Piper asked her youngest, who looked at the blonde witch before looking towards her.

"I was just looking…t-that's all..." William replied back as Wyatt studied his brother. "Don't tell me I am not even allowed to bring it to my room, after times and times of Wyatt taking it to his apartment. He even lost it once, remember."

William saw the suspiciousness slowly decline from the twice blessed face. Even Piper Halliwell studying her youngest for suspicious behavior was put off by the comment. Its true, her eldest did once lose the book but they found it by a simple spell.

"Alright, forget about the book," Wyatt said looking at his brother. "What were you doing in my apartment Chris?"

"I have no idea what you talking about?" William replied back casually as Piper watched her sons.

"We are talking about the voodoo dolls of Rachel and you decimating my apartment into pieces." Wyatt said with raised voice.

"Alright, first of all don't shout at me, I'm just sitting right in front of you," William said to blonde witch, who looked taken back. "Second of all, I have no idea what you on about, I haven't been to you apartment since the day I took my stuff from your place."

"Then what were you doing in the underworld?" Piper asked her youngest, who looked at her. William gulped, he knew he has to answer them but what is he going to say. He looked at Wyatt, his blue eyes have turned cold and they burned into him, so did the mother witch's. yet not much as the twice blessed.

"I--I…I cant remember," William stated as an idea came up to him. After all it's not uncommon for them to be kidnapped. "This demon attacked me and the next thing I remember was….was, fire and…nothing."

"What? When did this happen?" Piper said panicking as she sat down next to her youngest to look at him properly.

"Earlier on today, I think….erm…I, I was… I think when you left with Wyatt." William said as he saw the suspiciousness still danced around the blonde witch's eyes, where as the mother seems to believe him.

"How did the demon look like?" Wyatt asked his brother.

"he…err….had elf like ears….long red robes, canine teeth and hollow sockets." Chris said remembering one of the demons he just came across in the book, when he was flipping through.

"Is that why you brought the book down here?" Piper asked as William nodded, while Wyatt started to flip through the book in search for the demon Chris just told him. He needs to verify Chris's story since he can sense that something is not right.

"I didn't want to trouble anyone…especially Wyatt, since I didn't want him thinking I'm jeopardizing his wedding." William said in a most sad voice. "He doesn't even seem to trust me any more, mom." William said with a quiver in his voice.

Wyatt stopped flipping through the book to look at his brother, the moist eyes, the sad voice; Wyatt felt his heart sink in.

"Oh god, Chris," Wyatt said closing the book and sitting next to him. "Come on, don't say that, I trust you buddy."

"That's not true." William said to the blonde witch. "If you have, maybe you wouldn't have doubted me. Even if mom or anyone else for that matter told you that it was me, you wouldn't have believed them without hard evidence….this shows you how much you really trust your brother."

"I'm sorry buddy, it just everything seems to be targeted at Rachel, I just thought…." Wyatt started but William cut him off.

"It was me who's behind it? Why would I do it Wy? I want you to be happy." William said to the twice blessed. _"With me, not with that bitch."_ He thought to himself.

"It just when I sensed your essence…I just thought it was…" Wyatt started as he saw Chris give a sad nod, which crippled him inside.

"You thought it was me, have you even consider the fact that maybe it's a demon behind it?" William said playing on Wyatt's sympathy, knowing it will get the twice blessed and the charmed one off his back.

"I'm so sorry Chris, I swear to god, I would never doubt you again." Wyatt said, voice pleading, hoping his brother would forgive him.

"Obviously the demon played us all," Piper said as William nodded.

"It tried to get me Vanquished by you guys," William said in a sad voice, as Piper pulled her son into a hug.

"Oh peanut, we are so sorry." Piper said hugging her son as William smiled.

"Its alright, at least you believe me now, Mom….even if he doesn't." William said to his brother, who sighed.

"Chris, I'm extremely sorry buddy. You know I trust you with me life." Wyatt said as William smiled.

"Really?" William asked as Wyatt nodded and placed a hand on William's shoulder to given him a firm squeeze.

"Without a doubt," Wyatt said with a smile. To Wyatt, It felt like a huge weight being lifted off his chest now that he knew that Chris wasn't the one, who was behind these incidents. He can handle demons but a family member plotting to destroy his wedding, he cannot handle. "Now we got a demon to handle."

"Don't worry, I will take care of it," William said, knowing the witches would want to enquire about why he attacked and the answers the demon might give, might not work in William's favor.

"You sure sweetie, maybe your aunts and I can help?" Piper said as William shook his head.

"No need, he is just a low level demon, I can take care of him, I'll take Henry with me, if I need any help." William said, trying to mask the bitterness in his voice by sugar coating it with a perky tone. "You guys go and take care of the wedding arrangements."

Piper smiled and gave a nod before exiting the room, however Wyatt hung back to talk to his brother Chris.

William on the other hand was surprised when the blonde witch didn't leave the room, although he would love it even more if Wyatt closed the room and approaches him with the same desire that burned inside William for a long time. Knowing its unlikely to happen, William blinked away the lust, that seem to fuel his desire of wanting to be with Wyatt every time he sees him.

"Something's wrong?" William asked the twice blessed.

"About the question I asked you? What do you say Chris?" Wyatt asked his brother, who looked totally lost and confused.

"What you talking about?" William asked, not having a slightest clue of what this Alcazar replica is going on about.

"About the best man, will you be my best man?" Wyatt asked as William looked shocked, since he wasn't expecting this and the witch inside him seems to bubble with fury, however William burst into laughter. Wyatt on the other hand looked confused, not knowing the reason for the sudden out burst from his brother.

"Well?" Wyatt asked his brother, who shook his head as he laughed.

"Oh god, you're so humorous," William said to blonde witch. After all, William didn't even think, this wedding is going to see the light of day let alone him standing in front of the aisle. Oh boy, well at least let the blonde witch dream for a while, so William gave a nod. "Of course, I will be your best… best man." William laughed as he saw the blonde witch smiling wider with happiness.

"Aw, Nice one," Wyatt said as he pulled his brother into a tight hug, which stopped the young witch's laughter on the track. William, who was laughing his head off was surprised when he was engulfed in a tight hug with Wyatt's hard body pressed against him. The blonde witch's distinguish scent that intoxicated William's smell and his senses, only fuelled William's desire like a moth to a fire. Right then, William decided that he can no longer ignore the cries of his lust and the needs of his body, which seems to get the best of him.

"You have no idea how much this means to me," Wyatt said in his embrace with his brother. He was happy, happy to know that Chris will be there to support him as he takes another step into his life.

"You too," William purred as Wyatt looked confused at the sudden change of tone. Wyatt tried to pull away but William clung on to his embrace as he began to chant.

_Breath of air, soul of fire,_

_Grant this night my heart's desire_

_Wyatt Halliwell__, succumb your will_

_My greatest desire, now you will fulfill_

_My lips to yours is the strongest power_

_Under your passion and lust, let me shower!_

William looked up and pressed his lips upon Wyatt. At once red orbs appeared from William's body; they spiraled the blonde witch and entered through his crystal blue eyes, which glowed for few seconds before fading away. Wyatt's eyes, which was filled with confusion and shock was replaced by lust and passion.

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, Hope You All enjoyed this Chapter as Always Sorry for the Delay, been Quite Busy!**_

_**Special Thanks To: Kit of Light And Dark, Charlie-becks, Kyoshiro-Crimson-King, 3Cobra3, MelindaWyattCharmed, HappyBunny, I-Love-Trunks1, Sucker4WynChris, WesDrewLover, RavenHeart101, Born-to-be-a-shocker, LucyCharmed3 & SaNgO-ShIpPo**_

**_Once Again THANK YOU ALL very Much for those lovely reviews. Pleasure reading all of them. So you all know what to do right! Press that Button. :D_**


	33. And Let Me Know That You're Mine!

**_CHAPTER 33 – And Let me Know that you are Mine!_**

**a/n: CHRIS WILL BE KNOWN AS WILLIAM FOR SHORT PERIOD OF TIME. [HIS PAST LIFE'S NAME "CHRIS = WILLIAM" ] **

**PLUS WARNING !!!!! - SLASH CHAPTER - dedicated to my Chris and Wyatt slash lovers - Others avoid this chapter and Jump to the Next Chapter. You have been Warned!!!!**

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

_Previously on Charmed: _

_"You too," William purred as Wyatt looked confused at the sudden change of tone. Wyatt tried to pull away but William clung on to his embrace as he began to chant._

_Breath of air, soul of fire,_

_Grant this night my heart's desire_

_Wyatt Halliwell, succumb your will_

_My greatest desire, now you will fulfill_

_My lips to yours is the strongest power_

_Under your passion and lust, let me shower!_

_William looked up and pressed his lips upon Wyatt. At once red orbs appeared from William's body; they spiraled the blonde witch and entered through his crystal blue eyes, which glowed for few seconds before fading away. Wyatt's eyes, which was filled with confusion and shock was replaced by lust and passion. _

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

**NOW - **

The room door closed shut telekinetically as Wyatt pounced on William. Wrapping his muscular arms around William and attacking his throat, earning a moan from the young witch.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more private," William said as Wyatt smiled at him with a sparkle in his eyes. He pressed his lips upon William's lips and both disappeared in swirling orbs.

When they materialized, William found they were in Wyatt's apartment. William smiled a wicked grin, which reflected upon Wyatt's face. William pressed his lips upon Wyatt, feeling them open, enabled him to stick his tongue into the inviting mouth, just as Wyatt gently pushed him down on the bed and crawled in-between his legs. William inhaled for air, when he felt Wyatt's weight settle among on top of him, just as Wyatt's tongue slipped into his mouth. William moaned against Wyatt's mouth, while Wyatt's hand fumbled against his jeans.

"Strip!" Wyatt whispered into William's mouth before pulling away from William's lustful lips to shed his top layer, revealing his sculpted muscles to William/Chris.

William smiled as Wyatt swooped down to capture his lips again, while his hands began to strip the buttons on William's shirt, before ripping them open when lust got best of him, sending few buttons flying across the bed. William obeying to this lust, quickly helped Wyatt to get rid of his own attire, leaving nothing but his boxers.

"I need you," Wyatt moaned against his lip, before moving on to attack his neck, biting and sucking the sensitive spot on his neck, while William ran his hands over the huge bulge that's protruding from Wyatt's jeans before grazing his hands upwards to feel the smooth sculpted skin. Wyatt, who was impatient with lust rushing through his veins like molten lava, began to remove his Jeans in frustration but William stopped him.

"Not yet…." William said, knowing if he puts the twice blessed off long enough, his lust and passion would only increase. William slowly sat up, kissing Wyatt's abdomen, running his tongue along the centre line of Wyatt's abs, then moving up to reach Wyatt's chest to suck gently on the tiny nipples, which earned a grunt from Wyatt.

"Stop teasing me," Wyatt said as he roughly grabbed William by his neck before smashing his mouth with his own, as he ran his desperate tongue every nook and cranny he could reach in that inviting mouth. Wyatt pulled away to strip his bottom layer to expose his well defined body, including the hard member that's waiting for attention.

"_Not that I'm complaining or anything, but you sure this is such a good idea?" _a voice inside William enquired but those went unanswered when Wyatt swooped down to attack William's erect nipples, who moaned at the contact of hot mouth upon his exposed flesh.

The heat and the scent of William/Chris seem to drive Wyatt crazy as he began to worship the slender body before him. Suckling and kissing every bit of flesh exposed and available to him. Wyatt soon headed downwards towards Chris/William's hard part of the body, which was now straining against his boxers. In one quick motion Wyatt swiped the boxers down before consuming the hard member in one gulp which earned a loud grunt from William.

Wyatt continued to worship William's member, while William moaned and grunted heavily as Wyatt sucked on him like a hungry kid feasting on a Popsicle. Wyatt ran his tip of his tongue along the trim of William/Chris's cock, earning a light shove from William due to the sensitivity of his knob; however Wyatt didn't let that stop him as he bobbed his head up and down on the hard member.

"I-I-I don't think I can take it any longer…." William moaned, indicating he is going to come undone any seconds, yet Wyatt carried on; until William fisted Wyatt's hair and started unwilling thrust his convulsing hips into Wyatt's face.

Wyatt looked up into William's grey blue eyes and lightly rubbed his hard member against his leg, indicating what he really want was to fuck him. William replied by wrapping his legs around Wyatt's waist, which earned a lustful smile from the blonde witch. Quickly Wyatt scooted over to straddle William's face and without warning, in one swift movement, his hard member was inside William's hot mouth. Biting his own lips in pleasure, Wyatt gripped the bedpost and began to slowly thrust in and out of the inviting mouth.

After good few minutes, Wyatt's lust escalated and decided to move from one used up hole to another one, which he knew will send him off the edge. Lifting William/Chris' legs up, he exposed the entrance that's waiting to accommodate his hard member. Wyatt tried to gain access to the tightness by using well lubed fingers yet found it most difficult. It seemed like the tightness was not willing to give in and he knew one of few ways that will break its firm grip.

Giving William/Chris a sly smile, Wyatt leaned in and began teasing the entrance with his tongue, which earned whimpers from the man above. After extensive amount of teasing from Wyatt's tongue, the tightness slowly eased back allowing access for Wyatt's tongue, which he replaced with his middle finger.

Wyatt inserted two more fingers inside William, extending the entrance way for him to enter as William bit his lips and groaned against Wyatt's probing fingers which were looking for something. William unwilling yelped when he felt Wyatt's finger brush up against his prostate. Once finding the position of his Prostate, Wyatt removed his fingers and got ready to replace them with his hard member as William grabbed the bedpost to steady himself.

Using his own saliva as a lube, Wyatt coated his member, before positioning himself well along the entrance, with William's legs thrown over his muscular shoulder, Wyatt slowly edged his cock into the entrance, with a groan, Wyatt pushed his swollen head in, which earned a gasp from the man above, while his entrance clamped on his member, trying to execute the intruder. With a bite of his lips, Wyatt pushed himself to the hilt with one swift movement, earning a loud grunt from both men as their visions dimmed out of focus for a while. No sooner Wyatt pushed in, he was withdrawing for another assault on William's dark tunnel, rapidly working his ramming speed by slamming his hard member into the dark tunnel. William on the other hand was unable to speak or think, as he carried on grunting and moaning, with his own member leaking in preparation for the climax.

Wyatt carried on pounding as William wrapped his legs around his waist. Wyatt stopped his pounding to rotating his hips against William/Chris to find the Prostate, which he did, once finding the target, Wyatt began to pound his cock directly at the walnut. William/Chris, on the other hand couldn't take any of this, he was beginning to see blind spots behind his eyes and the world was almost blacking out, nothing seemed real except the touch and pounding of Wyatt. He felt Wyatt's sweat drip on to his body, mingling with his own.

William shortly began to hear buzzing noise in his ears as Wyatt started to increase his ramming speed. The buzzing sound more like - whistling sound, you often hear when your ears get blocked off by pressure - added to, one of his many sensations. He felt as if his own body was on fire and his brain pounded hard against the skull, trying to break free. William's hand went to clutch a large chunk of his own hair, while Wyatt smothered his hot skin with wet kisses, yet the speed of the ramming didn't decrease.

"You are so tight," Wyatt moaned in his ears and this acted as an added catalyst to their mating and before he knew it, his body shook violently as he was hit by an intense orgasm.

Wyatt felt his hard member being gripped by the inner walls, while he saw William/Chris shoot geyser of cum all over the place as some landed over the bedpost from the pressure. This contraction also caused Wyatt to come undone, so with one final stroke and a loud groan, he crumpled inside William/Chris before collapsing into William arms, who embraced the exhausted blonde witch.

Wyatt glanced up on the brunette witch and confronted the beautiful emerald eyes, he long forgotten.

"I love you Wy," Chris said with a passionate kiss, which Wyatt passionately and lustfully returned.

"I Love you too Chris," Wyatt replied, just as the emerald eyes turned back into Icy blue, while Wyatt pulled himself out of William and huddled close to him. Both witches entangled in each other embrace, they passed out to peaceful dreams.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

**THANK You All For the REVIEW!, I Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter much as I enjoyed writing this little Slash Scene :P Boy, what is going to Happen Next? Wait and See :P**

**Special Thanks To: _Charlie-becks, HappyBunny, Wesdrewlover, Melindahalliwell, SaNgO-ShIpPo, Kit Of Light And Dark, 3Cobra3, Kyoshiro-Crimson-King, I-Love-Trunks1, LucyCharmed3, Sucker4WynChris, RavenHeart101, Melinda Wyatt Charmed, Born-to-be-a-shocker & Whitelighter-01._**

**_THANK YOU ALL for those lovely Reviews, Like I always say - Its Pleasure reading your review and a great motivation factor too, in me updating the Chapters Fast. So Click that Button. ;D_**


	34. Let Me Know that I've Done Wrong!

**CHAPTER 34 – ****Let me know that I've done Wrong!**

**a/n: CHRIS WILL BE KNOWN AS WILLIAM FOR SHORT PERIOD OF TIME. [HIS PAST LIFE'S NAME "CHRIS = WILLIAM" ] **

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

William stirred to the ringing sound of his cell phone, just to find himself entangled in bed sheets with Wyatt. A smile played on his lips as he remembered the passion they shared few hours earlier. Just then the cell phone rang again just as Wyatt slowly stirred, shifting from his side to on his back, leaving his upper body bare for William to admire, who smiled as he leaned in and pressed his lips upon the tender soft tanned flesh that's exposed before him.

"I love you so much!" William whispered just as Wyatt's phone started ringing, somewhere from his jeans pocket. Right then to William's surprise, he heard an ear splitting shrill noise in his head that literally forced him to shut his eyes for a second. The piercing noise was so intense, William thought his ear drums are going to bust. Wyatt too shot up in the bed, holding his ears.

"Damn it Mom, I'm coming," Wyatt said, half asleep as William looked confused. What does he mean Mom; he can barely hear anything but a shrill ringing. "Oh, morning Chris….Chris?" Wyatt groaned as he found himself staring at his brother in surprise, who seem to be half naked, with his legs that seem to be wedged between his muscular thighs.

"Chris, what the hell are you doing here?" Wyatt asked Chris, confused at their current situation, however Chris moved his legs to answer but his legs brushed against Wyatt's Manhood in the process. "Shit!" Wyatt yelped jumping away from Chris as if he was electrocuted. "What the fuck is going on here Chris? Wait, what are we doing here?" Wyatt said looking down at he realized he too was naked. Then his eyes landed on the pile of discarded clothes on the floor.

"What happened here?" Wyatt asked as he felt something dry on his abdomen that seems to stretch his skin. Looking down on his abs, he saw silvery clear dried liquid and at once he knew what that was. He also didn't miss the bite marks on Chris's neck and at once his heart pumped fast, increasing its beats by the second, his throat dried up and he begun to sweat. "Oh my god, Chris, what did we do?" Wyatt panicked as he jumped out of the bed away from his brother, who was smiling.

"Oh, shit, shit, shit, what the fuck did we do?" Wyatt panicked as he grabbed his clothes to cover himself.

William saw the male witch panic before him, then again he just slept with his brother, so it wouldn't take a genius to figure out what happened. Then a thought occurred to him, if this male witch is not ready then everything would be ruined.

"I love you Wy," William told the male witch, who stopped pacing as if someone pressed the pause button. He stood there for few seconds before slowly turning towards the youngest witch.

"W-w-what?" Wyatt asked the witch in confusion.

"I love you Wy, I wanna spend the rest of my life with you," William told the witch, whose blue eyes widened in shock. "We are meant to be together."

"Chris, are you fucking out of your mind, I am your damn brother…." Wyatt started but William cut him off.

"So what? Is it the relationship between us stopping you from being with me?" William asked as Wyatt stopped pacing again to look at his brother in bewilderment, since mostly he is hearing that's beyond his imagination and he knows he is dreaming all of this.

"I have to wake up," Wyatt said to himself as he started to get dressed. "Clearly I'm either asleep or trapped in a demonic world."

"No, listen to me." William said waving his hand as the jeans flew out of Wyatt's hand telekinetically. "I love you, I want to be with you. You are my life and soul…"

"Chris, shut up…Shut up, alright, first of all, you are my damn brother," Wyatt said as the Jeans flew back into his hand. "So whatever demon is playing this…this trick is fucked up in the head and second I hate faggots, if you were my brother you would know that." Wyatt hissed as he stepped into his jeans before grabbing his t-shirt.

It took a while for William to understand the term "Faggot" as he had to use the inner witch's memories.

"Oh, but you certainly seem to enjoy consummating your love to me few hours earlier, so you consider yourself to be one of the faggots then?" William said as Wyatt looked at him in shock. "You have my marks on your body to prove it." At this Wyatt halted, he knew something was going on, he quickly rushed to his wardrobe to glance at the mirror and as Chris stated, he had starches on his back. The type of scratches often Rachel makes when he makes love to her….but its not possible, something is not right. This cant be his brother Chris, because…..because his brother would never feel this way towards him…but can he? No! This is a demon's work.

Wyatt created an energy ball in his hand. "Get me out of this and I might spare you life." Wyatt hissed in a threatening voice, but William simply smiled.

"Still in doubt?" William said as he looked at Wyatt and smiled. "What can I do to prove you that it is me?" William asked just as a thought occurred to him, let the inner witch talk to him.

"I can tell by few things that this is not real," Wyatt told William with a smirk. "First, demons are stupid, second, you're one special stupid demon, if you didn't realize that on earth brothers don't fall in love with each other, its incest. Get it? Third, Chris and I are straight; we were brought up that way." With that note, Wyatt threw the energy ball at William, who froze the energy ball with a wave of his hand, surprising Wyatt. William gave a short nod and the Frozen Energy Ball, flew out of the Open Window.

"But one thing you don't understand is your brother," William said with a smile as Wyatt looked at the man before him. William knows to get this blonde witch to understand about is brother Chris, is to let Witch talk to him, let his feelings for his brother speak their words.

"That is ridiculous," Wyatt said to the man before him, since whatever he is, it's certainly not his brother. So is it a demon? Or is Chris possessed? An Answer to that he does not know.

"Will you please hear me out before you make your mind up?" William asked the twice blessed, who seem to be thinking. "What have you got to lose? If you still think this is a demons play, then you are free to vanquish me."

For a minute, Wyatt looked at Chris. The eyes, the icy blue eyes slowly changed into emerald….but they were blue. God, he is confused. No! this is definitely a demon's play, although the twice blessed already made his mind up about vanquishing this demon before him, he thought he might as well hear what this demon cooked up.

"Alright, I'm listening," Wyatt said sounding cocky.

The Nervousness and fear reflected upon the emerald eyes as Chris looked at his brother and gulped. He never had guts to tell him that he loved Wyatt…yet he knows he must do this, it's now or never.

"Wy… I love you alright, I don't know how this may sound to you but, I always loved you, only…as we grew up, my love for you kind of changed over the years. I don't know what made me feel this way, I don't know why I'm like this but…all I know is that I can't lose you…." Chris cried tears spilling from his eyes. "Every since we were little, all I known is you. You were the one who took care of me, you were the one who stuck by me even when I'm down, you were there for me and now the thought of losing the one person who understand me better than I understand myself to….someone else….it hurts. I know I shouldn't feel like this, that its…sick and disgusting but- but…I love you Wy…." Chris sobbed looking at the shocked twice blessed. "Please…Please don't hate me….."

"But…But Chris," Wyatt said as he saw the young witch cry. It can't be true…cant it? No of course not. He is dreaming this….because...because….BECAUSE his brother would never feel that way. They weren't brought up like that, on the other hand, he knew no matter what, demons can never utter the words "I Love you" evil cant love. Something they learned from their aunt phoebe, but the man before him, the feelings and his emotions, they seem real….can it be real. No! of course not, the demon wants him to think that way…or is it true, it kind of make sense why Chris often gets pissed off whenever he is around Rachel. Then a question popped into his head…why did Chris move out of his apartment that day?

"Why did you move your things from my apartment?" Wyatt asked as Chris looked at him. Emerald green locking in with the Crystal blue.

"Because it hurts Wy, I thought you belonged only to me, all the girls you dated, I knew they would never last so I never said anything to you but when you went behind my back and proposed to…her…I-I….it hurts Wy. I….I want nothing but to go back to the way we are, just us, nobody else. All I want is you, beside me."

"Chris…w-w-we are brothers…" Wyatt said feeling his own voice quiver in shock and other unsaid emotions.

At this Chris cried even more, feeling his heart tighten inside him, he knows the answer to his question already. "But I-I-I love you Wy… I know its sick but…I cant help it Wy, I love you…please don't hate me…" Chris cried as he buried his face in his hands and sobbed. "Please don't shut me out…love me… that's all I ask you…."

"I-I do love you Chris…" Wyatt said as Chris looked up in hope just to see the twice blessed looking at the floor, confused. "But only as my baby little brother….I love Rachel Chris…I just…oh god, what have I done, it's all my fault….oh my god, I screwed things up so badly between us, how did this happen? How can I let this happen? Why, I'm so sorry Chris, I cant believe I made you feel this way about me…its all my fault." Wyatt stated as he began to panic. "What will mom say about this, if she finds out, oh god, think about dad, he will be so disappointed me and Aunt Paige and Phoebe….oh man..."

Chris who was crying, stopped. His emerald eyes turned back into Icy grey blue. William took control back of the body while the witch cried inside him. William saw the male witch, panicking, without taking a breath he was blaming everything on himself.

"God!" William said with an eye roll. William pointed his finger at Wyatt and chanted:

_"Stop his panic in this stage,_

_And Freeze this witch in this phase." _

Just as the ranting started, Wyatt froze in his place, like an ordinary mortal under their freezing powers.

"Phew, Silence…" William said out loud as he looked at the frozen twice blessed. "Other than your looks, you are nothing like my Alcazar." William said to the blonde witch. "We tried your way and now it's my way." William said to himself, more like addressing the witch within in. "But before that we must erase his memory and lift his clocking veil off this place."

"_Rehearsal dinner…."_ A voice echoed inside William, who nodded to himself. "I remember the dinner alright and don't worry; we'll get there in time." William said as he climbed out of the bed. With a click of his fingers, his clothes disappeared in swirling orbs and re-appeared on him.

"_Personal Gain!"_ The voice chimed inside William as he rolled his eyes, before approaching the full length Mirror.

If it's an ordinary mortal, they would've seen their reflection mimicking their movements; however William didn't see his reflection mimic his movements when he folded his arms in his chest. Instead his reflection just stood there gazing back at him with its emerald eyes. The inner witch, Chris looked sad.

"What we are doing here is personal gain!" William told the Mirror, as his reflection threw his hands up. "Unless you have another idea of doing this?"

"_Hey, its not like my plan worked"_ Chris chided back to William, who nodded. "_He rejected me…It hurts…"_

"I know it hurts, I feel your pain remember," William replied back. "I'm truly sorry, I didn't know when I uttered those words of me and Alcazar will be together in another time, meant that magic will make us siblings. If I knew that, I wouldn't have uttered those words."

"_What are we going to do Now?" _Chris asked looking at frozen Wyatt. _"I can't lose him."_

"We can't lose him," William corrected as Chris nodded. "We have tried your way, now we shall try my way," William replied back to Chris, who shrugged. "But before that, we must erase your brother's memory." Chris nodded.

William turned to face Wyatt, while the reflection stayed in the same position to look at Wyatt.

_Powers of Balance, powers of light,_

_Help us now to make things right,_

_You have fulfilled our lust and desire _

_Remove the memories of our intimate passion of fire_

_From your mind and heart set it all free, _

_As we will, so mote it be!_

At this Wyatt's body glowed, just as a swirling red orbs appeared out of his heart; it spiraled Wyatt's body from head to toe before disappearing through the open window.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

**Thank You all So Much for the great Reviews! Glad To Know You guys Enjoyed the Last Chapter :D**

**Special Thanks To:_ 3Cobra3, HappyBunny, Kit Of Light And Dark, Melinda Wyatt Charmed, SaNgO-ShIpPo, Kyoshiro-Crimson-King, Born-to-be-a-shocker, WesDrewlover, I_love-Trunks1, Sucker4WynChris, RavenHeart101, Charlie-becks, Melindahalliwell &_**

**_DuskBorn - Glad to have you on Board. :D_**

**_So Hope You All Enjoyed This Chapter...I know Wyatt's memory erased Once again, which is not fun, but you know me and My little Twists. :D_**


	35. When I've Known this All Along!

**CHAPTER 35 - When I known this All Al  
****  
a/n: CHRIS WILL BE KNOWN AS WILLIAM FOR SHORT PERIOD OF TIME. [HIS PAST LIFE'S NAME "CHRIS = WILLIAM" ] **

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

William looked at Rachel's mother, who was seated few seats ahead on the opposite side of the table. He disliked the woman from the moment she opened her mouth and it was very clear why the Witch within him was so infuriated with her. She's neither a good host nor a good soul, which he can tell from just a look. However her husband on the other hand, he feels a very great respect towards him. That man has a good soul and he's a good host.

The rehearsal dinner was going as planned. Well, according to the Halliwells, since no one has so far lost their temper yet. Piper kept glancing towards her middle child, ever so often in fear of him losing it. In fact she noticed, that her sisters, her brother-in-laws, her husband and Wyatt were also keeping an eye on Chris, who was drinking his soup quietly, while Molly was talking about the expensive Villa, she just purchased for the new bride and groom.

"Its so fabulous baby, you and Wyatt are going to love it." Molly said in her posh voice as she swished her left hand around, while holding a large wine glass in her right. "It will be your best honeymoon, I can guarantee you two that."

"Thanks Mom," Rachel said with a tight smile. Even Melinda was surprised that Rachel wasn't over-reacting as usual.

"_Has she lost interest in her new villa already?"_ Melinda whispered to Brianna, who gave an eye roll and a shrug.

The First course finished without any damage as Molly yapped away about the Villa, while the Butler cleared the table, preparing for the second course. Piper was on the other hand was praying for one thing, inside her head, which was that Chris wont lose his temper as usual and the dinner goes smoothly without any problem.

"_Even Almonde, Jack's girlfriend is looking like she is going to blow,"_ Patricia whispered into her twin's ear, who gave a nod as she glanced at the Chinese American, who was seated next to Jack.

_"It must be from getting partially the full blow of Diva Miranda's words,"_ Charlotte whispered back to her twin, who sniggered.

The second course arrived at the table and trouble wasn't far behind, it joined them shortly afterwards.

"It's great to have the family together like this," Clive Burton said as all the Halliwells gave a little nod and a smile. Although this may seem like an ideal family dinner to Burtons, the Halliwells felt as if they were at a restaurant with strangers. The dinner lacks the Halliwell's touch, the laughter's, the giggles, the splatters of food at each other, kicking under the table and best of all, able to chat freely. However in the current situation the only person who was talking was Molly, while everyone else just listened, much as they could.

In the large table, the seating arrangement went something along in these lines.

Clive  
Jack - Molly  
Almonde - Coop  
Rachel - Henry  
Wyatt - Leo  
Henry Jnr - Phoebe  
Chris/William - Paige  
Melinda - Piper  
Brianna - Patricia  
Penelope - Charlotte  
Ashley

The Moment they realized where Molly was sitting, all the kids, trampled over each other to get a seat that's far away from her as possible. Even the Charmed ones stuck together in getting a seat that's out of Molly's sight. Trouble didn't start until Molly changed her conversation.

"So, has it been decided where you two are going to settle down then?" Molly asked looking at Rachel and Wyatt. At this an untold silence fell upon the table, all the Halliwells eyes were fixed upon the bride and groom, while Rachel glanced at Wyatt before looking down at her plate, in silence. "Well, Wyatt, have you decided yet?"

"Erm…Yeah, we decided to stay in San Francisco," Wyatt said to Molly with a tight smile as he glanced at Rachel, who looked nowhere but the plate.

"You are not planning to stay in that old house of yours are you?" Molly asked Wyatt in a tone that states – You-are-speaking-like-an-idiot. Wyatt inhaled deeply through his clenched jaw and gave a tight smile. William merely glanced around the table, all the Halliwells seem to share the tension of the blonde witch.

"No, we found a great house just on the opposite road," Wyatt said, before glancing at his aunts and Mom with a smile, who all smiled in return – since they are the one who went house hunting with the Wyatt and helped him secure that great house in their street.

"But that's ridiculous," Molly said surprising everyone. "Why bother leasing and renting out a place, when we have a large Mansion at LA, that's perfectly great for you to start a family?"

"Let's just say, I'm not marrying your daughter for your wealth," Wyatt said in a firm tone. "I'm pretty sure; you'll find the house we found is perfectly great to start a family too."

"But that's absurd," Molly said looking at the blonde man before her. "We want you two be happy and when I say this, I find your mother agrees too, that our Mansion is a great place. Don't you agree Piper?" Molly said leaning forward on the table to look at Piper.

At once all the eyes were on Piper, who looked as if she was a deer caught between two headlights.

"Er…." Piper began before clearing her throat. "I'm pretty sure, wherever they are, they'll be happy." Piper vaguely said out loud as William smirked.

"There, even your mother agrees," Molly said as Piper looked surprised at the words that popped out of Molly's mouth. Was she clearly hearing this woman right, Piper didn't say yes or I agree, so what was she going on about?

"Mrs. Burton…" Wyatt started but got cut off.

"Molly, call me Molly," Molly said waving her wine glass around as Wyatt clenched his jaw.

"Molly, I like to stay close to my family," Wyatt said to the woman, tension rising in the room just like Wyatt's voice.

"And I'm pretty sure you'll find that my daughter wants to stay close to her own family too," Molly said to the Young man in a matter of fact tone.

"I'm sure that may be true, but my life is in San Francisco, I can't just leave everything behind." Wyatt said, almost trying not to lose his temper with the woman.

"Well, if that's what you are worried about, Clive can allocate you a new job here," Molly said with a wave of her hand. "Every one moves to accommodate new changes in their life. They don't let their past stop them from moving ahead."

"I would appreciate it, if you just drop this subject," Wyatt said, his voice reflecting the anger. "Rachel and I have already decided to stay in San Francisco."

"But that's ridiculous…" Molly began but got cut off from her husband.

"Molly, enough," Clive said in a firm tone. "It's their life, they've decided, don't you go around telling how they should live their life."

"But it's our daughter's life on the tow," Molly snapped back at her husband. "You can't expect our daughter to live like….them?" At this everyone looked surprised, even Almonde, looked surprised. "We didn't raise our daughter to be like that, we've always given her the best and I'm not going to let this young man jeopardize her life, because he's simply incapable of deciding what's best."

All the Halliwells saw Wyatt clench his jaw, while curling his hand into a fist on the table, as if he was ready to break the glass dinning table with one punch. They also felt the low hum emanating from somewhere, which they soon realized from the table's vibration. None of them were eating anymore, their food was discarded and their attention focused on Molly's and Wyatt's conversation, well, everyone's except William, who was just finishing off his lamp chops.

Rachel saw Wyatt's anger getting best of him.

"Please…" Rachel whispered as she placed her hand on top his clenched fist, which slowly relaxed.

"Why don't we let our daughter decide that?" Clive asked looking at his wife. "Its her life too, she agreed with Wyatt…" but Once again Molly cut her husband off.

"But she is a kid, she cant choose what's best for her…" Molly said as then mumbled, loud enough to be heard by Rachel. "Look at the choice she made for her partner, clearly she needs help."

"Mom Enough!" Rachel said sounding pissed, even surprising William. "I'm not your little kid anymore, I can decide what to do with my life, I don't need you overlooking my life. Wyatt and I have decided to stay in San Francisco and we would appreciate it, if you could just drop this subject!"

"How dare you speak to me like that?" Molly said sound surprised and little hurt. "I was only looking out for your welfare."

"If I may, May I suggest something," William said holding his hand out, at this everyone's eyes fell upon Chris. "This is your Mansion too right, so why not give this to them? That way your daughter won't have to leave her lifestyle behind and Wyatt won't have to leave his family and his lifestyle behind. Simple." Chris said before returning to his soup as if he said nothing at all.

"That is a great Idea Chris," Jack said to Chris, little relived to find the tension in the room has been subsisted by Chris's intervention. Jack looked at his father Clive Burton, who also gave a nod and a smile towards Chris. Even all the Halliwells were surprised, including Wyatt and Rachel. "What do you think Molly?"

"Well said young man," Molly said giving a genuine smile towards William. Molly, who resented the boy ever since the party incident was certainly taken back by the suggestion, yet it was a very clever comment, that resolved both parties issues. Rachel will have her luxury lifestyle and Wyatt would still mop around with his normal lifestyle and family….which she wasn't so keen on, yet this is something better than nothing.

"I tried," William said to the charmed ones before him, who all beamed at him. _"Only not to my full potential, you'll soon see that too."_ William thought to himself with a sinister smile.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

After the rehearsal dinner, everything seem to pass the Halliwells like a breeze, without any problems and with the Wedding looming over the Horizon, the Halliwells were unexceptionably busy, with every Halliwell witches running around; none of them realized that there is something else happening in the Halliwell household.

"A Day from today on, will be the Blue moon, just a day before the wedding…." William said to himself as he glanced up at the Golden washed Sky, with the sun now slowly descending behind the cloud, its orange glow washed over the San Francisco. "Perfect time for us to perform our spell to loosen the ties of this worldly Magic."

William walked over to the Dressing table to confront pair of emerald eyes.

"_How?" Enquired Chris from the Mirror Reflection _

"We just need few ingredients then, it should be easy." William replied back. "And one place where we can get the things we need is…"

_"The Demon Market."_ _Chris replied with a mischievous smile. "Ready for some Demon hunt?"_

"Ready as I Ever will be," William replied back as he disappeared in Swirling Orbs, while the reflection still stayed in the Mirror, with a smirk, Chris disappeared in Swirling Orbs.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

Wyatt Halliwell and Rachel Burton swayed side to side in their embrace, as they sat at Central Park, New York in that glorious sunny day. Tomorrow is their wedding, yet they are trying to spend time together much as possible to avoid getting the wedding jitters, which often every bride and groom gets before their wedding. Although it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, which Piper was convinced and adamant about for some reason - Wyatt found a loophole that, its in the wedding dress that bad luck to see the bride and also on the wedding day.

"God, I thought this day would never come," Wyatt said to Rachel, who was leaning against his chest, as she rested her head on his shoulder, while Wyatt held her in his embrace. They were sitting on the grass, beneath a large shady Oak tree, with Rachel on Wyatt's lap and their shopping bags, by their side. Rachel wanted to do a last minute shopping in New York, so instead of booking flight, they caught the Wyatt Orb-Express, which was much faster and cheaper.

"Yeah, Me too," Rachel whispered as Wyatt placed his cheek upon Rachel's, feeling the smoothness of her soft skin. "Your cheeks are so rough, you better shave tomorrow." Rachel said looking at Wyatt, who chuckled.

"Sorry! But I thought you liked my stubble look?" Wyatt enquired as Rachel shrugged.

"Yeah, but doesn't mean I want you looking rough in our wedding photos tomorrow." Rachel said sticking her tongue out, as Wyatt laughed.

"Sure, I'll shave," Wyatt said just as his cell phone rang, vibrating beneath Rachel, in his jeans pocket. "Hang On! Let me get that,"

"Ignore it," Rachel said as Wyatt felt the vibration stop. The phone buzzed again and after what seemed like the tenth miss call, Wyatt was unable to put the call off any longer but to answer it. When Wyatt pulled out his cell phone, he saw the "Chris" name Flash up in the Caller ID.

"Its Chris," Wyatt said with a confusion frown, as he answered the Phone. "Hey Chris…Yeah, what's wrong?…Oh, sorry, I placed everyone on mute….what, no, I wasn't ignoring you….of course, Yeah….right now? I'm with Rachel in Central park," Wyatt said, speaking into his cell phone as Rachel rolled her eyes.

Sometimes Chris doesn't know the appropriate time to ring Wyatt. Once he called Wyatt middle of the night, only Wyatt wasn't sleeping, he was with Rachel, ruining the mood completely for her just as they were about to reach the Climax. Deep inside sometimes she hates Chris for the thing he does, he seems too clingy towards Wyatt, who doesn't seem to mind, anything Chris wants, he is happy to do, even if its in the middle of the night. Often Rachel wonders if Wyatt even remembers, he has a sister Melinda, since she doesn't seem to call or bother him much as Chris often does. Then again Rachel figured Melinda has her cousins to hang out with, while Chris only has his brother and his other cousin Henry. So why doesn't he hang around with him sometimes? Instead of always going after Wyatt, often when Chris does things like this, deep inside Rachel feels like screaming at Chris to leave them alone, since she can't seem to get Wyatt on her own, even if it's for a day before Chris jumps on the bandwagon.

"Come home now?" Wyatt said into the cell phone as Rachel shook her head, indicated with her hand to tell Chris, later. "How about later…yeah…In an hour or so…What?" Wyatt asked as Rachel shook her head.

"Night," Rachel mouthed as Wyatt shook his head.

"Tonight, yeah? Alright, I'll be there in ten minutes" Wyatt said as Rachel threw her hand up just as Wyatt cut the cell phone.

"No!" Rachel said as Wyatt looked at her.

"What?" Wyatt asked as Rachel shook her head.

"We're not leaving now, You've promised that you spend the whole day with me," Rachel said as Wyatt stood up.

"I did spend a whole day with you." Wyatt said as he grabbed the shopping bags.

"No, full day means, Morning to night, not morning to evening," Rachel said as Wyatt chuckled.

"Well, Chris said it's something Important, I have to go incase…" Wyatt said but got cut off by Rachel.

"Incase of what? Demons?" Rachel asked as Wyatt raised his eyebrow. "I cannot believe that you would rather choose to spend your time with your brother than me, your lover, we are getting married tomorrow."

"Exactly, we'll have so much to do before the wedding, this could be important," Wyatt said as Rachel turned her head in anger. "Come on Rach, don't be like that, I've been with you the whole day," Wyatt said as Rachel stood up, grabbing her things.

"You know what, I don't care, drop me home," Rachel said folding her arms as Wyatt sighed.

"Hey…Hey," Wyatt cooed as Rachel turned her head away with a noise, indicating she is angry with him. "Rach, babe…Alright how about this…We'll go the manor and see what he wants, if it's not an emergency, then…" Wyatt said as Rachel slowly turned to look at him.

"Then…?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll take you for dinner and spend the rest of the day with you, like I promised." Wyatt said as Rachel turned her head again in anger. "Come on…you know once we get married, you are going to be begging to get away from me." Rachel simply glanced at him before looking away.

"Is that so…?" Rachel said as Wyatt smiled knowing he is winning.

"Just wait till we are on our honeymoon," Wyatt leaned in and whispered in Rachel's ear. "Then, I'm all yours baby."

"You better be," Rachel replied back with a hint of lust in her voice. "Let's go, before Chris calls again." Rachel said as Wyatt laughed and with a quick glance around then, both of them disappeared in swirling Orbs.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

**THANK You So Much for the Review Guys! Hope You all Enjoyed this Chapter….Chris/William are up to something, I wonder what that is….hm…..?**

**Speical Thanks To: _3Cobra3, I-Love-Trunks1, Wesdrewlover, Charlie-becks, Whitelighter-01, Proud-to-be-Insane, SaNhO-ShIpPo, RavenHeart101, Melinda Wyatt Charmed, Kyoshiro-Crimson-King, Sucker4WynChris & Melindahalliwell._**

**_Hope You all Enjoyed this Chapter, You know what to do right. :D_**


	36. I’ll Go Around Time Or 2 Just To Be With

**CHAPTER 36 – I'll Go Around Time Or 2 Just To Be With You!  
****a/n: CHRIS WILL BE KNOWN AS WILLIAM FOR SHORT PERIOD OF TIME. [HIS PAST LIFE'S NAME "CHRIS = WILLIAM" ] **

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

William crushed henbane, toadflax, Jimson weed and yarrow root in the mortar with a pestle before taking a quick glance at the Book of Shadows that sat Open in the Ingredients page on the bed. It's been years since he made this specific potion, although the witches of this century have adjusted his potion ingredients, so the effects won't be so great as his original recipe, he can still recall the original to recreate the potion he needed. Yet he needed some rare herbs, which he bought in the Demons Market, especially the ingredients he need are not often used by good witches. They are for black arts; however he modified them for good.

Although the House was bustling with the Halliwells, running around, arranging for the wedding next day, William had locked himself in the room, preparing his potion, taking all the necessary precautions from casting anti-teleporting spell on the room to tell the witches downstairs, he wasn't feeling well and he just needs little rest.

"_Three drops of Mandrake's blood," _William thought to himself as he grabbed a plant pot from beneath the bed. The Plant pot was no ordinary plant; it contained Mandrake or Mandragora, which shrill voice can kill those who hears it. William grabbed a sickle from side lamp table, before grabbing the leaves of the moving plant, with one sharp move, he sliced the main stem that connected to the root and at Once, it started to bleed purplish red.

Smile playing on his lips, William let the blood trickle down to the Mortar to join the rest of the concoction.

"_Eight Drops of Tears of Phoenix_." William thought with a smile as he added the light gold liquid to the mixture. It took him some time to find this rare and hard to come by ingredient, he had to bribe all sorts of demons to lead him to the seller of this rare ingredients, each needed a bounty or hefty sum of croles - Apparently its demonic cash - However, they all changed their tune after William threatened to vanquish their sorry ass by vanquishing one of them in front of their eyes.

When William was opened to this world, it took him few days to come to terms that the witch within him can command Magic at will, with just a wave of a hand and he found all of his powers are useful and helpful in his quest. Who wouldn't be, if you have the Power to stop time, Power to move things with your mind, Power to Combust objects at will, Power of the Gods, Lighting.

All these powers, he couldn't help but wonder, if only he had them before, he wouldn't have let Alcazar die, he would've saved him and they would've lived happily like they meant to in the sea. William inhaled deeply, before grinding the mixture for one final time.

"_Done…" _William thought to himself, setting the pestle down before grabbing a wine bottle with a smile. He found this bottle in the basement, the mother witch seem to have few more in stock, so he knew she wouldn't miss one bottle of chardonnay. With this mixture, he will have his Alcazar with him again, his pain and loneliness would be finally over, and they would happily live the life they meant to have lived, long ago.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

William sat patiently waiting in the sunroom for Wyatt to come home. The Halliwells have left the Manor for the big day tomorrow. The Charmed ones left to the Chapel, wanting to make final arrangements for tomorrow's morning. Melinda and Henry Jnr left for P3 to pick up the Champagne & Wine crates with the twins, who tagged along with them to get the sound and DJ system to take back to the Burton's Mansion, where the reception was going to take place. The three men of the Household, left with Penelope, Brianna and Ashley to the Burton's Mansion, so they could set up the Pavilion by the sun down and make other necessary arrangements for the reception, so this leaves William all alone at the Manor. Although Piper insisted that he should go with one of them, William insisted that he'll join them soon.

William glanced up at the Grandfather's clock, which chimed seven. Although it mid-night would've been a great time to do what he had planned, he knew the tween hour is not necessary, as long as the Blue Moon is up in the sky, his spell will hold and No one is going to stop him today from achieving what he has in his mind, for his love, he is willing to do anything.

Just then to his delight, Orbs appeared before him in form of Wyatt but to his displease, Rachel formed with him.

"Chris," Wyatt said looking at his brother, who smiled. Although its his brother who stood before him, Wyatt couldn't shake off the feeling that something is not Wright about Chris, for some reason, Chris was really pleasant towards everyone, including the Burtons and suggested a very clever idea at the rehearsal dinner a day before, yet this felt all new to Wyatt, so far, Chris never acted this nice to anyone, especially if he was dead set and made his mind about hating them.

"Rachel…" William said looking at the Blonde mortal before him then turning towards the Blonde Witch. "I thought you were on your own, I didn't know, you were with Rachel…why didn't you say anything when you were on the phone with me?"

"Yeah, I did…I think…well, I kinda promised Rachel I'll spend the day with her," Wyatt said as William looked at Rachel. "Sorry about that."

"I hope you don't mind me interrupting you Rachel," William said as Rachel looked surprised, yet shook her head. "If I knew, he was with you; I certainly wouldn't have bothered to call."

"Don't be silly, Chris. He is your brother," Rachel said with a smile. "There is nothing going to stop your brother from being with you." At this William smiled, which made Rachel's hair to stand up at the very back, giving her Goosebumps. Wyatt who saw the smile also looked taken back, since the smile looked a cross between evil and sinister.

"Chris…?" Wyatt called as William looked at him with his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry; I completely forgot the reason for calling you." William said sensing the doubt in the blonde witch, which he fears may spoil the plan he has for him. "Just a little something thing before stag night out."

"Damn, I totally forgot about that," Wyatt said looking at his wrist watch. "What time are we supposed to meet up?"

"Ten O'clock," William said with a smile. "So that's why I assumed, Rachel would be home, preparing for her Hen's night, since all the girls are planning to meet up at the Mansion."

"That's right," Rachel said remembering their plans.

"Don't worry, it was a good thing you were here," William said to Rachel. _"So you can witness what is going to happen." - "_Just a little toast, I want to make to the wedding couple, before you two orb out. Hang on, I'll be right back." William disappeared into the Kitchen, while Wyatt smiled at his fiancée, however unknown to them a faint glow washed over the Manor.

"I'm so happy today," Wyatt said as William entered the sunroom, carrying a Wine glasses and Crystal Alcohol Jar with red Wine in it.

"So Am I," William replied back as he filled the three wine glasses with a smile.

William carefully filled his and Rachel's glass to the half, while filled Wyatt's glass almost to the brim, before handing the wine glass to Wyatt and Rachel.

"May you two be happy for rest of your lives, as you are today, in my hearts of hearts, I wish that you achieve your dreams and goals. Above all, to Love!" William said raising his wine glass in the air, as the other two did the same.

_"hearts of Hearts, what the hell are you thinking?"_ _Chris_ voice echoed inside William's head but he smiled innocently.

"To Love," Wyatt and Rachel repeated as they clinked their glasses together, however William's eyes was focused on Rachel's brew, since knowing he must not let the Mortal drink hers, otherwise there is a possibility that his spell can backfire. Just as William brought his glass to his lips, he lightly waved his index finger towards Rachel. The mortal who brought her glass up to drink, felt her glass being tipped sideways and before she can stop it, she spilled the drink down her clothes.

"Damn it," Rachel said looking down at her blouse.

"You better wash it off, or it won't come off," William said as Rachel nodded before leaving the room towards the Kitchen. Wyatt walked up to Chris and pulled him into a hug, Which William felt his entire body respond back to but quickly retracted his steps with a smile.

_"_You have no Idea how much this means to me," Wyatt said looking at his little brother, who seem to have matured so much, he didn't think this was possible but it seems like he got his brother back at last.

_"Yeah you have no idea how much this means to me too,"_ William thought to himself as he saw Wyatt take a sip off his wine.

"Hm…this wine," Wyatt said looking at his brother who smiled at him. "It tastes…sweet. What is it?"

"My special mix," William said as Wyatt looked confused.

"Your special mix?" Wyatt said as William nodded. "Since when have you started to make Wines?"

"Well my lover is a big fan of wine, but this recipe is entirely my own," William said as Wyatt looked confused.

"Oh…hang on, you've got a lover?" Wyatt said as he felt a light burning sensation erupt within his heart. Before he knew it, he felt the burning sensation increase and slowly spreading outwards from within his heart, like a stitch. Wyatt cleared his throat, holding his chest. "Chris….I think there is something wrong with this wine," Wyatt said as he saw Chris taking a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Oh, there is nothing wrong with the potion, it should do that," William said looking at the Witch, who looked alarmed.

"P-P-Potion…" Wyatt coughed, when his heart started to burn as if it was on fire, his throat and mouth felt like they were being pricked by thousand needles. He felt numbness taking over his arm. "C-Ch…Wh--" Wyatt crocked as he stumbled forward to grab Chris, only to hit the ground hard. Rachel, who returned with a wet cloth in her hand mumbling to herself stopped when she saw Wyatt on the ground.

"Wyatt," Rachel shouted in horror as she rushed to his side. Rachel did not understand what was going on. Wyatt was on the floor, struggling to breathe, his eyes have turned red, he looked as if he is having heart attack yet Chris made no attempt to help him. "What's wrong?" Rachel said panicking as she saw Wyatt hold his chest in pain however Chris simply looked at them with a sinister smile on his face.

"What have you done to him?" Rachel shouted as William smiled.

"Nothing yet," William said looking at the spell before him.

"Hang on Honey, I'm gonna call the Ambulance," Rachel said getting up and rushing towards her small handbag, where she grabbed her cell phone, only for it to zoom out of her hand as William waved his index finger.

"Uh, huh, don't be a bad girl now, just watch the show," William said with a smile. "After all, this will be the last time you see your Wyatt." William hissed before chanting:

_"Thunder, Lighting, Eerie echo's of Souls from past,  
__Hear these rhyme in the wind I send at last,  
__With this Offering I do Ask,  
__Spirits of time, you Aid me in this Blessed task,  
__What was many times broken must be made strong,  
__Bring me the Love that can't go wrong,  
__Heal my heart and heal his too,  
__Bring forth my Love from the past that is so true."_

The Moment William finished, Loud thunder roared above them and Wyatt screamed, doubled in pain.

"Wyatt…" Rachel shouted as William smiled. "Stop hurting him," Rachel shouted, looking at Chris.

"It is too late, the deed has been done." William said with a smile, although the witch in him may consider this mortal to be a right bitch, William thinks she may not be so bad, if she does care for Wyatt this much.

Rachel felt her heart beat rapidly fast against her chest as she saw Wyatt withering on the floor in pain. Not knowing what to do, the mortal looked around for things, some form of way she can prevent this, to save Wyatt, just then she saw the flower vase nearby on the wicker table, she grabbed it.

"You monster," She screamed as she threw the flower vase at Chris, hoping knocking him out would do the trick, however William froze the incoming object with a blink of his eyes. Rachel looked surprised and before she can react, she was thrown out of the sunroom to the staircase landing, telekinetically, where she hit her head against the wall before falling to the ground unconsciously.

William heard another rumble above him in the sky, as the witch doubled up in pain, screaming in agony, although it pained his inside to see Wyatt suffer like this, he kept thinking about the outcome, of what he would achieve when this is all over. Just as he hoped, he saw another image appear above Wyatt. The Image of Alcazar embedded itself into the Blonde witch, just as Wyatt stopped withering in pain and became motionless. William quickly rushed to his side, pulling the blonde witch's head in his lap, he looked down at the unconsciousness face in hope. William heard a Explosion somewhere outside, followed by many more similar explosion, he figured it must be one of the witches, trying to enter the House, but right now he couldn't care less, they are barricaded outside, until he has what he came for.

"Alcazar…" William called out in hope. "Alcazar…"

William felt his heart beat in his ears, matching the blasting noise that emanated from outside. William waited for the man before him to open his eyes, to know if his spell worked, praying to every angels and gods above him to make things right. Just then the witch opened his hazel eyes to look up at him.

Alcazar opened his eyes to a disorientated room to see a familiar face hover above him. "My Love…." Alcazar said in surprise and in confusion as William breathed out in relief.

"Alcazar," William said in delight before leaning down to capture his lips. Just as their lips met, the two males heard a loud explosion like a cannon blast emanating from the front door.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

**_Thank You Guys so Much For the Reviews – I know Some of you seen this Coming! But What is going to Happen Next? Wait and See :P_**

**_Special Thanks: SaNgO-ShIpPo, Whitelighter-01, Melinda Wyatt Charmed, 3Cobra3, Charlie-becks, I-Love-Trunks1, RavenHeart101, Kyoshiro-Crimson-King, Sucker4WynChris, Melindahalliwell &_**

**_Yes WesDrewLover – You Guessed it Right, Alcazar does have a part in this fic. :P_**


	37. Tell Me All that’s have been Thrown Away

**CHAPTER 37 - Tell Me All that's have been Thrown Away!**

**a/n: CHRIS WILL BE KNOWN AS WILLIAM FOR SHORT PERIOD OF TIME. [HIS PAST LIFE'S NAME "CHRIS = WILLIAM"  
****Also WYATT WILL BE KNOWN AS - ALCAZAR - ] **

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

Piper Halliwell turned off her engine to her SUV and looked up at the sky through the windscreen to see lighting and thunder rolled in the sky above the Manor.

_"_It seems like its going to rain tonight,_"_ Piper said to her sister in the passenger's seat. Paige Matthews looked through the windscreen and gave a confirming nod. Piper and Paige got out of the Vehicle, Just as a loud thunder roared above them, causing both witches to Jump in fright, however the youngest witch disappeared in swirling orbs.

"Paige!" Piper Shrieked as Paige orbed back in, while Piper wildly looked around in fear of being spotted by neighbors.

"Sorry!" Paige said with a apologetic look as Piper shook her head. Paige looked up at the sky. "That's odd…." Paige said looking at her sister, who glanced up at the sky. The Rolling of dark clouds with thunder only seem be crackling above the Manor, everywhere else the clouds are serene.

Confusion taking over the both witches, they crossed the driveway and climbed the stone steps towards the Manor. Just as Piper tried to insert the Key into the keyhole, the Key jumped out of her hand and landed somewhere in the dark bushes.

"What the…" Piper said looking at her confused sister, who gave a shrug. "What is going on around here," Piper tried to open the door, however taking her hand towards the door knob, she was stopped as if her hand slammed into a wall. "Ouch!" Piper hissed as Paige reached out. Paige felt, while both witches saw the magic barrier ripple and shimmer before them.

"Something is wrong," Piper flicked her wrist; ready to combust the door, however to the witches surprise, the magic barrier just rippled taking in the shockwave of Piper's combustion. Paige meanwhile glanced around, keeping an eye on the street while her sister worked on trying to combust the front door. "Its not working, try orbing in."

Paige gave a nod before turning into a cloud of sparkling lights. Piper watched as the Orbs tried to enter through the doorway, however it merely bounced off the barrier, and Paige reformed back again.

"Its not working, I'm going to try and see if I can get in any other way," Paige said as she once again dissolved in swarming lights and disappeared up the Porch's roof. Piper retracted her steps back down to the stone steps middle landing to watch her Sister's orbs hopelessly bounce back and forth around the Manor trying to enter. Piper looked around, hoping that no one is around to witness this scene, since it would be quite difficult to explain why cloud of sparkling lights were bouncing around the roof of their house.

Within Minutes Paige reformed back next to her sister. "I can't get in, it's blocking me."

"Erm…Get Phoebe, quick." Piper said as Paige gave a nod before Orbing out. Piper rushed up the stairs and began to combust the door. Just then she heard Rachel's Voice yell.

"You Monster,"

Fear gripped Piper, since if anything was to happen to Rachel…where is Wyatt.

"Wyatt…" Piper called out, yet seconds passed nothing happened. "Wyatt….Chris…" Piper called out, yet to her surprise she received no answer, no sign of dazzling lights of swirling orbs, no sign of her boys, just then she heard Rachel's scream. With one final glance around the neighborhood, Piper flicked her wrist, trying to combust the barrier, only to her surprise, the barrier rippled but nothing happened. Another Loud thunder roared above her.

Piper flicked her wrist, left and right, just as the barrier rippled and changed colour at every blast, from bright blue to darker gray. Figuring the barrier was getting weaker by the blast, taking a deep breath, she focused her full power on her final flick of both her wrist, at this the entire front door along with the doorframe was blasted to pieces, just as the barriers faded away from all around the manor. Piper quickly rushed inside to her soon to be daughter-in-law, only to find her unconscious on the floor. Piper then turned and rushed into the Sunroom to find it empty, no sigh of demon or anyone else.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

Paige healed the young mortal before her. The charmed ones have gathered around the Living room with Leo to find out what has happened and who attacked Rachel and Why Wyatt nor Chris not answering their calls. Rachel slowly stirred, only to panic when she saw the sisters.

"Hey, Hey, hey…Relax, it's just us," Paige said as Rachel looked around them, looking around for Wyatt. Although she may know their secret, she is not comfortable on her own with room full of witches, not without Wyatt there.

"Where is Wyatt?" Rachel asked looking around as Piper looked at her sisters before turning towards her daughter-in-law. "What has he done to him?"

"What do you mean?" Paige asked thinking the blonde may be still confused from the bust she received in her head.

"Who has done what to Wyatt, honey?" Phoebe said approaching softly working her psychology on her.

"Chris, he did something to Wyatt," Rachel said looking at the Phoebe.

"What do you mean he did something to Wyatt?" Piper asked confused at the accusation she is putting on Chris.

"I don't know, he gave him something to drink that made Wyatt sick and…" Rachel said his voice quivering at each word as she told them what happened. "And Chris cast a spell on him."

"Spell on him, what kind of spell?" Paige asked as Rachel shook her head. The sisters glanced at her, Piper knew something was definitely wrong when she had to blast herself way into the manor through the magical barrier, which she already informed her sisters about, yet she has no clue why her sons are not answering her calls.

"Are you sure it's Chris?" Leo asked as Rachel raised her eyebrow. "What I meant was it could be a shape shifter or a demon."

"No, it was definitely Chris," Rachel said looking at Leo. How can she be so dumb? She fell for his act of innocence.

"Maybe we should Call Chris and find out what is going on," Leo said as Paige and Phoebe nodded, while Piper looked little troubled. "Piper, What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that I tried calling for the boys but neither of them are answering my calls," Piper said as Leo and others looked concerned. "Something is wrong."

"Its Chris, he is the one who done this," Rachel piped from the sofa as Leo looked at her. Leo knows Chris would never hurt Wyatt, nor Wyatt would hurt Chris, not unless they turned evil, which he doubt that happened, not that they were aware of.

"Let's no jump into conclusions here, we are not sure if it is Chris or someone else," Leo said as Rachel shook her head in disagreement.

"I can guarantee you, that it was Chris," Rachel said as the charmed ones looked at the blonde Mortal, wondering whether to take her seriously or not. 

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

The Charmed ones stood in the Halliwell Manor Attic, with the Book of Shadows Opened at the Summoning spell.

_"Powers of the Witches Rise,  
__Course unseen across the skies,  
__Come to us who call you near,  
__Comes to us and settle here,  
__Blood to Blood, we summon thee,  
__Blood to Blood, return to me."_

Just as the charmed ones expected, Golden orbs flew in through the attic window, swirled around in front of them to take the form of Wyatt and Chris, but the charmed ones were surprised at the state the two brothers were in when the glimmering lights dissipated. Wyatt's upper body exposed and he is stripping Chris's top off, only to stop when they noticed their surroundings have changed.

The stunned Charmed ones looked taken back at the scene before them as the two males looked at the three witches.

"What the…" Alcazar said as William rolled his eyes looking at the charmed ones.

"What the hell is going on here?" Piper screamed in shock, holding her chest in pain, while the sisters quickly held the eldest charmed one in fear of having a heart attack. However Piper held her hand to her chest to ease the pain from screaming so loud.

"Piper, are you alright?" Phoebe asked as Piper shook it off, while William pulled back his t-shirt on as Alcazar looked annoyed.

"What do you three want?" Alcazar asked the charmed ones with the same cockiness tone, that Wyatt uses with Demons.

"For what reasons have you summoned us?" William asked simply as Piper looked confused.

"What the hell is going on Chris?" Piper asked looking at her youngest son, who raised a questionable eyebrow.

"I shall tell thee what is going on," Alcazar said creating an energy ball in his hand. "Thou three have just interrupted us on our intimate time and I, for one, hate being interrupted." Alcazar hissed ready to fling the energy ball but William stopped him.

"Nay, we shall not harm them," Chris said as Alcazar looked confused.

"But my …" Alcazar started as William shook his head.

"They are family….My family," William said as Alcazar looked at William before glancing at the Charmed ones, just as the Energy ball disappeared with a little smoke. Phoebe and Paige's mouth were hanging lightly open by their nephew's action, while Piper looked perplexed.

"Piper," William said turning towards his eldest Charmed Witch. He has longed for a mother in his previous lifetime, so he would never mean disrespect the woman before him. "Forgive me Piper, but I did not know of any other way to do this."

"Piper?" Paige said looking at her nephew, confused at the sudden tone of his voice and the way he addressed his mother.

"What are you talking about?" Piper said looking at her youngest son, Just as Rachel and Leo walked into the Attic. The moment Rachel saw Wyatt; she rushed to his arms, only to be pushed away by him.

"What thou think thou doing?" Alcazar hissed like a venomous snake as the Charmed ones noticed the old fashioned English and his accent, which seemed British.

"Wyatt…" Rachel said looking taken back at the sudden harshness and hate that came from Wyatt, however Alcazar who looked confused, slowly realized she is the woman the witch within him in love with.

"What is going on here?" Leo said noticing how his eldest son is stood there exposing his upper body, while his youngest had what seemed like marks in his neck.

"We are not too sure," Phoebe said studying the two witches before them.

"What did you do to him?" Rachel asked Chris, voice filled with accusation and fear. However William stayed silent.

"Answer her," Phoebe said firmly as William made an eye contact with Phoebe. "What is going on here?"

"Thou shall strive in vain, yet thy power cannot penetrate me," William said with a low hiss as he looked directly into Phoebe's eyes who stumbled backwards lightly as if she collided into a solid brick wall, while others looked taken back at the sudden change of tone in Chris's voice.

"Chris, sweetie, what is going on here?" Piper asked trying to keep her nervous wreck calm.

"I do not wish to harm thy family Piper nor tear it apart," William said to the woman, who seemed confused and emotional which seemed understandable. "But my life with Alcazar was something that's rightfully mine, which I once lost, I have now retained, I cannot lose this, no matter what the consequences may be."

"What do you mean, once lost?" Paige asked looking at man before her.

"The Life I should've had with my Alcazar, before it was taken away from me," William said as Paige and Piper shook their head in confusion.

"Who are you?" Leo asked, hoping he is not a demon.

"I'm….never mind, ye…you do not need to worry about that," William said as he heard the inner witch voice, reminding him that he is not dealing with ordinary witches, but the charmed ones, one of the powerful witches on earth. "_I certainly know how to deal with them."_ William replied back to the inner witch.

"Come Alcazar, let's go." William said taking Alcazar's hand, however Piper held an finger in front of her, trying to come up with something to say to them.

"Hang on!" Piper said looking at her kids. "You two are not going anywhere, not until I get some answers of what is going on here. Who are you two and what have you two done to my sons?" Piper asked the two witches in a warning tone.

"They are safe, do not worry about them," William replied back as Piper took a step forward, shaking her head, indicating she is not satisfied with that answer. William knows from the memories of the inner witch, even the twice blessed cannot deal with his mother when she is pissed off. So William must ensure he doesn't piss this witch off.

"I'm still not getting this, where are my sons?" Piper once again asked in a very serious, threatening tone.

"We are thou…your sons," Alcazar replied back to Piper sounding annoyed as the eldest witch looked confused towards the blonde witch. "In our present lives, we are your sons but in our past…"

"We were lovers," William replied as Piper looked baffled as she glanced at her husband, then at her sisters before the two male witches.

"Alright….so what? You guys got your memories back or something?" Piper asked, wanting to understand the, extend of their brain damage on her sons, before she can whip their asses.

"No! Your son opened a portal within his body and brought me forth from the past," William told the witch, who raised an eyebrow.

"What about Wyatt?" Rachel said looking at William. "You did something to him."

"I opened a portal for Alcazar within his body." William said hoping to explain this situation.

"So basically you are telling me that you guys are possessing my babies." Piper asked getting an answer for her question.

"No, we are possessing them." William said sounding irritated.

"But you sound like you are possessing them," Phoebe said as Paige nodded. "If you are not Chris, then you possessing him."

"Yes, we are possessing them." Alcazar said looking at the three witches before him. "What you three going to do about that?" Alcazar hissed, while the inner witch warned William.

"Let's go." William said grabbing Alcazar's arm.

"Uh-uh-huh," Piper said waving her index finger at the two male witches. "You two are not going anywhere. Paige!" Before William or Alcazar can react, Paige orbed something in her hand and threw it at their feet, which exploded as smoke cascaded around them in a whirlwind of tunnel. William tried to orb out with Alcazar but he found himself grounded.

"I can't orb," William said sounding surprised as the smoke dissipated, while Piper smiled. "_She bounded our powers,"_ Chris's voice hissed from inside William, who looked at Alcazar. Thankfully the potion he gave is powerful enough for Alcazar to take control over without the witch fighting back to gain control back of his body.

"Crystals…" Paige called out as the crystals from the shelves dissolved in orbs and re-appeared around the boys. At once the crystal cage became activated, trapping the two witches within. Alcazar tried to get out but he got electrocuted the moment his hand touch the barrier.

"You think this is going to stop us?" William asked as Piper nodded.

"Yeah For now," Paige said to the male witches.

"It will give us enough time to get you two out of my kids." Piper said as she quickly rushed to the book of shadows. "Leo, take Rachel downstairs, please." Piper said as Leo gulped, knowing if something was to happen, Rachel and Leo aren't bullet proof.

"Be careful," Leo said as Piper gave him a little nod, with a reply nod, Leo and Rachel left the attic.

"Crystal," William called out hoping for the crystal to orb out but to his dismay nothing happened. The charmed ones simply smirked. "_They took away our powers, we cant do anything."_ the voice hissed as William looked frustrated. He didn't come all this way to lose everything now.

"What are we going to do?" William asked more to himself than Alcazar, who shook his head.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW Guys, I hope You all Enjoyed this Chapter as Usual…I wonder what is going to Happen? Will the Charmed ones find a way to Expel their souls or Will Alcazar and William find a way to Escape….*Evil Laughter* Wait and See.**

**As Usual but as Always Special Thanks To: _ Charlie-Becks, 3Cobra3, Melinda Wyatt Charmed, Kit Of Light And Dark, Whitelighter-01, Wesdrewlover, Melindahalliwell, RavenHeart101, SaNgO-ShIpPo, I-Love-Trunks1, KyoShiro-Crimson-King, lilyrose242 &_**

**_HappyBunny – Glad to have you back, I was thinking Where did you disappeared off too – but good to know you are still hanging there. _**

**_Steven – Hey, Yup I do have many other stories of Wyatt and Chris going on, if you've been to my Profile, but they are currently on waiting list, as Im focused on Finishing this First._**

**_Born-to-be-a-shocker – Glad to have you back as well, I was thinking maybe you did a runner after my little request :P but glad to see you are there. ;)_**

**_So You guys know what to do Right. Press that button and I update. _**


	38. Find out Games You Don’t wanna Play!

**CHAPTER 38 - Find out Games You Don't wanna Play!**

**a/n: CHRIS WILL BE KNOWN AS WILLIAM FOR SHORT PERIOD OF TIME. [HIS PAST LIFE'S NAME "CHRIS = WILLIAM"  
****Also WYATT WILL BE KNOWN AS - ALCAZAR - ] **

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

_Previously on Wedding Crasher:_

"_Its too late, without our powers we cant do anything," _ Chris's voice warned as William shook his head. "No, I didn't come all this way to lose everything now, I will not allow it."

"_We can exactly summon the book away from them,"_ Chris voice replied. "_they have their powers and we don't, as long as they have the book its only matter of minutes before you are expelled from my body."_

**B~~~~K~~~~~  
****~~NOW~~**

_"_Think, think…." William hissed to himself as he ran his hand through his hair in frustrated as the charmed ones flipped through the book. William and Chris's mind both began to look into their memories for help, just then something clicked. "That's it," William said it out loud, while Chris's voice shouted inside his head.

"But we shall give them one last chance," William thought out to the Inner Witch before glancing towards the Charmed ones. "Please, let us go…" William tried to plead with the charmed ones for one last chance as Piper, Phoebe and Paige looked at the boys. "We don't mean any harm to you or anyone else, please let us be…"

"I don't think so buster," Paige replied as William rolled his eyes. "For one thing, Wyatt got wedding tomorrow; second you two are brothers so we can't let you go around consummating."

"Paige!" Piper and Phoebe shouted, sounding disgusted.

"Sorry!" Paige said with her usual Oops-look.

"And she was your favorite aunt?" William questioned himself.

"_Well, if she would be yours too, if she wasn't in a demon hunting zone, she is quite nice you know, besides she loves me so much, she spoils me rotten, I mean…"_ Chris's voice chirped away from inside, while William held his head to avoid the headache from forming, closing his eyes, he rested his head against Alcazar's shoulder, all the while begging the witch to shut up.

"What are we going to do, my love?" Alcazar asked as William looked at him. "Is this to end premature as our love?"

"Nay, I will not allow that to happen," William replied. "Are you familiar with this witch's powers yet?" William asked as Alcazar shook his head.

"Yes but I fear If I was to tap into them fully, they'll corrupt me from my sanity," Alcazar replied with a defeated tone.

"Okay….what are we going to do? He can't tap into your brother's powers…." William thought to himself as he heard Chris sigh.

"_Let me speak to him."_ Chris voice chirped just as Alcazar saw, the eyes of the man before him change from those beautiful grey blue to emerald. "_Its no use, I just remembered, we don't have any powers for him to tap into."_ Chris said to himself as he saw his mother and his aunt's look through the book.

"We need to get that book away from them." Chris said as Alcazar saw once again the emerald eyes turn icy blue.

Meanwhile the sisters are trying to find the spell for Exorcism that they knew its somewhere in the book, its one of the way to expel these souls without causing any side affects to her sons. But for some reason Piper cant seem to find the spell in the book and it seems like whatever spell they were looking for, it seem to disappear from their sight, even if they just come across it. It's like even the book is working against them.

"I know exactly how to get the book away from them," William told himself.

_"I only hope that whatever you got planned, doesn't fry us." Chris's voice replied._

"What are you planning to do?" Alcazar asked as William grabbed Alcazar's hand.

"We are going to tap into our bloodline for power," William told Alcazar. "Even if we were stripped off our active powers, we still have magic in our blood, with that I should able to bind the book to our will."

"_Okay never heard of that one before….but let's hope it works."_ Chris voice chided as William took deep breath and grabbed Alcazar's hand. "Feel the magic run through you and into me, my love, until you hear me in your thoughts." William said as Alcazar nodded. William and Alcazar inhaled deeply and closed their eyes, concentrating on the flow of their energy.

"There, found it," Piper said finding the Exorcism spell. 

"We have to change it a little though," Phoebe said to Piper, who raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Piper asked her sister with an accusing tone.

"Because they are not demons, Piper, spirits, but definitely not evil," Phoebe said to her sister.

"Well they certainly are, if they possessed my kids," Piper said in a matter-of-fact tone, while Paige looked uneasy.

"Can we just cut the chit chat and hurry this along." Paige asked looking towards the two males in the cage, who stood facing each other, hands linked, eyes closed as if they were in some sort of meditation.

"Alright, hurry, Replace the demon with Unknown," Phoebe said as Piper gave a disapproval look, yet they agreed.

The Charmed ones huddled over the book and started Chanting:

_Unknown souls hides behind an innocent face,  
__These witches magic casts you out of this Place._

The Charmed ones continued chanting the spell, just as they saw the book slowly begin to vibrate in its pedestal like a mini-earthquake. Wind gathered upon the Attic, as it began to howl.

"What's going on?" Paige asked looking at her sisters then at the Males witches.

"Just carry on," Phoebe said as the sisters returned to their chanting. The vibration on the book only increased as seconds passed by, just then the writing in the pages slowly vanished right before their eyes, as if an invisible hand erasing line by line.

"Okay what's going on now?" Paige asked her sister, just as the Book of Shadows Slammed shut on them. The wind picked up as the charmed ones struggles to stay on their feet. "This is so not a good sign." Paige shouted over the howling off the wind.

"We gotta stop…" Phoebe started but got cut off when the Triquetra glowed, emanating a powerful gold light. Right then the book of shadows started to spin in its pedestal as the girls watched in shock, confusion and horror. Sparks appeared around the book as it continued to violently spin in its pedestal like a round sparkler that forced the charmed witches to back away from the book.

"Something tells me, they are doing this," Phoebe said looking at the two male witches, who stood in their trance state.

"How is that possible, they don't have any powers," Piper shouted to her sisters just as the book that spun like a round sparkler, stopped, the sparks that appeared around the book extinguished. Before the Charmed ones can take a step towards the book, they saw three arcs of the Triquetra glow bright red. The two arcs that are pointed downwards started to rotate like a clock hand, each arc rotated clockwise once before merging with the top Arc that stayed dormant.

"That doesn't look so good," Paige saw the final arc merge to form a single arc, when it did, a white beam shot out of the book, hitting the front crystal, which exploded releasing the two male witches.

"How did they…" Phoebe started as the wind died down just as it started.

William and Alcazar opened their eyes to witness very astonished and bewildered witches, who were gawking at them like small kids who witnessed a ghost. William smiled at the witches.

"How…you…How…I…" Piper started but surprised to find her voice was still lost.

"Magic is not all about commanding your Magic at will, it's much more than that," William said looking at the Charmed ones. "It comes from within, surely being the Charmed ones I thought you would've understood that, but I believe I may have misjudged you. Surely you three are not advanced as one would've hoped."

"Oh, we show you how advanced we are," Paige said going for the book, however the book jumped from the pedestal and slid across the room. "Okay I hate it when that happens."

William and Alcazar simply smirked.

"Erm...Piper, freeze them." Phoebe said as Piper snapped out of her trance, finding what was happening, she flicked her wrist to freeze William, but to her surprise she found everything was still moving. "Piper…hurry."

"I-I-I…err…I cant, I cant…I cant freeze them," Piper said flicking her wrist, as she tried to blow them up, yet nothing happened. "Paige…"

"Chair…" Paige called out but to her surprise, nothing happened. "I cant…."

Phoebe tried to levitate but to her shock she found herself ground. "And I cant levitate," Phoebe said sounding shocked.

"We don't have our powers, how is that possible?" Paige asked looking at the boys.

"The book." Piper shouted running towards it, only it slid further out of Piper's reach. William held his hand out; the book zoomed into his outstretched hands.

"Don't worry, you'll get your book back….just not yet," William said to the sisters with a smile. "Oh and don't bother trying to find us."

As the Charmed ones watched, William took his place next to Alcazar with the book. Just then before their eyes, both William and Alcazar disappeared in spiraling tunnel of scarlet and gold glittering dust particles.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

**Thanks FOR THE REVIEW Guys, As Usual I hope You All Enjoyed this Chapter! Still More to Come But Be Warned Up comiing Chapters Do contain hefty bits of Slash, so Watch out Readers.**

**As Usual Special Thanks To My Loyal and New Readers: **_3Cobra3, Charlie-becks, Whitelighter-01, Sucker4WynChris, Wesdrewlover, I-Love-Trunks1, SaNgO-ShIpPo, HappyBunny, lilyrose242, Melinda Wyatt Charmed, Melindahalliwell, Born-to-be-a-shocker, Kyoshiro-Crimson-King & Steven. _

**_Once Again Thanks For the Review - You Know what to do. _**


	39. I'll Keep You as My Dirty Little Secret!

**CHAPTER 39 - I Keep You as My Dirty Little Secret!**

**a/n: CHRIS WILL BE KNOWN AS WILLIAM FOR SHORT PERIOD OF TIME. [HIS PAST LIFE'S NAME "CHRIS = WILLIAM"  
****Also WYATT WILL BE KNOWN AS - ALCAZAR - ] **

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

****_Previously on Wedding Crasher:_

_"I only hope that whatever you got planned, doesn't fry us." Chris's voice replied._

_"What are you planning to do?" Alcazar asked as William grabbed Alcazar's hand. _

_"We are going to tap into our bloodline for power," William told Alcazar. "Even if we were stripped off our active powers, we still have magic in our blood, with that I should able to bind the book to our will."_

_------------_

_The Charmed ones huddled over the book and started Chanting:_

_Unknown souls hides behind an innocent face,  
__These witches magic casts you out of this Place._

_-----------_

_Sparks__ appeared around the book as it continued to violently spin in its pedestal like a round sparkler that forced the charmed witches to back away from the book. _

_Before the Charmed ones can take a step towards the book, they saw three arcs of the Triquetra glow bright red. The two arcs that are pointed downwards started to rotate like a clock hand, each arc rotated clockwise once before merging with the top Arc that stayed dormant. _

_----------_

_"Magic is not all about commanding your Magic at will, it's much more than that," William said looking at the Charmed ones. "It comes from within, surely being the Charmed ones I thought you would've understood that, but I believe I may have misjudged you. Surely you three are not advanced as one would've hoped."_

_"Oh, we show you how advanced we are," Paige said going for the book, however the book jumped from the pedestal and slid across the room. "Okay I hate it when that happens."_

_-----------_

_"I-I-I…err…I cant, I cant…I cant freeze them," Piper said flicking her wrist, as she tried to blow them up, yet nothing happened. "Paige…"_

_"Chair…" Paige called out but to her surprise, nothing happened. "I cant…." _

_Phoebe tried to levitate but to her shock she found herself ground. "And I cant levitate," Phoebe said sounding shocked. _

_"We don't have our powers, how is that possible?" Paige asked looking at the boys._

_------------_

_As the Charmed ones watched, William took his place next to Alcazar with the book. Just then before their eyes, both William and Alcazar disappeared in spiraling tunnel of scarlet and gold glittering dust particles. _

**B~~~~K~~~~~  
****~~Now~~**

"Okay, what just happened?" Phoebe asked her sister, totally confused at the situation they have on their hands. "How can they take away our powers like that?"

"What happened?" Leo's voice called out as the sisters turned around to find Leo standing at the doorway of the attic. "What's wrong?" Leo asked looking at their worried and confused faces.

"We just lost the book…" Phoebe started, not knowing how to put it in words.

"And our powers," Paige finished off as Leo looked baffled.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

"How is that possible?" Piper asked her husband as she paced the Convestary.

"Why don't you sit down?" Phoebe asked.

"Why don't you pace with me?" Piper shot back. "We've got to figure out how to get the book and the boys back."

"Don't forget our powers," Paige chided in from sofa, while Phoebe glared at her youngest, who shrugged.

"yeah that too," Piper said as she stopped pacing to look at her husband. "How is that possible Leo? They didn't have their powers, so how can they possibly strip us off our powers and get the book."

"I don't know….there is no way someone can make the book of shadows do what it did, without a real connection to it and from what you guys told me….they are no ordinary souls, maybe a powerful sorcerer's."

"But it still doesn't explain how they can strip us off our powers," Paige said as Leo thought for a second before giving a little nod.

"Well, remember how you guys are connected with the book?" Leo asked as the sisters gave him a nod. "Well, whenever you guys argue or fight, the Triquetra spilt and your powers are stripped."

"Yeah, but we didn't argue or fight, we were into this together," Paige said with her usual sarcastic tone.

"Well, What I assume happened is, when the Triquetra spilt to merge together, instead of making your powers stronger, it somehow stripped it off you." Leo said to the sisters, giving the only explanation he can think of.

"Well, that kind of make sense," Phoebe said to her sisters as Paige took a seat in the couch's arm.

"But what are we going to do Now?" Paige asked her sister as Piper finally took a seat next to her husband. As if on Cue Phoebe's cell phone rang, as the caller ID flashed "Penelope"

"Its Penny," Phoebe said before answering the phone. "Hello,…Oh yes, sweetie,…Oh Rachel…hang on." Phoebe said placing a hand over her cell phone to block out their voices. "Its Rachel here, the girls are getting ready for the hen's night."

"OH we forgot about that…Where is Rachel?" Paige asked Leo, who glanced at the Sunroom. The sisters leaned in to look through the sunroom door, where they found Rachel sitting on the wicker chair, sobbing.

"Sweetie, Rachel is here with us at the moment, she'll be there in twenty minutes," Phoebe said to her daughter on the handset. "Oh us, Your aunts and I are little busy with the wedding arrangements, you guys go ahead, start the party without us, we'll join you alright…..Oh, the Chapel, well Molly hired some people to decorate the place professionally…yes, we are at the Manor…okay then honey bye."

Piper and Paige exchanged a worry glance, before looking towards Phoebe, who cut her cell off.

Meanwhile in the sunroom, Rachel sobbed her heart out as her thoughts revolved around Wyatt. The image of him withering on the ground below her in pain, still haunted her and to know she couldn't do anything to prevent that, that she was helpless against the magic, only made her angry. Now, to the point where Wyatt actually pushed her away, when she saw him, made her heart break in two. What did she do wrong, it seems like everyone hates her, is it wrong to be with someone who love each other so much? She knows she is a spoilt person, getting everything she ever wanted, not treating people right, but ever since Wyatt came into her life, she changed, treating people with respect, caring for others, her ego and everything was gone and in that place there was only love. Love for Wyatt that she cares for so much, she knows she wont live another day if something happens to Wyatt.

"Rachel, sweetie…" Piper called out as the blonde mortal looked up with tear streaked face. Piper felt her heart tighten to see the girl in that state, to know she was crying over for her son, that showed her how much Rachel really loved him.

"W-Wyatt…" Rachel said looking past the Witches, in hope for the Charmed ones made him better yet she saw no sign of her blonde lover. "Where is he?"

"He's….er…" Paige began as she glanced at her sisters.

"He's up there at the moment," Leo said lying as Rachel looked at him. Rachel knows what they meant by Up there, since Wyatt once explained to her about the damn Elders and how he hated them.

"But…." Rachel started as Piper picked on her husband's cue and sat down next to her future Daughter-in-law.

"Don't you worry about anything, tomorrow is your wedding. You just go and have fun," Piper said rubbing soothing circles on the girl's back, who looked at her, uncertainty reflecting in her eyes.

"But, I want to see Wyatt…" Rachel said to the eldest witch, who looked at her sisters.

"Err…remember its bad luck to see the groom before the wedding," Phoebe said to Rachel. "its bad enough, demon attacked Wyatt, Do we need anything else going wrong again?" Phoebe asked as Rachel looked around the three witches and the man before giving a little shake of her head.

"Exactly, you go ahead, have fun with the girls, get pampered and get ready for your big day tomorrow." Paige said to blonde, who gave a little smile and a nod, yet Piper saw the fear and insecurity in that smile and look.

"Hey, I promise you this, You will get married to my son tomorrow. Nothing is going to change that, I can guarantee you that." Piper said giving Rachel's hand a little squeeze as Rachel looked convinced at those words.

"Thank you." Rachel said with a smile as the sisters smiled at the worried Bride-to-be.

"You better get going before others get worried about you." Leo said to his soon to be daughter-in-law, who gave a nod as she got up and grabbed her bag from the table.

The charmed ones walked the mortal to the door, however they all saw the insecurity that flash upon Rachel's face before she crossed the threshold but stopped.

"I-I don't have my car…" Rachel said as the sisters looked at each other. "Wyatt and I orbed."

"Oh!" Phoebe said with a little surprise O before looking at her sister. Piper went inside grabbed Leo's car keys and returned.

"Here you go honey," Piper said handing the keys to Rachel, who thanked Piper as she took the key and walked away. The charmed ones stood by the door until Rachel pulled out of the driveway and turned around the corner, before returning inside to panic about their current situation.

"What are we going to do now? We don't have our powers or the book." Paige asked her sisters. "And We don't exactly have the boys location pinpointed on the map." Paige added with her sarcastic tone.

"Alright, lets worry about one thing at a time here," Leo said to his sister-in-law, who gave a nod, while Piper seemed to be drowned in her thoughts.

"But she is right, what are we going to do, the wedding is tomorrow and we don't have a lot of time." Phoebe said as Piper looked at her sister.

"Coop…" Piper said to her sisters, who raised an eyebrow, but they all know what she was talking about.

"You sure that's such a good idea?" Paige asked her sister, knowing if they were to interfere into the past or present the consequences can be deadly.

"It's the only choice we have without our powers or the book." Piper said as the girls understood what the eldest charmed one was saying, even if a demon was to attack them now, they'll be sitting ducks.

Phoebe closed her eyes and thought about her husband and their love. Right before the Charmed ones, a pink heart appeared to take form of their brother-in-law, looking little confused.

"Phoebe," Coop asked as she opened her eyes. "What you guys doing here, shouldn't you three be joining the girls for the Hen's night?"

"We got a problem," Leo said to Coop, who opened his mouth only to close shut.

"And we need your ring." Paige said to the Cupid, who looked little hesitant at his wife's outstretched hands.

"Well, hand it over." Phoebe said as Coop lightly shook his head.

"Sorry honey, this is something I cannot help you in," Coop said as Piper opened her mouth, before glancing at Phoebe, who gave an understanding nod that said Don't-Worry-I'll-take-care-of-this.

"What do you mean, you can't help?" Phoebe asked her husband, who looked at the floor.

"I can't help unless its life or death situation…even then, it's not up to me." Coop said to the sisters, as Paige looked at her sisters.

"What do you mean, not up to you," Phoebe said as Coop looked like a kid caught red handed with a cookie jar. "Baby, just hand over the ring to us."

"Sorry honey, I can't…" Coop said placing his hand over his ring finger. Phoebe on the other hand glanced at Half whitelighter sister and gave a nod.

"Ring." Paige called out as the ring disappeared in swirling orbs and re-appeared in Paige's hand. "Thanks. We'll get this back to you soon as we can." Paige handed the ring to Piper, who put it on in her finger and grabbed her sisters hand thinking about the event that took place in the attic earlier. The sisters looked around them, expecting the surrounding to whiz past or something but nothing happened.

"Why is it not working?" Piper asked the Coop, who looked little troubled.

"You think I wouldn't help you guys if I had the choice?" Coop said looking at the sisters. "The ring wouldn't work, well at least not until the wedding ends."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Phoebe asked confused.

"Well, my ring only works, when I have charges at different time era" Coop said to the sisters. "It enables me to travel through time to get there, but for the wedding, I took a few days of holiday like you said and the elders re-appointed my charges to other cupid's until the wedding ends, So until then my ring wont work."

"Damn, what kind of ring is that?" Piper snapped as Phoebe shrugged.

"It seems like something a employer does to their employee, you take days off and you cant access the office storage room." Paige said with her arms folded in her chest as both piper and Phoebe gave her a funny look. "What?"

"So what are we going to do now?" Phoebe asked as Piper handed the ring back to the cupid. "We don't have powers or the book of shadows."

"You guys don't have your powers," Coop said looking at the charmed ones. "Hang on, you guys don't have the book of shadows? How, what happened?"

"Long story, short - Chris and Wyatt are possessed by their past lives and they hijacked our book of shadows." Paige said as she let herself fall on the Convestary couch.

"So where are they now?" Coop asked the sisters, who shrugged.

"We cant exactly scry for them without our powers." Paige said to her brother-in-law as Leo noticed that Piper was busy thinking of something.

"Piper…" Leo called out to his wife, who snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her husband then at her sisters.

"How did they do it?" Piper asked the sisters as everyone looked confused, however it wasn't long before Phoebe clocked on to what was Piper asking them about….How did the two witches did it without their powers?

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

**THANKS YOU ALL SO MUCH For those Reviews! Glad You all enjoyed that Chapter. :D Sorry this Chapter is Little Short and I just Remembered that the Slash Chapters are actually the next Chapters, so Sorry to my Disappointed readers, I will make it up to you Guys! ;D**

**As Usual Special Thanks are in Order: **_Melindahalliwell, 3Cobra3, Melinda Wyatt Charmed, SaNgO-ShIpPo, Kyoshiro-Crimson-King, **^.^** , I-Love-Trunks1, Born-to-be-a-shocker, CelticWolfster, lilyrose242, Wesdrewlover, Steven, HappyBunny, Sucker4WynChris, Charlie-becks, Devilgirl6 &_

_RavenHeart101 - Hahah. dont worry, You are forgiven...but Just this once, do it again and I shall Sicck Wyatt on You :P Just kidding, Lol. _

**_Once Again Thank You Guys for the review. Remember the Quicker Your review, the Faster I Update._**


	40. The Witches of the Night!

**CHAPTER 40 - The Witches Of the Night!**

**a/n: CHRIS WILL BE KNOWN AS WILLIAM FOR SHORT PERIOD OF TIME. [HIS PAST LIFE'S NAME "CHRIS = WILLIAM"**

**Also WYATT WILL BE KNOWN AS – ALCAZAR]**

**WARNING!!!! : SLASHABLE CHAPTER - You been Warned.**

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

_Previously on Wedding Crasher:_

"_And we need your ring." Paige said to the Cupid, who looked little hesitant at his wife's outstretched hands. _

"_Ring." Paige called out as the ring disappeared in swirling orbs and re-appeared in Paige's hand. The sisters looked around them, expecting the surrounding to whiz past or something but nothing happened._

"_Why is it not working?" Piper asked the Coop, who looked little troubled._

"_Sorry guys, this is something I cannot help you in," Coop said as Piper opened her mouth, before glancing at Phoebe._

"_So what we going to do now?" Phoebe asked as Piper handed the ring back to the cupid. "We don't have powers nor the book of shadows."_

_  
"We cant exactly scry for them without our powers." Paige said to her brother-in-law as Leo noticed that Piper was busy thinking of something._

"_How did they do it?" Piper asked the sisters as everyone looked confused, however it wasn't long before Phoebe clocked on to what was Piper asking them about….How did the two witches did it without their powers?_

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

**~~NOW~~**

Paige and Phoebe exchanged a realization glance, while Coop and Leo exchanged a confused glance.

"They didn't have their powers as well…" Paige said as Piper nodded.

"What do you guys talking about?" Leo asked as Piper shook her head.

"And remember what he said…" Phoebe said looking at her eldest sister.

"Magic is not all about commanding at will…" Piper began thinking back to those exact words that William uttered to them.

"It's more than that…" Phoebe said as she looked at Paige.

"It comes from within." Paige finished it off as the sisters nodded, yet what does it mean? The three witches looked at each other; they somehow knew the answer to their problem relies on this little info.

"Leo, what do you think it means?" Piper asked as Coop shrugged and Leo looked as if he was thinking but he too shrugged, when he came up with nothing.

"Wait….Comes from within….What do we have common, other than our powers?" Phoebe asked her sisters, who shrugged.

"Err…We are related?" Paige said hoping she doesn't answer the question wrong.

"No! I mean yes, that too but where do we get our powers from?" Phoebe asked looking at her sisters, knowing what she thinking was a long shot, yet that's their only hope now.

"From…our ancestors?" Piper said as Piper nodded.

"And what do we have common with them?" Phoebe asked as Paige rolled her eyes.

"You know it would be much easier if you cut this cryptic talk and get straight to the point." Piper said with an eye roll as Phoebe looked frustrated.

"Blood."

"Excuse me?" Paige said looking taken back at her answer.

"No, I mean we get our powers from our ancestors through blood, doesn't matter if we don't have our active powers, we still have ourselves, that's powerful enough."

"Right…" Piper said indicating her sister to carry on with her train of thoughts.

"Our other powers may have gone, but still we have powers that live in our blood, given to us through generation of warren witches…"

"So…" Paige said getting where her sister is going.

"So if we can tap into that power through our blood, we may able to get our book back to us."

"That might just work." Piper said to her husband who gave a nod as Coop gave brief hug to his wife.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

Alcazar shoved William on the bed as he crawled over his naked body. "After all these years, you're still beautiful as I remembered." Alcazar whispered against William's ear as he lightly sucked his earlobe before tugging it with his teeth.

"And you still possess the passion of fire," William moaned as Alcazar began sucking on William's neck before biting the skin tenderly to embed his mark upon it, while rubbing his body together, working their soft member to a erectile stage. "Do thou still remember the moment of passion we shared on our last night?" William asked as Alcazar stopped trailing his tongue along William's chest to look up into the icy blue eyes, which were lightly moistened.

"My Love, I'm here now." Alcazar said pushing himself up on his elbow to look at William, before leaning in to kiss William on his lips. "Worry not about the Past, as we have the future ahead of us."

"Yet, my heart fears of our separation." William said as Alcazar leaned in and began kissing William's face, from his forehead to his chin, he trailed them with his passionate kisses.

"We shall worry about then, for now, let us our shower in our passionate bliss." Alcazar said as William smiled.

"I love you." William said as Alcazar looked up and smiled.

"More than you know." Alcazar said as he once again captured the red lips below him in kiss as William rolled Alcazar on his back with a mischievous grin.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

"Let's hope this works," Paige said as the sisters stood around the Book of Shadows Pedestal within a circle of candles. Phoebe grabbed the Athame and drew a thin line across her palms, then those of her sisters, whom both winced as the blade pierced their skins.

"Ready?" Piper said hands clasping tightly to mingle their blood, as they formed Triquetra themselves to connect with the book.

"Let's do this." Phoebe said to her sisters as they began chanting.

"_We Call Upon the Ancient Power _

_To__ help us in this Darkest Hour_

_Let the Book Return to this Place,_

_Claim refuge in its rightful Space."_

The sisters waited for something to appear before them in hope, for the golden orbs to appear to return their book of shadows, yet nothing happened.

"Let's try again." Piper said as the Sisters chanted again, yet the result was same.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

"Harder…" William moaned as he withered below Alcazar, with his arms tightly wrapped around the firm body, nails digging into the flesh and legs wrapped tightly around Alcazar's waist, helping him to get further in with every thrust.

"Oh My Love…" Alcazar moaned as he increased his pace and his thrust to satisfy the man below him. The heat and passion in the room was unbearable that it took Alcazar a hellva lot of will power to control himself from coming undone. Although the Witch within him fought with him against this decision, somehow Alcazar can sense, the lust and passion has overclouded the inner witch's judgment, now he is neither repelling nor enjoying.

Alcazar dipped his head to capture William's mouth in a intense kiss, feeling the hot, liquidized tongue slip through into his mouth, swirling around his cavities, lashing with his own tongue, while their sweat smeared skin rubbed against each other, adding more fuel to the fire and intensity to their breeding.

All the while William and Alcazar were moaning and moving as one on the bed, the Book Of Shadows which sat on a Chair did nothing but solemnly glow in its place, resisting the call of the Charmed Ones.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

"Alright, clearly it's not working." Paige said breaking the circle as she folded her left arm on her chest, while rubbed her temples with her right arm to reduce the headache.

"Maybe they got protective spells over the book…." Phoebe said to her sisters, who all looked questionably at them.

"We don't have a choice, we need the kids." Piper said to her sisters, who all nodded, realizing the situation they are in at the moment, no power, no book of shadows, their kids are their only hope in retaining the book and bringing the boys back from wherever they are hiding before the wedding.

"I'll call my kids," Phoebe said as Piper and Paige nodded, knowing the power of three is no longer necessary with their kids around. Each of them pack their own powers that beats the power of three, yet when the charmed ones are combined in Magic, that is another powerful blast demons can sure to expect from them.

"Call one by one…we don't wanna alert them that something is wrong." Piper said as Phoebe gave a little nod.

"Penny…" Phoebe Called out, seconds passed and there was no sign of her daughter. "Penny…" Phoebe once again called out. Yet minutes passed nothing happened. "Brianna….?" Again nothing happened. "Ashley?"

"Can they even hear us?" Paige asked her sister. "Seeing we are no longer witches, can they hear us?"

"Good Point." Phoebe said getting out of the circle, where she grabbed some tissues to stop her light bleeding from her palms, before grabbing her cell phone.

Piper and Paige stayed in the circle as they watched Phoebe dial Penny's number. It wasn't long before her eldest daughter answered her cell, with loud music and laughter blasting from the background, Phoebe assumed the girls are having fun.

"Hey Mom, when you guys getting down here? We are at G_A_Y." Penny's voice said laughing.

"huh, what you guys doing there?" Phoebe asked confused, completely forgetting why she was calling her daughter in the first place.

"Well, its one way to see hot hunk guys strip and don't hit on ya." Penny's voice replied back. "And It's free, better than hiring an stripper."

"Oh…." Phoebe said with a little nod, realizing her daughter was right. "And whose idea was this then?"

"The Twins," Penny's voice replied back with a laugh as Phoebe heard more laughter's and Men's voice going "Whooooo" in the background.

"What's going on now?" Phoebe asked intrigued about the noises and giggles.

"Oh, right now, two hot hunks are pole dancing with Rachel in the middle and they are starting to strip…" Penny's voice said. "Whooooo" Penny's voice shouted. Phoebe can hear the "Body Rockers - I like the way you move" playing in the background with the girls making so much racquet in the background, that Phoebe was humming the tune to the song.

"Phoebe?" Piper called out as Phoebe snapped back to reality.

"Oh…Right, Penny, can you heart to the Manor, immediately please?" Phoebe asked as Penelope's happy voice turned serious.

"Mom, is everything alright?" Penny's voice asked as Phoebe hesitated.

"I'll tell you when you get home, get your sisters but don't tell anyone else." Phoebe said into the cell.

"Alright, we'll be there in two heart beats." Penelope said before cutting the cell phone on them.

**B~~~~K~~~~~  
**

Penelope punched the red button on her cell phone and looked up at the stage, where the two hunks are grinding with each other with Rachel spraying whipped creams on them, while all the guys and her cousins on the dance floor were throwing grapes and cherries at them. Penelope can feel something strange is going on but she can't seem to put a finger to it, shaking the feeling off, she made her way to her sisters, Brianna, who was dancing with two hot Bi guys.

"Brianna, can I speak to you for a Mo?" Penelope shouted over the music as Brianna nodded, showing a hold up finger to the guys, she left with Penelope. "We need Ashley too, Where is she?" Penelope asked as they looked around the crowd.

"There she is…Oh my, what is that guy doing?" Brianna said pointing towards the bar. Penelope felt her mouth drop hang open a little, since Ashley was sitting on the bar, on top of the counter, watching two guys screw each other behind the counter with earnest.

Penelope quickly rushed to her youngest sister as Brianna followed her on the tow.

"You missy, come with me," Penelope said pulling her off the counter as Ashley looked annoyed at the disruption. "And you two…get a room or something." apparently the guys moaning and grunting were masked by the loud music.

"Or something…" Brianna said looking at the guy with a raised eyebrow. "Wow, he is hot…" At this comment, Penelope turned back at her middle sister, with a questionable shocked expression as Brianna shrugged.

"Care to do threesome?" asked the hot blonde guy, who was screwing the red head dude.

"No!" Penelope snapped. "You two Toilet now!" Penelope said dragging both her sisters off as both protested, which were drowned out by the music.

"Hang on, do they even have toilet for girls here?" Brianna asked her eldest, who stopped to think.

"Fine, outside." Penelope said as the three went outside, giving a little nod to the huge bouncers at the door, who were suited in black, looking mean.

"We'll be right back baby," Ashley shouted to a bouncer, who showed thumbs up.

"Alright, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Brianna asked as Ashley whacked the side of her head as if to clear her ears of water. Penelope and Brianna gave her a funny look.

"Sorry, ears blocked." Ashley said with a little "Oops" look.

"Mom wants us to drop by the Manor, let's go." Penelope said making their way to the alleyway behind the club as her sisters followed.

"Why? Did we forget anything in the arrangements?" Brianna asked as Penelope shrugged. Just as Penny and Brianna about to heart out, Ashley called out.

"Okay we got a problem." Ashley said as the Girls looked at her.

"What?" Brianna and Penelope chorused.

"I can't Heart out." Ashley pouted, looking surprised.

"Of course you can…" Brianna said as Ashley shook her head. Brianna tried to heart out but found herself grounded. "Okay I can't heart out."

"Neither can I…" Penelope said as they looked at each other in shock, Realization drawn upon Penelope as what was happening.

"We lost our powers, how?" Ashley asked looking at her sisters; just then the girls heard a noise behind them, a light growl, followed by shuffling. The girls turned around to find something moving in the darkness and a silhouette appeared of what seemed like a demon move towards them.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

**Thanks You all so much for the Review...I thought its time for the others to make an little Appearance in the story and add bit more drama to it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**As Usual Big thanks to:** _Anonymous Sister of the Authour, SaNgO-ShIpPo, I-Love-Trunks1, Whitelighter-01, Duskborn, Steven, Melinda Wyatt Charmed, Lilyrose242, Proud-to-be-Insane, Charlie-becks, Sucker4WynChris, Wesdrewlover, RavenHeart101, Kyoshiro-Crimson-King, HappyBunny &_

_Devilgirl6 **-**_ _Oh No, there would be **No** MPREG in this Fic, Just normal slash fic between two guys. lol._

**_Oh Also on the Note: Sorry I kinda forgot that I made Paige Orb the Ring, as many of you clocked on to that little piece. I apologise for that, since most of the chapters are already pre-written by me, I sometimes forget this happened before this scene...So Once again Sorry about that. *Smiles Sheepishly* Thanks for all who kindly pointed it out to me. :D I hope I made no errors in this One. Enjoy and You all know what to do Right._**


	41. Darkness Stirs and Awakens Imagination!

**CHAPTER 41 - Darkness Stirs and Awakens Imagination!**

**a/n: CHRIS WILL BE KNOWN AS WILLIAM FOR SHORT PERIOD OF TIME. [HIS PAST LIFE****'****S NAME "CHRIS = WILLIAM"  
****Also WYATT WILL BE KNOWN AS ****–**** ALCAZAR]**

**WARNING!!!! : SLASHABLE CHAPTER - You've been Warned.**

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

_Previously On Wedding Crasher: _

_"You know it would be much easier if you cut this cryptic talk and get straight to the point." Piper said as Phoebe looked frustrated._

_"Blood."_

_"Excuse me?" Paige said looking taken back at her answer._

_"No, I mean we get our powers from our ancestors through blood, doesn't matter if we don't have our active powers, we still have ourselves, that's powerful enough."_

_-------------_

_Let's do this." Phoebe said to her sisters as they began chanting._

_"We Call Upon the Ancient Power  
__to Help us in this Darkest Hour,  
__Let the Book Return to this Place,  
__Claim refuge in its rightful Space."_

_The sisters waited for something to appear before them in hope to return their book of shadows, yet nothing happened._

**_-----------_**

_Okay we got a problem." Ashley said as the Girls looked at her._

_"What?" Brianna and Penelope chorused. _

_"I cant Heart out." Ashley pouted, looking surprised. _

_"Of course you can…" Brianna said as Ashley shook her head. Brianna tried to heart out but found herself grounded. "Okay I cant heart out."_

_"Neither can I…" Penelope said as they looked at each other in shock. Realization drawn upon Penelope as what was happening._

_"We lost our powers, how?" Ashley asked looking at her sisters, Just then the girls heard a noise behind them, a light growl, followed by shuffling. The girls turned around to find something move in the darkness and a silhouette of a what seemed like a demon move towards them. _

**B~~~~K~~~~~  
****~~Now~~**

Ashley was the first one to scream out loud, causing the other two witches to scream. Brianna, getting a grip on herself, swished her arms out, hoping to knock the demon out with her wind blast but to her surprise nothing happened. The demon inched closer on them.

"Demon, run for your lives," Ashley screamed hopping in one leg as she removed her heels and ran out of the alleyway like a crazy woman. Penelope and Brianna followed their sister out of the alley just as the bouncers by the door ran towards them.

"You girls alright?" asked one of the bouncers as the girls glanced behind them towards the alleyway, knowing the demon wouldn't dare attack them in front of them, but then again its demons, who knows what it will do. The bouncers peered into the darkness to find the large silhouette of what seemed like a overbuilt man appeared from the darkness.

"Rob!" Said one of the bouncers looking at the confused man who appeared from the darkness. "What you doing down there?"

"Nothing." He replied as the Girls saw a young man around 24 or maybe little older standing behind him, looking exhausted.

"Oh, he is screwing around with Ted again." Said the second bouncer, who acted little feminist, yet first look from anyone would scare them by his physique as he looks rough and tough.

"As if they don't do it enough at their place." Said the third bouncer as three nodded.

"Give the kid a break dude, you gonna rip him up with your overgrown kabooz stick?" Said the first bouncer as the three bouncers roared with laughter.

Meanwhile Penelope and Brianna looked at Ashley, who chuckled nervously under her sisters' stern glare, thinking how stupid they must've looked because of her.

"Hey, watch it," said Rob in his deep rough voice as Ted rolled his eyes. Just then Penelope's cell phone rang - Only her ring tone was a woman screaming – this caused the three girls to jump and scream again, in panic that Penelope dropped her phone on the concrete ground.

"Shit!" Penelope hissed looking at her almost shattered phone.

"It's the girls that were jumpy." Ted replied back looking at the girls, who all smiled nervously as they took in the towering men around them.

"They called me a demon." Rob replied back with a laugh.

At this all the bouncers laughed.

"Had a little too much to drink. have we?" Asked the second Bouncer with a wink.

"it's the Hen's night, you can never have too much fun." Brianna said with a little fake laugh as Ashley joined in, not wanting to look like an idiot. Just then Brianna's phone rang – Only this time, it was a evil laugher – causing Ashley and Penelope to jump a little.

"You guys seriously need to visit .com." Ashley hissed as Ted made his way into the club after giving Rob a peck on his lips.

"Mom's calling…" Brianna said handing the phone to Penelope, who with a smile to the bouncers walked out of their earshot, while Brianna and Ashley laughed and smiled and with a wave to the bouncers, they rushed after their sister Penelope.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

"What?" Phoebe shouted shocked and confused as she rushed into the Convestary from the sunroom, where both her sisters are sitting down. Piper and Paige looked at her panicked sister with their eyebrows raised.

The charmed ones have returned downstairs, after none of their spell on bring the book back to them worked, so they have resorted to sending Coop up there to see if they can be any use.

"Alright honey, don't panic, we got it under control…you guys just have fun….what, Yes, I get that…Ash-Ashley…Yes baby…I know, I know, I'll sort it…I'll get it….of course…its not like we have powers too….What? Yeah!"

"What's going on?" Paige asked however Phoebe held her finger shushing her, who looked little taken back as she glanced at her eldest sister, who simply shrugged.

"Of course…don't tell others, we don't want them panicking…Yeah, we'll sort it out, any problem, call your father, he'll get you guys home safe, got it?…Of course, your dad still got his powers…alright, Yes, give it to your sister."

Phoebe made her way slowly down the foyer busy talking, Just as a pink heart materialized in the air near the landing to take form of Coop the cupid, who opened his mouth but closed it again when he saw the sisters. To Coop it seemed like rather than worrying about how to get their powers, they were all busy doing their own thing. Paige was on the couch, legs thrown on the table, reading magazine, Piper was busy watering a plant on the table that's seems to be drowning to death, while his wife Phoebe was chatting away to someone on the phone.

Coop cleared his throat, getting the witches attention. Piper stopped over watering the plant to death, Paige sat up and Phoebe whispered something and cut the phone, Just as Leo walked in from the Kitchen.

"What did the Elders say?" Paige asked as Coop looked at his family. "Do they know how to get the book back?"

"Well, they said you guys gotta get it back the way you got it back from Zankou." Coop said as Paige looked at Piper with surprised look.

"But we don't even know where they are," Phoebe said to her husband, who looked helpless.

"Alright, do they know, who they are?" Piper asked her brother-in-law, who lightly shook his head.

"Well, the Elders don't know who they are…" Coop said as the sisters threw their hands up in the air.

"No surprise there." Phoebe said as Piper and Paige nodded in agreement.

"Guys, please Let him finish," Leo said in his pacifist tone, while Piper pulled a grimace face.

"But they did tell me, who knew them." Coop said as the sisters looked at each other.

"Who?" The sisters chorused.

"Melinda Warren." Coop said as the sisters felt their mouth hang open lightly.

"What?" Piper said in a high pitch voice. "What does Melinda gotta do with these two?"

"Actually they reckon Charlotte Warren would know them as well, but right now your best bid would be try summoning Melinda as she is the witch with active Powers, who might able to help you three with William and Alcazar." Coop said as Piper exhaled, while Phoebe sighed and Paige looked lost and The news of the kids losing their powers went forgotten.

"So What do we do Now?" Paige asked as Piper looked at her sisters.

"You guys need to try summoning Melinda Warren." Leo said as Piper looked at him.

"But we don't have our powers." Phoebe said as Leo shook his head.

"So…it didn't stop you guys before, why now, why after all these years?" Leo asked as the Charmed ones looked at him. "You are the Charmed ones, Magic is in your blood, just like you said Phoebe, even if you don't have your active magic, you three are magical beings…simple as that. You three just came up with a good way to summon the book, why don't you try the same with summoning Melinda. if you three put your mind to it, anything is possible. I know that."

The Sisters glanced at each other and smiled. Even after all these years, Leo still haven't lost his touch in making the Charmed ones believe in themselves. Mortal or Angel, Leo is still their Whitelighter.

"Leo's right." Piper said getting up from the couch. "We may not have enough power to summon the Book of Shadows, but we still have ourselves to summon Melinda Warren."

Paige and Phoebe nodded, Just as the front door opened and Henry Jnr, Jack, Henry Senior with couple of Wyatt's friends walked in.

"So where is the Happy groom then?" Jack asked as the Halliwells looked at each other.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

William listened to Alcazar's heart beat softly against his left ear within his chest. After an two hours of Intense Love Making, both boys are exhausted and in need for rest, they have fallen asleep on each other, entangled as one, in that Queen Size bed. When they glittered out of the Manor, both boys were unsure where to go, after all, the world is a big place yet all the places they knew of, no longer existed in this era, everything's changed. So using the inner witch's memory, William glittered them into the newly built apartment in New York and the best bit about it was that, it came furnished. Far enough from the Halliwells for them to have their passionate time without any interference.

_"What are we going to do now? We cant live in hiding, not forever."_ _Chris's voice echoed inside _William's head.

"_I Know." _William thought back, feeling Alcazar's fingers play with his hair, while William lovingly trailed his fingers across Alcazar's chiseled abdomen.

_"So What we going to do? My Family will find one way Or another to find us and expel you and Alcazar." Chris's voice replied, little fear etched._

At this William Smirked.

_"Don't worry, Once the Third Cycle of the Blue Moon Ends, the Spell becomes Permanent."_ William thought back to the Witch. _"Then Nothing they can do will send us back or separate us."_

_"yea Time Travelling in my family isn't so hard as you might think." Chris voice replied back with the sarcastic tone. _

"William?" Alcazar's voice called out as William looked up into the Hazel eyes. "Is Something wrong?"

"No!" William said as he leaned in and pressed his lips upon the inviting mouth. _"Don't worry about them in this pleasurable time. Can't you enjoy your time with the man before us, after all, isn't this what you wanted?"_

_"Well Yeah….alright fine….but seeing how you had him for two hours, I guess its My turn now." Chris voice echoed_ as William laughed. Alcazar opened his dazed eyes to confront the man's eyes before him change from Icy blue to Emerald, yet Alcazar smiled as they were beautiful, never the less.

"You are beautiful." Alcazar said pulling Chris into his arms as he rolled on top of him.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

The Charmed ones sat within the circle of candles, palms clasped tightly once again to let their blood mingle as One, while they concentrated on Grams Old Tea Cup. They know they need something of Melinda Warren to direct their summoning towards her but since they don't have anything, unlike the last time, where they had a pendant of Melinda Warren, they had to resort to Summoning Grams, in hope she can summon Melinda Warren.

_"_Okay let's do this," Phoebe said to her sisters.

"And Hope it works." Paige said as Piper rolled her eyes, before the sisters chanted chanting.

_"Hear these Words, hear Our cry,  
__Spirit from the Other Side,  
__Come to us, we summon thee,  
__Cross now the great Divide."_

The sisters opened their eyes and looked around.

"It didn't work…" Paige started only for her to stop when the flames in the candles around them flared up like the special effects in the movie.

"Don't let go!" Piper shouted with her eyes firmly shut against the blinding light. When the Candles returned to normal, the girls opened their eyes to see an astral image looking down on them from the middle of their circle.

"Oh Girls, what's wrong?" Grams said looking at her granddaughters as the charmed ones pulled their hands free and stepped out of the circle of candles. Paige gently placed the vintage Tea cup aside on the table.

"Oh Grams, We need your help!" Piper said to her grandmother, who looked confused. "We need you to summon Melinda Warren."

"Melinda Warren, for what?" Grams enquired as Piper rolled her eyes.

"Grams, we don't really have lot of time here, can you please get Melinda Warren?" Phoebe asked as Grams looked at granddaughters, her eyes studied each of them, the tea cup, then the surroundings.

"Grams?" Paige called out as the sisters watched Grams taking in the surrounding.

"Where is the Book of Shadows and what happened to your Powers?" Grams asked after few seconds of silence. Paige looked amazed and gave a little nod.

"You gotta admit she is good." Paige said as Piper shushed her.

"Grams, Please, We'll explain later." Phoebe said as Grams gave her a stern look.

"I want answers now." Grams said as Phoebe looked at her eldest sister for help.

"Woman, will you just get Melinda Warren, for goodness sake." Piper snapped as Grams gave her a cold look, which melted soon as she realized she is not getting anything out of them, so she just groaned.

"Fine." Grams said before disappearing in golden orbs. Seconds passed, the golden orbs returned in form of woman in vintage clothing.

"The Power of Three." Melinda Warren said as the Charmed ones looked at their Great, Great, Great, Great, Great, Great Grandmother with a smile.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

**Thanks For the Review Guys, Sorry couldnt Update as Usual but Moving to Uni wasnt Such a easy Job, Trust me. Especially Bedford is a Small Town, So defo not Easy. I hope You all Enjoyed this Chapter as Always and Hopefully this Chapter explained Why the Kids also Lost their Powers, if Not, I guess then its the nExt one, cant remember. Lol.**

**As Usual Special Thanks To: **_I-Love-Trunks1, SaNgO-ShIpPo, Melinda Wyatt Charmed, Steven, Anonymous Sister of the Author, KyoShiro-Crimson-King, WesDrewlover, RavenHeart101, Born-to-be-a-shocker, HappyBunny, 3Cobra3, Devilgirl6. CelticWolfster, Melindahalliwell & Sucker4WynChris._

**You all know What to Do: press that Button!**

**Oh Please Excuse me If I dont update fast as I usuall Do that Would be cause Im either Stuck in a Boring Seminar or Lecter. **


	42. Silently the Senses, Abandon their Defen

**CHAPTER 42 - Silently the Senses, Abandon their Defenses. **

**a/n: CHRIS WILL BE KNOWN AS WILLIAM FOR SHORT PERIOD OF TIME. [HIS PAST LIFE****'****S NAME "CHRIS = WILLIAM"  
****Also WYATT WILL BE KNOWN AS ****–**** ALCAZAR]**

**WARNING!!!! : SLASHABLE CHAPTER - You've been Warned.**

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

_Previously on Wedding Crasher:_

_"What did the Elders say?" Paige asked as Coop looked at his family._

_"Well, the Elders don't know who they are…" Coop said as the sisters threw their hands up in the air._

_"No Surprise there." Phoebe said as Piper and Paige nodded in agreement. _

_"Guys, please first Let him finish," Leo said in his pacifist tone, while Piper pulled a grimace face. _

_"But they did tell me, who knew him." Coop said as the sisters looked at each other. _

_"Who?" The sisters chorused._

_"Melinda Warren." Coop said as the sisters felt their mouth hang open lightly. _

_------------_

_My Family will find one way Or another to find us and expel you and Alcazar." Chris's voice replied_

_At this William Smirked._

_"Don't worry, Once the Third Cycle of the Blue Moon Ends, the Spell becomes Permanent." William thought back to the Witch. "Then Nothing they can do will send us back or separate us."_

_-------------_

_The sisters chanted chanting._

_"Hear these Words, hear Our cry,  
__Spirit from the Other Side,  
__Come to Me, I summon thee,  
__Cross now the great Divide."_

_"The Power of Three." Melinda Warren said as the Charmed ones looked at their Great, Great, Great, Great, Great, Great Grandmother with a smile._

**B~~~~K~~~~~  
****~~Now~~**

Melinda Warren made her way downstairs, followed by the Charmed ones. Its wasn't long ago that Melinda was here, summoned by the older harmed ones to help them Vanquish Matthew Tate, an Evil Warlock, of course every one knows that.

As Melinda Warren reached the landing she was quite amazed to find a group of men stood frozen near the Convestary.

"I thought you do not have your powers." Melinda said to Piper, who looked at her ancestor before looking towards the frozen men.

"Well, I don't, they are frozen by Phoebe's husband, the Cupid." Piper said with her pearly smile.

"You are married to a cupid?" Melinda said sounding astonished.

"Yes," Phoebe replied back with a smile.

"Wow, you are married to an angel, you to a Cupid and how about you my darling?" Melinda asked turning towards Paige, who looked sideways, little hesitant – knowing the fact Henry isn't magical – not knowing what to say about Henry.

"To a Mortal…" Paige said slightly drifting off to find Melinda looking very pleased.

"Prudence father was a Mortal too." Melinda said with a quirky smile as the Paige looked surprised yet looked happy like Melinda Warren, maybe her ancestor wasn't that bad.

"Well, my husband is a mortal too now, he lost his wings." Piper said as Melinda gave a surprised yet even more pleased look.

"That is marvelous." Melinda said with a quirky smile but it faded quickly. "Oh Forgive me, I did not mean it in the bad way, marvelous that he is an mortal again, but sad that he has lost his wings"

"It's alright, glad to know he will age with me, rather than explaining to my grandkids, why his grandfather looks younger than their fathers." Piper said to her Ancestor, who lightly chuckled.

Phoebe on the other hand, if she felt bad by any chance for not having an husband whose not a mortal, they were quickly thrown out of the back door, after all Coop is their only help right now, whose been more helpful in more ways than one.

"But My husband still got his powers and he's been very helpful figuring this whole thing out." Phoebe replied back as Piper and Paige stopped to look at the middle charmed one, who smiled sheepishly. "Plus, he can time travel, how cool is that?"

"Indeed." Melinda replied back with the same quirky smile as Phoebe mirrored it. Just then Leo and Henry walked into the room but stopped when they noticed the arrivals of the charmed ones and Melinda Warren.

"I knew you girls can do it." Leo said with a smile as the Charmed ones smiled.

"Who is this?" Henry asked looking at Melinda.

"Our Great, Great, Great, Great. Great, Great, Great…" Phoebe started only to stop to take a breath.

"Grandmother." Paige finished it off simply with a smirk as Henry opened his mouth like a goldfish, lost for speech. "And that is my Husband."

"It is nice seeing you." Melinda said as Henry gave a lost nod.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

"Oh Yea," Rachel laughed screaming as she swished her feather boa above her head, while few guys that tagged along with them were dancing with her on the streets. The girls have moved on from the G_A_Y club to their next destination and although by now almost all the Halliwells - well except for Melinda - were aware of their power loss, they were quite so worried, mostly because they were having good time.

The news of power loss came, quite a shock to everyone, well not to everyone as Phoebe kids knew from the start when they tried to heart out. Where as the Twins figured it out when they tried to Orb few drinks to them but realized nothing was happening when they failed miserably. The girls called home and Leo informed them of what was happening, leaving out the bits of where Alcazar and William were lovers, so the girls are now trying to enjoy the night, well at least to ensure that Rachel was enjoying and not worrying about Wyatt and at the same time, hoping that no mean demon jumps them from behind.

"Where shall we go now?" One of the Guy asked in a girlish voice.

"Anywhere Teri as long as there's a party." Rachel giggled as the twins laughed, The Halliwells got to admit, this is a new side of Rachel - drunken rich girl was kind of funny.

"Oh, lets go this club that opened downtown last month," Said another guy, who was a bit of an eye candy for the girls, if it wasn't for the fact he was gay, they would be drooling over him, then again, it didn't stop the twins from doing that either.

"We Agree." Patricia said looking at her cousins, who shrugged.

The Twins Patricia and Charlotte, along with their cousin Ashley were dressed as Angels, with white mini skirt with glittering sequence in them, knee length white boots, white top, angel wings, and gold halo to match. Where as Penelope, Rachel, Melinda and Brianna were dressed as Devils, with red top, skirts, horns, boots & a mini pitch fork. The girls can tell as they passed the street, they were turning the eyes of the passers by, especially men of all ages, then again, who can resist not looking at seven beautiful girls dressed as angels and devils.

The girls made their way down the empty streets having the street lamps and the Blue Moon for Light, the shops have closed by now, the ones that are open were either late night pizza huts or sex shops, so there weren't that many people about in the streets, which made the girls double with fear as without their powers, anything can happen, especially this late at night, but the people who was enjoying themselves without any worry were Rachel - well after all she was tipsy close enough to getting drunk – Melinda, - who has no idea about their loss of powers – Teri – the really gay guy – and the two hunks called John and Stephen.

Although the girls knows if a demon was to drop by, these mortals would be useless against them but if it comes to Mortal threats such as mugging and stuff, John and Stephen can be their bodyguard as they are the only manly guys in the bunch.

"Oh, there is Bobby," Shouted Teri waving his arms up and down, as the girls saw a guy sitting on his own in a bus stop in the opposite side of the road. "I'll be right back." Teri said running forward only to stumble and hit the road laughing. "Oops…" Teri giggled as he tried to pull himself off the road, yet he kept dancing back and forth, due to being in the same condition as Rachel. "I'm alright." Teri shouted from the middle of the road showing thumbs up.

"Teri Watch out!" Bobby shouted as the girls saw a large van blaring its horn, coming at alarming speed, yet Teri was unsteady to move out of the way and before they knew it, the girls screamed with Teri.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

"How can you three lose the Book of Shadows?" Melinda Warren asked sounding very disappointed, which at this point made the charmed ones feel very bad, as they were resorted to looking at the floor like little kids, not wanting to look up to face their grandmother. The Charmed ones and Melinda Warren were sitting in the Living room, while Jack and his buddies still stood frozen in the Convestary, as for the Halliwell men, they were in the Kitchen, trying to come up with some sort of potions and spells with the help of Henry Jnr incase of demons to attack them right now.

"We didn't mean to…" Phoebe started but only to drift off.

"Its first time for something like this happened." Piper said like a little kid.

"Well, Actually second time without our powers." Paige mused in as Piper and Phoebe gave her a death glare. "I mean…yeah first time." before clamping down under Piper's death glare. Melinda glanced at the three witches, who all looked like a little kids being told off.

"Forgive me Darlings, I'm not scolding you three," Melinda said looking at the Charmed ones. "I've simply wondering who could've been more powerful enough to get their hands on the book and strip you three of your powers."

"William." The Charmed ones chorused together remembering the name Coop informed them off, as Melinda Warren raised an questionable eyebrow.

"William?" Melinda said confused, looking little lost.

"Yes, the Elders assumed that you knew William." Piper said to her grandmother, who still looked little lost."

"Who is this William?" Melinda Warren asked as the charmed ones looked at each other. "I know of many Williams and none are neither witches nor Warlocks."

"Well how about Alcataz?" Paige chimed in as Melinda did a double take on the name.

"What do you three know about these two men?" Melinda asked as the sisters glanced at each other.

"All we know about them is that they were lovers in the past and now they are back." Phoebe said to her grandmother.

"And they are possessed my kids." Piper said to her grandmother, who looked confused.

"Why?" Melinda asked.

"Because apparently they think they are meant to be together in this lifetime." Piper said looking at grandmother, before glancing at the mantle place where the family photos are sitting. Melinda also followed the witch's eyes only to find herself in a situation whether to believe her eyes or not.

The charmed ones silently watched as Melinda approached the Fireplace Mantle, as cautiously Melinda grabbed the photo of Wyatt and Chris.

"William…" Melinda said trailing off in thoughts.

"Alright, enough of this," Piper said getting tired as they were running out of time and they still have no idea how to get the boys back. "Who is this William?"

"My uncle." Melinda said turning around slowly to find the charmed ones, staring back at her, with their mouths half hanging open. "William Warren and Alcazar Wentlow."

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

"Oh God!" Chris groaned, almost ripping his hair out, while Alcazar touched every nerve inside his body with his hard tool. He seems to know his way around Chris's body or more like his lovers body. Every movement from Alcazar made every cell in Chris's skin come alive, burn with desire and heat.

Alcazar dipped his head to suck on Chris's nipples, all the while, he kept his left arm firmly wrapped around Chris's waist, holding him in his place, while his right arm, held Chris's left arm above his head and all the while moving inside him with his hard member. Chris came about twice, but as for the body, its countless time as it was occupied by William too. Right then Alcazar groaned.

"I think…I'm gonna come undone my Love…." Alcazar whispered huskily next to Chris's ear before placing his mouth on Chris' sweat slicked neck to suckle that hot skin that radiated so much heat, desire, passion and lust. Chris felt Alcazar rotate his hips again, only to hit him dead on his Prostate, as the swollen member brushed upon the sweet spot, Chris felt himself edge.

The heat in the room was intense; it smelled of lust and sex, the slick bodies that rubbed together in the bed as they moved together, was all too much for Chris.

"Oh Shit! I think….I'm gonna…" Chris groaned only to lose his voice.

Chris, a minute ago was screaming and moaning, lost his voice to a powerful orgasm that raked his body, he felt his own body spasm out of control beneath the weight of Alcazar, while he was reduced to whimpering like a child.

Alcazar also came undone, feeling the tightness of the velvety walls clamp down on him, milking him as the body beneath him shook uncontrollably shooting geyser of hot semen, while his love's face was etched with pleasure. However the Book of shadows that sat on the chair winked out in a flash of light.

Chris, who came down to earth from the intense pleasure, let his head hit the pillow, while Alcazar rolled off him, just as the emerald eyes turned into Icy Blue. William smiled as he glanced towards the chair only to find it empty, as if Lighting has stuck him, he shot up from the bed, looking where the Book of Shadows once sat in that room.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

Penelope, Brianna, Ashley, Patricia, Charlotte and Melinda watched the scene before them in shock, which stood frozen under Melinda's Powers. Teri was inches from getting hit by the Van, while everyone else stood frozen around them.

"YOU GOT YOUR POWERS?" Everyone shouted as Melinda looked confused.

"huh? Come again." Melinda said as the girls got over the initial shock of Melinda with powers.

"Unfreeze soon as I hit the other side." Brianna said running towards Terri, with one look, she lunged towards Teri knocking him to the side as Melinda unfroze the scene, causing the Van to go at full speed past them with loud honk and squealing of tires. The Halliwells rushed to Brianna and Teri, while the Van stopped in the distance.

John and Stephen who thought Teri was a goner was surprised to find Brianna tackling him to the ground. They rushed to them as Brianna got up, brushing herself off dust.

"You alright?" Penelope asked helping her sister up as Brianna nodded.

"Only little graze," Brianna said looking at her elbow, which was lightly bleeding.

"Whoa! You got a amazing reflex," John said to Brianna who smiled.

"Yeah, that was awesome, you were so fast, we didn't even see you until you tackled him to the ground." Stephen said to Brianna who shrugged innocently.

"Its all a gut reaction." Brianna said before slowly moving away from the boys as Bobby helped dazed Teri up from the ground. Once ensuring Teri was alright, the Halliwells moved away from the Guys and Laughing Rachel and Teri to talk.

"So how come you still got your powers?" Charlotte asked looking at Melinda with arms crossed, while the cousins mimicked the same movements, while Melinda shrugged.

"What do you mean, how come I've still got my powers?." Melinda said looking at her cousins who all looked at each other confused.

"We all lost our powers." Penelope said as Melinda looked surprised.

"How?" Melinda said as Penelope explained what they heard from her father Leo.

"It's not fair, you got your powers and we don't." Ashley moaned as Penelope rolled her eyes.

"It may be a good thing," Penelope said as others looked at her like she was crazy. "What? Incase anything to happen, Mel here can get us out, since she can now also teleport, remember."

"Oh Yeah!" Ashley said sounding astonished.

"Let's try and enjoy the rest of the night." Penelope said to her sisters and cousins.

"And Hope mom and aunts can sort this mess out." Brianna said as others nodded.

"Oh Guys…." Rachel cooed, laughing with Teri, who was now piggybacking on Bobby, while Rachel was Piggybacking on John. "Come on, the Night is still Young!"

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

**Thanks to All my Readers as Usual Hope You all Enjoyed this Chapter. Wow, Young Melinda still has her powers...wonder how??? lol.**

**Special Thanks To:** _SaNgO-ShIpPo,Skyiarosealynne, RavenHeart101, I-Love-Trunks1, Kyoshiro-Crimson-King, Steven, lilyrose242, Wesdrewlover, CelticWolfster, Melinda Wyatt Charmed, DevilGirlf6 &_

Charlie-becks, Sucker4WynChris, 3Cobra3 - Thanks Guys, Uni is going alright, if it wasnt for the massive drinking session hahah, lol but lessons be starting tomorrow. so cant wait for that.

_Anonymous Sister of the Authour_ - They were informed by Coop, who tells them that Melinda Warren knows about William and Alcazar. :D

**YOu All know what to do right. Press that Button. **


	43. Slowly, Gently, Night Unfurls Its Splend

**CHAPTER 43 - Slowly, Gently, Night Unfurls Its Splendor!**

**a/n: CHRIS WILL BE KNOWN AS WILLIAM FOR SHORT PERIOD OF TIME. [HIS PAST LIFE****'****S NAME "CHRIS = WILLIAM"  
****Also WYATT WILL BE KNOWN AS ****–**** ALCAZAR]**

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

_Previously on Charmed:_

The charmed ones watched as Melinda approached the Fireplace Mantle, as cautiously Melinda grabbed the photo of Wyatt and Chris.

_"William…" Melinda said trailing off in thoughts._

_"Alright, enough of this," Piper said getting tired as they were running out of time and they still have no idea how to get the boys back. "Who is this William?"_

_"My uncle." Melinda said to the charmed ones who felt their mouth drop open. "William Warren and Alcazar Wentlow."_

_--------------_

_"Teri Watch out!" Bobby shouted as the girls saw a large van blaring its horn, coming at alarming speed, yet Teri was unsteady to move out of the way and before they knew it, the girls screamed with Teri. _

_Penelope, Brianna, Ashley, Patricia, Charlotte and Melinda watched the scene before them in shock, which stood frozen under Melinda's Powers. Teri was inches from getting hit by the Van, while everyone else stood frozen around them._

_"YOU GOT YOUR POWERS?" Everyone shouted as Melinda looked confused.  
_**_  
---------_**

_The Book of shadows that sat on the chair, disappeared in a flash of light. _

_Chris who came down to earth from the intense pleasure, let his head hit the pillow, while Alcazar rolled off him, just as the emerald eyes turned into Icy Blue. William smiled as he glanced towards the chair only to find it empty, as if Lighting has stuck him, he shot up from the bed, looking where the Book of Shadows once sat in that room. _

**B~~~~K~~~~~  
****~~Now~~**

The Charmed ones watched as the Book Of Shadows appeared in its pedestal in a flash of light before Melinda Warren. Who opened her eyes and smiled at the three amazed witches.

"It worked!" Paige said sounding surprised, while the Girls looked happy.

"The Book of Shadows…." Melinda said as her eyes landed on the big Triquetra bound book. "It was my mothers creation you know…it was passed on to me as it was passed on to you three" Melinda Warren said with a smile and so much affection and memories in her eyes. "It has grown much since the last time I've seen it."

"Yup, so many histories, spells, demons that we faced are all registered in that book." Piper said with a smile as Melinda returned the smile.

"So what are we going to do about William and Alcazar?" Paige asked as Melinda looked at her.

"Well, my mother have spoken of William in her old days, how much she regretted not being able to save them…I did not know him that well as he died when I was very young to remember him." Melinda said with a slight far away tone. "She told me once that she has entered an entry of William and Alcazar in the book perhaps that can help us figure something out."

Melinda Warren flicked through the book, taking in each entry of new spells and demons in awe. Although the sisters know that Melinda was in awe, they were running out of time, as if no longer that thought entered their mind, the clock in the wall chimed. The charmed ones glanced upon to find the clock hands pointed towards one and twelve.

"It's One already?" Paige questioned as the sisters glanced out of the window to see the Blue Moon filtering through from the sky.

"Melinda can we please hurry this along, we don't have lot of time, the wedding is in eight hours and Wyatt is still missing." Piper said as Melinda looked at them and gave a understanding nod.

"Hopefully they haven't noticed the Book of Shadows is missing." Phoebe said glancing around the attic for any sudden attack from the boys.

"Yeah, let's hope so." Paige chided in as she looked at her ancestor.

"I understand…Perhaps I can try a spell to find the entry." Melinda said as the charmed ones nodded. Melinda gave a short nod before started chanting:

_"Pages Left,  
__Pages Right,  
__Bring William Warren  
__And his beloved Alcazar's entry  
__Into Light."_

At Once, the pages in the Book Of Shadows began to flip in a turbine of magical wind, turning the pages in a gust of gale and just as it started it stopped. First thing Piper saw were her sons' faces staring back from the old parchment, except few alterations that stood out from the page that made her realize they were not her sons, since in Chris's image, his emerald eyes were replaced with bright crystal blue eyes. Her eldest son's image, not only his blue eyes have been changed into Hazel, his features have been also changed with goatee and moustache, along with background of ocean.

The charmed ones noticed the beautiful calligraphy that weaved in and out through the heading that seemed to be written in gold, with beautiful vinery borders with twinkling stars, in-fact both section of the pages seemed glossy and shiny, not like their everyday book of shadows entry.

"William Warren?" Paige read out loud. The charmed ones felt their eyes automatically being drawn towards William's Image, indeed it was beautifully drawn, but that's not what attracted their eye to the image, it's the expression on the young man's face that captured their attention. It was filled with so many emotions but mainly he looked fierce and tragic all at the same time - as if he was engaged in some great struggle in which he knew that he would fail, a fact that would never keep him from trying.

The charmed ones didn't think they ever seen anyone with such determination. No wonder that determination has caused him to travel forth in time to be with his love.

"William Warren, Second Born of Melinda Warren and Brother of Charlotte Warren." Paige read as Phoebe looked confused like Paige, they quickly glanced at Melinda.

"My mother named me after her mother." Melinda said as the Paige gave an understanding nod, like the sisters, then again, their family tree hasn't been extended beyond Melinda Warren, the creator of the Power of Three.

Paige returned to the entry: "Skilled at Potions, he was well known among the Witches for his famous brews such as Serenity of daimōn, Shield of Dwelling, Sleeping Draft, esvaniss Portare Potion and among many." Paige read from the book.

"Esvani…what?" Phoebe said looking at her Ancestor.

"Esvaniss Portare Means to Vanish and to Carry…a Teleporting potion that enables the drinker to travel anywhere they want to and it lasts about…3 months as you would call it." Melinda Warren said as the sisters glanced at each other, remembering the potion Piper's daughter Melinda took…so how long was William possessing Chris?

Paige returned to the entry. "Gifted at Tender age, William cared for his family until the day he was left to join the crew of Siren, where he fell in love with a Young Pirate named Alcazar Wentlow and shared the forbidden love, until they were captured by the King's men. For the sin William committed for being with another Man and for being a Witch, he was burned at Stake at the Dulware Kingdome in front of thousands, Yet before William Perished, he vowed that he and Alcazar will be together in another time and place where they will be accepted without being condemned as sinners."

Paige finished it off and looked at Melinda Warren, who gave a nod and smile. Phoebe went to read Alcazar's entry.

"Alcazar Wentlow, the Young Pirate and Captain of Siren. Alcazar owning his own Ship at the tender age of 24 through his father Delvish Wentlow, fell in love with William Warren and staked his life to be with him even after realizing his lover was a Witch. Being an Mortal did not affect their relationship nor William's ability as Alcazar supported William to nurture his gift. When Caught by the King's men, Alcazar was killed by Poisonous arrow, one of his own weapons, he has sold to the king."

"Shot down by an Arrow?" Phoebe questioned with a quizzical look as Melinda Warren gave a nod.

"It was a Poisonous arrow, Similar to the Dark lighter's arrow, and except this one was dipped in Basilisk's poison." Melinda Warren informed the Charmed ones.

"Look at this…" Phoebe said looking at the last paragraph.

"Alcazar's ancestry is unclear yet it's certain his roots starts somewhere from Mid-Island as he was an English Men." Paige read out loud before glancing at her sister Phoebe, who shook her head.

"Not that…this." Phoebe said before reading it out loud. "To show her support of William's Love with Alcazar, Charlotte Warren encrypted the Book's emblem, the Triquetra from Alcazar Wentlow."

"Okay what about it?" Piper asked as Phoebe looked at her sisters.

"Don't you see how the book is connected to them?" Phoebe asked as the sisters began to follow the middle charmed ones train of thoughts.

"That's right." said a voice as Melinda Warren and the Charmed ones turned to find William and Alcazar standing in middle of the attic, looking quite amused yet angry at the same time.

"Uncle…." Melinda whispered as William glanced at her, yet unable to identify his grown niece, William turned back to the book. He held his hand out just as the book zoomed out, only to be frozen by Melinda Warren.

"Not so fast," Melinda said and with a wave of her hand, the Book zoomed back as Phoebe caught the book.

"Melinda….?" William said as Melinda gave a little nod. "You have grown old my dear little niece."

"Thou look the same Uncle." Melinda replied back as William smirked.

"I see thou have been summoned from the afterlife." William said folding his arms in his chest.

"Indeed Uncle, preciously where you and Alcazar belong…ye not think so?" Melinda asked William, who chuckled as he shook his head.

"Pretty amazing, I've feared the Charmed ones were not advanced as I would've hoped so yet thou three have surprised me by summoning Melinda. Indeed thou three have saved the name of the Warrens and the prophecy." William said with little pride as the Charmed ones exchanged glances. "Yet its no use, even the Ancestor of the Power of Three cannot stop us."

William swiped his hands, sending the four witches flying across the room, Phoebe was send flying towards the attic roof, where she collided and fell to the floor unconsciously, dropping the book. Paige was thrown into stuffed boxes, Piper was thrown over the couch, disappearing from the view and Melinda Warren crashed through the potion table.

"Forgive me, but I cannot take any chances until Blue Moon ends." William said as the Book of Shadows flew into his hands.

_"Bound by Blood and Ivy Vine,  
__These from now will only Mind,  
__Their own business,  
__Not yours Or Mine."_

A Soft glow washed over the fallen witches. With a regretful look, William and Alcazar disappeared in Swirling Orbs.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

Coop made his way through the sunroom and into the Living room with tub of Ice-cream where Leo, Henry senior and Jnr, Jack and his friends were seated. At the current moment, they seem to be laughing about something, which Coop must've missed during his time in the kitchen. The Cupid knows they couldn't literally keep the boys frozen until the morning, otherwise it would've been very difficult to explain to four young men why in a blink of an eye, night became day.

Leo has given an excuse of Wyatt and Chris having a car breakdown and told they would join them in an hour or so, hopefully by then, the sisters would've found the boys and sort everything out.

"Maybe we should get the party started without the groom, huh?" Henry Jnr said as the others laughed.

"Someone can't wait to get their claws on the stripper huh?" Said one of Wyatt's Jock friend as Henry Jnr innocently smiled but deep inside he was aware of his cousin's situation, so he knew they were not going to turn up anytime soon, unless the dudes who hijacked their bodies willing drop by to have fun, even then who knows what they would consider as fun.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Leo said as Henry senior and Coop joined in, which made the young boys stop to think before giving a little shrug.

"Well, yea, we might as well, who knows they probably went to their own show without us." Tim, a red head Jock said with an eyeroll.

"Well, I'll give the stripper a ring then shall I?" Jack asked as others laughed and gave each other high-five. Just then Leo heard the sister's voice, from the landing.

"Come on, we're already late." Piper's voice said as Leo, Henry and Coop leaned in to find the girls, Piper dressed as Angel and Phoebe and Paige dressed as devil heading for the door.

"Whoa…Who are they?" asked one of the jock whose mouth dropped half open.

"Our wives." Leo, Coop and Henry chorused as the Jocks looked taken back.

"Oh sorry." the Jock replied as Leo gave a nod at his brother-in-laws before rushing out of the room. Leo walked out to the foyer, little confused at the reason of why the Charmed ones were dressed in their hen's outfit….which made him think if they found the boys and sorted everything out.

"Hey!" Leo said as the Charmed ones smiled.

"Hey Leo having fun?" Piper asked as Leo nodded.

"Is everything sorted then?" Leo asked as Piper exchanged a confused glanced with her sisters.

"Well of course, everything is ready for the wedding." Piper said with a smile.

"Can I talk to you three for a second?" Leo said blocking the front door as the girls looked at each other.

"Cant this wait until tomorrow; we are kinda late for the girls' night out." Piper said as Leo shook his head.

"No, it can't wait, in the Kitchen please." Leo said as the Charmed ones frowned but the followed him anyhow to the Kitchen, while others entertained the boys.

Leo turned around to face the Charmed ones who all raised an eyebrow to look at him.

"What is it Leo?" Phoebe enquired as Leo looked at the sisters.

"Where is Melinda?" Leo asked as Piper glanced back at her sisters before smiling at her husband.

"She's with the girls, of course." Piper said as Leo shook his head.

"I meant Melinda Warren." Leo said as Paige and Phoebe gave an understanding nod. "Where is Melinda Warren?"

"Well, she is gone," Piper said with a shrug.

"What do you mean gone, have you guys found the boys?" Leo asked little confused; unaware of the fact the sisters are under a spell.

"Found the boys? What you on about?" Paige asked as Leo glanced at her before looking at Phoebe, who was fiddling with her handbag, while Piper was using the glass cabinet as a substitute for a mirror.

"Where is Melinda Warren, Piper?" Leo asked, trying not to sound frustrated.

"She's gone, where she belongs." Phoebe said looking at her brother-in-law. "What happened to you Leo? You are worrying too much, don't you have party to attend to."

Leo looked at the sisters, the way they were acting, indicated one thing.

"You guys are under a spell aren't you?" Leo asked more to himself than the girls as the sisters looked surprised.

"Don't be silly Leo, we got things to do and that's all" Piper said turning around as Leo rushed to stop his wife. "Is there something else you need honey?"

"Where you guys going?" Leo asked as the sisters shrugged.

"To Party! That's our business right now." Phoebe said with a smile as the girls made their way outside.

"But Piper, hang on! You can't leave now, what about the Boys, the book of shadows." Leo asked as Piper shrugged.

"What about them?" Piper asked as Leo looked little frustrated.

"The wedding is tomorrow and the boys are missing." Leo said as the sisters laughed.

"Don't be silly Leo." Paige said with a chuckle as Leo gave a look that made her stop her chuckle.

"Piper don't you remember, they are possessed and they took the book of Shadows with them." Leo said as Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Leo enough! The boys are not possessed, they just gone somewhere and the book of shadows should be where its been all these years, upstairs." Phoebe said to her brother-in-law. "Let's go girls."

"Alright, show me." Leo said stopping the sisters in the steps. "Show me where the book of shadows is and then you guys can go."

"Leo, why do you need to…" Piper started but cut herself off as Leo gave her a stern look.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

The Charmed ones walked into the attic looking annoyed, followed by fuming Leo, who can tell the Charmed ones are annoyed with him, yet they only seem to care about themselves since it took them exactly ten minutes to get up to the attic from downstairs as each girls decided to check the make up, clothes, nails in each step and when they reached the first floor, each of them dashed to the toilet to check themselves before Leo could drag them upstairs.

"There, the book is right…." Phoebe said swishing her hand towards the empty pedestal but stopped when they saw it's empty. "There…?"

"I've told the boys never to take the book out of the Manor." Piper said sounding little irritated. "I'll deal with them at the wedding tomorrow. Come on girls, let's go."

"Piper, there is no wedding tomorrow, if you don't find the boys now." Leo said frustrated.

"Leo, you're talking as if we lost the boys." Phoebe said as Leo looked at the middle witch.

"They are adults Leo, we can't technically lose them." Paige chirped in as Leo inhaled deeply.

"Come on Guys….don't you three remember, William and Alcazar took over the boys. They are possessed Piper…Wyatt and Chris are in Danger!" Leo said looking at his wife.

"What? No! I-I…I…but…no…" Piper said looking at his sisters. "Oh my god, my kids are possessed. We gotta help them."

"That's it Piper, fight off whatever spell you guys are under. Think about the boys, they need your help." Leo said as the charmed ones glowed for few seconds as if he said some magic words.

"Oh Crap! Why are we dressed like this?" Phoebe asked as the Charmed ones took in their outfits.

"Well, Mind your Own Business Spell sure was affective." Paige chided throwing her little pitch-fork on the table nearby as Piper looked at her smiling husband.

"But what William didn't count on was, saving the boys was our business." Phoebe said as Leo nodded with a smile. "Although it did take us a little while, but we would've gotten to them eventually."

"Better late than never I say." Paige said as Piper walked into the attic.

"That just great, we lost Melinda Warren too, the one witch with powers." Piper said as the sisters looked lost.

"Come on guys, don't give up hope." Leo said as the sisters shook their head.

"Oh no, we haven't given up hope….yet." Phoebe said looking at her brother-in-law.

"What about our kids?" Paige asked as Phoebe remembered the kids.

"Even they somehow lost their powers; I don't know how they could've done that." Phoebe said sounding shocked.

"And Why didn't you tell us this before?" Paige asked her sister, who looked little sheepish.

"Sorry, I've forgotten about it in this Chaos!" Phoebe said as Piper glanced at her husband.

"What are we going to do now?" Paige asked as Piper sat down, with Leo by her side.

"How is that possible for the kids to lose their powers?" Piper asked as her sisters shrugged. "Leo…" Piper called out as she saw her husband was drowned in deep thoughts.

"My guess would be, somehow being born for the Charmed ones and being selectively three, that they were also somehow connected to the book." Leo said to his wife.

"Which means, they lost their powers the way we lost ours." Paige said as Leo gave a nod, just as Henry and Coop walked into the attic.

"Is everything Alright?" Henry asked as the sisters went to their husband, whom each pulled their wives into a hug.

"We lost the book again." Paige said as the guys looked at the sisters. "And Melinda Warren is gone."

"What you guys going to do now?" Coop asked as the Charmed ones looked lost.

"We can try summoning again…" Paige said unsure.

"Cant the kids do anything?" Henry asked as Paige looked at his husband. He never involves the kids unless its dire emergency, that's his first rule for being married to a witch.

"Well, the kids lost their powers too." Paige said looking at husband as Coop looked confused.

"What ours as well?" Coop asked Phoebe gave a nod.

"Yup all our kids lost their powers." Piper said as Phoebe looked at her sister.

"Correction, our kids. Your two boys still have their powers." Paige chided as Phoebe nodded. "Cause last time I checked, they Orbed out."

"I thought we bound their powers." Phoebe said as Paige shrugged.

"We don't even know how they did half of the stuff, so it doesn't surprise me really." Paige said in a carefree tone. "but at least they still got their powers."

"Yeah, but its not like they are going to come and help us." Phoebe said in a sarcastic tone, while Piper glanced at her husband, as both exchanged untold words through their eyes. The sisters knew something was up if Piper and Leo do their secretive communication like that. Sometimes the sisters wonder if they have telepathic connections but then again it wouldn't really surprise them.

"What is it?" Phoebe asked as Piper looked at her sisters with a beam of hope and smile.

"You are right." Piper said to Paige. "My kids still got their powers."

"We know that, we just got our butts kicked by them." Phoebe hissed.

"No, Melinda has her powers too." Piper said as the sisters looked confused.

"How?" Four voices chorused as Piper looked at Leo to explain.

"Well, you see I'm assuming the reason your kids lost their powers was because for being selectively three, like the charmed ones, so when the Triquetra spilt, you three lost your powers, so did the each set of kids, but Wyatt and Chris weren't effected by this, as you said they orbed, which means…"

"Melinda must also have her powers." Piper finished it off.

**B~~~~K~~~~~  
**

**Hey GUys Thanks For those Who Reviewed. Ooohh, things are getting hot...the girls are so close at figuring William and Alcazar out, which is never good news for the Boys and the Wedding is only Eight Hours Away, Can they Save the Boys before then? or WIll the Wedding be Cancelled.**

**Special Thanks To: _Steven, Wesdrewlover, CelticWolfster, Anonymous Sister of the Author, 3Cobra3, Skyiarosealynne, RavenHeart101, SaNgO-ShIpPo, I-Love-Trunks1, lilyrose242, Sucker4WynChris and Melindahalliwell._**

**_You All know what to do for the Next Update, so Press that button._**


	44. Grasp It, Sense It, Tremulous & Tender!

**CHAPTER 44 - Grasp It, Sense It, Tremulous & Tender!**

**a/n: CHRIS WILL BE KNOWN AS WILLIAM FOR SHORT PERIOD OF TIME. [HIS PAST LIFE****'****S NAME "CHRIS = WILLIAM"**

**Also WYATT WILL BE KNOWN AS ****–**** ALCAZAR]**

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

_Previously on Wedding Crasher:_

_  
"Correction, our kids. Your two boys still have their powers." Paige chided as Phoebe nodded. "Cause last time I checked, they Orbed out."_

"_You are right." Piper said to Paige. "My kids still got their powers."_

_-------------_

"_Teri Watch out!" Bobby shouted as the girls saw a large van blaring its horn, coming at alarming speed, yet Teri was unsteady to move out of the way and before they knew it, the girls screamed with Teri. _

_Penelope, Brianna, Ashley, Patricia, Charlotte and Melinda watched the scene before them in shock, which stood frozen under Melinda's Powers. Teri was inches from getting hit by the Van, while everyone else stood frozen around them._

"_YOU GOT YOUR POWERS?" Everyone shouted as Melinda looked confused._

_--------------_

"_We know that, we just got our butt kicked by them." Phoebe hissed._

"_No, Melinda has her powers too." Piper said as the sisters looked confused._

_  
"How?" Four voices chorused as Piper looked at Leo to explain. _

"_Well, you see I'm assuming the reason your kids lost their powers was because for being selectively three, like the charmed ones, so when the Triquetra spilt, you three lost your powers, so did the each set of kids, but Wyatt and Chris weren't effected by this, as you said they orbed, which means…"_

"_Melinda must also have her powers." Piper finished it off._

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

**~~Now~~**

Melinda Prudence Halliwell Stood facing her mom and aunts. The charmed ones were glad to know that the youngest witch still had her power seeing as she just had glittered in, after ringing her, in hope of finding out if she still possessed her powers. There are few major pluses in Melinda having her powers, for one she had her magic, two unlike others, Melinda is the only witch in the Charmed Offspring to possess all three original Charmed Ones Powers, just like Melinda Warren - Power to stop time, blow things up, Telekinesis & Premonition - So even if the Charmed ones don't have their powers, they can use Melinda.

"Ready?" Melinda asked as the Charmed ones nodded, they were doing so many spells, now that Melinda actually lost track of them, but she's hoping that this new spell might restore their powers. Melinda threw the piece of paper over her head to look at the next spell in that sticky notepad.

"_Magic that binds will now unbind,_

_Restore their powers in full and in kind."_

Melinda waited, but to their dismay nothing happened, just as they expected.

"Next." Phoebe said in her dull voice, while Paige rocked on the balls of her heels, looking like a kid who cant wait to get out of School's detention hall. Melinda lightly growled and looked over to her father, who gave an encouraging nod. Melinda once again ripped the paper and threw it over her head.

"_By the Water and the Air,_

_By the Earth and the Fire,_

_By the Powers that I bear,_

_Return the Charmed ones Power?"_

Melinda looked around, expecting something…but to everyone's dismay, nothing.

"That was our last spell…" Phoebe said getting looking at her sisters.

"Looks like we gotta make with potions as usual." Paige said craning her neck around in her usual defeated tone.

"Not quite." Melinda said looking at the charmed ones. "Well…I wrote this spell in the last minute, as a back up plan, if none of the other spells worked, at least I know this one will bound to work."

"What is it?" Piper asked as Melinda smiled, before turning the empty sticky pad where she scribbled her spell on the cardboard piece.

"_What Mine is Yours,_

_My Powers are thine,_

_Let my Magic cross the line,_

_I offer up my gift to share,_

_Send my Powers through the air"_

As the Charmed ones Watched, orbs appeared out of Melinda and trailed through the air like glittering particles as each found home in the three Charmed ones.

"What was that?" Paige asked her niece.

"Well, you guys are the experts, what am I going to do with my Powers, when you guys can use it to save everyone else' powers." Melinda said with a smile.

"But sweetie…" Phoebe asked as Melinda shook her head.

"Just save my brothers." Melinda said as she caught her father beaming at her proudly like her mother.

"Alright, Next step." Phoebe said looking at her sisters. "Find out, who has what powers."

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

Alcazar waved his arms as the door glowed reddish purple. "Now, none of the witches nor their spell can get inside to claim the book." Alcazar said with a smile as William pulled him in a hug.

"I was not aware that being a Witch can be so easy." Alcazar said as William and him made their way downstairs. "yet I do not understand why we cannot merely summon our beverages rather than going to get it in a normal way."

"Because its Personal gain, that's why." William said with a laugh, seeing the inner witch chided the same thing with his sarcastic tone.

"So, what of it?" Alcazar asked William. "Why are you worried about personal Gain?"

"Well, good witches are always cautious about personal gain," William said as Alcazar gave a nod, opening the metal door to the apartment and stepping out into the cold night.

"The World has certainly changed a lot." Alcazar said as he walked, arms hooked in with William down the road.

"Indeed, mortals have became very genius and discovered many things that are normal yet seem magical…for example, the interget." William said as he heard the inner witch Chuckle.

"_Its Internet." Chris voice chided ._

"Forgive me, its Internet." William replied back sarcastically as Alcazar gave a nod, they passed a dumpster to see few homeless men fighting over a dumpster. It was a cold night, the blue moon was still high in the sky, the shops are closed and street lightly burning dimly with not many in the streets, it was a very insecure night, anything can happen.

"Everything that I know of has changed, nothing seems familiar nor strange." Alcazar said as he still has this witch's memory. "Yet I do not know whether this Change is for good or bad." he said as he leaned in and kissed William once again.

"I will definitely say for the good." William said with a smile.

"Indeed, for the good." Alcazar said passing the boarded up shops, until they reached off-license shop. Both walked in as they saw a fat man sat behind the counter, reading a book that portrait's a half naked woman on the cover, with a shake of their head, both men began to look around.

"What are these?" Alcazar said picking up bag of marshmallows. "All these food, wrapped in air-tight bags, very ingenious." Alcazar said grabbing candy bag of each. "Chocolates." Alcazar said looking at the variety of big boxes and tins of chocolates.

"How much do you ask for this box?" Alcazar asked the shop assistant, who waved him over.

"Let's check." The fat guy said taking the box from Alcazar, who frowned at the actions, as he watched the man before him ran the box through the air and to Alcazar's surprise it beeped, but soon realized the man scanned this product to check prizes.

"Five dollars." The Guy said looking at Alcazar who felt his mouth drop open.

"Five dollars? What is that?" Alcazar asked before shaking his head. "Of course Five dollars. I shall take that."

"My Love…" William called out as Alcazar turned back the man, waiting for his reaction to see if he screams or yell at them for being sinners yet all the guy did was raise his head, before looking at him. At this Alcazar smiled at the man, who smiled back awkwardly, with beaming look, Alcazar left to find William.

William was looking through a magazine that's called Gay, where pictures of men in various action, kissing were all portrayed. It seemed like this generation is more than acceptable of people like Alcazar and William then the past. Just then Alcazar appeared next to him beaming.

"Look at this." William said passing the magazine to Alcazar, who looked at it, quite amazed and surprised.

"_Oh God, If someone I know catches me looking through this book…I can never live it down."_ Chris voice chided inside as William.

"_Would it be really be bad than them finding you kissing your brother?" _William thought back as the inner witch hissed.

"_Well, I m screwed either way, so what's the use." _Chris replied back as William laughed, however Alcazar didn't respond. "_I think someone had too much to look."_

"I agree with you there." William said grabbing the magazine off Alcazar and putting it back in the shelf.

"William…" Alcazar started as William looked at him with eyebrows raised, causing the blonde witch to quiet down.

"Let us leave this place shall we?" William asked as Alcazar nodded.

"_Don't forget to Pay! We don't need cops on our backs too! " _Chris's voice shouted as William grabbed Alcazar's hand and turned around leading the confused man towards the counter, where the fat man was watching them.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

Paige appeared next to her sisters in spiraling tunnel of reddish and white dust particles, with a smug smile. Meanwhile Piper and Phoebe chanted.

"_What yours is mine,_

_What mine is yours,_

_Let our powers cross the line,_

_I offer up this gift to share,_

_Switch our desired powers through the air."_

As Coop, Henry, Leo, Melinda and Paige watched, few sets of orbs appeared out of Piper and Phoebe, merging into them.

"Alright, let's see…" Piper said looking towards a old sex of cardboard boxes. With a flick, they were combusted, with another flick, they were frozen, before they unfroze showering the attic with pieces of papers.

"My Comics!" Leo shouted like a little kid as Piper lightly winced.

"Ouch! Wrong box." Piper said as Leo glared at her. "Don't worry honey, we get you a new ones on e-bay." Piper said scratching her hair as she turned towards her sisters with a cheeky smile.

"Alright, we got our basic powers back." Phoebe said as her sisters nodded.

"For you guys maybe, I can't Orb anything to myself." Paige said holding her hand out as nothing happened. "Cup!…..Candle!…..see, nothing."

"But you got Telekinesis honey," Phoebe said as Paige looked frustrated.

"I don't even know how to active it." Paige said looking at her sisters. "Watch!" Paige waved her hand yet nothing moved. "I tried so many things, its not working. I doubt even if I have that power at all, maybe one of you guys got it."

"Well, it took Prue quite a while to get that power right." Piper said as Phoebe did a little thought.

"But you are not good as Prue!" Phoebe hit back as everyone in the attic mouth went into a little 'O' Shape.

"You did not say that." Piper said swatting her middle sister as Phoebe shrugged.

"Well, she cant even active one simple power, how hard is that." Phoebe said with a shake of her head as Paige went little red in anger. Phoebe turned to face Piper fully and winked. "Cause it took Prue the same way to active her magic." At this Piper caught on to the drift.

"Yeah, I guess the Orbing made it very easy for you." Piper said as Paige blinked in surprise. "Sorry babes, but truth needs to be told."

Henry who saw his wife getting attacked looked at his brothers-in-law, who both gave a calm nod, indicating the sisters know what they were doing. "Calling for things, big deal…now." No sooner those words left Phoebe's mouth, the cauldron on nearby potion table went flying sailing across the room, targeted for Phoebe's head, who narrowly ducked to avoid the incoming object which landed with a dull thud next to Henry's feet.

Paige looked surprised as Phoebe and Piper smiled. "Seems like you and Prue have lot more in common than just stubbornness" Piper said with a smile as Paige looked at her sisters.

"Her power was also triggered by anger, until then you gotta get angry to use that power." Phoebe said as Paige smiled, in a sense that knowing her sisters were just trying to help her but not put her down.

"Okay now what?" Melinda asked the sisters as they all glanced at each other.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

William and Alcazar made their way down the street, they somehow took a wrong turn and both are determined….well William is determined not to use their powers to orb back to the apartment but find the place by using the good old fashion way…walking around the blocks. The streets they were walking was more quieter than their ones, there was no sign of shops or people, just buildings and houses that's paneled up by woods.

Its quite rare for anyone to walk through that street at night where it was quite imposing on anyone that walked alone, especially the way the fog rolled in at the end of the street, as if something was traveling through the mist. William involuntary shudders causing Alcazar to arch his brows before pulling the shorter man closer to him in his grip as they walked. All William wanted to do was snuggle into Alcazars arm before a fire and drink hot wine. Legs tiring, will's slowly fading, William was ready, he cant no longer go on with walking, not after being with Alcazar for quite some time.

"Stop! Forgive me but I cannot lift my legs to tread another step, I'm quite worn out." William said leaning against Alcazar's chest, who just merely smiled.

"I see our time of bliss have indeed taken thou strength, come let us Orb!" Alcazar said wrapping his arms around William. Just as orbs appeared around them, swirling around them to engulf them in cloud of lights, both men heard high-pitch scream, halting them in the process as they stopped.

Both men looked around to find a Woman turning around the corner, she was running frantically as if someone was chasing her, the woman ran straight into them, almost knocking them off.

"P-p-please help me…" The Woman cried looking behind her frantically. "S-s-some one was chasing me.." She cried, tears streaked terrified face looking at them.

"Who?" Alcazar asked as the woman shook her head.

"I-I-I d-don't know, this man, except….its not a man…I'm not crazy." She cried as both boys glanced behind her, looking to see if anyone was following her.

"There is no one there." William said as the woman shook her head.

"Its there…watching….Please, please….help me." The woman cried as Alcazar looked at William.

"You stay here with her, I'll shall take a look." Alcazar said to William, who gave a nod, yet his subconscious didn't let go of Alcazar's arm, until Alcazar smiled and kissed him in the lips. "I'll be back." He said to William before walking towards the corner.

William and the Woman watched Alcazar walk away, the fog is slowly departing, making it easier for them to see and the street light around the corner made it even more easier for them to see what was going on down the end. William watched Alcazar stop around the corner, for a moment he looked confused right before William saw an Arrow pierce Alcazar in the chest sending him to the floor in pain, just as William felt a heavy blow on his face, lifting him off his feet as he was send flying in the air, before crashing on top of a car, where he lost consciousness.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

**Thank You All of My Favourite Readers: I Must Apologise for not Updating for quite some time, but you Guys gotta Understand the typical life of a Uni Student, It Aint Easy!**

**As Usual Special Thanks to : _RavenHeart101, Skyiarosealynne, Steven, I-Love-Trunks1, Wesdrewlover, 3Cobra3, HAppyBunny, SaNgO-ShIpPo, Sucker4WynChris, Kyoshiro-Crimson-King, CelticWolfster, Devilgirlf6, Melinda WYatt Charmed, Charlie-becks & SunChild1982_**

**Thank You All So Much, I hope you All Enjoyed this Chapter and I Promise I try and Update Faster next time. :D**


	45. And Listen to the Witches of the Night!

**CHAPTER 45 - And Listen to the Witches Of the Night!**

**a/n: CHRIS WILL BE KNOWN AS WILLIAM FOR SHORT PERIOD OF TIME. [HIS PAST LIFE****'****S NAME ****"****CHRIS = WILLIAM****"  
****Also WYATT WILL BE KNOWN AS ****–**** ALCAZAR]**

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

_Previously on Wedding Crasher:_

_-----------_

_"__Where is Melinda Warren?__"_

_"__Well, she is gone,__"__ Piper said with a shrug._

_---------_

_Melinda Prudence Halliwell Stood facing her mom and aunts. _

_"__What Mine is Yours,  
__My Powers are thine,  
__Let my Magic cross the line,  
__I offer up my gift to share,  
__Send my Powers through the air__"_

_As the Charmed ones Watched, orbs appeared out of Melinda and trailed through the air like glittering particles as each found home in the three Charmed ones. _

_"__Alright, Next step.__"__ Phoebe said looking at her sisters. __"__Find out, who has what powers.__"_

* * *

_"__I see our time of bliss have indeed taken thou strength, come let us Orb!__"__ Alcazar said wrapping his arms around William. Just as orbs appeared around them, swirling around them to engulf them in cloud of lights, both men heard high-pitch scream, halting them in the process as they stopped. _

_-----------------_

_P-p-please help me__…"__ The Woman cried looking behind her frantically. __"__S-s-some one was chasing me..__"__ She cried with tears streaked terrified face._

_"__Who?__"__ Alcazar asked as the woman shook her head._

_"__I-I-I d-don__'__t know, this man, except__…__.its not a man__…__I__'__m not crazy.__"__ She cried as both boys glanced behind her, looking to see if anyone was following her._

_--------------_

_William watched Alcazar stop around the corner, for a moment he looked confused right before William saw an Arrow pierce Alcazar in the chest sending him to the floor in pain, just as William felt a heavy blow on his face, lifting him off his feet as he was send flying in the air, before crashing on top of a car, where he lost consciousness. _

**B~~~~K~~~~~  
****~~Now~~**

When William came around, he found himself strapped to a pair of shackles against an rough wall, in what seemed like a Cave, however he soon came to realize it was the underworld with the tell-tale sign of the demons and the screams that echoed through the walls.

William looked around, his sky blue eyes scanning the cave, which was almost empty except he spotted few things under the poor lit fire lanterns, which was casting shadowy flickers upon the mud baked red walls. William noticed two demons that stood by the cave entrance, melting into the darkness, however his eyes was pulled towards a table in the distant, which was glowing softly and upon that oval table was a figure…which the young witch realized to be his lover, Wyatt/Alcazar, who laid motionlessly on the table. William also realized he was behind cell, a very large cell to be in fact that in molded into the cave walls.

"Alcazar…" William shouted as he tried to orb only to find himself grounded. He even tried glittering but that too failed him. "Alcazar…" William shouted out again, hoping that he would hear his call, with his heart skipping a beat in his chest and fear drowned his senses, William waited for some response but when none came, he began to panic, which didn't help any better when the inner witch's memory warned him of the poisonous Dark lighter arrow.

"Nay, Nay, Nay….Alcazar awaken…." William shouted out loud yet the he gained no response. "You are not going to abandon me again, wake up!"

Meanwhile the two demons watched the witch inside the cell struggle, they can see the witch was calling out to his brother, yet they cannot hear anything due to the fact that no magic nor sound can get in or out of it.

Gauntor shook his head with a growl before glancing towards the Twice blessed, who laid unconscious on the haelan table, which was the only thing that's stopping the dark lighter poison spreading any further into the Witch's body. Gaunter belonged to a clan of low-level demons called Scrounger Demon, who hunts hybrids offspring's to drain their souls, feeding off in their magic. Now Gorgon, the leader of the clan have found that draining Twice Blessed will give them Immortality and saves them from scavenging for any other magical souls for eternity.

William looked around the Cage, its quite big yet being shackled to the wall prevented him from coming up with any sort of plan. He even tried to move the fire lanterns telekinetically however his powers failed him, but what he did figured out was that his powers are still working only within the cage, when his anger blew up a little boulder nearby him.

Just then William had an idea, closing his eyes, he aimed his dangling left arm towards the right shackle on the wall, with one flick of his wrist, he combusted the wall, showering him with debris and rocks as the right hand fell free to the ground with the chains. William did the same trick on the other shackle before orbing the shackles to the ground, freeing his arms of the heavy chains.

"Now, that's sorted, we need to figure a way out." William said to the Inner Witch, all the while the two demons who were watching him, didn't do anything but smile a little. What Chris or William did not understand or know was that any magic they were to perform inside the cell, will be drained off them adding it to the collective of the clan's magic, so soon he too will become weak and drained off his magic, just like the twice blessed.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

The Charmed ones stood in a circle around the pedestal with their arms linked to form a Triquetra, Just like the time when "The Demon Yama" stole their book of shadows, the Girls had to summon the book from him. They have come up with a new plan and spell to summon the book of shadows and now planned and armed, the Charmed ones are ready to face the two Males witches.

Meanwhile Melinda, Coop, Leo and Henry Jnr hidden themselves nearby within the Attic with sleeping potions in hands, incase of the boys were to attack the Charmed ones, the four can sneak a surprise attack on the boys, enduing them into sleep, while the Charmed ones work on separating the souls.

"Let's do this!" Piper said as the sisters nodded.

"_Blue Moon that loosen the ties,  
__Send Great Magic across the skies,  
__We call to use the Power of Three,  
__Return our book and everything else they took!_

As the Charmed ones Watched, Glittering particles of Swirling gold orbs appeared before them to deliver the infamous Book of Shadows in its right place.

"That was fast…" Phoebe said looking around suspiciously, expecting the boys to orb in to follow the trail of the missing book, yet nothing happened.

"Is it me or does the book look little disfigured?" Paige asked looking at the Triquetra in the front, which was no longer Triquetra but one single Arc.

"Maybe this is why we still haven't got out powers back." Piper said looking at the book.

"Power of Three, set us Free spell?" Paige asked with a little shrug as the sisters glanced at each other and gave a little nod. Knowing if they were to work together at this, the possibility the book would recognize them again and give their powers back and put the book back to its rightful state. However Just as Phoebe's hands touched the book, she gasped, the sign that's well known among the sisters that Phoebe was pulled into a Premonition.

**(Phoebe****'****s Premonition)**

_Distorted voices can be heard in the background, but Phoebe__'__s disoriented vision slowly focused upon a glowing oval table. A Man like Creature stood hovering above, looking down at a figure that was unconscious on the table. The creature slowly extended its claw like hand out and a ray of light shot out from its palm and at once, the figure - Which Phoebe recognized as to be her nephew Wyatt - started withering in pain, a distant scream can be heard along with Wyatt__'__s. As Phoebe watched, something was being pulled out of Wyatt, who was screaming in pain. The light that was pulled out of his body was sucked into the creature__'__s palm, who inhaled deeply with pleasure. _

**(End of Premonition)**

Paige and Piper intently watched Phoebe, just as her eyes snapped open, causing the sisters to jump a little.

"Oh my god!" Phoebe said with a voice that's filled with terror.

"What happened, what did you see?" Piper asked her sister, who still looked little shaken up from the Premonition. Coop was immediately by his wife's side, while others circled the charmed ones to hear what Phoebe just witnessed.

"I saw Wyatt and he's in danger." Phoebe said as Piper looked baffled while Paige looked confused.

"What do you mean he's in danger?" Leo questioned his sister-in-law.

"I saw, this man like creature standing over Wyatt with its hands over him, sucking something out of Wyatt." Phoebe said with a voice that lightly quivered.

"Where is Chris, did you see Chris?" Paige asked as Phoebe shook her head.

"No, I didn't see him…but…I think I heard his voice in the background." Phoebe said as Piper shook her head.

"What you mean, you heard his voice in the background, Phoebe these are my sons you are talking about, can you please be bit more specific?" Piper said as Phoebe rubbed her temple.

"How did this demon look like?" Henry Jnr asked his aunt.

"I think….Hang on." Phoebe said as she quickly turned the book on its pedestal towards her, opened the old volume and began flipping through the ancient book. The sisters watched as Phoebe kept flipping through the book.

"Boy, as if they being possessed wasn't enough, now we have a demon on our back too?" Melinda said with a shake of her head as Paige rolled her eyes, knowing she was thinking the same thing inside her head.

"That's it, I found him…It…" Phoebe said as the Charmed ones joined Phoebe's side to look at the book, where at one side of the page, there was a drawing of a Man, then another with features of creature that's cross between a bat and a Snake.

"Scrounger demons," Piper read out loud for others. "These particular breed of low-level demons are related to Scavenger & Vulture demons, except these breed hunt in packs for hybrids offspring's to drain their souls of magic rending their victim to age and wither away. These demons powers include Glamouring itself to attract its prey, cloning, ability to shoot red ectoplasm out of its mouth and palms - Beware of its Ectoplasm Whip - and ability to drain souls of out its prey through its palm

To Vanquish him, you Must Vanquish the Pack Leader! But Beware of his Powers!."

"Oh God!" Melinda said utterly shocked by the information as she reflected the horrified expression on her mom and aunts face.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

A Spark and Explosion rattled a cell that Chris/William were imprisoned in, the countless blast from Chris doesn't seem to dent the cell in any way, all the while it seem to drain him of his energy.

"Alright, come on dude, you can do this," Chris said to himself trying to clear the tiredness that was seeping through his senses as he flicked his wrist again only for the cell to rattle and flash, while sparks disappeared within the cell.

Unknown to Chris, his legs gave up beneath him as he stumbled and fell to the floor, while he felt his sweat beads travel down his temple. "Something is wrong…" Chris croaked to himself and William, who switched places as Chris have more knowledge in this territory. Chris held his hand out sending lighting bolt at the Cell door, only for it to be absorbed by the shield that's placed upon the cell.

Just when Chris thought he should take a rest before coming up with a battle plan, the demons at the entrance gave a grunt, just as a man entered the room, unfortunately his face was obscured by his large black hood, which is not typical for demons that's wanting to make an entrance.

"Wait outside." The Man spoke in a gruff voice as the two demons gave a bow and walked out.

As Chris watched the man approached Wyatt, at once Chris was at the cell door only for him to be thrown back at the contact with the bars, yet that didn't stop him, he scrambled to his feet and ran to the cell to watch to ensure Wyatt was still safe. The man stopped to look at unconscious twice blessed before lowering his hood off his face to reveal a feature that made Chris's stomach lurch.

The Demon/Creature/Gorgon looked at Chris with a leering smile.

"I swear to god, you hurt him, I will hunt you down and vanquish your fucking sorry ass." Chris hissed, however being magically imprisoned in the shielded cell means his voice cannot be heard, yet the demon understood the witch's warning.

"Don't worry, I'll give your brother's soul and his magic a good home." Gorgon hissed with a slithering leer.

Gorgon held his claw like hand out above Wyatt and a bright light shun upon Wyatt's body and at once Wyatt begin withering in Pain.

"No…Stop it…Stop….." Chris shouted before looking up at the Ceiling. "Aunt Paige….Mom….uncle Coop….Henry…." Chris shouted names after names as he saw Wyatt withering in Pain, causing his heart to skip a beat. "No…no, no, no, no…you are not going to hurt him."

Chris began to furiously flick his wrist, trying to combust the cell yet nothing happened other than sparks and flash that spread outwards in the cell, as it absorbed his power. But Chris was never a quitter, although at every attempt his vision danced, darkness threatening to envelope him, Chris refused to give up…to give up on Wyatt.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

"….Its not working!" Phoebe muttered in a defeated tone casting a hopeless look towards her sisters and Leo, when multiple hearts appeared before them in soft pink glow to form into Penelope, Brianna and Ashley, while swirling orbs appeared in form of Twins and spiraling tunnel of purplish and white particles appeared to form Melinda.

"Is everything alright, Melinda just told us what happened…" Penelope said looking at Piper and Leo, who looked worried. "We got here soon as we dropped Rachel off at her Mansion."

"Maybe we can help, now that we got our powers back." Brianna said looking at her mom and aunts.

"Its no Use none of our spells are working, its like they dropped off the face of the earth." Paige said looking at the young witches.

"But the Wedding is like in ten hours!" Charlotte the eldest twin said to the Charmed ones, as Piper looked beyond upset and full of sorrow. "Do you think we find them before that?"

"Piper…Are you okay?" Leo asked his wife, seeing the pain expression on his wife's face.

"It Just…I wanted his wedding to be perfect, you know, but whenever we decide to celebrate something, demons always have to ruin it and…I don't want tomorrow to be ruined because of a demon…its Wyatt's big day, its his day…"

"Piper, We promise, we'll find Wyatt and Chris before the wedding." Phoebe said wrapping an arm around her sister, who gave a little nod.

"Well Any luck?" Said a voice as the girls turned around to find Wyatt walking into the attic looking totally fine wearing a nice suit. "Hey Guys, when did you get back."

"Oh god Wyatt…" Penelope said as the girls rushed to give him a hug.

"He's alright," Ashley said wrapping herself around her sisters to give Wyatt a hug.

"Where's Chris…" Melinda asked as everyone bombarded him with Questions.

"Mom, you guys were playing us…" Patricia said looking at the depressed Charmed ones.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Relax people, obviously I'm not the real deal here," Said Wyatt backing away from the girls just as golden orbs swirled around Wyatt to morph into Henry Jnr.

The girls looked at him surprised and taken back before looking at Charmed ones.

"Stag Night, taking place downstairs," Leo said to the girls who gave a little nod yet looked confused. "We need to keep up pretences."

"Yeah and Jack keep asking me about Chris…" Henry Jnr said slumping into the couch. "The dude wouldn't quit, you would think he's madly in love with Chris or something. I'm getting sick of morphing into Chris and Wyatt and trying not to get drunk…need help."

"So have you guys located them then?" Charlotte the youngest twin asked as the sisters shook their head.

"Like we said, Scrying comes up with nothing." Paige said craning her neck.

"How about…?" Ashley said drowned deep in her thoughts, although she is known to be blonde sometimes, often Ashley comes up with good theories and ideas to help the Halliwell families in middle of crisis.

"How about what?" Charlotte asked as Ashley approached the book and began flipping through to stop at certain page, before turning the pedestal towards the Witches to show them the page, which read: _To Call a Lost Witch._

"We tried sweetheart, but they seem to be protected by something that's not letting us summon them." Phoebe said in a defeated tone. "We tried so many spells yet none of them are any use." just then Henry came up the stairs.

"You ready bud?" Henry asked his son, who threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

"I'm coming." Henry Jnr said rolling his eyes as gold orbs swirled around him, morphing him into Chris. "Things I do for this family." Henry Jnr/Chris got up and left the attic. Henry senior looked at the girls, gave a little shrug and followed his morphed son back downstairs.

"I know…But what if we reverse the spell to take us to them." Ashley said as Brianna rolled her eyes.

"We tried that too." Paige said looking at the youngest witch.

"I mean like…" Ashley started but Brianna cut her off.

"Ash Im pretty sure they thought of everything you're thinking right now, they are the Charmed ones after…" Brianna started but Ashley cut her off waving her hands.

"No, no, no, no, no…What I meant was…like pooling our powers in with the Power of three." Ashley said looking at her aunts and mom.

"Like a power boost." Paige said as Ashley nodded. The sisters looked impressed as they looked at each other.

"We got nothing to loose, we might as well try it." Ashley said as the Charmed ones nodded.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Chris screamed from top of his lungs that seem to lit a fire inside his lungs, yet he didn't care as his main focus was upon Wyatt, who was withering and screaming in pain as something white being pulled out of his body. "WYATTTT……..No! Stop it, STOP HURTING HIM YOU SON OF BITCH…." Chris screamed yet his voice only reverberated within the cell but not beyond that.

To Chris' Horror, he saw transparent image of Wyatt more like his soul being ripped apart from his body and sucked into the creature's Palm, who inhaled deeply with pleasure, just as Wyatt's body became motionless, leaving thunder shock Chris with wide eyes and open mouth.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, I know I said I'll update faster but Sorry, hope you all forgive me for that short delay….(looks around for any incoming sharp objects)……I'm sorry once again, but I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter, I'm currently writing the next one, So I shall try and Post that soon.**

As Usual Special thanks to My readers are in Order.

**THANKS TO****: **_SaNgO-ShIpPo, Charlie-becks, Wesdrewlover, Steven, RavenHeart101, I-Love-Trunks1, Kyoshiro-Crimson-King, CelticWolfster, Melinda Wyatt Charmed, HappyBunny, Melindahalliwell, Melinda Wyatt Charmed, Dark Phoenix, Destiny Lover and Sucker4WynChris._

**Hope you All enjoyed this Chapter….Can they save Wyatt in time….(Laughs Manically)…You would never know.**


	46. Wont Get it Back When you Die!

**CHAPTER 46 - Wont Get It Back When You Die!**

_Previously on Wedding Crasher:_

"_Blue Moon that loosen the ties,_

_Send Great Magic across the skies,_

_We call to use the Power of Three_

_Return our book and everything else they took!_

_As the Charmed ones Watched, Glittering particles of Swirling gold orbs appeared before them to deliver the infamous Book of Shadows in its right place. _

_------_

_Just as Phoebe's hands touched the book, she gasped, the sign that's well known among the sisters that Phoebe was pulled into a Premonition. _

_**(Phoebe's Premonition)**_

_As Phoebe watched, something was being pulled out of Wyatt, who was screaming in pain. The light that was pulled out of his body was sucked into the creature's palm, who inhaled deeply with pleasure. _

_**(End of Premonition)**_

_-------_

_The Demon/Creature/Gorgon looked at Chris with a leering smile. _

"_I swear to god, you hurt him, I will hunt you down and vanquish your fucking sorry ass." Chris hissed, however being magically imprisoned in the shielded cell means his voice cannot be heard, yet the demon understood the witch's warning. _

"_Don't worry, I'll give your brother's soul and his magic a good home." Gorgon hissed with a slithering leer. _

_---------_

"_They seem to be protected by something that's not letting us summon them." Phoebe said in a defeated tone. "We tried so many spells yet none of them are any use." just then Henry came up the stairs. _

"_No, no, no, no, no…What I meant was…like pooling our powers in with the Power of three." Ashley said looking at her aunts and mom._

"_Like a power boost." Paige said as Ashley nodded. The sisters looked impressed as they looked at each other. "We got nothing to loose, we might as well try it." _

_----------_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Chris screamed from top of his lungs _

_To Chris' Horror, he saw transparent image of Wyatt more like his soul being ripped apart from his body and sucked into the creature's Palm, who inhaled deeply with pleasure, just as Wyatt's body became motionless, leaving thunder shock Chris with wide eyes and open mouth._

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

**~~Now~~**

"WYATT….WYATTTT…." Chris yelled looking at the motionless body of Wyatt. Gorgon's body began to bathe in white light as gold lights swirled around him.

As Gorgon opened his eyes, his slit yellow eyes landed on Chris, whose blood shot emerald glared back at Gorgon with dead threats, however before anything can happen, swirling golden Orbs appeared in the room in form of the Charmed ones, who looked quite surprised at their surroundings.

"What do you know, it worked!" Paige exclaimed as Piper's eyes landed on Wyatt's body on the table then at the demon, who stood there with a sneer on his face.

"You're too late to save him." Gorgon laughed. "I've now possess the soul and Powers of the Twice blessed." Gorgon hissed waving his hand producing an energy blast much like Wyatt's that went for the charmed ones. Piper on the other hand, instinctively flicked her wrist freezing the incoming blast, however the demon lazily waved his hand again, mobilizing the blast. Paige quickly grabbed her sisters and orbed out allowing the blast to pass them by as they reformed back.

"No one is going to hurt my son and get away with it." Piper hissed flicking her wrist at Gorgon, ready to combust him however he rose a blue force field around him, which repealed Piper's blast. The Demons who were guarding the cave burst in upon hearing the explosions from inside.

"Pity, you Charmed ones are not powerful as the Twice blessed." Gorgon hissed sending an energy ball.

"Energy ball." Paige called out, re-directed it one of the demon, who exploded in red ectoplasmic shower.

"Ew…" Phoebe called out as the other demon spat out what seemed like his tongue, only it extended into a long whip, which Phoebe ducked to avoid, however another whip shot out of his palm and grabbed Phoebe by her ankles, dragging her towards the demon.

"Why Me….Paige…" Phoebe called out, trying to claw the ground in order to prevent herself from being dragged in by the demon. Meanwhile Piper was not giving up on the creature, who merely watched the witches struggle as he stood safely protected inside his force field.

"Fire," Paige called out as the nearby fire from the fire lantern dissolved in orbs and re-appeared on the Demon's red whip, who has hold of Phoebe's leg and at once he released Phoebe, Just as the fire began to spread along the whip like a wild fire until it consumed the demon, who melted into a goodish red blob.

"Aunt Phoebe…Mom…" Chris shouted yet he went unheard, however Phoebe saw him.

"Chris…" Phoebe said rushing towards the cell, however the screams of warning from Chris also went unheard and before Phoebe knew it, she was blasted into the air, landing roughly on the sand few feats away from the cell.

"Now to put the Charmed ones truly to the test." Gorgon hissed as he waved his hand and at once, more scrounger demons appeared in the cave, at least ten to be exact.

"Phoebe…" Paige said rushing to her sister's side, as Piper's eyes darted from one son to another, she didn't know how she is going to save them, now the demon has Wyatt's powers and soul…no…that means…reality hit Piper like tons of Brick.

"No…I'm not going to let my son die," Piper hissed as she flicked her wrist, more than sparks appeared around the force field. It rippled. She flicked her wrist again, at this stage, the force field flickered, which made the smirking demon look shocked.

The Other demons, started their attack on the other Charmed ones. Sending Ectoplasms whips simultaneously at the sisters.

"Whip thingy…" Paige called out, waving her arm, as the orbs re-directed the incoming ectoplasms whips into each other. Phoebe on the other hand, concentrated on of the demon in front, who turned around and began attacking his own pack. Right then Pinks hearts and Swirling orbs appeared within the cave to take form of the young witches, carrying potions in a bag.

"Girls, what you doing here," Paige asked as Brianna shrugged.

"We can let you guys have all the fun, now can we?" Brianna said sending a wind blast at a nearby demon, causing him to explode at the contact of the blast.

The Twins saw Chris inside the cell, however as they approached, Chris shook his head, waving them off, mouthing them.

"Don't touch the cage." Chris shouted waving his hand as he flicked his wrist, to muster few energy from his tired worn out soul to combust the cell, which rippled and absorbed his energy. Charlotte and Patricia gave a understanding nod and disappeared in orbs to enter the cell only to be blasted backwards.

"Maybe…we should've tried something else." Patricia groaned to her sister who reformed next to her, who gave a shaky nod.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Charlotte asked as the twins got up to their feet. Charlotte looked at the cell and then smiled at Patricia, who mirrored her twin with a nod.

"As Always." Patricia replied as the girls threw their hands out, sending streams of fire and ice at the cell, only for it to be absorbed.

Meanwhile Ashley and Penelope attacked the demons with Potions. "Ashley Watch out!" Penelope called out as Ashley looked down to see a red rubber wrap itself around her torso, before yanking her out of her position like a puppet.

"Penny, help, I can't heart out." Ashley called out, grabbing on to a boulder as the demon who had a hold of her recoiled at fast pace with a scream just as something blasted through the whip.

"Watch out Sis," Brianna called out as Ashley threw a potion at the demon who captured her, sending him screaming to wasteland. Meanwhile Paige rushed to the oval table where Wyatt's body laid on.

Piper on the other hand, with one final flick, blasted through the force field. Piper flicked her wrist, sending another combustion at the Gorgon, however he re-directed her power with a wave, causing nearby boulder to combust.

"I'm going to enjoy draining your entire family's soul and magic just like I did to your son." Gorgon sneered as Piper flicked her wrist again, but this time her power was not directed at the Gorgon but the wall behind him, which exploded, sending Gorgon off his feet, down to his face.

Meanwhile the twins on the other hand. "Okay, we need a plan," charlotte said wiping away the sweat beads off her face, like her sister.

"Yeah, it seems like whatever we do, the cell keeps absorbing it…" Patricia said looking at Chris, who looked on the verge of collapsing. "We need to get him out, fast…I think the cell is doing more than keeping him imprisoned."

"But we can't seem to bust through.." Charlotte said as Patricia's eyes studied the cell carefully.

"Only because we are attacking it head on…" Patricia said as Charlotte ducked a wind blast.

"Sorry!" Brianna's voice came from the mist.

"Its alright, you only missed me by an inch" Charlotte yelled back before looking at her sister, who looked at her with an raised eyebrow. "What? She did miss me by an inch." Charlotte said as Patricia shook her head.

"Like I was saying, we can't seem to make a dent on the metal, so why not the wall that the cell is attached too…" Patricia asked as Charlotte eyes traveled along the Cell's metal cage door, which was built in with the cave wall. "So attack the…"

"Weakest first." Charlotte finished creating an Fireball, while Patricia held her hand out, sending streams of Ice at the wall and within minutes, the Wall was frozen solid ice, Charlotte followed her sister's cue and threw the Fireball at the Frozen wall, which exploded, sending chunks of walls and debris in the air, while the top hinges of the cell that's attached to the wall, swung forward a little.

"One down…" Patricia said sending another stream of Ice at the middle layer of the wall.

"two to go!" Charlotte said creating an fireball in her hands.

Meanwhile Paige was with her nephew. "Oh god Wyatt…" Paige whispered looking at the state of Wyatt's body in, who looked pale with an dark lighter arrow lodged in-between his chest. "Wyatt…can you hear me…" Paige called out to her nephew.

"You" Gorgon hissed as he got up sending jets of fire at Piper, who ducked the stream, but blasted the creature on the leg from beneath, who howled in pain as large chunk was extracted from him by the explosion.

Penelope levitated into the air sending streams of Fire at demon that was about to attack by channeling others powers through her telepathy. While Ashley gracefully dived out of the incoming Ectoplasm's whips using her Precognition power.

"Watch out!" The Twins Voice rang out just as the Cell door creaked, while energy frizzled around it as the Halliwells scrambled to avoid the falling metal cage, which fell to the ground, trapping two demons beneath the heavy weight.

"Chris…" Patricia called out, rushing to her cousin's side, who was unconscious on the ground. "He's still breathing…but barely…"

"We need Aunt Paige…" Charlotte said looking into the massive battle scene, where its mass chaos between the Halliwells and the Demons. Charlotte spotted her half whitelighter aunt by Wyatt's side, trying to heal him.

"I've had enough of you witches and your games." Gorgon hissed sending Piper into the air, telekinetically, before looking towards Brianna, who was blasting a demon with her powerful wind blast. With a evil hiss, Gorgon flicked his hand, combusting Brianna on the shoulder as the force threw the young witch into the wall, knocking her out. Before anyone else can react, all the Halliwells were Telekinetically thrown against a wall, where they hung like a puppets.

"Now, I'm going to enjoy killing each and every one of you!" Gorgon said with an unearthly voice as his eyes landed on the struggling twins, as Orbs appeared around them and disappeared yet failing to transport them out of Gorgon's demonic combined with twice blessed power. "But first, to drain the life force and magic out of your second offspring." Gorgon hissed towards Piper, who struggled against the demon's power.

As the Halliwell's watched, Gorgon waved his finger as Wyatt's body disappeared from the table and Chris's body appeared on the table. The Demon approached the table as Wyatt's body appeared on the ground of the cave.

"You lay a finger on him…" Piper hissed threateningly as Gorgon chuckled before holding his arms out and At once, light shun upon Chris' body and he began to wither in pain. Piper who saw this, felt anger turn into fury and at once the earth began to tremble, well the cave and everything else, halting Gorgon in the process of life draining.

"You just pissed of mother Nature!" Phoebe said looking at the demon, who looked confused, just as swarming particles of Sand shot out from the ground and enveloped Gorgon into a cocoon which hardened into a stone. At Once the Halliwells fell to the ground from the demon's hold, however Gorgon didn't stay in trapped for long. No sooner the Halliwells feet hit the ground, the hardened stone exploded, releasing the trapped demon, who looked mad.

"I don't know how you did that, but you are going to regret it." Gorgon hissed throwing his hand out, sending stream of fire towards Piper, who held her hand out and at once, the fire changed its direction, enveloping the demon, who shimmered out of the circle of fire. Piper flicked her wrist, the moment Gorgon shimmered back into the cave, as her combusting power threw him into the wall.

Gorgon who was surprised at these attacks, got up to his feet only to find, the sand beneath him moving….No, they were wrapping themselves around him like a thick rope. Gorgon hissed and created an energy ball only for it to be extinguished as Piper made a little crushing motion in the air.

"It's not possible…" Gorgon hissed. "I'm more powerful than you. I've obtained the Twice blessed power, you cannot defeat me." Gorgon screamed in frustration, trying to free himself off the swarming sand particles.

"One thing you need to learn, I'm his mother." Piper hissed striking her hand downwards, just as Lighting struck at Gorgon from above, obliterating him on the spot as the rest of the demons who were watching went up on flames.

"Whoa!" The Twins chorused as every one looked at Piper little shocked.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

When Chris came around, everything around him danced as his disoriented vision took the sight of the Attic's ceiling. "Oh God!…What happened?" Chris asked to himself…only silent echoed around him. "William.." Chris thought to himself as he bolted up on the old couch.

"_Aye!__"_ William's voice echoed inside his brain as Chris breathed out in relief, that's when Chris realized he wasn't alone in the attic, in fact he was with the three charmed ones. The three witches have gathered around the potion table, brewing something, hidden from his view.

"Mom…" Chris called out looking at the Charmed ones, who all stopped to realize the young witch lighter was awake.

"Chris…sweetie, are you alright?" Piper asked looking worried as Chris nodded.

"What happened?…Where is Wyatt….Is he alright…Mom…" Chris asked as Phoebe exchanged a glance with Paige, who lightly shrugged.

"Don't you worry about anything peanut. You just hang in there alright….Just fight William…. we will save you, I promise." Piper said as Chris looked confused.

"Mom…I'm alright…" Chris said as Piper went back to the table. Just as Chris noticed the book of shadows.

"_How did they get the book? I thought it was protected, You informed me as the twice blessed is more powerful than the charmed ones." William replied._

"_They are….except….When Wyatt was hurt, his powers must've been weakened enabling them to get the book.." Chris replied back in thoughts. _

"_Alcazar…nay…I'm taking control over now." William thought back._

Chris's emerald eyes turned into misty grey blue as William studied his surrounding.

"I do not have time to Play childish games with you witches." William hissed standing up but as William made an attempt to take a step further, he was blasted back into the couch by an invisible barrier. "What in the Name…" William shouted as he noticed the crystal barrier flicker and disappear. William's eyes studied the room around him, as he noticed Crystals were placed all around him and the couch.

"You three think, this is going to stop me from leaving?" William asked as the sisters realized Chris was no longer in control. William held his hand out. "Crystal." He called out, trying to summon the crystal, yet nothing happened, the Crystal didn't disappear in mass of swirling particles, it stayed dormant on the carpet.

"Yeah, we do!" Paige replied back as she threw an ingredients into the potion, which exploded, releasing green smoke.

"And we are going to send you where you belong." Phoebe said looking at William, whose cold blue eyes burned into her, sending chills down her spine.

"Thou may try in vain, yet thou three cannot repeal me from this place…" William hissed looking at the witches. "Now, Where is Alcazar, answer me!"

"You are in no position to order us buster!" Piper replied back to the man behind the crystal cage. William once again tried to walk out only to be electrocuted by the Crystal cage.

"You Witches not only inherited the powers but as well as the stubbornness of the Warrens." William hissed as the Charmed ones glanced at each other and smiled. "I do not care about myself, but thou must answer me, Is my beloved Alcazar alright…." William asked as Piper shook her head.

"He's gone…" Piper stated, not wanting to go into full extend of that detail.

"_Try Calling for him, maybe he can hear us…"_ _Chris' voice replied back._

"Alcazar…I need thee, can thou hear me!" William hollered out, as he remembered the state he last saw his lover in, which brought tears to his eyes. "Alcazar…Please answer me…" William shouted as Paige and Phoebe exchanged a glance with piper, they can all feel and see the pain yet they cannot do anything. Piper wants her sons back and she cannot do that if she was to show pity to some lost soul from the past.

"Save your breath, he cannot hear you as he no longer…" Piper started just as swirling orbs appeared in middle of the attic to take form of Wyatt, surprising the charmed ones. The Blonde witch looked at fearful, yet delighted witch inside the crystal cage.

"I knew you would come…" William started as the blonde witch approached William and stopped right in front of the cage. William smiled hoping that any second he would be free of this cage and orb out of this place, yet he noticed the blonde' witches eyes were no longer hazel but blue. Which means….

"Wyatt…" Piper called out as Wyatt turned back to his mother with a smile before taking place next to the charmed ones to observe the young witch.

**THANK You Guys SO Much For those Review - Like Always I love reading them to know what you guys think about the story so far...and I hope you're all pleased with the story, if not pop it in the mail, addressing what's wrong with it. **

**As Always to my Fav Reviewers as well as New reviewers, My Huge Thanks: **_SaNgO-ShIpPo, Steven, RavenHeart101, Anonymous Sister of the Author, ella, The-Power-of-Three, Kyoshiro-Crimson-King, Melinda Wyatt Charmed, Wesdrewlover, CelticWolfster, I-Love-Trunks1, Devilgirlf6, Whitelighter-01, Melindahalliwell & Sucker4WynChris._

**Thanks Guys, Hope you All enjoyed this chapter too...More explanation and action is still to come...Dont forget....Now we got the Wedding to go to... Invitations have already been given out, so Dont forget to be there. lol. :D**


	47. Please Dont Play with me, My paper heart

**CHAPTER 47 - Please Dont Play with me, My paper heart will bleed! **

_Previously on Wedding Crasher:_

"_You__'__re too late to save him.__"__ Gorgon laughed. __"__I now possess the soul and Power of the Twice blessed.__"_

"_No one is going to hurt my son and get away with it.__"__ Piper hissed flicking her wrist at the demon, ready to combust him however he rose a blue force field around him, which repealed Piper__'__s blast. _

_-------------_

_Pinks hearts and Swirling orbs appeared within the cave to take form of the young witches, carrying potions in a bag. _

"_Girls, what you doing here,__"__ Paige asked as Brianna shrugged._

"_We can let you guys have all the fun, now can we?__"__ Brianna said sending a wind blast at a nearby demon, causing him to explode at the contact of the blast. _

_------------_

"_So attack the__…"_

"_Weakest first.__"__ Charlotte finished creating an Fireball, while Patricia held her hand out, sending streams of Ice at the wall and within minutes, the Wall was frozen solid ice, Charlotte followed her sister__'__s cue and threw the Fireball at the Frozen wall, which exploded, sending chunks of walls and debris in the air._

_------------_

"_You just pissed of mother Nature!__"__ Phoebe said looking at the demon, who looked confused, just as swarming particles of Sand shot out from the ground and enveloped Gorgon into a cocoon which hardened into a stone. _

"_its not possible__…"__ Gorgon hissed. __"__I__'__m more powerful than you. I__'__ve obtained the Twice blessed power, you cannot defeat me.__"_

"_One thing you need to learn, I__'__m his mother.__"__ Piper hissed striking her hand downwards, just as Lighting struck at Gorgon from above, obliterating him on the spot as the rest of the demons who were watching went up on flames. _

_------------_

"_Oh God!__…__What happened?__"__ Chris asked to himself._

_William made an attempt to take a step further, he was blasted back into the couch by an invisible barrier. __"__What in the Name__…"__ William shouted as he noticed the crystal on the floor before him. William__'__s eyes studied the room around him, as he noticed Crystals were placed all around him and the couch. _

"_Alcazar…I need thee, can thou hear me!" William hollered out._

_-----------_

"_I knew you would come…" William started as the blonde witch approached William and stopped right in front of the cage. _

_William noticed the blonde' witches eyes were no longer hazel but blue. Which means…._

"_Wyatt…" Piper called out as Wyatt turned back to his mother with a smile before taking place next to the charmed ones to observe the young witch._

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

**~~NOW~~**

"I'll give you two choices!" Wyatt said to William. "You can either leave my brother right now or I'll send your pitiful soul right into fiery pit of hell…your choice!"

"Alcazar…" William said feeling his brain freeze and his breath caught in-between his chest and mouth. "What have you done to my Alcazar…" William hissed, tears threatening to spill as the inner witch's thoughts collided with his own.

"He's Vanquished!" Wyatt replied back with a smirk and venom in his voice. "Now Leave my Brother…" Wyatt warned in a cold voice that made even the Charmed ones shiver….reminded them of certain evil character.

"You Lie…" William replied, feeling his voice quiver, knowing the powerful being has claimed his body back and aware of the situation, which means Wyatt is no longer the playful, goofy guy but menacing and vengeful witch. "Please…" William said his vision blurring knowing he cannot reason with this witch. William is powerless and helpless.

"Enough of your fake tears, Leave now, or your soul won't see an afterlife but burn in fiery pit of hell for eternity." Wyatt warned in a calm yet firm voice. Even the charmed ones stole a nervous glance at each other, because they know if Wyatt was to speak in this calm manner, he is planning something…and usually the end results are often destructive.

After all what do you expect from the powerful witch on the universe, nothing else. Although many demons have tried to claim Wyatt and some even succeeded in turning him down the pathway of evil, Piper always managed to bring him down to his senses. Well thanks to her power advancement, Piper is the most powerful Charmed ones out of them all, even more powerful than the elders, she's like, the likes of Gods & Avatars, who all possess the power of Molecular Manipulation, however unlike the Avatars, Piper is more powerful.

Avatars can be weakened when their collective is damaged, but where as Piper, her ability lets the controller of this power to manipulate energy and matter on its molecular level, which could either be the possessor's own matter or the surroundings and Nature as everything based on Molecule. This enables Piper to control anything, as well as the ability to create and control all forms of energy such as Water, Fire, Air, Lighting & earth.

Due to this, the Youngest Charmed ones nick named Piper as "Mother Nature" and their favorite slogan to their kids, nephews and nieces are "Don't Piss Mother Nature Off" Because of this Molecular advancement in Piper's power, she can even Manipulate and dominate Wyatt's powers easily. However Piper does not often use this power, as it drains off her energy and only uses it at dire emergency or when she is beyond Pissed off.

William looked at the Blonde Witch before him. William doesn't care if he is powerless and trapped, the brunette witch of the past wasn't going to stand here, knowing that the witch before him, hurt the one soul he ever cared for…, for that the twice blessed will pay.

"You think you're going to stop me…" William hissed, unshed tears glistening in his eyes. "_I'm sorry Chris…but I can't think of anything else…No one hurts Alcazar and gets away with it….especially not your brother."_

"_You do what you have to do…" _Chris started as William nodded. _"But I must warn you, You hurt him….I will vanquish you."_

"_Don't worry, I'm not going to physically hurt him…" William thought back with wickedness brewing in his mind. _

"_You are not going to do what I think you're going to do….are you?" Chris asked unsure of the action that William is about to perform. _

"You know what, I'll give you five seconds to exist my brother's body or…" Wyatt started as William cocked his head with a sneer.

"Or what? You going to use another potion to expel me?" William asked looking at Wyatt before glancing towards the charmed ones. "Cause no matter what, your potions won't work on me, I'm not a soul that you can simply expel with potions and spells.

"Watch me," Wyatt hissed as he grabbed a green vial from the table against the girl's protest and flung it at William, only to bounce back against the crystal barrier and land softly with a thud on the carpet. William smirked. "I don't need Crystals to keep you here!" Wyatt hissed as the crystals disappeared in mass of orb particles.

"Wyatt…" Piper started however the Potion has already jumped into Wyatt's hand and once again Wyatt flung the potion, which exploded at William's feet as smoke cascaded around him like a tunnel.

Wyatt waited hopefully just as the smoke cleared around Chris, when it did; he knew the potion had worked. Chris looked confused as he studied his surrounding.

"Wy…" Chris called out to Wyatt, who laughed so ecstatically, that he missed Chris's own mirrored yet deviant laughter.

"Oh Boy, You're so gullible" William laughed before hissing with serious tone. "If you think it's that easy to repel me just because you are the twice blessed, then why do you think the Charmed one are still pouring their brains over the book of shadows?"

Wyatt glanced at his mother and aunts, who looked disappointed. It was true; they tried to repel William away from Chris when he was unconscious, yet when they realized nothing happened they tried so many various potions they lost count. However with the wedding in five hours, lacking in sleep, the charmed ones have no idea what to do, other than stripping William and Chris off their powers and trapping him in a crystal cage, which is what they have done at the moment.

"They may not have the power to repeal you, but I still do…I'm the twice blessed." Wyatt hissed as William smirked.

"You are weak and pathetic as them. You think you got everything figured out but you don't, you are a delusional guy," William said slowly walked towards Wyatt just as Wyatt shifted his stance, causing the floorboard to creak a little. William smiled before his eyes flickering towards the small purple bottle in the potion table.

"Think what you want, but I'm sending you to hell." Wyatt said lifting his hand just as William charged into Wyatt causing both boys to crash into the potion table, making the sisters to back away with scream and yells. However before William scrambled away from Wyatt, he grabbed the purple potion that rolled onto the floor, which he smashed on the floor, causing thick purple smoke to cover the attic.

"Wyatt…" Piper hollered out from the smoke.

"Jesus," Paige' voice called out.

"Shit!" Wyatt's voice hissed.

"Oh my God!" Phoebe's voice called out.

However, they heard Chris/William's voice chanting:

_"Powers of Witches rise,_

_Come to me across the skies…_

"No" Piper's voice called out. "Paige, Wyatt, do something…" Piper shouted waving her hand in front to clear the thick smoke.

_"Return my magic, give me back…_

"I've got it." Wyatt said just a huge gust of wind whipped the thick smoke out of the attic like a mini tornado.

_"All those taken from the attack."_ William finished just as the Halliwells saw blue light washing over Chris/William. Paige and Phoebe saw the open floorboard and the piece of Paper on his hand. William smirked.

"Thanks Paige, nice nifty spell…" William said getting up as the charmed ones glanced at each other…well obviously changing the future means the spell didn't get used as they intended it, which meant that spell they put under the floorboard was there all these years and would've been if William somehow didn't figure it out….but how?

"How did you know?" Phoebe asked as William smiled.

"One of my powers was Premonition, Just like yours Phoebe," William smirked looking at the Charmed ones and confused Wyatt. "and I gained that premonition of you three slipping this spell under this floorboard, the day I bumped into Paige for the first time…Although I didn't know what it meant, now I certainly know."

"Yours powers wont help you…" Wyatt said folding his arms in his chest. "Try it….You still wont able to use it."

"Twice blessed child, you wont able to bind my powers," William said holding his hand up just as energy ball materialized in his hand. "But don't fear, I will not duel you as I've given my word to Chris, not to use my powers against you nor harm you in any physical way, but now I have my powers, you will pay for what you've done to my Alcazar."

Wyatt looked little lost.

"We don't care how you did your little trick, but you're not leaving this place." Piper said hands ready to strike as the energy ball extinguished in William's hand.

"Piper, I must warn you as a Telepath, I'm fully capable of duelling all you three and your son, but I will not because…." William said tears blurring his vision. "I know, I will not able to obtain what I need, I know my time is near to depart yet before I perish, you all must suffer the consequences for your actions against my beloved Alcazar and feel the pain that I do!" William hissed just as Athame materialized in his hand.

"_Forgive me Chris, I do not have any other choice…" William thought to himself._

"_I understand…It's for the best too…" Chris' voice replied back. _

William looked at the confused witches before him. "For thou have torn my heart apart by taking my love away as now I will tear yours by taking him away." William hissed, pointing the Athame to his chest, near his heart.

"Athame…" Paige called out, holding her hand out, hoping for the orbs to appear in her hand to reveal the Athame, however it didn't, it stayed dormant in William's hand.

William smiled just as he gasped sinking the double edged blade deep within his chest into the soft muscles of his heart, yet driving the blade to the hilt.

"No…." Wyatt yelled trying to rush forward only to find his feet glued to the floorboard. "What the….No!" Wyatt yelled.

"I can't move…." Phoebe shouted trying to move, as others found themselves in the same situation, none can move out of their position. William smirked as he threw the blood covered Athame on the floor and swayed a little.

"I cant orb…" Wyatt shouted looking horrified. "Aunt Paige…?"

"Damn it, neither can I…" Paige hissed looking at her sisters and nephew. "Henry…" Paige called out to her son but William chuckled.

"None of them can hear you….thou four must….w-watch him die…" William gasped, holding his chest to stop himself to bleeding to death immediately, yet enough to watch the four witches suffer. Wyatt held his hand out to summon William to him, however William shook his head and stayed dormant where he stood.

"No, Don't do this," Phoebe called out to the witch as he shook his head.

_"As his blood flows and heart slows,_

_I bind the healing powers of yours…_

William uttered holding his blood covered hand towards Wyatt and Paige.

_"Before your eyes, may he suffer,_

_may he wither, but until your heart has no_…" William chanted just as everything around him froze like someone pressed a pause button.

The struggling form of Wyatt, the sisters all ceased, not even the wind or traffic outside can be heard. Then something bright descended.

Wyatt blinked just to find the chanting have turned into laughter. Even the charmed ones were quite surprised to find that William's mid chanting turned into laughter in a blink of an eye.

"My time…has reached the end and now I-I-I must depart to my rightful place" William gasped holding his chest. "…My love will n-n-never end, I-I-I-I know of that now…" William said with a smile and as Charmed ones watched, a wisp of white smoke rose out of Chris, it swirled him once and disappeared.

"Chris…" Piper called out as Chris collapsed to the ground.

"Wy…" Chris gasped as he passed out just as the Wyatt stumbled forward indicating the spell on them was broken. At Once Wyatt and Paige rushed to Chris to heal him.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

_**Thanks For the Review Guys. I hope You all enjoyed this Chapter much as I enjoyed writing it. LOl. Now William is also out of the picture, Oh no…What is going to Happen….**_

_**As Usual Special & Huge Thanks to: **__Wesdrewlover, Steven, The-Power-0f-Three, SaNgO-ShIpPo, I-Love-Trunks1, Anonymous Sister of the Author, Melindahalliwell, RavenHeart101, Ella, CelticWolfster, Kyoshiro-Crimson-King & Charlie-becks._

_**Now then Guys, seeing as You been with this Story Long enough, I'm Giving you all a opportunity to take part in this fiction. **_

_**I'm Looking for a Character (Rachel's Cousin) who will be in this fic Just for the Wedding created under the name of your creation. Now In your reviews, you guys create a brief Character profile for this new character – enlisting, their name, how she looks, their attitude towards the Halliwells, their nature regarding status and so on – and tell me why you think your character will be the best to pop into the show.**_

_**Remember, the great the character profile is, the better chance of that character being selected and making an appearance on the show - the Winner of this and their chosen character will be Listed on **_

_**Chapter 49 – Simple Things, that make you Run Away!**_

_**And should Appear the following Chapter or So…So get cracking on your reviews and the character profiles, you don't have to worry, you guys still have till next chapter review too, gives enough time for other readers to post their entry too. So have fun and go crazy with the Character and how you would like to see them in Wedding Crasher, interacting with Wyatt and Chris and Piper….Start thinking. **_


	48. This Wait For Destiny Wont do, be With m

**CHAPTER 48 - This Wait For Destiny Wont do, be With me, Please I beseech You!**

_Previously on Wedding Crasher:_

"You think you're going to stop me…" William hissed, unshed tears glistening in his eyes. "Cause no matter what, your potions won't work on me, I'm not a soul that you can simply expel with potions and spells.

"_Watch me," Wyatt hissed as he grabbed a green vial from the table against the girl's protest and flung it at William, which exploded at William's feet as smoke cascaded around him like a tunnel. _

"_Wy…" Chris called out to Wyatt, who laughed so ecstatically, that he missed Chris's own mirrored yet deviant laughter. _

"_Oh Boy, You're so gullible" William laughed before hissing with serious tone. "If you think it's that easy to repel me just because you are the twice blessed, then why do you think the Charmed Ones are still pouring their brains over the book of shadows?" _

_-------------_

_  
"Forgive me Chris; I do not have any other choice…" William thought to himself._

"_I understand…It's for the best too…" Chris' voice replied back. _

_-------------_

"_For thou have torn my heart apart by taking my love away as now I will tear yours by taking him away." William hissed, pointing the Athame to his chest, near his heart. William smiled, sinking the double edged blade deep within his chest, into the soft muscles of his heart, not stopping until he had driven the blade to the hilt. _

_No…." Wyatt yelled trying to rush forward only to find his feet glued to the floorboard. "Mom…I can't move…Chris…" the charmed ones found themselves in the same situation, none can move out of their position._

As his blood flows and heart slows,

_I bind the healing powers of yours…_

_Before your eyes, may he suffer, _

_May he wither but until your heart has no…" _

_Everything around him froze like someone pressed a pause button. Then something bright descended. _

_-------------_

"_My time…has reached the end and now I-I-I must depart to my rightful place" William gasped holding his chest. "…My love will n-n-never end, I-I-I-I know of that now…" William said with a smile and as Charmed ones watched, a wisp of white rose out of Chris, it swirled him once and disappeared. _

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

**~~NOW~~**_  
_

When Chris's vision came around, the first thing he saw was the blurry face of his father looming over him with concerned look on his face.

"My Head…" Chris groaned as Leo smiled.

"How you feeling buddy?" Leo asked as Chris forced himself to sit up but Leo pushed him back. "Just relax, alright, you've been through so much today."

"I'm getting tired of going through this…What happened?" Chris asked as seriousness of blankness flashed through his brain…the last thing he knew or at least remembers was….Wyatt taking him to purchase the wedding rings and how much he hated Rachel but everything from then onwards are…..blurry, he cannot recall anything after that.

"Have I been kidnapped again or something?" Chris asked as Leo only chuckled at his youngest son's comment.

"Nothing Major…." Leo said to his son with a smile.

"Oh yeah, then why do I have a soaring headache and cant remember anything?" Chris asked his father, who had an amusing smile plastered on his face. "It feels like someone whacked me with their baseball bat…you sure no one attacked me while I'm not looking?"

"No, No one attacked you with a baseball bat," Leo said to his youngest as Chris shook his head. "Let's just say, you've been possessed…again."

"I bet in this family, I have the highest rating rank, for being possessed!" Chris said as Leo looked thoughtful before giving a little nod of agreement. "So what was it this time? Crazy nutcracker wanted a revenge on his neighbour cat or even a lost soul trying to get back?"

"I'll go with the latter." Leo said as Chris gave a little nod.

"Oh god…I hope none of the guys recorded me!" Chris said remembering the last time when Henry Jnr recorded him accidentally when he was possessed by a crazy scientist who wanted revenge on his neighbour's dog, and when he couldn't find that certain dog, he began experimenting with other dogs in the neighbourhood. Took a while for the Halliwells to figure out what was happening with Chris and why the manor was filled with pissed off looking dogs, not to mention Henry's footage somehow ended up in "You Tube"

"No, I think you're safe." Leo said chuckling, remembering how much he missed Chris's sarcastic and whacky comments. Chris looked around his room to find everything as he remembered, nothing out of sorts, unlike the one time he was possessed, the soul decided to re-decorate his room into its favourite element and it wasn't pretty either.

"What time is it?" Chris asked noticing how everything around him seemed silent, no sound of traffic, birds, dogs, People...Chris casually glanced at the clock nearby the lamp table only to sit up as it indicated five in the morning. "Whoa! Five, Dad…what you doing staying up at this time of the night?" Chris asked his father who shrugged.

"Just making sure, my little son is doing alright." Leo replied back truthfully as he ruffled Chris's messy locks, who smiled.

"Leo…" Piper's voice called out from the hallway, as both Halliwells turned to look at the doorway where Piper's head popped in. "Oh god, you're awake." Piper said as she rushed in wearing his night clothes. She pulled Chris into a tight hug that squeezed almost all the air out of his lungs.

"Mom…can't breathe…" Chris muttered as Piper pulled away from his youngest, before pushing him back down on the bed as she sat down next to him on his bed.

"How are you feeling?" Piper asked her son, who gave a little nod of his head and tried to get up but Piper shoved him back down.

"Alright, I guess…." Chris replied as Piper smiled. "I'm sorry…" Chris trailed off as Leo and piper looked at Chris.

"For what sweetie?" Piper asked her son, who lightly shrugged from his position.

"For keeping you guys awake and worrying you as usual…" Chris replied, trailing off as Leo gave a gentle pat on Chris' hand, while Piper ran a hand through his locks.

"Hey, you're our son, it doesn't matter how old you are, we still be awake to look after you when you're sick, got it?" Piper said as Chris gave a nod like a little child. "But seeing how you look fine, Leo, you better go and get some sleep, we don't want you falling asleep during the ceremony and let Chris here have a quick nap too."

"You're right!" Leo said as he got up from the chair, while Piper got up from the bed.

"What ceremony?" Chris asked halting Leo and Piper, whom both exchanged a glance before looking at Chris. The Halliwells realized it's been while since Chris been possessed that he was totally out of the loop.

"Your brother's wedding is in five hours." Piper said with a smile.

"What?" Chris shouted bolting up in his bed like he's been electrocuted.

"Yeah, your brother is getting married in five hours." Leo said sounding very proud as Chris glanced at his mother to his father who smiled at him.

"Good night sweetie," Piper said as she followed her husband out of the room, leaving Chris on his own, drowned deep in thoughts. Chris on the other hand, fell back on his bed like a ton of bricks, gazing into the dark ceiling drowned deep in thoughts.

"_How can this happen…"_ Chris thought to himself, the last thing he remembered was trashing his room out of fury that Wyatt took him to purchase the ring but now…in five hours, he is to be wed, to become the son-in-law of the Burtons and husband of Rachel Burton. "_No….I cant let that happen….I cant lose Wyatt….but what can I do….he's my brother….No….I have to stop this wedding."_ with that thought Chris disappeared in swirling orbs.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

"Henry, Watch out!" Brianna shouted as Henry Jnr rushed past her down the stairs, dressed half in casual wear and other half in tux.

"Has anyone seen my pants for my tux?" Henry Jnr shouted as he reached the landing, looking around to see the entire Halliwell manor buzzing. Apparently everyone woke up little too late due to the serious of events that took place last night, which means everyone was running little late, creating one chaotic household.

"Tried the attic?" Penelope asked appearing from the sun room as she rushed up the stairs holding Curling iron, with some of her hair dangling in elegant curls, while others still wrapped in hair curler. Henry watched her wad upstairs in her night PJ's.

"No!"

"Maybe the Basement," Charlotte said as she rushed down the stairs and headed straight into sunroom, but Henry didn't miss the sight of his little sister's hair, which looked cross between red and blue.

"Did you dye your hair?" Henry shouted as Charlotte came back holding a hair straightener, who looked confused for a second. Henry looked at her hair.

"Oh!" Charlotte said looking at her hair; gold orbs swirled to put her blonde hair back in place. "Shouldn't you be looking for your pants?" With that note, Charlotte rushed upstairs.

"I swear, you can't find anything in this house," Henry said as he rushed into the living room, looking over the couch, which was the first thing he attacked, by chucking the throw pillows over his head from the couch to look in-between the gaps for his pants

"Watch, what you doing!" Brianna voice shouted as Henry Jnr turned to find his frantic looking cousin rush in to grab her bracelet off the coffee table and disappear around the corner. Henry shrugged her off as he dug behind the couch to pull out what seemed like a bra, reminding him of the events that took place last night at stag party.

"Shit! Hm…Maybe I should just orb it." Henry said it to himself. "That's it…Why didn't I think of that before?"

"Cause its personal gain!" A voice shouted somewhere.

"Screw personal gain, its more important…"Henry replied back to the unknown voice before holding his hand out.

"Don't even try it." Henry senior voice warned as he rushed past his son and out of the house, carrying a tray, covered in foil sheet.

"But it's an emergency," Henry called out with a shrug as he opened his mouth to summon his pants when….

"You heard your father," Paige's voice shouted from behind causing the young witch to jump a little.

"Geez Mom!" Henry Jnr replied back as he turned around to find his mother, grabbing her heels from under the couch. "But…"

"Look for it." Paige replied back as Henry Jnr moaned before rushing out of the room. Paige on the other hand, slipped her heels on and rushed back to the kitchen to find both her sisters busy decorating the wedding cake. Although Burtons ordered everything through Romeo's bakery, Rachel and Wyatt asked Piper to make the cake, knowing how good Piper is when it comes to baking.

Piper was currently adding the white icing to the cake, while Phoebe was adding the icing flowers. Their initial plan was to finish the cake off last night when the girls went out on their hen night, but because of William, Alcazar and demonic kidnapping, they couldn't get around to it, which means the girls are rushing around in the morning, with just having not even three hours sleep.

"Has anyone seen the red icing?" Piper asked running around looking at the counter top where all the icing pens are kept, while Paige quickly dashed to check the cupboards as Piper seemed more grouchy than usual. "Damn it, where are the icing's gone…Leo! Leo!" Piper shouted as Phoebe rushed around to check the fridge.

Leo rushed in from the basement, dressed in white shirt, to which the collar stuck up with the black tie dangling, black pants, messy hair, and shoe in one leg, half confused.

"Is something wrong?" Leo asked looking around for sign of demons as Paige held her ears.

"Where have you put the icing, you purchased yesterday?" Piper asked as Paige groaned looking up at the ceiling.

"I'll be right back." Paige hissed sounding annoyed as she disappeared in orbs, while Leo rushed in to open a nearby drawer to grab the icing pens.

"Here you go honey!" Leo said placing the pens on the counter and disappearing back into the basement, where laughter can be heard.

"Paige, Paige…where did she go?" Piper asked as Phoebe shrugged, before walking over to the pantry to look for more icing flowers.

"Aunt Phoebe can I borrow…" Patricia asked as she walked in. "Damn it, I forgot…."

"Sure honey, grab whatever you want." Phoebe shouted from the pantry as Patricia gave a nod and walked right back out.

"Piper, I don't want you blowing a gasket but I think we run out of icing flowers…" Phoebe's nervous voice called out just as Melinda's annoyed voice over took Phoebe's from upstairs.

"Oh my god, Hurry Up!" Melinda voice shouted as banging followed her yells. "Wyatt, get your freaking ass out of the toilet." Melinda's voice shouted.

"Get lost, use mom's toilet." Wyatt's voice yelled back.

"I can't…" Melinda shouted as her cousin Penelope rushed past her, carrying the silver bride's maid dress, which was selected by Rachel.

"Mel, I'm borrowing your earrings, it goes well with this dress!" Ashley's voice shouted causing Melinda to re-track her steps.

"No, I'm going to use that," Melinda shouted as she dropped her towels on the nearby chair and rushed off to her room to find Ashley grabbing her earring, while Penelope was brushing her face up with make up.

"You can use my earrings, they're pretty" Ashley chirped as Henry Jnr who walked in, turned 120 degrees and walked out, all the while Melinda and Ashley's voice echoed through the house.

"I don't wanna use that, I wanna use my earrings, so take it off." Melinda's voice shouted as Ashley yelled back.

"No!" Ashley voice yelled back, followed by a scream as Henry made his way up the stairs into the attic. "Give it back!"

"Girls…" Penelope's frustrated voice yelled.

Henry Jnr shook his head as he made his way into the attic, only to be surprised when golden orbs appeared in middle of the attic, swirling around to form three well known people.

"Oh Mother, would you quit it," Patty said as Penny Halliwell huffed and walked away, while Victor Bennett shook his head. "He's their father; he has every right to come."

"Yes, but why can't he get his own ride, why does he have to hitchhike with us?" Penny moaned at Victor as Henry Jnr raised his eyes.

"Hitchhike, I wasn't the one who took time to get ready so that I missed my ride down like twenty minutes ago." Victor said with a raised eye. "You were lucky I let you come with me."

"Hi sweetie," Patty said walking away from the bickering spirits to hug her grandchild, who returned it before looking towards the other two.

"I didn't know spirits needed a ride to come down." Henry said little confused.

"They Do, if they want to cross the astral plane and into living realm with corporeal bodies." Grams snapped shooting a dirty look at Victor before looking at Henry Jnr. "Look at you, all grown up, my darling." Grams said hugging her grandson. "You remind me so much of my father." Grams said with a smile, as Victor hugged Henry Jnr in turn.

"Glad you guys could make it." Henry Said with a smile. "With corporeal bodies and all."

"I don't understand what possible good he could've done that they decided to give him a corporeal body too." Grams said as she made her way out.

"I've done more than you could think!" Victor said as Grams walked away mimicking Victor's word as the two made their way out of the attic, leaving Patty and Henry Jnr behind.

"You would think they'll be at peace after they're dead," Patty said to her grandson who gave a nod. "Then you're wrong."

Meanwhile downstairs, Someone was buzzing the door unstop to the point where the mini rings turn into one long run of buzz that almost blended in with the chaotic noise of the household.

"Will someone answer the god damn door?" Piper shouted from the kitchen as the sisters heard the door slam shut.

"Don't worry, the door's open…" A voice shouted just as the sisters stopped to glance at each other. The voice was familiar, quickly dropping their utensils on the counter; they made their way out to see Billie hanging up her coat while her husband John closed the door behind him.

"Billie…" Phoebe shouted ecstatic as Billie Squealed.

"Oh my god…" Billie screamed as she ran to the sisters, grabbing both Piper and Phoebe into a huge hug. "Haven't seen you guys for so long, Look at you two, same as ever, except few lines of grey here and there, but that look works on you Piper, not that its not working for you Pheebs, but you don't have that much grey, not that you do Piper…Wow, the house is so loud…."

It's true, the sisters can hear running, banging, screaming, arguments, and it seemed pretty much…

"Like a Zoo up there!" Phoebe said realizing the amount of noise coming from upstairs.

"We're so glad you and John could make it to the wedding." Piper said smiling at the couple as Billie smiled. "Hope the journey was alright, you were suppose to be get here yesterday."

"Oh yeah, Sorry about that, Little Jo-Jo received his first Power yesterday." Billie said with a nod and a squeal.

"Really, what is it?" Phoebe asked sounding equally excited, since it's always great news when the kids receive their first powers.

"Telekinesis," Billie said with a smile. "But because it's his first power, he was really scared, that kinda made his power go haywire that made him even more panicky, I had to make him a potion to calm his powers down, so he wouldn't be throwing anything around at the wedding and expose magic."

"I bet, the poor little fella," Phoebe said sounding concerned.

"Where are the kids?" Piper asked John who glanced upstairs.

"They ran upstairs to find Penny the moment we got in," John said with a chuckle as Piper smiled, knowing Penelope is the kids favorite cousin. "Where are the guys?" John asked just as Coop walked in from the Kitchen.

"John," Coop shouted surprised as John walked up to Coop and pulled each other in a brief hug. "Whoa! Look at you, gained a few pound there bozo!"

"Told you so." Billie shouted across the room as Coop showed her thumbs up.

"How you doing Billie?" Coop asked Billie from across the room.

"Fine, just knackered but fine, you still look the same as the day I first met you." Billie replied back with a wink as Phoebe playfully smacked her on the arm, knowing she is doing it to make John Jealous. After all, who can resist cupid.

"Thank you...Jo-Jo and Helene?" Coop asked.

"Upstairs!" Billie shouted back as Coop gave a nod.

"Come on, let's head down, the guys are down at the basement," Coop said as John followed him. "Wait till they see you." Coop's voice echoed with laughter.

"So where is the Groom?" Billie said just as familiar noise to the Halliwells descended upon them, just as Grams came into view on the stairs.

"I've raised those girls on my own, while you bailed on them, I've looked after them since patty died and I've protected them." Gram shouted as she made her way downstairs. Piper and Phoebe exchanged a confused glance at why Grams was yelling their life history around, just as their father came into view down the stairs.

"Fine, I do admit I left them at some point, but I realized my mistake and came back!" Victor shouted back as Billie glanced at the sister.

"I'm gonna…I'm gonna go and find Jo-Jo and Helene." Billie said as she rushed past the annoyed spirits.

"Hell you did, I don't even know why you bothered to come back!" Grams started as Piper let out a shrill whistle.

"Cool it Grams." Piper hissed looking at her father and Grams, before going to hug them, followed by Phoebe. "Its my son's wedding today, so I would appreciate it if you two can just be Grams and Grandfather, rather than my bickering father and Grams." to which Grams Huffed as Victor shrugged.

"You tell them sweetie," Patty said with a smile as she made her way downstairs.

"Mom," Piper and Phoebe called out as both girls rushed at her simultaneously, earning a delighted laugh from Patty.

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, Sorry Guys For the Late Delay but I kinda got Busy, so extremely Sorry about not Updating Sooner. **_

_**As Usual Special Thanks to All My LOYAL readers and New Readers:** Wesdrewlover, The-Power-0f-Three, RavenHeart101, SaNgO-ShIpPo, Kyoshiro-Crimson-King, Celtic Wolfster, Lilyrose242, I-Love-Trunks1, Steven, Sucker4WynChris, Melindahalliwell, Devilgirlf6, Phil and PapiEsteven._

_Melinda Wyatt Charmed: Hey Dont worry, sometimes it happens due to the techinical glitch,_

**_So Guys, You all know what to do. Press that Button....Wonder what is going to Happen Next. _**

**_Also MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!_**


	49. Little Things that Makes you wanna Run

**CHAPTER 49 - Little Things that Makes you wanna Run Away!**

_Previously on Wedding Crasher:_

_What happened?" Chris asked as seriousness of blankness flashed through his brain…the last thing he knew or at least remembers was….Wyatt taking him to purchase the wedding rings and how much he hated Rachel but everything from then onwards are…..blurry, he cannot recall anything after that. _

"_I bet in this family, I have the highest rating rank, for being possessed!" Chris said as Leo looked thoughtful before giving a little nod of agreement. _

"_Your brother's wedding is in five hours." Piper said with a smile._

"_What?" Chris shouted bolting up in his bed like he's been electrocuted._

"_Yeah, your brother is getting married in five hours." Leo said sounding very proud _

"_How can this happen…" Chris thought to himself. No….I have to stop this wedding." with that thought Chris disappeared in swirling orbs. _

_------------------_

"_We're so glad you and John could make it to the wedding." Piper said smiling at the couple as Billie smiled. _

_-----------------_

_Henry Jnr, who walked into the attic, was surprised when golden orbs appeared in middle of the attic, swirling around to form three well known people. _

"_Oh Mother, would you quit it," Patty said as Penny Halliwell huffed and walked away, while Victor Bennett shook his head. "He's their father; he has every right to come." _

_----------------_

"_Cool it Grams." Piper hissed looking at her father and Grams, before going to hug them, followed by Phoebe. "Its my son's wedding today, so I would appreciate it if you two can just be Grams and Grandfather, rather than my bickering father and Grams." to which Grams Huffed as Victor shrugged. _

"_You tell them sweetie," Patty said with a smile as she made her way downstairs._

"_Mom," Piper and Phoebe called out as both girls rushed at her simultaneously, earning a delighted laugh from Patty._

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

**~~NOW~~**

Molly Burton stood at the front entrance of the Wedding Chapel with her husband Clive Burton, welcoming their high profile guests with a plastered smile on her face. She had been awake since five in the morning, in order to sort everything out, from getting her outfit to sorting out her make up, which took her about an hour and half to do…the same went for her daughter.

"Darling, I'm going to go inside, check up with the wedding planner," Molly said to Clive with a smile as few cameraman took snapshots of Clive and Molly as a couple.

"Alright, darling," Clive replied quickly giving a peck on her cheeks, who looked up at him with a smile - to untrained eye, it's a smile of acceptance, but to a trained eyes, they were smile of "Oh-god-you-just-ruined-my-make-up" Molly quickly turned and headed inside the large chapel to see it was buzzing with wedding guests, taking seats in the rows and rows of large mahogany wooden chapel seats. The interior looked magnificent; the white silk drapes cascaded gently around the room, some hung high above the balcony, with few twirls of silk along with strands of white lilies flowing down. Set of large bouquet with large white candles stood at each corner of the rooms and at either side of the white flowery archway where the groom and bride were to stand. All in all, everywhere you look; it was covered in white flowers and silk drapes. It was a million dollar wedding with hundreds of wedding guests.

Molly made her down the isle as she spotted her friends from DVR group, gathered around in the front in a small circle, all busy indulged in a whispering conversation.

"Hi Girls…" Molly called out as she approached the sophisticated yet expensively dressed women, who all turned to smile at her as they all air kissed Molly on the cheek.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

"Come on, Guys, we're running late," Piper's voice shouted somewhere from the house. "We've got to be at the Chapel in ten minutes….Penny…Penny…"

"Piper…" Gram's surprised voice called out.

"Oh, not you Grams…I meant Phoebe's kid." Piper's voice echoed in the distance as Chris smirked a little, while his piercing emerald eyes stared back from the Bathroom mirror. He was suited in one of the best man's suit, which he had to admit looked really nice on him, even though he resent the fact that it was picked out by Rachel herself, nevertheless, it looked hot on him.

Its nine, only an hour before Wyatt ties a knot with Rachel and almost everyone is on edge…Well '_almost'_ everyone. The Charmed ones were on the edge in fear of any last minute demon attacks…which isn't unusual in the Halliwell's family especially in a special occasion such as this, Wyatt's on the edge in fear of something going wrong and Chris's on edge, in regards to the wedding as a whole. Already most of the Halliwell's have left for the chapel.

Leo, Wyatt, Ashley, Helene, Billie, little Jo-Jo and Henry Jnr left with John, who offered to drive them to the chapel in his minivan. Melinda, Brianna and the twins left with Henry Senior, who offered to drive them. So the only Halliwell's that's left in the Halliwell's Manor are Chris, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Penelope, Grams, Victor, Patty and the Cupid Coop.

"Have you guys put a protection spell on the Chapel?" Piper's voice called out from somewhere in the Hallway as Chris adjusted his tie. "Cause I certainly don't want any demon attacks during the ceremony."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Paige's voice replied back, that only made Chris chuckle a little.

"Good." Piper's voice called out right before a loud banging erupted at the bathroom door. "Chris, open the door, we're leaving in ten minutes."

"I'll be down in five," Chris called out waiting for his mom's reply.

"What you doing in there?" Piper's voice asked from the other side of the door as Chris rolled his eyes.

"Nothing…" Chris replied back as he pulled on his coat.

"Alright, don't be too long," Piper's voice replied as her footsteps disappeared towards the attic staircase, Just as the door bell rang. "Can someone get that please…"

Chris smiled to himself as he studied himself one last time in the mirror, before inhaling deeply. Maybe he should be on his toes, regarding the demon attack his mother was talking about, after all, demons have funny timing. With a wave of his hand, he summoned three vials, that appeared out of swirling orbs. Each contained blue color potion, that Chris knew would be deadly even to higher level demons.

"Excepting a Demon Attack?" A voice said causing Chris to jump, half startled as he turned around, only to be surprised by the person that sat on the toilet with a mischievous grin plastered on the face.

The woman smiled at him warmly as she stood up, leaving Chris looking baffled. She was in her late 20's, dressed in elegant emerald colored, what seemed like an cross between traditional Chinese and fashionable catwalk outfit, with large slit that ran down from the thighs, revealing her smooth legs. Her black hair flowing over her shoulders, with some amount tied up in elegant bun with green and white flower clipped in.

"You can never to careful when it comes to demons," Chris said with a shrug as he pocketed the vials in his pants pockets.

"Well said," The lady replied back with a smile. "Now come and give your aunt Prue a hug." Prue said as Chris chuckled before going to give his deceased aunt a hug.

"Who was that?" Piper's voice called out somewhere form above.

"It was Jack…" Penelope's voice called out as Prue looked away from the shut door to her nephew.

"How did you…? What you doing here?" Chris asked little surprised to see his dead aunt. The last time he saw her was when Wyatt summoned her to prove he is more powerful than the elders.

After not allowing his deceased aunt to return to the earth to meet the charmed ones, Chris challenged the twice blessed to prove he was indeed powerful. Wyatt, of course proved himself by summoning her with a blink of an eye and that was not just as a ghost but with a real body. The Charmed ones were over the moon when they saw Prue, took them two days to finish their soppy reunion, however their happiness was short lived when Grams appeared on the fourth day to take Prue back with her.

"You didn't think I'm going to miss my own nephew's wedding, Do you?" Prue asked as Chris shrugged, little unconvinced whether the wedding is actually going to take place. "Besides your mom would go mad if I miss this, she would probably march up there to kick my butt."

"Yea that's possible." Chris replied back with a grin. "No! I mean in the bathroom, Imagine if was doing something else?"

"Oh relax, I peeked in before I came down." Prue said with a grin as Chris folded his arms in his chest. "Hey, I saw you butt naked, I don't think its going to change anything if I saw you naked or not."

Chris opened his mouth to protest but lacking in comment, he opened his mouth several times before clamming it shut. "So What do you say we go down and give the girls a quick shock?" Prue asked with a grin, which Chris mirrored.

------------

"I'm sorry Piper, one of my Charges just got att…" Paige said walking into the living room from orbing into the foyer, only to stop dead in her tracks with her mouth half open in shock.

"Heya Paige." Prue said with a wink and a wave, causing the half-witch lighter to blink in surprise. Its just not the surprise of seeing her dead half sister but also her mother, Grams and Victor, all sitting in the living room. "Look at you, you haven't changed a bit since the last time I've been here, you look beautiful." Prue said as she went up and pulled her baby sister into a hug, who beamed back with happiness, the same that reflected on all the witches' face.

"Thank you." Paige said as Prue dragged her to the couch, where Paige was seated between Phoebe and Prue, while Piper glanced at her mother, who looked very happy. It was the first time Patty seen Prue with Paige, where as last time it was Grams.

"All my beautiful girls, together at last." Patty said, lightly wiping a tear off her eyes as Victor smiled at the Girls, right then Chris walked in.

"Are we not going to the Wedding?" Chris asked as he walked into the living room.

"Unless we leave now, we're not going to make it to Mansion and the Chapel in time." Penelope said walking into the living room with a tray of party food, covered in foil sheet as the Halliwell's glanced at each other before scrambling to their feet.

"Alright, Paige, Prue, Phoebe…" Piper started….

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

"Wow, you look really beautiful," Charlotte said as she glanced at Rachel and her flowing dress.

"Thank you." Rachel said with a smile as charlotte glanced at her twin.

"Its okay to be nervous, you know, it doesn't mean you're getting cold feet." Patricia said as Rachel looked at the witches with a smile and a nod.

"It just…" Rachel started but stopped when a young blonde woman, about Rachel's age walked in, wearing a white dress that drew above her knees in the front, her white stocking gracefully made her legs look long, with white sparkling heels, holding a small flower bridesmaid bouquet.

"Rachel…" The woman said grabbing Rachel in a hug as both woman squealed like a excited teenagers.

"Stephanie," Rachel said with a delight as both woman held each other hands and jumped like kids.

"You're getting married. I cant believe it…" Stephanie squealed once again as Rachel nodded. "And Wyatt, boy is he still hot." Stephanie said as Charlotte and Patricia exchanged a glance and a shrug.

"Oh Guys, this is Stephanie, my Cousin, this is Charlotte and Patricia," Rachel said waving her hands towards the twins, as they both lightly waved at Stephanie, who looked at them before looking at Rachel with eyebrows raised. "They're Wyatt's cousins."

"Oh, really? that's sweet, Anyway." Stephanie said before turning to Rachel. "What do you think about my bridesmaid dress?"

"Steph, my bridesmaids dresses are suppose to be silver," Rachel said to her cousin floral white one. "And this is not even a bridesmaid outfit….its from Ann summers."

"Okay, first of all, your bridesmaid dress lack in fashion and out of season, I caught one, similar to yours in a bargain rack in Wedding Pavilion." Stephanie said as Rachel's eyes went wide in shock and surprise. "And second, no one is going to notice it…besides you should check what some of our 'So called cousins' are wearing." Stephanie said air quoting with look of annoyance and unpleasantly in her face.

"Erm…Rach, we are gonna go, we'll let you and your cousin catch up, yeah!" Charlotte said with a show of thumbs up and quickly left before Rachel can say anything.

"Okay, see you guys soon." Rachel called out to the closed door as Stephanie rolled her eyes and propped herself in the seat.

-------------

"Have they left yet?" Wyatt asked soon as his father walked into the backroom of the Chapel as Leo gave a little nod.

"Yeah. Everyone just left, they should be here soon." Leo said as Henry Senior walked in.

"Have the girls left yet?" Henry asked as Leo gave another nod, just as Melinda and Ashley walked in, both looking quite mad, well pissed off.

"What's wrong guys?" Wyatt asked his cousin and sister, who exchanged a glance but shook their head indicating nothing, is wrong. Just then Billie walked in, looking equally mad as the girls.

"Never would've imagined you are getting married into bunch of snobs!" Billie said as she sat on the couch against the wall. "it's a good thing your mother wasn't there, cuz I'm sure Piper would've blew her up, what a mouth!"

"who you talking about?" Leo asked as the girls looked at each other and chorused one word.

"Saira."

"Saia What?" Henry asked little confused.

"She is one of the burtons cousins and a younger version of Wyatt's mother-in-law Molly." Ashley said with hint of anger in her voice.

"I swear I was so tempted to freeze the room and blow her up!" Melinda fumed with her hands folded in her chest tightly, as if she was resisting the urge to flex her fingers.

"Oh yeah! I was thinking of siccing animals on her," Ashley said with her hands on her hips and tapping her right foot, looking as if she was still considering that option.

"Guys, cool it, Its my wedding." Wyatt said looking at his cousin and sister with little disbelief.

"We know!" Melinda and Ashley chorused with a smile before swiftly turning on their heels to exit the room.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

"I really should've orr…" Chris started only to be smacked right into the minivan's back, with his face plastered on the window with a painful "Thud". The Halliwell Family's minivan swerved once again in the corner as Chris was thrown back, while those in the front collided into those they were sitting next to.

"Mom…you really should let the girls drive…" Patty said as from the back seat as Penelope gave a frightful nod.

"Relax," Grams said as she stepped on the gas, while the Charmed ones exchanged a worrying glances. Although the spirits could've teleported and Chris could've orbed, they all decided to hitch a ride in the family minivan when they learned that Grams was going to drive. After being dead for so long, Grams couldn't resist the urge to sit behind the wheels.

"I say its your fault…" Phoebe said holding on to the dashboard in fear of driving her head first into the dashboard cause of the sudden brakes and swerves Grams pulling on them.

At the Current situation, Grams is sitting behind the driving wheel, Phoebe on the passenger seat, behind them the rest of the Charmed ones, Prue being in the middle, with Paige on the left and Piper on the right and behind them, Penelope with Patty and Victor. Right behind them in the luggage area was Chris, who was now rolling around like a heavy luggage himself due to the lack of seat belt that protects the other Halliwell members from being thrown around like a rag doll.

"Why is it my fault?" Piper hissed as she slammed into the window as Prue and Paige collided into her side.

"Ow…" Chris' voice hollered from the back.

"Cuz you challenged her…" Paige said as Prue nodded, lightly arranging her flower clip on her head.

It was true, to begin with, Penny started driving smooth and slow that barely above 40, but because Piper was in a hurry to get to her son and the wedding, she started moaning about "how being dead made her slow than being alive." and few other comments pushed Penny over the edge and before the Halliwell's knew it, they were buzzing down the street in high speed.

"W-what? You three agreed with me." Piper said gob smacked at the situation of her sisters ganging up on her. "You three said more things than me."

"We still classify its your fault." Phoebe said as Grams cackled like a witch she is, sending shivers down on others.

"Hey on the bright side, you don't have to worry about your wedding cake," Prue said as Paige and Phoebe gave a nod towards Piper. Well they didn't have to worry about the cake cause Coop agreed to heart the Cake to the mansion, knowing they would not able to make it to the Mansion and the chapel in time.

"And thankfully we don't have any other party items needs to be taken cause the others taken it with them." Penelope said from the back.

"But hate to tell you guys this, but I think we are going to be little late for the ceremony." Paige said as everyone leaned in to take a look at the young witch lighter. "What…its true, its 9.45."

"Not on my watch." Grams said as she stepped on the gas, sending everyone jerking forwards before slamming into their seats from the force of the speed.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW Guys, I know I said I will let you all know which character I have selected but all of your characters were so good and I couldnt pick one over another so I decided to go with something...its wedding, so I tried to squeeze all of your characters in some way or another. **

**So First of All - Credits Given to the those whose Characters are being used**_: Wesdrewlover, Kyoshiro-Crimson-King, I-Love-Trunks1, Melindahalliwell & Melinda Wyatt Charmed._

**_Although others have also contributed ideas about the Characters, Im sorry guys I tried to include everyone but some didnt give specific details, so couldnt be included but THANKS to everyone who participated. _**

_**Now Our Usual Thanks to my Loyal Readers: **Melindahalliwell, PapiEsteven, Kyoshiro-Crimson-King, SaNgO-ShIpPo, I-Love-Trunks1, Steven, CelticWolfster,Wesdrewlover, Charlie-becks, RavenHeart101 & Sucker4WynChris._

**_Hope you all Enjoy this Chapter and Little Late HAPPY NEW YEAR Folks. Hope you all had a great Xmas :D_**


	50. Let the Wedding Commence!

**CHAPTER 50 - Let the Wedding Commence! **

_Previously on Wedding Crasher:_

"_Your brother's wedding is in five hours." Piper said with a smile._

"_What?" Chris shouted bolting up in his bed like he's been electrocuted._

"_Yeah, your brother is getting married in five hours." Leo said sounding very proud _

"_How can this happen…" Chris thought to himself. No….I have to stop this wedding." with that thought Chris disappeared in swirling orbs. _

_--------------_

_Chris smiled to himself as he studied himself one last time in the mirror, before inhaling deeply. Maybe he should be on his toes, regarding the demon attack his mother was talking about, after all, demons have funny timing. With a wave of his hand, he summoned three vials, that appeared out of swirling orbs. Each contained blue color potion, that Chris knew would be deadly even to higher level demons._

"_Excepting a Demon Attack?" A voice said causing Chris to jump,_

_-------------_

_Paige was seated between Phoebe and Prue, while Piper glanced at her mother, who looked very happy. It was the first time Patty seen Prue with Paige, where as last time it was Grams._

"_All my beautiful girls, together at last." Patty said, lightly wiping a tear off her eyes as Victor smiled at the Girls, right then Chris walked in._

"_Are we not going to the Wedding?" Chris asked as he walked into the living room._

_-------------_

"_But hate to tell you guys this, but I think we are going to be little late for the ceremony." Paige said as everyone leaned in to take a look at the young witch lighter. "What…its true, its 9.45."_

"_Not on my watch." Grams said as she stepped on the gas, sending everyone jerking forwards before slamming into their seats from the force of the speed._

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

**~~NOW~~**

"How long you reckon the girls going to take?" Henry Senior asked his brother-in-law Coop, who shrugged as both men scanned the Chapel for the Charmed ones and the rest of the family. The bridesmaid, Melinda and Ashley are in the backroom with Rachel, while the rest of family have taken a front left side row on the chapel, while the Burtons taken the right side of the Isle.

Wyatt and Henry Jnr are in the second backroom of the chapel, waiting for Chris and Jack to join them, while others waited for the ceremony to begin as the late guests arrived. Just then, the two Halliwell men noticed their eldest brother-in-law Leo made his way towards them with a smile.

"Is everything alright?" Coop asked Leo, who gave a nod as he took a seat next to the Cupid.

"Yup, just rang the girls, they should be here soon." Leo said as they saw Clive Burton smile and nod towards their way from the other side of the Isle, which the Halliwell men politely returned.

"Are we late?" Paige's voice whispered as the three men turned to find a very dazed looking charmed ones trotting into their seats and men certainly didn't miss their deceased sister-in-law trotting in with a grin, who had a wind beaten hair - sticking up in odd angles - just like the rest of the charmed ones.

"Prue…?" Leo asked as Prue waved at him.

"Hi, Leo, long time no see," Prue said as she brushed past him to take a seat next to him. "Hey guys!" Prue waved at her other two brothers-in-law, who gave a smile and a nod. Prue did a quick scan around her as she found a blonde witch sitting behind her. "You must be Billie," Prue said to surprised Billie, who nodded enthusiastically as Prue got up to give her a brief hug over her seat.

"So glad to meet you last." Billie said sounding excited as Prue grinned.

"Me too, the girls told me so much about you." Prue said falling into a little conversation with Billie.

"What happened to you guys?" Coop asked shifting to accommodate his wife, who sat down taking deep breaths.

"Don't ask!" Phoebe said to her confused husband with a deep breath. "For future reference, never let a dead woman drive." as she glanced back at Grams, who huffed lightly from where she was sitting.

"I've got you girls here on time." Grams said looking at her wrist watch, which indicated preciously nine. "On the dot too."

"Yeah after getting pulled over by a cop." Victor said as Grams glared at him, while Patty gave him a stern look. "What it's true!"

"Victor, please…" Patty began but got cut off just as someone behind them yelped.

"Ouch Chris!" Patricia hissed as Chris stepped on her feet while brushing past her to grab a seat.

"Sorry." Chris muttered.

"Chris!" Charlotte yelped next.

"You guys got stopped by a cop?" Henry asked as Victor gave a nod.

"What happened?" Leo asked looking little concerned.

"Chris!" Penelope yelped following Charlotte.

"Sorry, but hey! Its not my fault you guys are wearing dresses that hides your feet" Chris said before moving on as he kept on muttering apologises, while trotting on everyone's feet to take a seat next to Billie's husband John.

"Your mother-in-law did hocus pocus." Victor said as Grams leaned forward to look at Victor.

"You better hope, I don't do Hocus pocus on you right now." Grams hissed as Patty rolled her eyes.

"Mother Please…" Patty started but once again got cut off,

"I'd like to see you try." Victor said cockily as Grams glared at Victor with a look that said boy-you-do-not-want-to-be-messing-with-me-right-now. "Just as I thought…"

"Dad…" Phoebe said glancing back at her father, just as Grams swiftly moved her index finger towards Victor, at this gesture the wedding pamphlet that's sitting in front of Victor left its place as if it was caught in a mysterious wind, went straight for the dead man's face, striking him squarely on his forehead.

"Damn it." Victor groaned rubbing his forehead in pain while Grams laughed.

"Victor…" Patty said in stern voice that caused Victor to jump a bit. "Would you quit it, we're at your grandsons wedding. Behave."

"But your mother…" Victor started but Patty cut him off.

"ah, behave." Patty said gesturing with her hands to close his mouth, who opened his mouth several times before clamping it shut, causing the four charmed ones to giggle like little kids. Right then Jack and Henry Jnr rushed towards the Halliwell's.

"Great, you guys made it." Henry Jnr said to the sisters and others.

"Hi sweetie, you look beautiful," Prue called out to confused Henry Jnr, who took a little time to register the new comer.

"Aunt Prue!" Henry Jnr said as he walked around the front, as Prue stood up to pull her nephew into a hug.

"You remember me." Prue said grabbing his cheeks as Henry Jnr winced in pain. "Sorry!…So you're one of the best man huh, the tux look great!"

"Thanks." Henry Jnr said as Prue grinned again. It's been so long since she had a chance to be with her family like this.

"So where is my other blonde nephew?" Prue asked.

"He's in the backroom." Jack said as Prue looked at him and gave a little nod. "I'm Jack…Bride's brother."

"Oh! How nice to see you." Prue said with a smile as they book shook hands.

"Aunt Piper" Henry Jnr said looking towards Leo and Piper. "Uncle Leo, can you guys go and have a little word with Wyatt."

"Why, what's wrong?" Piper asked as others leaned in to listen.

"Nothing's wrong, it just before Wedding, he is getting…" Jack said with a little nod of his head towards the door.

"The cold feet?" Phoebe said to the boys as they both nodded. Paige meanwhile scanned the crowd as she spotted a familiar face and waved.

"More like panicking" Jack said to her, who gave a understanding nod and looked towards her sister and Leo.

"Alright, don't worry, we'll go and have a word with him." Piper said to the boys as Leo and Piper got up.

"I'll come too," Prue said brushing past her sisters and their husbands to get out with Piper and Leo. "I see some familiar faces."

"Chris, what you doing there, you're one of the best man." Jack said as Chris rolled his eyes from where he was sitting. "Come on, we got to stand in the front."

"Do we have to?" Chris asked with a throw of his hand as every one nodded towards him. "Why don't you guys do it, I've find it really comfortable sitting here."

"Come on Chris, we don't have lot of time." Henry Jnr said looking towards the front where the priest has now taken his place in middle of the large ivory flower archway.

"Fine…." Chris hissed as he got up and began to move out causing everyone to yell once again as he trotted on their feet. "Like I said, your fault…so Pull it in."

"Watch it." Brianna yelped grabbing her dress and moving her feet as Chris rolled his eyes at her and got out of the lengthy row, just as his aunt and parents walked by only to stop right behind him.

Piper bumped into Prue when she abruptly stopped in front of her. Little confused at first but realized why her older sister stopped.

"Darryl, Sheila," Prue said in excitement as she hugged the couple, Just as Henry Jnr dragged Chris away from the little crowd towards the front.

"Oh my god, I'm so glad you guys made it." Piper said surprised but with a warm smile on her face. "I was worried whether you guys got the invitation on time or not."

"Yeah, Paige made sure we got it on time." Sheila said with a smile, remembering how Paige appeared at their doorstep with an invitation on hand.

"Yeah, but great seeing you guys." Darryl said looking baffled to see the deceased sister who looked the same as ever. "You look…."

"Young?" Prue asked with a cheeky grin as Piper rolled her eyes. Sheila glanced at her husband and nodded with a smile.

Although Darryl and Sheila have cut their ties with the Halliwell's on helping them with regards to Magic by moving out, it's the same magic that bought them together again, when Darryl Jnr was attacked by a Vixen, - a Soul that died with vengeance that's so fury that it returns as not as a ghost but as a Vixen - Similar to Siren. It was the Halliwells who saved Darryl Jnr and Darryl on few other occasions without realizing it was the Morrison family.

"Where is Junior?" Piper asked Sheila.

"He's on the way," Sheila said to the Middle charmed one. "So is Joshua, the guys are driving down with their family." As if on cue, Joshua and Junior came in with their wives and kids. Darryl waved them over as the two boys briskly walked in, the motion of the three best man taking place in the front made everyone settle down.

"Erm…Guys, sorry to interrupt…but we need to check on Wyatt?" Leo said to the Morrison's who gave an understanding nod.

"Groom's getting wedding jitters," Prue said to Darryl with a chuckle.

"I think the ceremony is going to start," Sheila said looking over to the boys as the three Halliwells glanced back.

"You guys take a seat, we'll be right back." Piper said as the three briskly left for the backroom.

Chris watched his parents and aunt disappear around the corner. He didn't understand why he was standing there doing nothing to jeopardize the wedding. He also know that there is a protective spell over this chapel, which means demons wont attack even if he intended for them to attack.

"I'll be right." Chris muttered to Henry Jnr before legging it towards the bathroom.

-------------

Molly glanced around the chapel as she saw Chris run off somewhere while her son and the other boy smiled at the crowd. The wedding should've started about five minutes ago, but the groom is still nowhere to be seen. Molly wanted this wedding to go without a hitch, she can see the cameraman is already recording everything, including people she's not so fond of…like Catherine Burton, one of whom she resents very much. Molly knew it was Clive who invited her as she had made sure that those who she resents weren't invited to the wedding. The only thing that's alike with Catherine and Molly are the last surnames "Burtons" other than that, they are apart.

Completely different from their status to their behavior - for one, Catherine is very humble, down to earth girl but not as rich as Molly, but that's not what caused this multi-billionaire's wife to despise Catherine. The sole reason is because Catherine has a son out of wedlock, which Molly did not approve of and fears to be a bad influence upon her daughter Rachel, so she does much as she can to keep her distance with that family. Which can be said more for her cousins. Molly only approves of two girls from the extend Burtons family, who were Saira and Stephanie, the two perfect Burton models. Where as Catherine, Tabitha and Amy she cannot stand the sight of them, if she had a dime for every trouble they got themselves into or got the family into, she would have enough money to buy another dress that's similar to the one she was wearing at the moment. Which is a lot considering Molly only shops at the best place in LA and best stuff don't come cheap.

-------------------

Meanwhile back at the Chapel at the backroom, Wyatt was looking at himself in the mirror, his reflection suited in best tux starred back. He couldn't believe that this is it, the day he was going to get married. Hang on a second, he was going to get married, to one woman for rest of his life….oh god, at this Wyatt's head begin to spin, sweat beads appeared on his forehead. When he get married, he is going to have kids…kids, he is too young to have kids, he's still in his mid twenties….he cant be shackled to kids, they be loud, they be messy, they would cry twenty four seven…..Feeling his shirt tighten around him, Wyatt unbuttoned few top buttons and stumbled back down on to the chair, taking deep breaths in fear of passing out. Just then Wyatt saw his parents walk into the room.

"Are you alright son?" Leo asked as Wyatt shook his head.

"I can't breathe," Wyatt said looking at his mother, who just freaked out while Leo kept calm.

"Wedding jitters" Leo reminded Piper, who relaxed a bit, while Wyatt inhaled deeply as he kept his gaze firmly fixed on the ground, mostly because everything was spinning in front of him.

"Its alright, I know this is a big day for you," Piper said as Wyatt nodded, trying to keep his breath even. "But what you got to remember is about who is marrying, not about what's to come."

Wyatt looked at his mother, how does she know what he was thinking.

"But…I-I…I don't think I can do this, start a family…" Wyatt said looking at his mother and father. Leo crouched in front of his son, placing a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"Buddy, I know it's hard, I'm sure Rachel feels the same way right now, but this is normal, every couple gets cold feet before their wedding. Even your mother did, before we got married."

"Well, actually your Aunt Prue kind of did it for me," Piper said with a thought.

"Hey!" Prue piped in from behind Piper and Leo as Wyatt registered the new comer. "Hey sweetheart. You'll be great husband, just like your dad, trust your dead aunt."

Wyatt on the other hand couldn't barely reply back, he only gasped and panted in Prue direction. "Leo, do your work." Prue said stepping back.

Leo gave a nod before turning towards his son. "Wyatt relax, listen to me, like your mother said, What you got to remember is, who you're getting married to, not what's to come, even then, starting your own family is an amazing thing, when you hold that little son or daughter in your arms for the first time, you will feel all of this is worth it, because you know they are born out of yours and Rachel's love. They are your living and breathing proof of love you have for Rachel. This is a stepping stone to be with one person you love and cherish for rest of your life with, but you got to decide whether you want to see this through or not."

Leo gave a little pat and stood up, while Prue looked at her sister and smiled. Even after all these years, he still knows how to make people overcome their fears. The white lighter in still there in him, Wyatt, on the other hand, gave a little nod as his brain slowly registered what his father just told him. He doesn't need to worry cause he knows whatever happens, he will face it with the one person he loves the most.

"You're right dad," Wyatt croaked through his dried mouth, feeling everything. He loves Rachel just like she loves him and he wants spend rest of his life, showing her how much he cherish and loves her. "Thanks dad," Wyatt said as he got up and hugged his dad. "You have no idea how much this means to me," Wyatt said looking at his father, who gave a nod.

"That's what your mom and I are here for, any problems, you come to us," Leo said to his son, who nodded.

"You still our little baby, even if you don't think so cuz you grew up into an adult. It doesn't matter what, we want you guys to come to us when there is a problem, we don't see that as a burden, we see that as love, that our kids still respect and love us enough to come to us with their problems." Piper said as Wyatt hugged.

"Thanks mom," Wyatt said as Piper buttoned his top buttons.

"Now, come and give your big aunt a hug." Prue said as Wyatt chuckled before pulling his deceased aunt a hug.

"So glad you can make it." Wyatt said to his aunt, who gave a nod.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss this for a world." Prue said with a wink, Just as Brianna dashed in, holding her flowing dress in her hand to avoid tripping over them.

"Guys, the ceremony started and the Groom's missing." Brianna said as everyone looked at Wyatt.

"Are you ready?" Prue asked her nephew, who gave a nod.

"I'm ready." Wyatt said looking at his family.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW Guys, I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter much as I enjoyed writing them. So Anyone has any ideas of what is going to Happen next? Will the Wedding Happen….Or Will it not? **

**  
As Usual I must Thank you all: **_Charlie-becks, Wesdrewlover, Steven, SaNgO-ShIpPo, RavenHeart101, SoN4life16, Kyoshiro-Crimson-King, I-Love-Trunks1, PapiEsteven, T.T, Melinda Wyatt Charmed, CelticWolfster, Sucker4WynChris and Melindahalliwell. _

**As I m feeling good, Depending on the review, I might update tomorrow with the next chapter…but that's really up to you guys, So press that button. **


	51. Speak Now Or Forever Hold Your Wrath!

**CHAPTER 51 - Speak Now Or Forever Hold Your Wrath!**

_Previously on Wedding Crasher:_

_Wyatt couldn__'__t believe that this is it, the day he was going to get married, Hang on a second, he was going to get married, to one woman for rest of his life__…__.oh god, at this Wyatt__'__s head begin to spin, sweat beads appeared on his forehead. When he get married, he is going to have kids__…__kids, he is too young to have kids, he__'__s still in his mid twenties__…__.he cant be shackled to kids, they be loud, they be messy, they would cry twenty four seven__…__..Feeling his shirt tighten around him, Wyatt unbuttoned few top buttons and stumbled back down on to the chair, taking deep breaths in fear of passing out. Just then Wyatt saw his parents walk into the room._

"Wyatt relax, listen to me, like your mother said, What you got to remember is, who you're getting married to, not what's to come, even then, starting your own family is an amazing thing, when you hold that little son or daughter in your arms for the first time, you will feel all of this is worth it, because you know they are born out of yours and Rachel's love. They are your living and breathing proof of love you have for Rachel. This is a stepping stone to be with one person you love and cherish for rest of your life with, but you got to decide whether you want to see this through or not."

"Guys, the ceremony started and the Groom's missing." Brianna said as everyone looked at Wyatt.

"Are you ready?" Prue asked her nephew, who gave a nod.

"I'm ready." Wyatt said looking at his family.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

**~~NOW~~**

The music that's being played by Organ sounded more like a scream from a late Dracula's movie to Chris as he stood by Henry Jnr watching two little girls dressed as Silver fairies shower the isle with white rose petals. Thereafter Melinda, Ashley and Stephanie walked in each carrying a bouquet in their hand, even though Stephanie's outfit kind of stood out from other two bride's maid, she seems to flaunt it very well. Chris glanced at Wyatt, who stood inches from him, grinning from ear to ear like a lunatic. As an Empath the amount of emotion he felt in that room was intoxicating that he wanted to gag. Right then the Organ screeched to tune the "Here comes the Bride" solo. At this Chris could've swore the organ screamed in protest.

Chris's emerald eyes darted towards the entrance to see Rachel glide towards the isle with Clive by her side. At this sight, Chris wanted to throw his hand out and blow her to pieces, the smile on her face, the way she lightly waved and nodded towards everyone like she was famous made his blood boil. He saw the infamous charmed ones, his grandmother and Grams crying with sheer joy…typical…

Chris gritted his teeth as Clive kissed Rachel on the cheek before leaving her at the Isle, where she joined Wyatt with a smile. Wyatt gently took her by her hand and lead her towards the Priest. Wyatt glanced sideways to smile at his sister before glancing towards Chris….who clenched his jaw but smiled all the same, before his eyes darting towards the crowd.

"Marriage is a scared union of two hearts between two souls, who would become one, under the eyes of god." Priest said as Wyatt and Rachel smiled at each other. "We have gathered here today, under the witness of you and God to join these two young loved ones, Wyatt Halliwell and Rachel Burton in the holy matrimony. For any reason why these two shouldn't be joined in this holy Union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Chris looked towards Priest and as if on cue, About Five black robed ninja type Demons blinked in, each at various places within the chapel, with what seemed like a black liquid like energy balls in their hands that seem to change shape within its circle. At this sight Priest looked baffled; Melinda dropped her bouquet and flicked her wrist freezing the entire chapel, except the Halliwells.

"Duck!" Melinda ordered Wyatt, who pulled Rachel down, just as Melinda combusted the black energy ball that was about to fry the priest. While Ashley re-directed one of the four fireballs that combusted near the drapes setting it on fire.

"I've got it." Ashley said waving her hand as the flaming drapes disappeared in pink dust particles. Chris re-directed another which combusted against a pillar near the alter, where as other two, they didn't get a chance to throw their deadly weapons as Wyatt threw them off their feet.

"Paige, I've thought you demon-proofed the Chapel?" Piper yelled as Paige gave a surprised look.

"I did." Paige said glancing at her frozen husband. "I don't know how they could've passed the barrier?"

"Yell later, attack now." Prue said waving her hand, causing one of drapes from the balcony to drop down, as they began to wrap themselves around the body of one demon…or at least that's what she expected to do, but found it quite surprising when those draped disappeared into the demon. "What the hell….?"

"Vase." Paige called out sending the huge Bouquet of vase next to the archway zooming towards the demon in the far distance in swarming particles of orbs.

"Nice…" Prue said as Piper flicked her wrist at nearby demon, who threw another black crackling energy ball. As Prue and Paige saw the vase that was send towards the demon didn't knock him out, except it went into him, disappearing from view.

"What kinda of demons are these?" Piper asked as Phoebe waved her hand, re-directing one of the blackish lightning bolts away from group of innocents. Using her empathic power which she earned it back over the years.

"They remind me of the tall demon, seer used to trap phoebe." Paige said remembering the Tall demon.

"The one she vanquished?" Piper hollered flickering her wrist, sending the demon in the air with a shockwave of molecular energy.

"We've gotta get them out of here." Brianna shouted hovering in a tunnel of air, causing her flowing red dress to whisk up and down in the air, that made her look like an elegant angel, who was striking the demons out with ferocious wind blasts that only seem to knock them few feats back but nothing more. Billie from where she was sitting, projected heavy Anchor on top of a demon that was about to send an black energy whip at frozen Stephanie, one of the bridesmaid. At once, with a heavy thud, the demon went down like a piece of meat with a squelching noise.

Wyatt waved his hand towards Rachel as blue force field flicked to life around the blonde female. "Stay here." Wyatt ordered before throwing his hand towards the rows of frozen mortals, as the Halliwells watched, a blue force field similar to one Rachel was placed under, began to envelope the rows of pew, protecting the innocents. Wyatt then glanced towards a demon who blinked in nearby by, with a flick of his hand, he threw the nearby demon to the floor.

Chris saw one of the demons purposely throw black lightning bolts at seats full of innocents, which only bounced back from the force field and zooms up towards the balcony where it exploded at the Organs, causing it to blare inharmoniously. Chris saw the demon and flick his wrist to combust him, but to his surprise the demon jumped and began to run up a nearby, causing Chris to combust the pillar, trying to get the demon. As the Demon back flipped in the air, Chris missed the demon once again as his power attacked the Organ once again, causing it to screech as few long hollow metal pipes exploded. However thanks to Wyatt's force field, they were bounced to the ground harmlessly.

"Nice work King Arthur…" Henry Jnr shouted towards Wyatt as he threw an energy ball which collided with an Black energy ball threw by a black robed demon, both combusting in mid-air above bunch of innocents head, sending small shockwave of energy in space as aftermath. The twins have tried to orb a alter into two demons, only for it to vanish within them.

"Watch out." Melinda said as Ashley Hearted out and back in, missing a black energy whip. Wyatt is battling a demon, sending streams of Fire to counter the Black fire the demon was sending at him. Prue knew Wyatt can take care of himself, after all he is the twice blessed and all. Her main focus was on the hundreds of innocents who are under the force field yet she is not sure how long the freeze Piper put on them will hold.

"Piper, we need to get them out of…" Prue started just as the ceiling exploded from one of the lighting bolts. Piper flicked her wrist and froze the incoming debris and ceiling just above the people's head, where it hung like a paused video. Prue waved her hands, sending the frozen debris across the floor, away from the potential head breakers, although they were already protected by the force field.

"Each demon seem to possess different and same powers….if that makes sense?" Phoebe said looking at her sisters, knowing it was really uncomfortable battling demons from their standpoint. Chris, on the other hand threw his hand out, sending lightning bolt just as the demon he was battling, changed his power from energy ball to black lightning bolt, that countered Chris's lighting power.

Grams and Patty watched the young ones fight from where they were, knowing this is not their fight to get involved in, plus they are safely seated inside Wyatt's force field…but that doesn't stop them from helping once in a while. Patty saw Brianna flying across the chapel with force that was sure to kill her.

"Mother…" Patty called out as Grams with a wave of her hand slowed the young cupid witch down, who sailed safely down near the Alter, with a shake of her head.

Brianna didn't understand how?… but the demon countered her attacks with matching black wind blasts, which aftermath shockwave struck her sending her flying across like a rag doll. It seems like whatever power they were to use, the Demons seem to counter attack them with similar powers.

Penelope ducked and ran, trying to lead the demon that's chasing her into another room, which worked. "Where do you think you are going witch?" The demon hissed created a black energy whip.

"Out." Penelope said as she Hearted out, only to be dragged back to the ground with a dark energy whip that the demon send right at her. "Or maybe not…." realizing she is little trapped when all the thing she send at the demon disappeared within the body, she called out for help. "Dad…Bri…."

Meanwhile Rachel flinched as boundless black energy balls and lightning bolts attacked the force field which she was under, although she knows she is safe inside the blue plasma ball….she's not sure for how long. Billie, who saw that Rachel was under attack with no one to help her, quickly left her seat to help, telling her young ones to stay where they be safe, under the protection of Force field.

Chris saw Brianna and Coop disappear in pink glow, before his emerald eyes darting towards Rachel, for a brief second, their eyes met before they heard a yell. Turning around, Chris saw Wyatt was on the floor, with a large deep wound on his back as if he had been struck with a whip, which was indeed the case - Chris's eyes darted towards the demon lurking behind Wyatt with black energy whip. Anger cursing through him, he throw his hand out, sending him sliding across the floor, on the other hand the force field that protected Rachel began to flicker under the attacks from other demon nearby.

"How do we Vanquish these demons?" Patricia yelled freezing the isle before her as Charlotte ran in through the ice covered Isle, just as Charlotte orbed out, Patricia threw a bone cracking kick hoping to knock the demon down on the ice but she fell right into the demon disappearing from view. Billie who saw this, rushed forwards only to slip on the ice covered isle as she too went sailing into the demon with head first as she disappeared.

"Patricia…" Henry Jnr called out as Charlotte orbed in nearby. Without any reply, Henry Jnr charged at the same demon, knowing he is going to be sucked in…but he didn't care, more importantly he cared more about his sister than himself and as Charlotte watched, Henry Jnr charged at the demon only to disappear within him.

"Henry…" Charlotte called out in horror, but before the young witch can do anything, the demon was send to the floor in agony scream.

"I did it…" Melinda shouted in triumph, only to take step back when the demon got up looked beyond pissed up, revealing his demonic fangs. "Oh my god…" Melinda moaned before flicking her wrist, aiming for the same place - his shoulder - once again, she send the demon to the floor in more agonizing scream.

"Well Phoebe?" Piper asked as Prue and Paige kept deflecting the incoming energy balls, flames, windblasts, lightning bolts, energy whip away from frozen innocents and what's worse, they assumed they were battling small number of demons but at the current state, they somehow seem to have multiplied, mainly because each kids seem to be duelling one. Even Leo didn't have a clue of what type of demons they were….so right now the charmed ones have resorted to coming up with an all vanquish spell.

Chris on the other hand saw a ferocious black wind blast heading his way, instinctively he orbed out, just in time as the black wind blast decimated the flower archway to pieces, sending frozen Jack spiralling through the air from the blast, who collided with one of the pillars, losing consciousness right there. "Jack…" Rachel shouted looking towards her brother.

"I got it." Paige said orbing out from her seat and Orbing back next to Jack to heal him, while Phoebe scribbled down the spell on the wedding pamphlet.

Meanwhile in the other room, Brianna hearted in, saw her father heart in opposite her, but before she knew what was happening, a pair of black robed hands wrapped around her just as her surroundings winked out before her with her father calling out her name. On the other hand Chris, who orbed back in from his fear response, saw his aunt Paige healing unconscious Jack, feeling little guilty about not being able to protect an innocent better, he turned around only to be struck by an energy ball, sending him crashing into demon behind him, where he disappeared within. Meanwhile the force field that protected Rachel flicked and wavered, changing from deep blue to light blue pale.

"Got it…" Phoebe said holding piece of paper in front of her sister. Paige and Piper took Phoebe's side but stopped to look at Prue, who also glanced at them before looking towards Patty and Grams.

"Prue…" Piper called out to her older sister, but she was stopped by her husband.

"No…" Leo said looking at the girls. "It may not be a good idea."

"Why not?" Paige asked looking at her brother-in-law, as Piper combusted the energy whip that came their way in the air like a cobra.

"The spell would be more powerful." Phoebe said glancing at Prue before looking at Leo.

"That's preciously why, you can't…" Leo said as another part of the ceiling exploded nearby them, followed by a pillar, causing everyone to duck. "Power of three is powerful enough…but added consciousness of Power of four….I don't think the chapel or anyone else here can withstand the outcome of that power. It could obliterate everyone in here with the demons."

"Leo's right." Prue said with a smile. "Our job is to protect the innocents. You three are the charmed ones. Get rid of them." the three living sisters nodded, as they clasped handed and began to recite the spell.

_Creatures of Chaos, We Vanquish thee_

Wyatt ducked to avoid another energy whip that came his way, instinctively Wyatt raised his hand to protect himself as blue force field erupted in front of Wyatt like a shield.

_By the powers that's vested in us three, _

"Wyatt…" Rachel called out just as lighting bolt pierced through the force field, which flickered and faded. Wyatt seeing this flicked his wrist, combusting only not the demon but chucks of floor beneath the demon, sending him flying in the air.

_Under this roof You no longer be,_

_We send you to Hell to set us free. _

The demon that was send in the air crashed into Rachel and right in front of Wyatt, Rachel was sucked into the demon, disappearing from view, just as the demon exploded into confetti.

"No!" Wyatt shouted as every demon in the room obliterated sending mini shockwave of energy as an aftermath.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW Guys, I know you all have been tensed and some have been expecting a demon attack such as these, but one way or another, the wedding is only delayed mind you. **

**As Usual my Loyal Readers: **_**PapiEsteven, SaNgO-ShIpPo, Kyoshiro-Crimson-king, Steven, Devilgirlf6, RavenHeart101, CelticWolfster, I-Love-Trunks1, Jinka7, Melindahalliwell and Sucker4WynChris**_

_**Wesdrewlover – **__Hope you get better soon, if not I try and send Wyatt or Chris your way to ease the pain :P_

_**Whitelighter-01 – **__Hmm...I was wondering where you disappeared off to, lol, glad to know you were still swinging by the area. Keep up with the reviews ;D_

_**Thank You All so Much for the Reviews, Hope you All enjoyed this Chapter, so You all know what to do right. Press that Button. **_


	52. Confusion of the Broken Heart!

**CHAPTER 52 - Confusion of the Broken Heart**

_Previously on Wedding crasher:_

_For any reason why these two shouldn't be joined in this holy Union, speak now or forever hold your peace." Chris looked towards Priest and as if on cue, About Five black robed ninja type Demons blinked in, each at various places within the chapel, with what seemed like a black liquid like energy balls in their hands._

_---------_

"_What kinda of demons are these?" Piper asked as Phoebe waved her hand, re-directing one of the blackish lightning bolts away from group of innocents. Using her empathic power which she earned it back over the years._

"_They remind me of the tall demon, seer used to trap phoebe." Paige said remembering the Tall demon._

_---------_

_Patricia threw a bone cracking kick hoping to knock the demon down on the ice but she fell right into the demon disappearing from view. Billie who saw this, rushed forwards only to slip on the ice covered isle as she too went sailing into the demon with head first as she disappeared._

"_Patricia…" Henry Jnr called out as Charlotte orbed in nearby. Without any reply, Henry Jnr charged at the same demon and as Charlotte watched, Henry Jnr charged at the demon only to disappear within him._

"_Henry…" Charlotte called out in horror._

_----------_

_Chris turned around only to be struck by an energy ball, sending him crashing into demon behind him, where he disappeared within. _

_Creatures of Chaos, We Vanquish thee_

_Wyatt ducked to avoid another energy whip that came his way, instinctively Wyatt raised his hand to protect himself as blue force field erupted in front of Wyatt like a shield._

_By the powers that's vested in us three, _

"_Wyatt…" Rachel called out just as lighting bolt pierced through the force field, which flickered and faded. Wyatt seeing this flicked his wrist, combusting only not the demon but chucks of floor beneath the demon, sending him flying in the air._

_Under this roof You no longer be,_

_We send you to Hell to set us free. _

_The demon that was send in the air crashed into Rachel and right in front of Wyatt, Rachel was sucked into the demon, disappearing from view, just as the demon exploded into confetti._

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

**~~Now~~**

When Chris came around, he found himself starring at what seemed like a cave, lit by a flaming torch lights. After seeing hundreds of cave in his lifetime, it didn't take a second to figure out that he was in the underworld. He also realized, that he was shackled to the walls with some heavy chains that looked like its out of some old movies. His eyes swiftly glanced around the room to find at either side of him were his unconscious family, all shackled to the wall, just like him, which includes the wannabe Halliwell Rachel Burton.

Chris tried to orb out of his shackles but soon as the teleporting orbs appeared around him, they frizzled out like a pissed off bees. _"Great, I cant orb." _With a roll of his eyes, he glanced towards his unconscious cousin Patricia, who was shackled to his right hand side.

"Patty…Pats," Chris called out as he wiggled his shackles high above his head trying to make some noise. "Wake up…." '_Forget it then'_ Chris thought to himself as he turned to his left to find Penelope. "Penny…come on, wake up….come on man." Thankfully Penelope slowly stirred to her cousin's whispering calls.

"Chris….what happened?" Penelope asked as she glanced around to find her cousins chained to the wall just like her. "Where are we?"

"I don't know…but let's take a wild guess shall we?" Chris said in a chirpy sarcastic tone, just as they heard a very low distant voices - that seemed to be approaching them.

"Whoa! Headrush!" Henry Jnr's voice sounded from other side, as every one slowly came to their senses, including Rachel.

"What happened?" Billie asked looking at everyone else. "How did we end up here?"

"The last thing I remember was being sucked into the demon." Patricia said as everyone else nodded. Just then a group of black hooded demons entered the cave.

"Why are they always suited in Black robe?" Henry asked as Patricia rolled her eyes.

"They're demons, they don't have fashion sense." Rachel and Chris said in unison, as everyone looked at them before nodding in agreement, while Chris tried not to gag at the thought of him and Rachel being in unison. The demons, meanwhile formed a semi-circle facing the Witches who were shackled to the curving walls.

"That mortal is the one who is to wed the twice blessed today." One of the demons growled towards the taller and more broader demon in the centre, who gave a nod of acknowledgement. The Halliwells saw the demon glance towards Rachel before looking at the rest of the witches.

"So out of curiosity…why did you kidnap us?" Chris called out, trying to keep the demon from doing whatever that it has planned for Rachel. However the young Witch lighter only received growl for an answer. "I see you have a speech impairment. Anyone else wanna give it a try?" Chris asked his cousins.

"Oh yea! Whats with the shackles?" Billie asked.

"Or with the black robes dude?" Henry asked.

"Why do you always attack us on special occasions?" Patricia asked.

"I have nothing…" Penelope began but cut off by the demon's roar.

"Silence." The demon roared before slowly removing his black hood to reveal its face that made everyone's heart jump a bit. They have seen many ugly demons during their lifetime, yet the witches had to admit, this demon will beat the top two. The demons face was so alienated, that it looked disfigured. It opened its mouth and screamed that made the girls scream, since it looked something like the creature from the movie "Predator"

"Is it me or do these demons get uglier each week?" Brianna asked looking at the demons before them.

"It looks like, it walked right out of the Predator movie." Henry said sounding disgusted.

"Seize her!" the Demon hissed at his hooded Minion. The two from the far end broke away from their semi-circle to capture Rachel, who looked scared as she glanced at the Halliwells.

"Hey doofus, incase you haven't noticed, we are the ones with the powers." Henry Jnr called out to the demons.

"Powerful you may be, I do not care, all I care for is the Mortal." The Demon growled.

"Why her, why not us?" Chris hollered out, causing the Demon looked at him, it clicked its two protruding fangs.

"Because you do not possess what we require…" said the Demon, with his two pointy jaw moving up and down to reveal its inner layer of mouth - which wasn't pretty - as it spoke.

"That would be?" Billie asked totally confused.

"Her soul." The Demon said as everyone looked confused. The two minions, waved their hands as the shackles that bound Rachel, glowed blue and snapped open, releasing her from the shackles. Chris flicked his wrist in vain attempt, only to combust part of the ceiling, distracting the demons for few seconds.

"Guys do something…" Penelope called out.

"What, none of us can Orb." Patricia replied back, while Chris struggled to get free from his shackles.

"Err…Help." Rachel called out unsure of how to react to the situation. Billie, meanwhile concentrated on the two minions, who are dragging struggling Rachel away, only to stop as they glowed. Billie smiled. Without a word, they released Rachel and walked over to Brianna and Penelope and waved their arms above to release them from their shackle. The witches looked confused but didn't question their freedom.

The Demon or Burner as he's referred to, hissed in venom when he saw his minions releasing others from, their magical binds. With a low growl, he held his hands out summoning two blue fireballs at both palm of his hands, which he threw directly at his minions.

Chris and Patricia who saw the incoming fireball, glanced at the minions, who waved their hands above their heads. Just as the shackles released them, simultaneously orbed as the fireballs engulfed the demons. When the two witch lighters orbed back in, they found their cousins are already engaged in ferocious battle with the minions and Burner, who has grabbed Rachel and dragging her out of the cave.

"Hello, little help here?" Billie called out.

"I've got them." Patricia said. "You get Rachel."

"Do I have to?" Chris asked but Patricia have already rushed towards Billie and Henry Jnr. Chris, with a huge sigh, orbed out, only to orb right in front of surprised Burner and before the demon can react, he threw an lighting bolts at Burner sending him good few feats in the air away from Rachel.

"You alright?" Chris asked as Rachel nodded.

"Hurry up Sis." Henry Jnr called out as Patricia rolled her eyes and tried to summon the shackles to her, unfortunately it didn't appear in her hand in swirling particles as she hoped. "Why didn't that work?"

"Maybe its protected against teleporting." Henry said to his sister, who gave a little nod of understanding. After all if they cant orb out, that means it cant be orbed out.

"Try something else and…Duck!" Billie shouted at the young witch, who ducked, while Billie and Henry Jnr turned away Just as a blue fireball exploded on the wall right above Henry Jnr and Billie showering them with rocks and debris.

"Thanks." Patricia said as Billie coughed.

"Anytime."

"Alright…"Patricia said glancing around to see Brianna is sending a mini tornado that's whirling its way around the cave, sucking demons into the whirlwind, while Penelope was in hand on hand combat with a nearby demon, and Chris, he was with Rachel, trying to protect her from incoming energy balls and other attacks.

"_Alright focus on the problem at hand."_ Patricia thought turning around.

_Chains that bound these witches in place, _

_release at once as I command from this space._

Patricia rhymed wincing at her bad rhyme. However that seemed to have done the trick as both Henry Jnr and Billie heard a small click and the clasp of the shackle opened, releasing them.

"Nice work sis." Henry Jnr said with a smile, as he rubbed his sore wrist like Billie.

"Five down, ten more to go." Brianna hollered out. Henry Jnr created an energy ball and flunked it at a nearby hooded guy who was thrown in the air by the impact.

"Come on Guys, we got a wedding to get back to." Henry Jnr called out. "Let finish this fast and get out of here!"

"We're trying…" Patricia said sending streams of Ice at a screaming demon, who was soon engulfed in frozen particles, leaving him nothing more than a frozen popsicle. "Demon." Patricia waved her hand, sending the frozen demon across the cave in buzzing orbs, where he smashed into the hard rocks, shattering like confetti.

"One down, nine more to go." Patricia said dusting of her hands.

"Make that Eight." Chris said as he blew up another nearby him.

"Actually seven." Penelope said as the demon she kicked, exploded after colliding into sharp daggering rocks.

"Six!" Henry Jnr said sending another energy ball at a hooded figure, whose hood -including his head - combusted from the collision of the energy ball, before rest of his body following its suit.

"Four more to go!" Billie said as Sharp sword appeared in mid-air before her, with a nod, it was send flying into a nearby demon's gut, who groaned in pain before combusting to pieces.

"Take three away!" Brianna said as her wind blast knocked three demons who were obliterated at the spot.

"And there was finally one little demon to go!" Chris said in a mocking voice as Burner looked at the smirking Halliwell, before looking around the cave. As the Halliwells watched, Burner opened his mouth and shrieked so loudly, they were expecting something else to fly into the cave, as it would normally do in the movies, however what the Halliwells noticed was, what seemed like a buzzing black bees appeared within the cave, that seem to swarm around like mini-tornado.

"I don't like the looks of this." Patricia said to her cousins. As they watched, the mini-tornado reformed into a hooded demons that were combusted and obliterated.

"Make that Fifteen." Rachel whispered from the back as the Halliwells gulped. Just then three sets of orbs appeared in form of the charmed ones, Wyatt and Charlotte and one set of Heart in form of Ashley.

Immediately the charmed ones and the twice blessed started attacking the demons, as the girls threw potions left and right. As one demon vanquished, another takes its place. But Burner knowing he's outnumbered to the Halliwells Magic, let out a howl of fury and threw his hands in the air, sending a beam of energy at the cave's roof combusting part of the roof away. At once the entire cave began to shake like an earthquake.

"Whoa!" Penelope said as large sharp rocks that looked like icicles began to shower on them, causing the Halliwells and Demons to run for safety. "Chris, Rachel." Wyatt hollered as Chris and Rachel looked towards the twice blessed, but before they can take a step in any direction, large boulders and rocks began dropping around them, forcing them to take a step back, stumbling away as the earth shook beneath them. Before any of the Halliwells can react, the falling boulders created a large wall between Rachel, Chris and few demons and the rest of the group.

"Chris…" Piper hollered as Paige dissolved in orbs to get through the boulder only to be zapped back. "What happened."

"I cant orb in." Paige said as Wyatt hollered for Rachel.

"We're okay.." Chris coughed out, shoving Rachel away from him to get up. As if being trapped wasn't enough, the demons who were trapped with them, began attacking, causing Chris to blow them up.

"Chris, Orb out." A voice shouted.

"I cant…" Chris replied back, realizing they were trapped in the area, where the shackles hung from the rocky walls. So Whoever cast the spell, they didn't cast the spell on the shackles but that specific area. However Chris couldn't care less about that right now since all the demons he combust are only reconstituted looking more pissed than before.

"Stand back." Wyatt's voice called back, as Chris threw his hand out, sending lighting bolt, just as flames consumed both demons and exploded. No sooner their echoing screams died down, both Chris and Rachel heard a sound that's something similar to a missile being launched and before Chris can react, the wall of boulder near them exploded, sending red hot angry rocks towards them.

Chris who only had time to flinch, was surprised when nothing came at him. Opening his eyes, he found the explosion scene before him looked something that's out of the TV but everything is paused. He looked over to Rachel with an raised eyebrow, who only shrugged and knocked the small pebble piece of rock out of her face. Chris waved his hand, re-directing the frozen chucks of rocks into the floor away from them.

Wyatt quickly rushed in, looking between Chris and Rachel as he pulled Rachel into a hug, while he used his left hand to cup Chris' face to look at him.

"You okay?" Wyatt asked as Rachel just nodded, still wrapped tightly around his body, while Chris nodded with a smile, in return Wyatt smiled. With a smile plastered on his face, Chris turned away, his smile turning into a scowl under his breath.

----------------

Chris stood there once again, next to Henry Jnr, while Wyatt stood near the Priest, grinning ear to ear. The Organ once again back to live, blared its atomic "Here comes the Bride" Music causing Chris to scowl more under his breath.

The Chapel has been put back in one piece after few waves from Wyatt, while Billie used thought Projection to alter the guests mind of earlier events. So to them, its like the Wedding hasn't even started. As Chris watched, once again two little girls dressed as Silver fairies, danced in showering the isle with white rose petals. Thereafter Melinda, Ashley and Stephanie walked in each carrying a bouquet in their hand and soon joined by Clive and Rachel.

As before the Priest ceremoniously asked: For any reason why these two shouldn't be joined in this holy Union, speak now or forever hold your peace." At this Chris felt his jaw twitch as he opened his mouth Just as Rachel held her finger up.

"I do." Rachel said as Priest raised his eyebrow. At this motion, loud mutter erupted among the wedding guests.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Wyatt asked as Rachel looked at him.

"I'm so sorry Wy…I…I-I I don't think this was such a good idea," Rachel said as Wyatt looked shocked. "I've kept telling myself, I'll be fine once we're married but now….now, I'm not too sure anymore. I just cant do it. I'm so sorry. I will always love you." Rachel said pulling Wyatt into a hug, before running out.

"Rachel…" Jack called out. "Rachel come back." Jack hollered as he and Stephanie ran out, with Molly and Clive on their tail. Meanwhile Piper saw her eldest son standing at the alter, looking totally shocked and crumpled.

"Oh god! His heart's breaking." Phoebe said looking at Piper, who glanced from her sister to her son. The disappointment, the hurt that flashed in his eyes and without a word, Wyatt walked out, as the rest of the Halliwells rushed after the twice blessed, leaving Chris still standing at the alter.

"Well, looks like the wedding is cancelled folks." Chris said with a shrug before walking out with a grin. Chris made his way to the toilet, rather than the backroom of the chapel where he assumed all the Halliwells must be gathered.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

**Thanks For the Review Guys. Glad you All enjoyed this Chapter, so what's going on with Poor Wyatt, I think its unfair how Chris can only think of himself and not Wyatt. Oh Well. **

**And As Usual, GREAT HUGE THANKS to my readers: **_PapiEsteven, SaNgO-ShIpPo, RavenHeart101, Wesdrewlover, Kyoshiro-Crimson-King, CelticWolfster, Steven, I-love-Trunks1, Melinda Wyatt Charmed, Whitelighter-01, ^.^ , JinKa7, Zephyr hb, Sucker4WynChris and Melindahalliwell._

**Thank You Folks, Now you want More, Press that Button. :P**


	53. Heartbroke without your love!

**CHAPTER 53 - Heart Broken Without your love!**

_Previously on wedding crasher:_

_The Priest ceremoniously asked: For any reason why these two shouldn't be joined in this holy Union, speak now or forever hold your peace." At this Rachel held her finger up. _

"_I do." Rachel said as loud mutter erupted among the wedding guests. _

"_I'm so sorry Wy…I…I-I I don't think this was such a good idea," Rachel said as Wyatt looked shocked. "I've kept telling myself, I'll be fine once we're married but now….now, I'm not too sure anymore. I just cant do it. I'm so sorry. I will always love you." Rachel said pulling Wyatt into a hug, before running out. _

"_Well, looks like the wedding is cancelled folks." Chris said with a shrug before walking out with a grin. _

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

**~~Now~~**

Wyatt looked confused as his family surrounded him, all asking him if he was alright or how he was feeling, but the truth was, he didn't know how he felt…he was lost for words. Just then there was a knock on the door, and the door quietly opened to reveal Rachel standing on the other side, looking anxious and worried. She looked around the room, her eyes filled with fear and worry.

"Let's give them some space." Leo said as everyone began to file out of the small room. Piper and Leo were the last ones leave yet before they left, they gave Wyatt a secure nod, indicating they be outside, if he needs them.

"Rachel…" Wyatt started as Rachel approached him only to cut him off by placing a finger on his lips, silencing him.

"I'm so sorry for what happened there. I know what I did was wrong but….I've been thinking Wy, and maybe…" Rachel exhaled before looking into the worried blue eyes. "Maybe my mom was right, maybe we weren't made for each other."

"That's ridiculous!" Wyatt shouted immediately before looking at Rachel. "You don't believe that do you?" Wyatt asked, hurt by the words but mostly hurt by the one who uttered them.

"No, I don't…. Well at least I didn't but deep inside, I know, there is a truth in there somewhere…."

"Rachel…"

"We are totally different people, Wyatt."

"If you are talking about what happened today…I-I…"

"No, I know this will always be the case with you, demons attacking us, your family. It doesn't matter whether I'm married to you or not, it makes no difference…but I just….I just don't think I can raise a family in that kind of environment."

"But you didn't mind before?" Wyatt said his voice lightly trembling. "I said I'll take care of us."

"I know I didn't mind before, but…now I do, now I realized, if I married you I can never have a normal life and…. I want a normal life Wy. I know I cant ask you nor will I make you choose me over your family but,…but I cant imagine a life with all these monsters and demons coming after me and our babies on daily basis…"

"No, they wont, I'll protect you, I promise you, I-I-I….I will take care you honey and our baby. I promise I will let nothing harm you or the kids." Wyatt said as Rachel shook her head.

"I'm sorry Wy, I think Its easier said than done….I-I I think maybe you should find someone who is more…suitable for you." Rachel said as Wyatt looked into her eyes to search for a lie behind those words but when he found nothing, he felt his heart drop to his sleeve. "More magical."

"But…I-I I love you." Wyatt said his voice clearly trembling.

"I know….that's why I'm doing this, because I love you….I want you to be free. Please forgive me…sometimes its best to let go of things you truly love."

"You cant be serious, after everything we been through…after all these years?"

"I'm so sorry Wy, I don't wanna talk about it. Lets…Let's just go our separate ways, its best for both of…." Rachel started but Wyatt shouted, cutting her off.

"NO! Don't you hear me damn it? I LOVE YOU." Wyatt shouted, anger and fear showing through as he grabbed Rachel by her arm. "I want no one else but you."

"But….but I don't want you….please, if you truly love me then… let me go." Rachel said as Wyatt looked at her in utter shock, but he knew Rachel meant every single words that flew out of her mouth. Feeling the air around him disappear, he slowly released her arm.

"I'm sorry Wyatt. I Love you but I cant do this….Its not you…I don't think I m ready for any sort of relationship or commitment at the moment. Hope you understand." Wyatt looked as if he was struck by a truck, with vision blurring, he gave a nod. Rachel, with one last glance walked away as Wyatt disappeared in swirling orbs.

-------------

_Enter Song: Heartbroken by T2 feat Jodie _

Wyatt found himself orbing into his room, confused and lost of what happened at the Alter. He glanced around his room with blurred vision, looking but not really seeing what's before him as thousands of reasons why Rachel would do this to him swarmed into his head. He loved her so much, they talked about starting a family, he envisioned so many things with her, from their first baby to their grandchildren but now…..she threw all that away. It felt as if she stepped on his heart and ripped it away.

_Sitting here at home  
thinkin bout you all alone  
Wonder where I all went wrong  
Got a confession to make..._

Stumbling blindly, he crashed into a corner, where he slid slowly down, burying his face beneath his hands. He didn't know how to explain his feelings nor his emotions, they were stiffened from those cold words Rachel spoke. All the words constantly echoed in his brains - "Maybe you should find someone more suitable." - "Maybe we are not meant to be." - or Maybe has she not realized the love Wyatt has on her, does she not understand the pain she caused him by uttering those simple words, that seem to drill hole in his heart.

_Since you made me happier_

_Now all I can do is hurt  
When you left you took my heart  
Got a confession to make..._

Wyatt didn't know what hurts him the most, whether the fact that Rachel threw away their love or the fact she acted if Wyatt was better off with someone who has powers….has she not realized, Wyatt will strip his magical heritage to be with her in a heartbeat, or has she not realized that Wyatt will sacrifice everything in his power to be with her, to make her happy? No, she didn't, cause if she has, then she wouldn't have been quick to throw what they had. Their love.

_I'm heartbroken (without your love)  
I'm heartbroken (yes, I've had enough)  
I'm heartbroken  
I don't know what to say  
I've never felt this way_

Wyatt wiped his eyes roughly, as he got up. He knows he cant sit there crying but the same time, the way his heart was pounding, the way it aches, was to hard for Wyatt to bare. He felt as if Rachel betrayed him and he was sure that pain would be lot less when compared to the pain Rachel threw his way right now. He felt as if everything was a lie, the laugh, the smile, the love, everything was lie - a fake, just like her. Anger cursing through him, he punched the nearest thing to him, his wooden wardrobe, cracked beneath the impact.

_We had something so true  
I realised I meant nothing to you  
I guess you thought I was your fool  
Got a confession to make..._

Wyatt didn't care about the pain that shot through his knuckles, he felt more pain in his heart. Everything around him reminded him of Rachel for some reason, her laughing face appeared in his inner mind as if she was laughing for making a fool out of him. This caused Wyatt to punch the nearest objects, one after another until his roughly bleeding knuckles connected with the mirror, shredding his sore and swollen knuckles more, allowing the blood to flow more freely.

_Now I realise the truth  
I don't want anything to do with you  
It's just the way I was attracted to you  
Got a confession to make..._

Wyatt glanced at the dripping blood as his reflection starred back at him from thousand different angles. With a shake of his head, Wyatt chocked another sob before making his way to the bathroom.

_I'm heartbroken (without your love)  
I'm heartbroken (yes, I've had enough)  
I'm heartbroken  
I don't know what to say  
I've never felt this way_

* * *

Chris stood at top of the Golden gate Bridge. His eyes closed, his senses enhanced. Just then he felt a presence and heard the tell-tale chimes of Orbs.

"Took you long enough to get here!" Chris said with a smile, as he opened his eyes to confront Rachel standing there with a smile.

"Well, I had to ditch the entire family before I can orb up here.…" Rachel replied, with an eye roll. " I had to fake tears to excuse myself to the toilet, so right now Rachel's apparently locked herself in the toilet cause she was sad for what she did to Wyatt." Rachel replied with a chuckle.

"No, right now Rachel would be tied and gagged at P3 because of what she was about to do to Wyatt." Chris said as Rachel folded her arms and looked into the emerald eyes with her own matching pair. "Trying to take Wyatt away form me."

"You mean away from us?" Rachel said as gold lights swirled around Rachel to morph her into….**Chris**.

"Yeah…" Chris corrected himself as his doppelganger looked at himself with a line of worry in his face. "What's wrong."

"The Spell is ending." **Chris #2 **replied back to the witch. "We done what we came here to do. To stop the wedding, now that's done, We have to go." Chris only nodded. "But If you need anything, you'll know where to find us."

"Thank you." Chris said as **Chris #2 **nodded and right before the witch lighter, **Chris #2 **disappeared into thin air.

Chris inhaled deeply, the Multiplicity spell definitely came in handy, but he has to go and check on Wyatt, although he knew the third Chris, who was guarding Rachel would've disappeared too, doesn't mean Rachel would be free of her binds. So he really doesn't need to worry about her at the moment and with a smile, he disappeared in swirling orbs, letting the magic take him where his heart desire lies.

----------------

The Halliwells searched the Chapel for the grief stricken twice blessed when they found no sign of him in the small room. Paige immediately tapped into her white lighter power to sense for her nephew.

"Paige, where is he?" Panicked Piper asked her half-sister, who opened her eyes to confront her sisters.

"He's at the Manor." Paige replied back as Piper breathed out in relief. She was half expecting Wyatt to orb off to underworld to do some serious damage, but she was glad to know her son's at the Manor, but that doesn't make the fear of Wyatt doing something stupid, any less.

-------------

When Chris' orbs appeared in the foyer of the Manor, he was quite surprised. He didn't know Wyatt was at the Manor, he was expecting him to be at the Chapel. Nevertheless, it seemed like the others haven't caught up with him yet, which means it leaves Chris some minutes alone with Wyatt. So the younger witch began scouting for the twice blessed in the ground level and when he found no sign of him, he made his way upstairs, calling out his name in the process.

"Wyatt." Chris called out looking into the bathroom as he heard the sound of running water. When he found the communal bathroom empty, he made his way towards his room. "Wyatt, come on, I know you're in here somewhere." Chris said hoping his brother is not invisible, then he have to rely on his white lighter senses again to find him.

"Wy…." Chris started out calling only to stop when he saw puddle of water leaking its way through from the door gap of his and Wyatt's shared bathroom. "Wy…" Chris said as he tried to open the door, only to find it locked. "Alright, Wy you in there?" Chris shouted as he saw more water leaking its way through. "Wy, open up." Chris shouted trying to wrench the door open when he heard no reply. "You're scaring me now Wy, please open the door." Chris shouted out loud when he heard no movement beyond the door other than the drowning of the water.

Leaning back, he tried to kick open the door, which didn't budge at the first kick but after third try, the lock gave in as the door swung open, revealing the overflowing sink, before his eyes darting towards the bathtub where Wyatt was, drowned beneath the overflowing bathtub.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW Guys, Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Oops! What did Wyatt do? Can Chris save him in time?**

**As usual Thank You Guys: **_PapiEsteven, SaNgO-ShIpPo, kyoshiro-crimson-kind, JinKa7, Zephyr hb, steven, Wesdrewlover, I-Love-Trunks1, CelticWolfster, RavenHeart101, Whitelighter-01, Sucker4WynChris, nimby and Melindahalliwell._

_**Y'all Know what to do, Hit that Button!**_


	54. If I Hurt You Then I Hate Myself!

**CHAPTER 54 - If I Hurt you, then I hate myself!**

_Previously on wedding crasher:_

"_I'm so sorry for what happened there. I know what I did was wrong but….I've been thinking Wy, and maybe…" Rachel exhaled before looking into the worried blue eyes. "Maybe my mom was right, maybe we weren't made for each other."_

_-------------_

_He felt as if everything was a lie, the laugh, the smile, the love, everything was lie - a fake, just like her. Anger cursing through him, he punched the nearest thing to him, his wooden wardrobe, cracked beneath the impact. _

_--------------_

_Wyatt didn't care about the pain that shot through his knuckles, he felt more pain in his heart. Everything around him reminded him of Rachel for some reason, her laughing face appeared in his inner mind as if she was laughing for making a fool out of him. This caused Wyatt to punch the nearest objects, one after another until his roughly bleeding knuckles connected with the mirror, shredding his sore and swollen knuckles more, allowing the blood to flow more freely. _

_------------_

"_No, right now Rachel would be tied and gagged at P3 because of what she was about to do to Wyatt." Chris said as Rachel folded her arms and looked into the emerald eyes with her own matching pair. "Trying to take Wyatt away form me."_

"_You mean away from us?" Rachel said as gold lights swirled around Rachel to morph her into….__**Chris**__. _

_--------------_

"_Wy…" Chris said as he tried to open the door, only to find it locked. "Alright, Wy you in there?" Chris shouted as he saw more water leaking its way through. "Wy, open up." Chris shouted trying to wrench the door open when he heard no reply. "You're scaring me now Wy, please open the door." Chris shouted out loud when he heard no movement beyond the door other than the drowning of the water. _

_Leaning back, he tried to kick open the door, which didn't budge at the first kick but after third try, the lock gave in as the door swung open, revealing the overflowing sink, before his eyes darting towards the bathtub where Wyatt was, drowned beneath the overflowing bathtub. _

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

**~~NOW~~**

"WYATT!" Chris shouted rushing to his brother, whose arm was out of the water, visible for him to see the deep thin red line in his wrist and the blood stained water. At once Chris' heart leaped to his throat. "No, no, no, no." Chris muttered as he tried to heave Wyatt's limp body out of the water, only the water soaked tux made it heavier for him to lift. Knowing he's not going to able to lift Wyatt, he orbed Wyatt and himself to the bed.

The moments his orbs frizzled out, he saw Wyatt's pale and water drenched face, laying there. The unmoving body made Chris' heart sink in. "Why, why, why would you do something like this." Chris muttered, tears blurring his vision as he ran his shaking finger over the crystallized blood on Wyatt's wrist as the twice blessed lightly stirred.

"Aunt Paige." Chris shouted to the ceiling as he saw Wyatt drifting in and out of consciousness. "Wy, can you hear me, Wy look at me, look at me Wy." Chris said smacking Wyatt's face, whose eyes was barely open nor completely shut. "Aunt Paige." He called out again, summoning not just his aunt but the Trio of Charmed ones, who appeared in the mist of the room, completely surprised at their location.

"Chris…" Piper started but stopped when she saw Wyatt. "Wyatt. " she shouted rushing towards her son.

"Heal him." Chris said backing away from Wyatt as Paige rushed to her nephew.

Chris saw his aunt's arm glow over the wrist, yet to his surprise the wound didn't close. "W-Why isn't it working?" Chris asked his voice quivering while Paige looked frustrated.

"Wyatt, sweetie, come on look at me, stay with mom." Piper said cradling Wyatt in her lap, while Paige shook her head.

"Its not working." Paige said to her nephew, who kept his eyes firmly on the wound.

"Why not?" Phoebe asked her voice lightly cracking as Chris and Piper looked at the half white lighter with tear streaked face.

"He's resisting my healing." Paige replied as she tried to heal him again. "I cant heal him. He's not letting me."

"No, no…" Chris muttered under his breath. Its all his fault.

"Its no use." Paige said to her sisters, yet not removing her glowing palms away from the cuts. "Come on Wyatt, stop resisting my healing." She muttered to the unconscious witch.

"Its all my fault." Chris whispered as Piper looked at Chris, who backed into nearby wall. "Its all my fault."

"Sweetie, its not fault. Its no one's fault." Piper replied back, trying to assure her second son from breaking down, while her eldest lay dying on her lap. Chris gazed into his mother's brown watery eyes. How can he bring himself to tell her, that it was indeed because of him Wyatt was at this stage, how can he tell her that it wasn't really Rachel, who abandoned Wyatt at the alter or how can he tell her out of all this, that he loved Wyatt more than a brother.

Just then as the sisters watched, the gold glow that was bathing Wyatt's wrist stopped, as Paige looked stunned.

She tried again, the gold glow appeared yet nothing happened. Piper also felt something, the soft breathing from her eldest son has stopped. Paige looked at her sister, tears glazing her eyes as Piper shook her head.

"no…no, no, no. Wyatt. Wyatt!" Piper screamed cradling the lifeless body. "No, no, no, no, no, come on sweetie, wake up." Piper cried as Chris looked speechless, he felt the air around him disappear and his eyes rolled back, that his body collapsed to the ground in shock.

Paige, Phoebe and Piper were too stunned, they barely noticed Chris collapsing behind them. The Charmed ones crying filled the house as those who have entered, heard the sister' sobs.

Chris on the other hand, deep in his subconscious mind he stirred, his sense awakened yet they were smothered by blanket of darkness. Right then a bright light illuminating the darkness, sending the velvet black blanket to the bay. In the mist of light, Chris saw Wyatt's spirit.

"Wy…." Chris' called out, his voice unstable and quivering, while feeling his tears run down his eyes. Wyatt's angelic spirit smiled at him.

"Why would you do this to me Wy…." Chris cried.

"I'm so sorry Chris, I know my actions are coward like." Wyatt's sad voice said. "yet I cant bare to think my life without Rachel…You once said it yourself, you only find your soul mate once and I guess she was mine."

"No, I don't believe that." Chris cried like a child. "How could you do this to us Wy…did you not know we were there for you?"

"I know Chris…but sometimes doesn't matter how much you think you can get through your life, when pain in your heart becomes unbearable, then you have no choice, I wanna be at peace Chris…I cant bare my life without her. Please don't try to save me."

"You cant ask me that Wy….I will go to the edge of the world to save you, no one can stop me and…, and I promises you this, you will be happy one way or another."

Wyatt spoke he looked directly at Chris. "But would you be? Would you be happy for me Chris?"

"Huh?" Chris looked confused as he saw Wyatt's angelic spirit cry. The tears glistened in the illuminating light that his spirit form gave off. "I love you Wy, I want you to be happy."

"I'm so sorry Chris. I love you too much to lose you as my brother. Tell others I'm sorry, tell them I didn't mean to hurt any of them by my actions. " Just then his father's voice echoed through the darkness. Instructing him to wake up. "Tell mom and dad, I'll miss them." Wyatt said as he slowly zoomed away from Chris.

"No…no, please don't go Wy, don't leave me…Please, I need you." Chris cried trying to grab Wyatt, who seem to zoom out of his reach. "Don't leave me, please….I beg you."

"Chris, wake up!" Leo' voice echoed in the darkness. "Come on buddy, please."

"I'll always be with you." Wyatt's voice said as he blinked out in the darkness as darkness consumed him once again, before his father's face loomed over him.

Leo and others who walked in saw, Wyatt's pale face and the sobbing charmed ones, immediately Leo knew that Wyatt did something stupid. He asked Paige to heal him but her sister-in-law merely sobbed for an answer, realizing she cant heal the dead. At once so many emotions attacked him, making Leo cry for the first time in many years of his happy life with Piper. Just then he heard his youngest' sobbing voice, calling out for Wyatt in the mist of all the Halliwells.

Looking around, he found Chris on the ground collapsed. He quickly rushed to his son to see Chris was speaking, yet he was unconscious and he can see the tears that constantly poured from his eyes. It sounded like he was speaking to Wyatt.

"Please Wy, don't go…" Chris cried as Leo rushed to wake him up.

When Chris came around, he saw everyone, including his sister, who was sobbing hard on Wyatt's body, yelling at him.

_**Enter Song: Your Winter -Sister Hazel (Listen if Possible)**_

_The grey ceiling on the earth  
Well it's lasted for a while  
Take my thoughts for what they're worth…._

"I hate you, I hate you for doing this." Melinda yelled at her oldest brother. "How can you go and abandon us like this….you Coward, I hate you." Melinda sobbed, in her mother's shoulder. Chris quickly scrambled from his father to Wyatt's limp body.

_I've been acting like a child  
In your opinion, and what is that?  
It's just a different point of view…_

"Wyatt, Wyatt, come on wake up. I know you can hear me, Please wake up." Chris said his vision blurring, as Leo placed a comforting hand on his shoulder only to shrug it away.

_What else, what else can't I do?  
I said I'm sorry, yeah I'm sorry.  
I said I'm sorry ,but what for?_

"Its all my fault." Chris sobbed as he buried his face in the hand and sobbed hard. He can hear his inner voice accusing him of killing Wyatt. If it wasn't for him. Wyatt would still be here….with a shake of his head, Chris tried to pull himself together.

_If I hurt you then I hate myself  
I don't want to hate myself, don't want to hurt you  
Why do you choose your pain?  
If you only know how much I love you, love you_

"No! this cant be happening, come on Wy, please wake up." Chris cried shaking Wyatt's body in fear and anger. "Aunt Paige, just heal him again, he should wake up…come on please….Why? Why did you do this Wy? How can you do this to us, how can you abandon us, ABANDON ME?" Chris yelled.

_I won't be your winter  
I won't be anyone's excuse to cry  
We can be forgiven  
I will be here_

"Please Wy, come on wake up, don't do this to me, I-I….How can he do this to me?" Chris cried looking at his mother. "How can he leave me here all alone….h-how can he think that I could live without him…come on Wy, please…. please, please, I beg you, wake up…no, no…" Chris said as he backed away from Wyatt shaking his head furiously.

_The old picture on the shelf  
Well it's been there for a while  
A frozen image of ourselves  
We are acting like a child  
Innocent and in a trance  
A dance that lasted for a while…_

"No! You broke your promise, you, y-you said you would never leave me.….you lied. You lied to me….how could you, I hate you, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU SO BADLY, YOU HEAR ME?" Chris screamed in frustration and anger as looked at Wyatt before dropping down to his knees, sobbing as he repeatedly punched Wyatt's chest. "WAKE UP, GOD DAMN IT, WAKE UP…PLEASE,…please come back, pleaseeee I need you…."

_You read my eyes just like your diary,  
oh remember, please remember_

_Well, I'm not a beggar, but what's more…  
If I hurt you, then I hate myself,  
And I don't wanna hate myself, don't wanna hurt you  
Why do you choose that pain?  
If you only knew how much I love you_

"What's going on here?" Coop asked as he walked in to the room filled with his family crying before registering Wyatt's pale body. Chris looked up at him, as he registered the coop the cupid, remembering the stories his dad told him about using the ring to save the charmed ones. Before anyone can react Chris pulled himself away from the bed and called for his ring, which the cupid felt disappear in swirling orbs.

_I won't be your winter  
I won't be anyone's excuse to cry  
We can be forgiven  
I will be here_

"Chris…" Leo started but that's the last thing Chris saw before his surrounding disappear. The Halliwells saw Chris disappear in swirling orbs rather than pink glow.

-----------------

Chris' orbs appeared at the back room of P3, where real Rachel was bound and tied in her wedding dress. Walking over to her, he removed her blindfold.

"Chris! Chris, what's going on here?" Rachel asked panicking as she looked around. "Where are we?" she asked the witch who looked at her with blurred vision.

Why would Wyatt kill himself for her…for this bitch, who would never do the same for him. Chris wondered if she even loved Wyatt the way he loved her….the type of love he yearned for from Wyatt. But he will make her pay, make her pay for what she has done to Wyatt, or what she led Wyatt to do - to take his own life away like a coward, she turned him into a coward.

"You killed my brother." Chris hissed as Rachel looked stunned.

"What?"

"I'm going to make you pay, make you suffer for what you did to us." Chris seethed. "For taking Wyatt away from us…you turned him into a COWARD!." he yelled causing the blonde to flinch before looking up at him.

Rachel saw the bloodshot eyes, both radiating anger and sadness, making her heart leap a bit.

"Chris, what you talking about? What happened to Wyatt?"

"Why do you care?"

"Chris, I know you and I don't see eye to eye on most things," Rachel said her voice trembling. "But please I love your brother so much and I would never hurt him, now please tell me what happened to him. I beg you."

"He killed himself because of you. He loved you so much he took his life away." Chris hissed, feeling his heart bubble inside his chest in anger. "And its because of YOU." he screamed as Rachel was thrown back into the air by his out of control powers.

Rachel landed roughly on the ground after colliding into the back wall, as the ropes that bound her, snaked away from her, releasing her from her binds. She got up, lightly stumbling, her forehead bleeding from the landing, yet she didn't care, she looked at Chris.

"You're lying." Rachel hissed yet her voice trembling, tears blurring her vision, mostly from the pain of collision and the pain of being told that Wyatt was dead. Chris clenched his jaw together.

"You think I would lie about my brother being dead?" He gritted through his teeth, anger seeping through every words he hissed, as the chair exploded behind Rachel but the blonde mortal didn't flinch.

"I don't believe you." Rachel said looking directly into the emerald eyes with her watery blue ones. Chris walking briskly towards her, he grabbed her arms and disappeared in gust of swarming orbs that didn't resemble anywhere near the gentle chimes of the white lighter. It looks more like a enraged tornado.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW Guys. I don't know who I feel sorry for, Poor Wyatt, Chris or even Rachel. **

**ALL my Readers Thank You but Importantly: **_SaNgO-ShIpPo, Zephyr hb, RavenHeart101, Sebastiancullen, PapiEsteven, Phil, Melinda Wyatt Charmed, nimby, CelticWolfster, Wesdrewlover, Steven, Sucker4WynChris, Melindahalliwell & I-Love-Trunks1_

**Thank You Guys Once again for leaving me your feedback, which I enjoy reading them, so You all know what to do right. Press that button.**


	55. Time Travel Or So Does it Seem!

**CHAPTER 55 - Time Travel Or So Does it Seem!**

_Previously on wedding crasher:_

"_You killed my brother." Chris hissed as Rachel looked stunned. _

"_What?"_

"_I'm going to make you pay, make you suffer for what you did to us." Chris seethed. "For taking Wyatt away from us…you turned him into a COWARD!." he yelled causing the blonde to flinch before looking up at him._

_----------_

"_He's resisting my healing." Paige replied as she tried to heal him again. "I cant heal him. He's not letting me."_

_Its no use." Paige said to her sisters, yet not removing her glowing palms away from the cuts. "Come on Wyatt, stop resisting my healing." She muttered to the unconscious witch. _

_----------_

"_He killed himself because of you. He loved you so much he took his life away." Chris hissed, feeling his heart bubble inside his chest in anger. "And its because of YOU." he screamed _

_----------_

"_No! this cant be happening, come on Wy, please wake up." Chris cried shaking Wyatt's body in fear and anger. "Aunt Paige, just heal him again, he should wake up…come on please….Why? Why did you do this Wy? How can you do this to us, how can you abandon us, ABANDON ME?" Chris yelled._

_---------_

"_What's going on here?" Coop asked as he walked in to the room filled with his family crying before registering Wyatt's pale body. Chris looked up at him, as he registered the coop the cupid, remembering the stories his dad told him about using the ring to save the charmed ones. Before anyone can react Chris pulled himself away from the bed and called for his ring, which the cupid felt disappear in swirling orbs. _

_---------------_

"_You think I would lie about my brother being dead?" He gritted through his teeth, anger seeping through every words he hissed, as the chair exploded behind Rachel but the blonde mortal didn't flinch._

"_I don't believe you." Rachel said looking directly into the emerald eyes with her watery blue ones. Chris walking briskly towards her, he grabbed her arms and disappeared in gust of swarming orbs that didn't resemble anywhere near the gentle chimes of the white lighter. It looks more like a enraged tornado._

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

**~~NOW~~**

Wyatt's body was laid on the bed with wood nymph, elf nanny & leprechaun paying their respect to him. The news of the twice blessed death have already spread throughout the magical kingdom. At once magical being appeared at the Manor from all around, but because the room was small and its already packed with the weeping Halliwells, other magical creatures are filled out in the hallway to take turn in showing their respect to the twice blessed child. Few fairies wept as they flew over Wyatt to gently drop a flower wreath on him. Few elders appeared in orbs to show their condolences but none can help the Halliwell's sorrow.

Just then the Halliwells saw, orbs appeared next to Wyatt, only those orbs are not calm, they looked like a tornado being wrenched inside, as Chris and Rachel materialized from the very pissed off orbs.

"What she's doing here?" Henry Jnr asked as Phoebe grabbed her nephew's arm to keep him quiet.

"Wyatt…no!" Rachel screamed. "This cant be true, please wake up….Wyatt, Wyatt come on sweetie, please wake up." Rachel cried sobbing hard like her family. "Please honey, please wake up."

Coop meanwhile gasped, catching Chris' attention. "What's wrong?" Phoebe asked as Coop rubbed his chest.

"Her heart's breaking." Coop said looking at his wife, who looked at Rachel and inhaled deeply.

"I feel it too." Phoebe said trying to hold back her sobs.

"Wyatt, please wake up, I beg you, I'm here, please wake up." Rachel cried burying her face in Wyatt's chest. Chris looked towards Rachel and opened his empathy towards her and at once, Chris felt himself suffocate by the pain, forcing him to close his mind again.

By the amount of pain and suffering that's going on around him, Chris felt overwhelmed, he felt smothered by them, forcing himself to shut himself in the bathroom, as he slid down against the door, sobbing his heart out. Deep inside he knew the truth, it was because of him that Wyatt died, it was because of him two hearts were broken, it was because of him his entire family was weeping, it was because of him the entire magical community was weeping, it was because of him, the underworld is celebrating in rejoice at the fact that the twice blessed is dead.

All because he tried to be happy but in the end, did he achieve what he was looking for….No! he destroyed everything he cared for because of his selfishness.

"_if I truly loved him, I would've wanted him to be happy."_ Chris thought to himself as he felt his breath come in short gasps, he felt as if he couldn't breathe, he wanted Wyatt by his side, to rub soothing circles on his back and tell him that everything is going to be alright…but that's never going to happen, since he killed him. Chris killed his own brother in the name of Love….through his selfishness.

Anger cursed through him for being selfish and manipulative. Now he is no different from a demon, he simply managed to do what none of the underworld has managed to do…is to kill the twice blessed, which he did, successfully. Screaming in anger, he threw his hand out, sending lighting bolts at the sink, which exploded sending the pieces of marble spiraling in all direction, while the water pipe gushed like a open fountain. He once again he threw his hand out, sending lighting bolt spiraling in all direction as chunks of walls, floors and bathtub all exploded. The water in the bathtub poured from the cracked tub, drenching Chris with more water.

"Chris, Open the door." Leo's voice called out as Chris shook his head. He's the one who should've died, not Wyatt, why does it have to be Wyatt?…he did nothing wrong, other than being a caring and protective big brother. The thought of Wyatt gone forever made his heart ache so badly, he cant describe them in words, he missed Wyatt beyond life itself, just the thought of never seeing that cheeky smile, the chuckle, the laughter, the sarcastic comments, the high-five's, everything was gone….no. he cant let this happen to his Wy, he has to save him. Right then Chris felt himself being shoved forward as someone tried to open the door from behind. "Chris…"

Chris willed himself from being pushed forward as the force of the kicks became powerful. "Let's try again." Henry said as Chris moved out of the way as both Leo and Henry fell forward from their power kicks.

"Chris…" Leo said as he rushed to his second son, who sat on the watery tiled floor with bloodshot eyes, water spraying on them like shower from the broken sink pipe. "Hey, look at me, Chris, come on." Leo said worried about Chris, whose glare was transfixed on the ring in his finger. Coop's ring, everyone forgot about that, except Chris.

Chris knew exactly how to save Wyatt. Although his father was being supportive with his arms wrapped around him, he could hear Rachel's screaming cries from the room, that almost broke his heart…almost…he cant imagine what it is like to be in Rachel's shoes at the moment. Since truth be told, Wyatt did love her so much and if she did love him back the way he did….then, Chris' pain is nothing compared to hers.

But he knew he cant sit there wallow in self pity nor cry for his deceased brother, cause he needs to save Wyatt. Using his love towards Wyatt, he guided the ring to take him to the time where he cast the spell.

Leo who held his son, found himself grasping air, when Chris disappeared within.

"Chris….Chris…" Leo called out in fear. "CHRIS!"

* * *

Chris appeared in an apartment, it took a moment to realize he was at Wyatt's Apartment. As he registered the kitchen unit before him, just then he heard voices coming from Wyatt's bedroom. Quickly and quietly he peeked around the kitchen counter to see, to his surprise Wyatt and himself….well Past Chris, who looked trashed on the bed. It's a good thing he cant be spotted as the little isle he was sitting behind obscured him from those in the bedroom, yet he can clearly see what is happening in the room.

"Wy…" Past Chris whined.

"What is it?" Wyatt asked Chris.

"Don't leave me…" Chris whined as future Chris shook his head in surprise and embarrassment, while past Chris pulled on past Wyatt's hand.

"I'll be back, let me change this clothes." Wyatt replied as future Chris saw the stain of vomit.

"Pweaseeee…." Past Chris pouted as he tugged on Wyatt's hand.

" _God could I be anymore pain in the butt?"_ Future Chris thought as Wyatt smiled.

"Fine go to sleep." Wyatt replied sitting down on the bed, while Chris moved further away from Wyatt.

"Come under the covers." Chris slurred at Wyatt, who raised his eyebrow. "Pweaseee…" he asked once again in the childish voice.

"Fine…" Wyatt replied as he removed his top. Seeing how caring Wyatt was to him, even at this stage only made future Chris' eyes water and his vision blurr…Wyatt always cared for him, no matter what. But he also knew somewhere along the line, they lost what he see right now. The closeness between them, as if they were being pushed apart by unknown force, but no matter what, he will save Wyatt and his relationship.

Chris who sat there listening to his own childish voice and Wyatt's caring voice, was lost in the moment, it took a few seconds to pull himself together, when he heard his past self ask Wyatt a question that rang bells inside his head.

"So how much do you love me, this much or this much?" Past Chris' voice traveled towards him as future Chris saw his other version stretching his arms like a bird, while Wyatt chuckled. "Well?"

"I love you so much." Wyatt replied back with a ruffle of his hair.

"How much, this much or this much." Past Chris stretched his hand out again.

"This much okay, now go to sleep." Wyatt said stretching his own hand.

"And I love you this much." Chris said pressing his lips as future Chris saw his other version sailing off the bed from panicked Wyatt. Quickly without a second thought, Chris uttered.

"_Reverse the effects of the Alcohol_

_So he wont do anything he wont recall."_

Chris chanted under his breath, hoping it would be enough and as he expected, he saw his other version glow, just as Wyatt got off the bed and rushed to his side.

"I'm so, so, so Sorry Chris." Wyatt pleaded with Chris, who shook his head a little. "Shit, Shit, Shit, I'm so sorry Chris. I didn't meant too.." Wyatt said helping his brother up, who shook his head.

"Its alright, don't worry about it. Aww damn it, my head." Chris muttered as he got up. "What happened, my head's spinning."

"You got way too drunk." Wyatt said as Chris gave a little nod.

"Oh….how did we get here?" Chris asked as Wyatt rolled his eyes. "You know what, don't answer that, I need sleep. My head is aching."

"Want me to heal you?" Wyatt asked as Chris shook his head.

"No thanks." Chris replied back as he jumped in the bed. Future Chris smiled….he was expecting maybe changing this key crucial event in the past somehow can bring an different outcome of the future?

"_Only one way to find out."_ Chris thought as he thought about Wyatt's wedding and his love.

_-------------------_

When Chris's surroundings became stable, he found himself at back of the Chapel in the empty seats. Quickly he ducked himself behind the pew as he caught glimpse of Rachel running out, followed by Jack and Stephanie with the Burtons on her tail.

"_Nothing then."_ Chris thought to himself as he once again thought of Wyatt and stoning his other version that stood at the alter, however where he appeared next, he did not know.

_-----------------_

Chris appeared in Pink Glow to see what seemed like a open space of cliff's with boulders and rocks climbing around him. To miles, there was no sign of life…well that's what he assumed until he saw a man dressed in a weird way. As he got closer he saw the guy was wearing animal skin for clothes, with out of control grown blonde dirty hair.

_**Enter Song: Shake it by Metro Station (plays in the background - A/N: Listen to this song, while reading this if possible)**_

He saw Chris and at Once, he started hollering, waving his club in the air, as many more appeared, with some riding -Chris tilted his head to get a good look - what seemed like a cross bread of horse and a dinosaur.

The Guy waved his club towards Chris and hollered. At once everyone charged at Chris, with his emerald eyes widening at the incoming force, Chris turned and ran, screaming his head off, like those who were chasing him. As they gained on Chris, he disappeared in pink glow, as the screaming ancient cave men, stopped to look in utter shock before shrieking madly as they ran back to their caves.

-----------------

Chris appeared in a castle.

"There he is, get him." One of the soldier shouted pointing his spear at Chris.

"_Oh Crap. Not Again!" _Chris thought as he looked at his ring, only to find the ring was still charging. "_Great!"_ With that he turned and ran as the castle soldiers chased him. Chris ran into the nearest bed chamber.

With the door closed behind him, he turned around to find a women - only she seemed more like Chris - Mirror Image of Chris being a woman - She screamed, which in turn Chris screamed. The ring heard Chris' thoughts again as it whisked him away from the time, as the soldiers charged in, while the maiden passed out.

-----------------

Chris appeared in a meadow.

He looked around to find people were dressed in white robe, more like ancient Greek's outfit.

"My love." Said a girl, as Chris turned around to gaze into the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, blonde, blue eyes, nice cleavage, her spell binding outfit. She kissed him.

"What in the Name…" Shouted a voice, as Chris turned around to find…his uncle Henry sitting in the throne. "Capture them.

"Flee." She screamed as she grabbed Chris and yanked him, forcing him to run with her as both ran ducking arrows that came their way.

"_Why me?"_ Chris thought as he ducked just as an arrow pierced a Statue's groin. He stopped to look at the guy who send that arrow, only to be yanked away by the girl again as another one came for him.

-----------------

Chris appeared at saddle of a galloping horse.

"_What the…_" Chris thought as he realized and managed to grab hold on to the guy that's riding the horse just in time to avoid falling off.

"Who ye in the satan's name are thee?" The Knight yelled over his metal armor as Chris caught sight of Wyatt's face.

"Wyatt, is that you?"

"Nay, I am Sir Gildroy." He replied back to Chris.

"Oh, what's going on here?" Chris asked looking over his shoulder to see, hundreds of horses charging at them.

"We're being attacked." Sir Gildroy replied trying to urge his horse to gallop faster.

"Why?"

"We are War with Nottingham." Gildroy replied as Chris shook his head. "Where thou…?" he looked back to see the young man have disappeared.

----------------

Chris appeared in Prescott street.

"_At last." _Chris thought as the earth beneath him shook. Turning around he saw Wyatt running madly towards him like his life depended on it. Chris watched Wyatt ran past him. Wondering what was going on, Chris saw Wyatt skid stop few feats away from him, he scratched his head thinking for a second before running towards Chris.

"Chris?!" Wyatt said confused as he looked at Chris then towards the end of the road. "What you doing here?"

"Nothing. You."

"That." Wyatt pointed as what Chris saw to be a stampede. Wild animals, charging at them. "Run." Wyatt hollered as he grabbed Chris' arm, yanking him which forced Chris to run once again as both boys ran for their lives, while cars that are parked on the side roads are crushed beneath the weights of the mammoths. "_Not again!"_

"What did you do?" Chris asked.

"Nothing, just my new power out of control." Wyatt laughed as he huffed and puffed, while running.

"Good to know, cant stick around though. Places to be." Chris said as he disappeared in pink glow leaving streaks of pink light behind as Wyatt stopped to look the trail of pink glow where Chris disappeared. A huge trumpet from the incoming mammoth, brought Wyatt back as he screamed and ran again.

---------------

Chris appeared outside the roman Camp.

"_What is this, history lesson?" _Chris thought as the trumpet blew high above him in the tower.

"Intruder." The Spy screamed as spears and Arrows flew at Chris, who screamed as he once again ran for his life towards the forest.

"Alright, I've had enough of this." Chris told himself as he glared at the ring. Taking deep breath, he concentrated on Wyatt, he needs to save Wyatt.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW Guys, Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter. Wow, it seems like Chris is doing runner no matter what the timeline is. Lol. Let's hope his next stop is where he actually wanted to go, eh?**

**As Usual my Main thanks to all my LOYAL readers: **_PapiEsteven, Zephyr hb, SaNgO-ShIpPo, Kyoshiro-Crimson-King, I-Love-Trunks1, Phil, CelticWolfster, Melinda Wyatt Charmed, RavenHeart101, Wesdrewlover, Steven, Sucker4WynChris, FaithfulLover1, Melindahalliwell_

_Kyoshiro-Crimson-King - Hey Cheers for your review, For Chapter 53 - Sorry 4 not including your name in the Thanking List - I'm making it up to you now :D_

_Jinka7 - I hope you are up to date with the Chapters Now. Yea, never read the reviews before reading the chapter, cause you tend to find some spoilers there. :D_

**Hope You All Enjoyed this Chapter and Y'all know what to do right. **


	56. Visit from The Ghost!

**CHAPTER 56 - Visit from the Ghost!**

_Previously on wedding crasher:_

_Wyatt didn't care about the pain that shot through his knuckles, he felt more pain in his heart. Everything around him reminded him of Rachel for some reason, her laughing face appeared in his inner mind as if she was laughing for making a fool out of him. This caused Wyatt to punch the nearest objects, one after another until his roughly bleeding knuckles connected with the mirror, shredding his sore and swollen knuckles more, allowing the blood to flow more freely. _

--------------

"_Wy…" Chris said as he tried to open the door, only to find it locked. "Alright, Wy you in there?" Chris shouted as he saw more water leaking its way through. "Wy, open up." Chris shouted trying to wrench the door open when he heard no reply. "You're scaring me now Wy, please open the door." Chris shouted out loud when he heard no movement beyond the door other than the drowning of the water. _

_Leaning back, he tried to kick open the door, which didn't budge at the first kick but after third try, the lock gave in as the door swung open, revealing the overflowing sink, before his eyes darting towards the bathtub where Wyatt was, drowned beneath the overflowing bathtub. _

---------------

_Chris knew he cant sit there wallow in self pity nor cry for his deceased brother, cause he needs to save Wyatt. Using his love towards Wyatt, he guided the ring to take him to the time where he cast the spell. _

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

**~~NOW~~**

Chris appeared in the infamous attic of the charmed ones.

Well it seemed like the ring took him to the right place…but was it the right time? He looked around him to find the attic deserted as usual. He was hoping to prevent himself from casting the multiplicity spell, but right now he has no idea which timeline he has landed himself in. Just then his eyes landed on the Book of Shadows in its pedestal, sitting there on its own like any other day, then a thought occurred to Chris, maybe if he ripped the spell out of the book….No! Then it would be useless to everyone else, with the added consequences if he ripped them out in the wrong timeline.

As Chris stood there thinking of what to do next, mass of swirling orbs appeared before him, he reacted quickly or more like panicked but the ring in his finger reacted once again, hearing his thoughts whisked him away from that place.

---------------

Chris once again appeared in Wyatt's flat, but he barely had time to register what was happening, when he heard the key turn in the lock. Quickly thinking he hid himself behind the potted plant, crouched in the corner, he looked through the long leaves to find his counter part on the couch, unconscious.

Chris doesn't get it, whenever he sees himself, he is either unconscious, drunk or being chased by people. Just then Wyatt walked in through the front door, only to stop near the couch. As Chris saw Wyatt's outfit, his memory kicked in, remembering the day that's taking place in front of him at the moment. His counter part wasn't unconscious, the other Chris was simply asleep after having an argument with Wyatt, in regards to who Wyatt cares most about whether its Chris or Rachel.

Wyatt did make it clear during that argument, that he cared for Rachel more than anyone else. Although Wyatt apologized in the morning, Chris always knew that he came second to one when it came to Rachel….who knows, he might not be second…after all, Wyatt's well known for his affection towards his family and their sister Melinda and if Chris had to guess, he guessed Melinda would top the second on the list, with him coming third - like a third wheel.

As Chris watched, Wyatt disappeared into his room and just as Chris thought it be safe to come out, Wyatt walked out carrying a blanket and a pillow. After all his counter part was sleeping on the couch, substituting his Jacket for a pillow. Chris realized he can be stubborn sometimes….'sometimes' note that. As the brunette witch watched, Wyatt waved his hand as the Jacket disappeared in orbs, in its place, the Pillow appeared, before Wyatt threw the blanket over the sleeping form.

Wyatt stood there watching Chris for a minute or two before taking a seat on the armchair near the sleeping form's head.

"I'm so sorry Chris," future Chris heard Wyatt whisper, but it was clear the sleeping witch cant hear the twice blessed as he made no indication other than the steady soft snore. Then again, future Chris doesn't remember this at all. All he remembered was waking up the next day covered in blanket, that's all he can recall so far. So what happened or what Wyatt said came quite a surprise to future Chris.

Wyatt sat there for few minutes, with his fingers laced together and his elbows resting on his knees, looking at the floor as he spoke to himself in a whisper. "I never meant what I said Chris, and right now I'll promise you this Chris, Nothing can take you away from me, not even Rachel. I'll always be here for you, no matter what and I'll die before I let anything happen to you" As Wyatt uttered those words, he looked at sleeping Chris before leaning in to brush a strand of the brunette locks away from the witch's face. "You were never the third wheel Chris and you will never be, at least not with me." With a huge exhale of his breath, Wyatt got up and switched the lights off.

Future Chris sat in the darkness, seeing Wyatt's room light casting a orange light on the floor in the shape of large rectangle. As Chris watched from where he sat, he noticed Wyatt's shadow linger in that space of light, before leaving out of sight as the room door closed shut sealing the light off. Chris didn't know what to make of this, he was lost for words.

So far, Wyatt has been playing his role correctly, he has always played his big brother part well, he did what other big brothers did - fighting, yelling, protecting and other sibling things - but being Witches also made them more closer than any other siblings, it wasn't just with them, it was same with Mel and their cousins, and each set of siblings formed their own strong bond. You can say that everyone in the Halliwell family has a special bond with one of their three siblings or their cousin, and Chris shares that special bond with Wyatt….but now he's afraid of losing Wyatt. Chris knows he cant have both the lover and a brother, only one could be at the root of their special bond.

Chris tried to be more than a brother and look where that led him or Wyatt….taking his own life away, despite the fact he had everyone else to fall back on….especially Chris. Oh god, what he would give just to see Wyatt smile or even his cheeky laugh. Thinking of Wyatt's pale face made his heart stop for a second. He knew he cant be angry at Wyatt for loving Rachel nor Rachel loving Wyatt back, because its natural…..what isn't natural was Chris trying to be in Rachel's place.

Chris knows Wyatt loves him so much that he would die for Chris, but what he cant expect is for Wyatt to love him more than as a brother. He knew he messed up so badly and he also knew no amount of time hoping can sort it out…. just then, a bright light, so bright and dazzling made his eyes involuntary clam shut.

"Chris…" A familiar warm voice called out, as Chris tried squinting against the light only it took him quite a while to successfully do that. Chris saw through his eyelashes, a figure approach him from the light. Chris had no idea who the person was, as the blinding light behind them obscured their face in darkness.

Future Chris looked over to sleeping Chris but to his surprise, he was still sleeping. The figure - the woman - raised her hand and called out towards Chris, only not to the sleeping Chris but towards Future Chris.

"I-I-I….." Chris stammered.

"Its alright sweetie, You don't have to be afraid." Said the familiar voice. "You can come home now."

"huh?" Chris muttered.

"You accepted and Forgiven Wyatt, now you can move on without being tied down." Said that voice.

"W-What you talking about?" Chris asked forgetting where he was, for a second. "Who are you?"

"Someone you know, someone to take you where you belong." Said the voice as Chris shook his head.

"Sorry, my mom told me never to hitch a ride with a stranger, and since I don't know you, I think I'll pass. Chris said as the woman chuckled. Just then the light faded down to soft glow, causing Chris to see blind spots, before his eyes slowly adjusted to see the woman's face. Totally surprised at the warm smiling face, the young witch blinked few seconds to see, he wasn't seeing things.

"Grandma?" Chris said sounding surprised as Patty smiled at her grandson. "How you doing sweetheart?"

"I…Err…I'm fine. What's the sudden visit to the past and how did you know I'll be here?" Chris asked as Patty smiled at him.

"I was send here to take you home." Patty said with a smile. "Others cannot meddle with the timeline and since I don't exist I can be here for you."

"W-Wait…Does that mean, I saved Wyatt?" Chris asked confused as Patty nodded.

"Take my hand, I'll show you." Patty said with a smile. For a second Chris hesitated, since he was still not sure whether this woman really was his Grandma or not, but the warm smile and deep eyes made him feel safe, so with a smile, he extended his arms and took Patty's hand.

Chris felt a rush of hot air swoop past him, as everything went from dark to dazzling bright once again. It took a while for the witch' eyes to adjust to the light and when it did, he realized, he was outside on a bright sunny day.

"Where are we?" Chris asked confused looking up at the Manor type house, except it wasn't. Chris' eyes scanned the area as he spotted the real manor down the road. "What are we doing here?"

_**Enter Song: Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows (Plays in the Background)**_

"Watch." Patty said as a Porsche pulled up at the driveway of the house and Wyatt got out smiling. Chris inhaled deeply, cause something told him that they were not in the past. The young witch took in the twice blessed attire, who was suited in a dark blue suit that made him look more like a business man. He also had facial hair, moustache and a goatee, with his blonde hair little curly.

This must be the future, Chris thought to himself. At this Chris couldn't help but smile.

"Daddy!" A voice shouted as Chris turned around to find a young brunette kid, around the age of five run down the stone steps, as Wyatt crossed the driveway to pick the little kid up. Wyatt laughed as he swung the laughing kid around.

"Looks like you are ready." Wyatt said as he put the kid down, who nodded. "Is everyone else ready?"

"Yup" a voice said as Wyatt looked towards the door, as Chris followed his gaze to find….himself standing there with a smile. He made his way down as Wyatt rushed to Chris to pull him into a breathtaking kiss.

"You are beautiful as ever." Wyatt said as the kid giggled, while Chris smiled.

_**Music Fades…**_

"Chris, Chris…" Patty's voice interrupted him as Chris tore his eyes away from Wyatt and other Chris.

"Y-yeah…" Chris asked looking surprised yet grinning widely.

"I need to show you something else." Patty said taking Chris hand. Chris don't understand what is going on, how did he ended up with Wyatt, what happened to Rachel…?

Once again rush of hot air swooped over him, as he came to his next surrounding, he realized he was at the Manor, except it was so crowded with people.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS Guys, Hope You all Enjoyed this Chapter, Although its little Confusing, you'll understand in the Next Chapter. Also I must say this to ALL MY favorite readers that like 'Charmed' our favorite show, this story is coming to an End! Yup Folks You heard it. The Next Chapter would be the Final Chapter of the Fic, I Wish I can say I was Kidding but Nope. ;( **_

_**As Usual all my Thanks goes to my LOVELY READERS: **SaNgO-ShIpPo, Ella, Melindahalliwell, PapiEsteven, I-Love-Trunks1, Kyoshiro-Crimson-King, SunChild1982, Wesdrewlover, JinKa7, FaithfulLover1, Ancient_Warrior_01, Sucker4WynChris, Steven, CelticWolfster, T.T & Master0fChaos_

**_Thank You Guys Once again and those who are confused. Dont Worry, the next Final Chapter will Answer your Questions. :D_**


	57. Final Twist of the Story!

**Hey Guys before we go on to story, I like to say something: THANK YOU ALL for sticking with this story to the end,**

**ESPECIALLY TO: SaNgO-ShIpPo, Sunchild1982, 3Cobra3, Wesdrewlover, Phil, Melinda Wyatt Charmed, Ella, PapiEsteven, SebastianCullen, I-Love-Trunks1, Kyoshiro-Crimson-King, nimby, CelticWolfster, Steven, Amy-kate, JinKa7, Sucker4WynChris & Melindahalliwell.**

**And to those who stuck with this story to the end. All my Readers, thank you. it was fun sharing this story with you All. ****This is the Ending, Love me Or Hate me for it. **

**CHAPTER 57 - Final Twist Of the Story!**

_Previously on wedding crasher:_

"_Chris…" A familiar warm voice called out, as Chris tried squinting against the light only it took him quite a while to successfully do that. Chris saw through his eyelashes, a figure approach him from the light. Chris had no idea who the person was, as the blinding light behind them obscured their face in darkness._

_Future Chris looked over to sleeping Chris but to his surprise, he was still sleeping. The figure - the woman - raised her hand and called out towards Chris, only not to the sleeping Chris but towards Future Chris._

"_I-I-I….." Chris stammered._

"_Its alright sweetie, You don't have to be afraid." Said the familiar voice. "You can come home now."_

"_huh?" Chris muttered._

"_You accepted and Forgiven Wyatt, now you can move on without being tied down." Said that voice._

* * *

"_Grandma?" Chris said sounding surprised as Patty smiled at her grandson. "How you doing sweetheart?"_

"_I…Err…I'm fine. What's the sudden visit to the past and how did you know I'll be here?" Chris asked as Patty smiled at him._

"_I was send here to take you home." Patty said with a smile. _

_----------------_

"_Watch." Patty said as a Porsche pulled up at the driveway of the house and Wyatt got out smiling. Chris inhaled deeply, cause something told him that they were not in the past. The young witch took in the twice blessed attire, who was suited in a dark blue suit that made him look more like a business man. He also had facial hair, moustache and a goatee, with his blonde hair little curly._

_This must be the future, Chris thought to himself. At this Chris couldn't help but smile._

"_Daddy!" A voice shouted as Chris turned around to find a young brunette kid, around the age of five run down the stone steps, as Wyatt crossed the driveway to pick the little kid up. Wyatt laughed as he swung the laughing kid around._

"_Looks like you are ready." Wyatt said as he put the kid down, who nodded. "Is everyone else ready?"_

"_Yup" a voice said as Wyatt looked towards the door, as Chris followed his gaze to find….himself standing there with a smile. He made his way down as Wyatt rushed to Chris to pull him into a breathtaking kiss._

"_You are beautiful as ever." Wyatt said as the kid giggled, while Chris smiled._

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

**~~NOW~~  
**

"What's going on?" Chris asked confused as why most of them looked sad and emotional. Chris caught glimpse of Phoebe, who sat on the couch below the stairs, crying with Penelope on her shoulder. He also saw Paige standing in the dinning room, talking to someone he recognized as his former teacher from high school.

_What the hell is he doing here?_ Chris thought to himself. Chris followed Patty down the stairs, as crying noises reached his ears. Just then he noticed all the people around him are clothed in black.

"W-who died?" Chris stuttered, his heart skipping a beat in fear of failing to save Wyatt, the thought alone made him moist in the eyes. "Grandma?" Chris called out yet Patty didn't reply, she glanced at him and nodded, indicating him to follow her.

Chris, looked around as he saw all the people that were there, he knew at some point of his life and he also recognized some as Wyatt's friends, with the feeling of dread increasing in every step he took towards the sunroom, he followed his grandmother in. However what he saw in the sunroom made his heart stop its beat, it seemed like reality has crashed down on him, shattering into tiny fragments of glass, his head spun, his vision danced, his throat dried, yet none helped him to understand what he was seeing before him.

_**Enter Song: Crash World by Hilary Duff (Plays in the Background.)**_

He saw his smiling face starring back at him, from the table with white roses mounting in the front.

_Crash…_

He saw his mother crying inconsolably on his father's shoulder, who sat there with his arms wrapped around the sobbing charmed one, trying to be strong for his wife, yet Chris can tell he was struggling to hold it in, he saw the unbearable pain that ran through his father's eyes.  
_  
That was you and me  
Started out so innocently…._

"_No! no, no, no, no….this cant be happening."_ Chris thought to himself as his mind refused to take in what he saw before him.  
_  
Shattered on the ground  
I hear the sound…._

He caught sight of Melinda, who sat nearby in the wicker chair, crying on Wyatt's shoulder - Wyatt, who looked very much alive but in his eyes, Chris saw what he saw in his father's eyes, the untold pain - but like his father, Wyatt mourned silently as if he was trying to be strong for his family.

_Crash…._

"I-I…I Died?" Chris croaked as Patty looked at him, her eyes were moist as those who were crying around them, but she gently nodded.

_Ringing in my ears  
I still feel the sting of my tears….._

"H-How…I-I-I I don't get it." Chris whispered, tears flowing down his eyes without his knowledge, how can he lose everything like this…what happened.

_Someone wake me  
I can't seem to break free…_

"Think back sweetie, what do you remember?" Patty asked as Chris racked his mind to find the answer of how he died.

_Go on  
Get out of my head  
I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe…._

"I-I don't remember…I-I I remember Wyatt's death…" Chris said as Patty shook her head. "huh?"

"Tell me what you remember." Patty said gently.

_Am I alive or just dead…._

"The Wedding being cancelled…demons attacking….I-I-I…I don't know grandma."

"There was no demon attack at the wedding honey." Patty said her voice full of sadness as Chris looked confused, shaking his head, refusing to believe what his grandma was telling him.

"Of course there was, t-these ninja type demons attacked everyone." Chris said as Patty sadly shook her head. "Then the wedding got cancelled…" Chris stopped himself as he saw Rachel walk into the sunroom from the living room, where she sat next to Wyatt.

_I've been stumbling in the dark  
Living in a crash world…_

Rachel leaned in and placed her head against Wyatt's chest, silently stroking Melinda's hair, who sobbed next to her in Wyatt's chest. Chris saw Rachel was sad as everyone else, but he didn't understand, its like he's trapped in a parallel world. Chris saw Wyatt lean his head against Rachel and blink, to free the unshed tears in his eyes.

_Hush  
Don't say one more word  
At this point the truth seems absurd…  
_

"There was no demon attack Chris. Wyatt and Rachel tied a knot that day." Patty said as Chris shook his head. He can clearly remember that's not the case.

"I-I…I remember…" Chris said his voice shaking but Patty looked at the lost soul before her. Although his love for Wyatt was known among the spirits in the world of dead, none knew of it, in the world of living. Chris glanced towards Wyatt and Rachel to see rings on their fingers.

_Cause who we were  
Is gone forever…_

"You see what you want to see, It's a way for lost souls to cope with their death such as yourself." Patty said looking at her grandson. "Remember, remember the truth Chris."

_Crash….._

Chris thought back, he tried to follow what Patty said. He closed his eyes and envisioned the wedding going without demons attacking, just then, the memory in his mind, rippled and changed as the truth came to him in flashes.

_Underneath the fears  
Everything's so twisted and weird…  
_  
When Chris opened his eyes, he found himself gazing at the Wedding crowd in front of him. He was back at the chapel again, turning to his right, he saw Wyatt once again standing inches from him holding Rachel's hand.

"I vow to love you and cherish you for rest of my life." Wyatt said as Rachel smiled.  
_  
Someone save me  
I can't seem to break free…_

"The rings." The Priest said as Jack smiled and handed it to the bride and groom. Wyatt slipped the ring in Rachel's finger as she did the same.

_Go on  
Get out of my head…_

"Heart to thee, Body to thee, Always and Forever, so mote it be." Wyatt and Rachel said looking into each other eyes. _  
_  
"Now you may kiss the bride."

_I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe…_

Wyatt grabbed Rachel by her waist and pulled her into a kiss as Chris closed his eyes, while people in the chapel cheered.

_Am I alive or just dead….  
_  
Soon as the cheering started, they died down.

_I've been stumbling in the dark  
Living in a crash world…_

Chris slowly opened his eyes again, only for his own bloodshot emerald eyes to stare back at him from different angles in the broken mirror. He saw his own shaking hand grab a piece of large mirror from the floor.

_Crash world, yeah yeah…_

"I'm so Sorry!" Chris whispered as he ran the mirror vertically down on both his wrist, plunging the mirror, deep into his veins.

_Slow motion  
Devastation….  
_  
Within minutes his vision danced, his head felt light, unable to stand he slumped down near a cubicle to see his own blood form a puddle in front of him right before darkness took over his vision.  
_  
Should'n seen it coming  
But I couldn't do nothing…_

A Wisp of silver smoke rose out of Chris' body, that reformed into Chris in the other side of the bathroom.

_emotion  
Desperation  
Someone save me  
I can't seem to break free..  
_

Chris watched his lifeless body lay there emotionlessly, just then a guy walked in his hand halfway down to his zipper only to stop when he saw Chris, with a holler of shock, he ran out.

_Go on  
Get out of my head…  
_  
Within minutes, half of the wedding guests and the Halliwells, well those who were left behind were Chris' side. All shocked and traumatized by the situation, especially Piper.  
_  
I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe…_

"Chris, come on wake up," Piper called out, trying to wake the dead as Phoebe rushed to wrap the silt wrist. Right then Paramedics rushed in, defusing the situation for the Halliwells to heal Chris.

"You died that day." Patty said as Chris glanced to his left to find his grandmother standing there, watching the scene before them. "It was too late to save you."

_Am I alive or just dead…_

"I cant find a pulse." The female Paramedic said checking for Chris' heartbeat. "We're too late." She said looking at her colleague before looking at Piper, who shook her head. "I'm sorry."

_I've been stumbling in the dark  
Living in a crash world…_

"Time of death, 11.00." The Male Paramedics said as the Halliwells cried in desperation.

_Crash world, yeah, yeah_

_Crash world, yeah, yeah…_

-------------

Just then Chris felt their surrounding changed as hot rush of air swooped over him once again. When he looked around, he realized he was back in front of the same house, where he saw Wyatt and his other version.

Just then a Porsche pulled up at the driveway and Wyatt got out once again. Chris inhaled deeply, as Wyatt was dressed still in the same attire, a dark blue suit that made him look more like a business man. Not forgetting his facial hair, moustache and a goatee.

Chris couldn't help but smile a sad smile

"Daddy!" A voice shouted as Chris turned around to find a young blonde kid, around the age of five run down the stone stairs, as Wyatt crossed the driveway to pick the little kid up. Wyatt laughed as he swung the laughing kid around.

"Looks like you are ready." Wyatt said as he put the kid down, who nodded. "Is everyone else ready?"

"Yup" a voice said as Wyatt looked towards the door, Chris followed the twice blessed gaze to find….Rachel standing there with a smile. She carefully made her way down as Chris didn't miss the large belly, while Wyatt rushed to Rachel to pull her into a breathtaking kiss.

"You are still beautiful as ever." Wyatt said as the kid and Rachel giggled.

Wyatt seemed so happy and Chris knew, even if he was alive, he would've tried to get them together, cause Wyatt's loves Rachel is something like his dad's love for his mom….it's a two way thing and a very powerful thing. With a sad smile, he turned towards Patty.

"Thank you." Chris said as Patty smiled.

"You have two choices." Patty said as Chris looked confused. "Now you have learned and accepted Wyatt as he is, you can either choose to come with me to the afterlife or choose to move on and start a new life on earth." Patty said glancing towards Rachel.

Chris didn't get what she was saying until his eyes landed on her stomach.

"Wyatt be my dad?" Chris asked with a chuckle as Patty smiled. Chris looked towards the blonde kid and Wyatt and smiled at how happy they were. Another chance to be with Wyatt, who would care for him and love him so much like he did as a brother, maybe even more as a father.

"I would like that…" Chris said with a smile. "But No thanks, much as I love that…I don't want it. I've spend enough of my life on earth being miserable and in pain, Whether it was my past or my present. I just wanna a life without any pain or suffering. I wanna be at peace."

Patty didn't say a word but simply nod with a smile. They watched Wyatt and his family get in the car.

"So shall we?" Chris asked as Patty linked her arms with her grandson and made their way down the stone steps.

------------

Wyatt Halliwell laughed as he started the engine of his car, with his handbrake released, he put his car into reverse and pulled back only to slam the brakes when caught a couple crossing their driveway in his side mirror. Looking up at the rearview mirror to see if they're gone, he saw for a spilt second the man stopped to look directly at him, as he saw the piercing emerald eyes and a familiar cheeky smile.

"Chris…" Wyatt uttered in shock before coming to his senses as he unbuckled his seatbelt and rushed to get out, only to see there was no one in sight, quickly dashing down the driveway, he saw both sides of the pathway were empty, there was no sign of the two couple, specifically Chris.

The twice blessed witch stood there for seconds and with a heavy sign Wyatt looked up at the sky, somehow he knew everything was okay. Although it plagued Wyatt for years that he couldn't save Chris, just this glimpse spoke so many words and he knew he's okay and his little brother is safe or at least in peace because still to this day, they never knew why Chris took his life away. Wyatt first doubted demons may have done it, but after literally vanquishing half of the underworld, he found no answer to his brother's death.

The Twice blessed even summoned the Angel of Death, only to find….although it wasn't Chris' time, he chose to end it - it was all fell into the scheme of grand design and much as Wyatt tried bringing Chris back, even his twice blessed status didn't allow him to bring Chris back from the dead some reason, even though he did it once before. Just thinking about Chris brought tears to Wyatt's eyes and he knew there is always part in his heart that would never forget nor stop loving his brother.

"I miss you so much Chris." Wyatt said it out feeling his voice quiver lightly. Just then he felt a soft breeze on his face. He moved his hand over to his cheek, where he felt it, like a touch of a feather, so soft yet gentle and firm. Wyatt couldn't help but smile a little. "I love you Chris." Wyatt said wishing if Chris was near him that he could see him.

"Wyatt?" Rachel called out as she made her way to her husband. "You okay?" Wyatt could only smile at his wife as soft breeze brush him, with another glimpse at the cloudless sky, they made their way back to the car.

**FADE OUT.**

"He nearly ran over us, good thing we are dead huh?"

"He's so sweet, he still loves you."

"So I've heard! So…Grandma tell me, now that I'm dead, when can I go and haunt people?"

"Who do you want to haunt sweetie?"

"So many people, for starters, the guy who works in P3, the other day he didn't serve me just because I'm not legal enough to drink yet but hello, I was only few months behind from being 21."

"Sweetie, only those who have unfinished business can remain on earth."

"Oh, in that case….Can I consider not hooking up with someone as unfinished business."

"No!"

"How about not doing something you always been scared to do?"

"No!"

"Or How about…"

"Chris, you only consider unfinished business is something you need to do that can affect other people in their life, like helping a loved ones move on, or helping a loved one find something of yours or passing a message."

"Oh! Who wants to do something boring as that? Another question."

"yes honey?"

"How come Wyatt has a grown up kid, how long have I been dead?"

"About six years…"

"No way! You're kidding, wait…is this the afterlife….Holy Mother of GOD, I've DIED AND GONE TO HEAVEN….no pun intended ……Whoa! Check those babes out….Grams, I'll deal with you later about the kids, now if you excuse me…..ladies….I'm Chris Halliwell, new entry, care to show me around."

"Sure." giggles can be heard.

**THE END!**

**Love me Or Hate me, but this is how it has to End! Magic cannot meddle with the affairs of heart! So Chris' love was unconditional but so was Wyatt's but they were different, nevertheless they still loved each other. **

Once AGAIN, THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING WITH CHRIS AND WYATT through the end, Sorry that I couldn't give you guys the FAIRYTALE ending you all wanted.

IF you guys have any request on which fic you want me to continue, just pop it in your review, if not, then Catch the boys soon, in the next story: Shock or Surprise - With New Twist and Turns and I promise, this time Chris gets his Wyatt!


End file.
